Recovery
by daveymalucci510
Summary: Sequel to the Ransom of Dr. Dave. Please read and review. I acknowledge everyone's opinion and they encourage me to go on. A must-read and review for Dave Malucci fans.
1. Erik

**Recovery**

This is the sequel to my previous story, "The Ransom of Dr. Dave". You must read that first to get the full impact of this fan fiction, but just in case you skip ahead to this story, here's a brief synopsis of its predecessor:

-Carter set Dave and Jing-Mei up on a blind date.

-Dave and Jing-Mei became serious and eventually she was pregnant. On the way back from getting an engagement ring, Dave, who was mistaken for Carter, was carjacked, kidnapped and seriously and viciously beaten. 

-Once he's found he's brought to the hospital and remains in a coma. Numerous attempts are made on him and his family is threatened.

-During his baby's christening, he is shot and killed---or is he?

__

Part 1

Shortly after arriving at the rehab center, Dr. Jackson arranges for a private room in a secluded part of the hospital. His records are made under an alias. Dr. Dave Antonio Malucci will now be known as Erik Evad. Visitors are limited to a few and very little medical staff contact is made. An undercover policeman is still kept at bay in case news of Dave's survival is leaked out. 

Dave, or Erik_(as he is now known)_ remained unconscious for two weeks after arriving. Once he's awake, a schedule is made to assign sufficient time for rest, visitors, therapy, and medical tests. Erik has been going through speech and occupational therapy and physical therapy on his arms. Three weeks after arriving, his cast on his leg was removed and he started back with his physical therapy on his lower half. It was like starting from scratch. His legs again became rigid from lack of use. He had to go back to leg lifts before he was ready for the parallel bars.

Two months later:

Jing-Mei enters the ER to start her shift. She stopped to chat with some of the other ER staff.

****

Kerry: So how is everything going, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: It's hard but we are trying to get back on with our lives.

****

Abby: How are the boys doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio is fine but he's still young so he doesn't quite understand yet. I know one day I'm going to have to explain to him about Dave when he starts asking about his daddy. But Rusty, he's still taking Dave's death very hard. Both he and Rascal feel Dave's absence.

****

Kerry: The boys are very lucky to have you, Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: I think so too. I'm trying to be both mama and papa to them. I'm very lucky that I have the Petersons and Mr. Santini. Both Mr. Peterson and Mr. Santini have taken the role of daddy to the boys.

****

Abby: That's nice of them.

****

Jing-Mei: I know and I owe them a lot. Which reminds me, Dr. Weaver. I may be a little late for my shift tomorrow alright.

****

Kerry: If you have a good reason.

****

Jing-Mei: I think so. I'm going to take Rusty and enroll him in the Chicago Global Institute.

****

Carter: What's that?

****

Jing-Mei: It's a nearby school for foreign children. They take children from other countries and teach them English and some of the other basics that they need to learn if they are going to stay in this country. I just got a letter yesterday. His acceptance finally came through.

****

Abby: What do you mean--- finally?

****

Jing-Mei: We applied for it when I first adopted Rusty but they had a waiting list. We had hoped that by the time his name came up on the top of the waiting list that they would have caught the men threatening Dave and our family. He was accepted a few months ago but he still couldn't go around without a guard so we had to decline and he went back on the waiting list. Well, his name is up again and since there's nothing standing in his way now, we accepted.

****

Kerry: What does Rusty think about it?

****

Jing-Mei: He's scared. It's really the first time since he came to this country that he would be on his own all day. 

****

Kerry: But, he's finally able to go to school.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah--finally. I guess.

****

Carter: You don't seem to happy about it.

****

Jing-Mei: I am happy. What's there not to be happy about? Rusty is going to school. He's gonna start to make friends his own age to play with. We can walk around without armed guards following us anymore. We don't have to constantly look over our shoulders and wonder where the next threat is coming from. 

****

Abby: And that's all good stuff, right?

****

Jing-Mei: Good for us, yes. But at what price did we have to pay? _(pause)_Dave is dead. How is any of this benefiting him, now?

****

Kerry: Look, Malucci and I had our differences but one thing is for sure. I know Dave would have gratefully given his life up if it would ensure the safety of his family. His children and his wife can go back to leading normal lives again. Antonio and Rusty will have a chance to grow up into fine young men, just like their daddy. Dave didn't have much time with them but I guarantee you he was very proud of them when he was with us, and he should be. They are wonderful little boys. And I know he will continue to be proud of them even though he's gone. And every time you look at those two little faces you will see Dave looking back at you and know that part of him is still here and will always be with you. And that, is what he gets back for giving his life in exchange.

****

Jing-Mei: What you're saying makes sense, of course. It's just...I guess I'm still in mourning. I love my boys, but it's hard to look at them without thinking about Dave. They are so much like him, it's scary. Rusty is just as cunning and slick as Dave was. He's got this look on his face when he does something wrong that just melts your heart and you can't punish him. And Antonio, he's got Dave's laugh and his eyes. Sometimes when he looks at you, it feels like he's not looking at you but at your soul. He looks beyond the outside and through to the inside. That boy's gonna grow into a very sensitive, caring young man. They both are. But they'll be doing it without Dave's influence.

****

Carter: Well, that part you should consider a blessing.

****

Abby: Uh, I think what Carter means is they may not have Dave's sense of humor or his arrogance but they will have his spirit---his energy---his love of life.

****

Jing-Mei: Without a doubt. You know, I was thinking that with Rusty going to school and Mrs. Peterson babysitting Antonio and Rascal that I may have some free time on my hands. Time I use to spend visiting Dave, I'm going to use volunteering at the Chicago East Rehab Center.

****

Carter: Really? Why?

****

Jing-Mei: When I spoke with Dr. Jackson there after Dave died, he told me that they were shorthand over there. They needed more doctors and that's why he didn't attend Dave's funeral. They accepted Dave as a patient there. They were going to help Dave if they had the chance. I feel like I owe them something. I just want to give them back some of the help that they were going to give Dave. One thing Dave taught me is when someone reaches out to help you, you don't repay them with money but to give them a little of yourself and that's what I'm trying to do. _(pause)_So Kerry, alright if I'm a little late tomorrow? I'll stay and make up the time.

****

Kerry: Yeah, it's alright and don't worry about staying late. You just get that boy into school so that he can grow up to be a doctor like his dad.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you.

Over at the rehab center, Erik is in a session with his speech therapist. His vocabulary is growing. He's already got about twenty words added to his dictionary but he still is having trouble speaking in complete sentences. His aphasia is still just as obvious as ever. He stutters when he speaks and he still doesn't talk about his attack or remember his past except in his dreams that he can never recall. He knows his alphabet even though he has trouble writing it. Twice a week, he has a therapist who specializes in patients with dyslexia come in and help him learn to cope with his learning disability. 

Erik still works out on the parallel bars in physical therapy. For three hours, four times a week, he walks back and forth holding on to the bars. His legs are still extremely weak so he can't lift them. He just drags them behind them but he's building up his upper body so that when he starts walking with crutches, he'll be able to support his weakened legs. His left arm doesn't move as well as it should and his fingers are curled up. During his physical therapy sessions, his therapist, Larry, helps him stretch the tightened muscles and tendons in his fingers, arms and legs. 

****

Larry: Come on, Erik. You have to open up your hand so I can help you straighten your fingers. The more you do it the easier it becomes.

****

Erik: OWWWW!!! H...Hu...rts. Hu...hu..rts em, no e..no. mmmm...em....mme..me.

****

Larry: I know it hurts. That's the only way you know that you are getting better is when it hurts like that. Scream if you want. If that helps you get through the pain then scream your lungs out.

Later that day after her shift is complete, Jing-Mei drives over to the rehab center and goes up to Dr. Jackson's office. She knocks on his door.

****

Dr. Jackson: Enter.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry to disturb you Dr. Jackson. I didn't see your receptionist out here.

****

Dr. Jackson: That's all right, Dr. Chen or is it Dr. Malucci, now. 

****

Jing-Mei: I still use Dr. Chen. Dave and I thought it would be less confusing with both of us working in the ER of County General. I guess that doesn't much matter now, since he doesn't work there anymore. I'm here for my first day of volunteering. 

****

Dr. Jackson: Thank you and I really appreciate this. I wish more doctors would volunteer their time. Oh well, shall we get started?

****

Jing-Mei: Whenever you're ready.

****

Dr. Jackson: There's one patient that I think could use your help. He's one of our more seriously injured residents and he's going to need constant neuro checks and his heart and breathing monitored. He's still on a ventilator. But he's got this attitude problem. He wants to get better but he wants to do it on his own without anyone's help. 

****

Jing-Mei: My husband, Dave, was stubborn like that. So, let's go meet this problem patient.

Dr. Jackson escorts Jing-Mei to her first patient. They take the elevator to the fifth floor. Once they step out of the elevator, they take a long walk down a quiet, deserted corridor. Only one lone man sits in seat outside the door of the last room that they come to. Dr. Jackson opens the door and they enter.

****

Dr. Jackson: Dr. Jing-Mei Chen Malucci, meet your patient. This is Erik Evad. _(pause)_Erik Evad, this is one of your new doctors, Dr. Jing-Mei Chen Malucci.

****

Erik: D...D...Dr. Zig..Mi..Chii..Chi...

****

Jing-Mei: You can call me Deb, if it's easier for you. _(pause)_ Hello, Dave.

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	2. Erik's Meds

**Recovery**

A/N: For my readers with little medical terminology knowledge here is a guide to help you later in this chapter:

1)p.o- by mouth 5)qid- four times a day

2) prn- as needed6)qam- every morning

3)bid- twice a day7)qpm- every evening

4)tid- three times a day8)ou- both eyes

__

Part 2

Jing-Mei walks over to Erik's bed and sits down. He pulls away from her and won't even look at her.

****

Jing-Mei: Still a little jumpy there, sweetheart?

Erik ignores her.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, what is the matter?

****

Erik: E..e..rrr..ik. I...I E...r..i...k.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, Erik. What's wrong?

Erik thinks for a moment. He furiously scratches his head which is still covered with the knitted cap that Mrs. Peterson made. 

****

Erik: DDD..Du..mp...e...mmmmmm..me.

****

Jing-Mei: What's that supposed to mean?

Dr. Jackson intervenes.

****

Dr. Jackson: I think he's upset because you haven't been by to see him, since he was admitted here. He thinks you deserted him.

****

Jing-Mei: I didn't Da..I mean Erik. _(pause)_I thought you understood that I couldn't come. Not that I didn't want to, it's just...Capt. Amos said that it wouldn't be a good idea if I came right away and Dr. Jackson agreed.

****

Dr. Jackson: Erik, she wanted to come over the day after we got you settled but I thought it best that you not have any distractions. It's important that when you start your rehabilitation that you do it with only one thing on your mind---_recovery. _The other fringe benefits will come later once your on your way. _(pause)_ Besides, you were still unconscious for the first two weeks after you arrived. So, I doubt you would have even of known that she was there.

****

Erik_(pointing at his wife)_**: **Y..you lo...ve mmmm.e

****

Jing-Mei_(smiling)_**: **Of course I love you.

****

Erik_(grinning)_**: **Mmm..me too, y...yy..you.

****

Dr. Jackson: Alright, now that's settled. You two have a nice visit. I have to get back to work.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Dr. Jackson.

Dr. Jackson leaves as Jing-Mei sits on Erik's bed. She holds his hand and they smile at each other.

****

Jing-Mei: How are you feeling, baby?

Erik nods.

****

Jing-Mei: That's good. Any pain? Are they giving you enough pain medicine.

Erik shrugs.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll check your chart and make sure. So, you're looking better. 

****

Erik: T....ank y...u, Z...i...g uh, Z..n----Ch...i....n. T...ank..y.o.u. C..h..i.n

****

Jing-Mei: Your speech is getting better. Your getting there. Keep working on it.

Jing-Mei gets up from the bed and starts to look around.

****

Jing-Mei: Nice room they gave you. Great view.

****

Erik: R...oo..m h..os.ital be..t..er..l..i..ke. _(shaking his head) _No. L...i..k..e ro..om ... be. no _(frustrated) _r...o..o.m

Angry, Erik keeps hitting his legs with his fists.

****

Erik: D...m.. E...r...iii...k d...u...mmm

Jing-Mei moves back over to the bed and grabs his hands, stopping him from hitting himself.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, uh...Erik. Stop that! You've got enough bruises. You don't need anymore. You aren't dumb. It's just your aphasia. Your doing great given everything you've had done to you. Please, you know I don't like hearing you put yourself down.

Erik raises his head to look at his wife, with tears in his eyes.

****

Jing-Mei: You know what next week is. It's your birthday and I'm going to have a very special birthday present for my big guy.

Erik nods excitedly.

****

Jing-Mei: Only if you do as your doctors and therapists tell you to. I want to hear some good reports about you when I come back and visit again. Okay.

****

Erik: K....k..ay.

The door to Erik's room opens and his primary care physician walks in.

****

Dr. Butler: How's it going today, Mr. Evad?

****

Erik: E.....e.r..i.k.

****

Jing-Mei: He likes to be called Erik. He's not the formal type. 

Jing-Mei stands up and holds her hand out to the doctor.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi. I'm Dr. Ji..uh, Dr. Deb Chen. I've decided to volunteer some of my time to the center and Erik here is my first patient. We've just been getting acquainted. Nice to meet you.

****

Dr. Butler: You too. I'm Dr. Butler. I'm Mr. Evad's...

Erik slams his fist onto a nearby table.

****

Dr. Butler: Sorry, I mean I'm Erik's main doctor. I'll be monitoring his condition while he's at the center.

****

Jing-Mei: So, how's he doing? Not causing any trouble, is he?

****

Dr. Butler: No, as it goes. He's one of my most quietest, obedient patients.

****

Jing-Mei: That's a first.

****

Dr. Butler: Excuse me.

****

Jing-Mei: Uh, nothing. It's nothing. Are you getting ready to examine him, now?

****

Dr. Butler: No, actually I have to start training him on his meds. You know, when to take them, how to take them, side effects--all that good stuff.

****

Jing-Mei: He knows all that.

Realizing her slip up, Jing-Mei slowly puts her hand to her mouth, unnoticed by Dr. Butler.

****

Dr. Butler: How? _(grabbing Erik's chart and skimming it) _It says in his chart here, that Erik is a minor league hockey player. These are some very heavy duty medications he's on...now unless, he's had some kind of medical education then...

****

Jing-Mei_(interrupting)_**: **Well, I was told that he's a transplant patient, as well as a heart and respiratory patient, so I assume that he was educated on all these meds before.

****

Dr. Butler: I'm sure that he was, but I always make it a point to go over, with every patient of mine about how to take their medication--until they have it down packed. Anyway, he's always had his meds administered to him or had help with them. Part of his regimen here, will be to learn to take these by himself--without help. It's one step closer to being able to care for himself on the outside.

****

Jing-Mei: Good idea. Do you mind if I stay and watch?

****

Dr. Butler: Not at all. If you are going to spend a lot of time with him, you can help me teach him. _(pause)_ By the way Dr. Chen, what kind of doctor are you, anyhow?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm..a...ER...doctor. I just moved to this city and am looking for a residency but until I find a steady job, I decided to keep my skills up by helping out here.

****

Dr. Butler: Smart move. Why don't you speak with Human Resources about getting hired over here?

****

Jing-Mei: I...thought about that...but I'm an ER...doctor. It's always been a dream of mine...you know, trauma, excitement...taking a near-dead body and bringing life back into it.

Erik yawns.

****

Dr. Butler: I guess we had better get started before he falls asleep on us.

****

Jing-Mei: Right.

****

Dr. Butler: Okay, Erik. Let's get started with your heart medicine. First, you want to make sure when you apply your nitroglycerin patch, you place it on your upper chest or arms. Not on any hairy areas or scarred tissue.

****

Jing-Mei: Which given his medical records isn't going to be easy. He's got scars all over.

****

Dr. Butler: Well, the doctors at the hospital where he came from managed to find a spot, so we use the same spot. Next, if under any circumstances you get chest pains, you take one of these small pills and place one under your tongue and let it sit there. DO NOT BITE OR SWALLOW IT. You can repeat it in 5 minutes if you still have chest pains. It may be repeated up to 3 times within 5 minute intervals. If you continue to experience chest pains, call a doctor or nurse. 

-Isosorbide 60mg, 1 tablet p.o qam before breakfast. Take with water.

-Norvasc- 1 tablet p.o. bid. Take with water.

-Albuterol inhaler- 2 puffs qid.

-Combivent inhaler- 2 puffs bid prn. 

-Prograf- now this is extremely important because this is one of your transplant rejection meds. Take 5 tablets bid. Don't drink grapefruit juice with this medication. Make sure you take it with water.

-Lasix 40mg- 2 tablets bid. Take with water.

-Ibuprofen 800mg- 1 tablet qid prn. Take on a full stomach to avoid nausea.

-Ultram 50mg-1 tablet daily. Take with water on an empty or full stomach.

-Singulair-1 tablet qpm with water.

-Percocet 7.5mg- 1 tablet bid prn with water or milk. Take with food to avoid upset stomach.

-Effexor 75mg.-1 tablet tid prn. Take with water.

-Peridex- measure 4 teaspoons of liquid in a cup. Swish in mouth for 30 seconds then spit. Do not eat or drink anything for an hour after this medicine is taken to allow it to continue to work. This is going to protect your teeth and gums from some of the bacteria that you'll be getting from some of these other meds.

-Tobrex eye drops- 4 gtts bid ou.

-Dilantin 100mg.-1 tablet daily with water on full stomach.

-Imuran- 1 tablet bid with water on a full stomach. Hair loss and loss of appetite are possible side effects to this medicine.

Now Erik, most of the side effects of these meds are headaches, dizziness, nausea, drowsiness, and depression. That's why they've given you the effexor. It's for anxiety. If you experience any other symptoms then these, let your nurses and doctors know.

Dr. Butler's beeper goes off.

****

Dr. Butler: I've got to go now. I'll be back later if you have any questions.

Dr. Butler leaves and Jing-Mei looks at disbelief at all the meds that Erik has to take a day.

****

Jing-Mei: That's like 31 pills a day. God! You poor thing. I'll take good care of you, though. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you.

****

Erik: L...l..uv..e..e., mme....me.

****

Jing-Mei: You better believe it, pal. I haven't even told you about the boys. 

Erik seems uninterested but Jing-Mei continues, anyway.

****

Jing-Mei: They are getting so big. Rusty's going to start school tomorrow and Antonio, he's just 5 months now and should be crawling around soon. I'll have to get the house babyproofed. 

Rusty is teaching Rascal to sit up now.

Erik's eyes pop at the mention of Rascal's name.

****

Erik: Pu...pp..py 

****

Jing-Mei: Yes Erik, puppy.

****

Erik: Lu..lu..c..i..ano.

****

Jing-Mei: His name is Rascal, Da..Erik. Can you say that?

****

Erik: Raz...zz.a..l Ra..s.h..l

****

Jing-Mei: Close enough. 

Jing-Mei looks at her watch. 

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry Erik, I have to get home to the children.

****

Erik: R..a...c.a.l

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, Rascal too. I'll give them all your love. You take care and I'll be back to visit. Okay.

Erik nods. Jing-Mei kisses him and leaves. Erik, unable to keep his eyes open any longer, goes to sleep and starts to dream again as a smile appears on his face but tears run down his face.

****

Erik: W....a...an...t. L....lu..c..ano.

To be continued. Please read and review.

****


	3. Erik's Birthday

**Recovery**

__

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian. 

Part 3

A week after her first visit with Erik, Jing-Mei is in the lounge of the ER on break talking with Carter and Abby when Kerry walks in with another doctor.

****

Abby: So Dr. Chen, how does Rusty like going to school?

****

Jing-Mei: He loves school, but I don't think he likes the school itself. 

****

Abby: Does he have any friends yet?

****

Jing-Mei: When I drop him off there in the morning it seems like there are a couple of kids he talks to. The classes aren't very big but the children seem very nice. Like with Rusty, it's difficult to understand them when they talk except the Chinese ones but they are all there for the same reason as Rusty--to learn English so I'm sure in time it would get easier. There is one child there. A little Italian girl named Gina who seems to like Rusty and I mean really like him but Rusty wants no part of any girls.

****

Carter: If he's anything like Dave, it won't be long. You'll have to fight the girls off of him and he will be enjoying every moment of it. And Antonio too.

****

Abby: Right, they are both good looking boys. Then again, Malucci wasn't hard on the eyes either.

Noticing tears start to form in Jing-Mei's eyes at the mention of her late husband, Abby and Carter decide to change the painful subject when Kerry interrupts them.

****

Kerry: Excuse me, everyone. I want to introduce you to our newest ER resident. This is Dr. Gregory Pratt. _(pause)_Dr. Pratt, this is Dr. John Carter- chief resident, Dr. Jing-Mei Chen and our head of nursing Abby Lockhart.

The three ER staffers stand up and greet the new doctor.

****

Pratt: It's very nice to meet you. Especially you, Dr. Chen.

Pratt eyes Jing-Mei up and down and all notice. Jing-Mei feeling subconscious over Pratt staring at her, she excuses herself from the lounge.

****

Pratt: What's wrong with her? Was it something I said?

****

Abby: Well, she just lo...

****

Kerry_(interrupting)_**:** Never mind Abby. What have I told you about gossiping in my ER. You know without Malucci here you have become the biggest source of information around. Anyway, there's no reason he needs to know Dr. Chen's or anyone's, for that matter, business. Now Carter, I want you to show him around. Give him the ten minute tour, show him the board and charting system and put him out there but you supervise him. I'm leaving you in charge of him. Just remember, he screws up, it's on your head.

****

Carter: Got it. 

At the rehab center, Erik is in physical therapy. His physical therapist, Larry, is great with him. He doesn't treat him the way Martin did back at County. Martin, was only in it for the money but Larry, it's different. It seems like Larry really cares about his patients. He's patient with them. During leg lifts, Larry tries to break the ice with Erik, hoping to help him get through the excruciating pain he's in.

****

Larry: I know how hard it is to keep moving muscles that have a mind of their own. I was in your place once.

Erik looks at him, totally interested.

****

Larry: It was in my sophomore year of college, when I went up to intercept a pass, a linebacker dived for it at the same time and we kind of hit the ground at the same time. Neither of us got the ball, and only one of us got back up on our feet. Needless to say, it wasn't me. I had my left knee replaced. So much for my football career. Not that there was much to it. In fact, that was the first time I got off the bench all season. I really wanted to impress my coach. I screwed up big time.

Erik giggles at him.

****

Larry: What is so funny?

****

Erik: I sss.wee......cr...no, I sss..c...ew... up....too.

****

Larry: Not from what I read. According to your medical records, you got slammed on the ice during hockey practice. It must have been hard too if it busted your helmet and caused so much brain damage. 

Erik looked at him peculiar, like he had no idea of what Larry was talking about. He wiped the thought out of his mind, temporarily and went back to concentrating on his leg lifts.

****

Erik: I ss.c..r..ew..up...gib, no, big, I sc...re..w. scr...ew.up. big.

****

Larry: Hey, at least you made the minor league. So, if you're a screw up then what's that make me?

****

Erik: F...f...r...en...fr..e..nd.

Larry smiles back at Erik and can't help but let out a small laugh. 

****

Larry: Yeah, right. Friends. _(pause) _So friend, ready to try the parallel bars now.

Erik takes a deep breath, sighs and nods. Larry helps Erik into his wheelchair and checks his ventilator to make sure the tube doesn't fall down and get caught in the wheels, cutting off his air. When all is clear, Larry walks behind Erik and prepares to push him over to the bars when Erik stops him.

****

Larry: What's the matter there, big guy?

****

Erik: M...em...no. mmm.eee d...d..o....self. 

****

Larry: It's okay. I don't mind...

****

Erik: NO.....NO...Can't ddd...o, no...can.....do. W....wa..n..t..t..o.

****

Larry: Alright, go for it.

Erik puts his right hand down on the wheel of his chair and starts to push it. He rolls it slightly, with a lot of trouble and the chair starts to move over towards the bars but then turns into a circle. He can't control it with only one hand. Larry shakes his head and tries to hold back a laugh. Erik notices and drops his head down.

****

Larry: Hey, what's the matter?

****

Erik: U...la..f...em....me. F..u..n make...nuff......f..un.

****

Larry: I'm not making fun of you. You just need more practice and have to start using that left arm of yours. After a while, you'll be a pro. Now, shall we get back to work. 

Erik nods and as Larry heads to the back of his chair, Erik stops him again and insists on doing it himself. Larry agrees. It takes forty-five minutes but Erik finally makes it over to the bars.

****

Erik: H....h..ow....m...mmme...,no....I...ddd...o?

****

Larry_(nodding)_**: **You did great, pal.

****

Erik: T...t....ank....u, L....a...r...y.

Erik and Larry go back to their session, establishing a bond between them. Larry sees in Erik, inspiration in all that he wants to accomplish--no matter how difficult or impossible the situation seems. And for Erik, Larry is the person he could one day become with work. He overcame his physical disability to help others and someday he would too. Erik finally had what he's been looking for, for a long time--- a friend. A friend who didn't know anything about him before he was hurt and didn't expect him to be the same guy he was before. He just expected him to do his best and use what he had to live as full a life as possible.

Later at the ER, Carter is keeping a close eye on Pratt and Pratt's doing the same to Jing-Mei especially when she comes out dressed in a very nice dress and made up.

****

Cleo: You look nice tonight, Jing-Mei.

****

Pratt: And hot too! Who's the lucky guy?

****

Jing-Mei: Actually, there are two guys.

****

Luka: Really? Anyone we know?

****

Jing-Mei: They're younger men and a lot shorter. Quiet, but both extremely handsome and they come with their own watchdog.

****

Luka: Alright, what gives?

****

Jing-Mei: All jokes aside, seriously. I'm going to collect my boys and we'll be going over to visit their daddy on his birthday. 

Everyone stood in silence with their heads down.

****

Cleo: So, you're taken them to the cemetery?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, it's Er..uh Dave's birthday today and I want him to see how much the boys have grown. I wish he could be here with us and we could celebrate his birthday together, but even if we can't be together physically--there's always spiritually and I want my boys to understand that their father may be gone but he will always be in our hearts and memories. It's especially important for Rusty to understand that because of Jada.

****

Cleo: Poor little guy. First his mother, then his aunt and now his father. How in the world is he handling it all?

****

Jing-Mei: He still cries at night. Even with the Petersons, Mr. Santini, Antonio, me and Rascal he feels so alone. And I know he worries about us. He has to be afraid that someday something will take us away from him too. But, I'm doing everything I can to assure him that that will never happen._ (looking at her watch)_ Well, I have to go now. See you tomorrow.

****

Pratt_(drooling)_**: **I'll count the minutes.

Jing-Mei leaves and Carter approaches him.

****

Carter: Put your eyes back in your head, Pratt. She's off limits. Got it.

****

Pratt: Hey man, didn't mean to step on your ground there. If there is something going on between you two than I'll back off.

****

Carter: There isn't anything going on between Deb and me. We are just friends and I'm real protective of her. So stay away.

****

Abby: Look Dr. Pratt, she just lost her husband a couple of months ago. It's too soon to be hitting on her. Besides, she has two little boys who wouldn't understand.

****

Carter: You know Abby, Dr. Weaver was right. You are the biggest gossip here since Malucci.

Erik, no sooner finished with his speech therapy when Capt. Amos walked in and started questioning him about his attack. Erik refused to open up to him. Capt. Amos was persistent. He kept asking Erik all different questions but Erik still couldn't give him any answers. Frustrated, Capt. Amos was ready to give it up for the day when Jing-Mei and party walked in. Jing-Mei came through the doors with the baby in her hands but her other son was no where in sight. She kissed Erik's head and tried to hand him Antonio. He still declined to hold his youngest son. She handed the baby to Capt. Amos to hold as she went to retrieve their older boy.

****

Jing-Mei_(whispering in a loud voice)_Rusty, come here now!!

She re-enters the room and takes the baby from the detective, who was making silly faces at Antonio causing Antonio to giggle out loud. Erik wasn't amused.

****

Capt. Amos: Everything okay there, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, he's lagging behind again. So, how's everything going on in here with you two?

****

Capt. Amos: Not good. I don't know if he really doesn't remember his attack or he's just avoiding the subject.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't think he would deliberately ignore you when he knows all you want to do is help him and end all this...but then again, he doesn't seem to want help from any of us. Oh well, I have something that might help bring him around.

****

Capt. Amos: What's that?

Before Jing-Mei could answer, Rusty finally walked through the door.

****

Rusty: _Papa!!_

Rusty came running over to Erik, but with little reaction from him--until he sees that Rusty isn't alone.

****

Erik: P...ppp.up..py! Gi...giv...e...m...e.

****

Jing-Mei: See what I mean. I knew he would respond to the dog.

It's the first time he showed any reaction the entire time Capt. Amos was in the room. Jing-Mei picked the puppy up and handed him to Erik's waiting arms. Erik cuddled with his best friend.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, Erik. Now try to tell the captain what he wants to know. _(pause)_ Now, captain. Make your move.

The captain moved back over to Erik and tried to get his attention. Failing, he realized that he would just have to keep talking and hoping that Erik was still listening and paying attention to him.

****

Capt. Amos: Erik, please concentrate. Try to remember anything from that day. Something small about the hangar. Whatever you can tell me will help.

Erik continues to play with the squirming puppy while Capt. Amos and Jing-Mei await an answer. Several minutes go by without any answer so the captain got up and walked to the door.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry, captain. I really thought...

****

Capt. Amos: That's alright. Just call me if he rem....

****

Erik: Rrrrr....oooo.

Jing-Mei and Capt. Amos swing around and look at Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, what is it? What are you trying to say?

****

Erik: Rrrrrr....

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty? Rascal? 

Rusty, hearing his name thinks that Jing-Mei wants him to take Rascal away from his papa, so he reaches for the puppy but Erik furiously shakes his head no. He gets an angry look on his face and squeezes the puppy a little too hard causing Rascal to whimper. Erik loosens his grip and strokes the puppy as if to say sorry.

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay Erik. No one is going to take the puppy from you. Just try to tell us what you were going to say.

****

Capt. Amos: Is it about the hangar?

Erik looks at him strangely and Capt. Amos realizes that he doesn't know what a hangar is.

****

Capt. Amos: Hangar--where they keep airplanes at?

A blank stare came over Erik's face and he raised his hands to his ears, letting Rascal go and Rusty made his move and took his puppy back.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, did something hurt your ears? 

****

Erik: N....n...uber th....e.v..en. No, zzzz.e...v...en

****

Jing-Mei: Number seven. The number of the hangar he was in. 

****

Capt. Amos: That's very good, Erik. Anything else you can remember?

****

Erik: Rrrrr.....i....c....o.

****

Capt. Amos: Rico? Was he one of the men that hurt you, Erik?

Erik nods continuously and holds his arms back out for the puppy.

****

Capt. Amos: That's good, Erik. I think we've done enough today. I'll be back again.

As Capt. Amos walks out the room, Jing-Mei escorts him to the door.

****

Jing-Mei: Did he help you in any way, I hope?

****

Capt. Amos: Well, I don't know how much help that was but at least we have a name now. We'll have to be satisfied with that for now. Go back over and enjoy your family visit. 

Jing-Mei turns around to her family to see Rusty place Rascal back in Erik's arms.

****

Jing-Mei: I will and thank you, captain.

****

Capt. Amos: No, thank you and him.

Jing-Mei takes Antonio back over to Rusty and Erik and joins in with them, stroking an excited Rascal.

****

Erik: R....rrrr.raz...le.

****

Jing-Mei: Very good, Erik. Happy Birthday, sweetheart.

Later after leaving the rehab center, Jing-Mei takes the boys and dog to the cemetery and they sit by Dave's headstone. She puts flowers down on his grave. She kneels down with Antonio in her arms. Rusty follows suit and kneels next to her with Rascal laying down next to them.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello baby. Happy Birthday, Dave. I didn't forget. I brought your boys here to visit with you. They are so big. You would be so proud of them. Their fine kids and they remind me so much of you. Antonio is starting to cut his first tooth and Rusty started school. I wish you could be here for your birthday. But, I know that you are alright where you are. You're finally out of pain and where no can ever hurt you again. Your safe, sweetheart. We miss you so much and will always love you. God Bless you dear and thank you so much for giving your life to make sure that we are safe and for leaving behind these two beautiful little boys for me to remember you by. 

Tears and emotions are obvious at the grave site, but the Maluccis are unaware that from behind a nearby tree, they are being watched.

****

Stalker: Yeah, he's safe. But you aren't.

To be continued. Please read and review.

****


	4. Antonio's Teething

**Recovery**

__

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian. 

Anything written in between ** is in Dave's dream sequence

Part 4

Jing-Mei is still up after all night. She's been walking around the house bouncing a fussy, cranky Antonio.

****

Jing-Mei: What's the matter baby? The Humphrey's isn't working. I know it hurts but believe me one day you will be grateful for this little bit of pain.

Rusty comes out of his room rubbing his eyes.

****

Jing-Mei: What are you doing up?

****

Rusty: Sleep no.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. Who can sleep? You may not believe this Rusty but you were like this when you were Antonio's age. All babies are.

Jing-Mei keeps trying to put the pacifier in Antonio's mouth and he just spits it out as he cries. He is getting extremely upset and she's afraid that it may set is asthma off. Rusty comes running over to her with the baby's teething ring. She gives it to Antonio and he settles down momentarily. Then he starts crying again. Rusty gives up and goes over and starts to play his video game. Jing-Mei decides that if the Humphrey's isn't working and the teething ring isn't working then maybe if she put some Baby Oragel on the teething ring to numb the nerves in his gums while he bit down on the ring than that would help. She was exhausted and willing to try anything. She rubbed the medicine over the ring and handed it back to the baby, the baby held it for awhile and then bit it. He started to drool with the nasty taste of it but all in all it seemed to do the trick. Antonio settled down. Jing-Mei walked into the living room and got Rusty away from the game.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright Rusty, Antonio's quiet now. You can go back to sleep again. You have school tomorrow.

Rusty continued to try to play with his game when Jing-Mei shut the tv off. Rusty got the message and went over to kiss his brother.

****

Rusty: 'Night Tonio. 'Night Mama Jing. Love you.

****

Jing-Mei: 'Night and love you too.

Jing-Mei took Antonio into the nursery and sat with him in the rocking chair. 

****

Jing-Mei: There you go little one. I know it doesn't taste too good but it will make those gums of yours feel better. 

Antonio drifted off to sleep still holding his teething ring. Jing-Mei continued to rock him and sing him a Chinese lullaby.

In the morning, when Mrs. Peterson came over to baby sit Antonio. She came in to find the house unusually quiet. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Chen, Rusty!

She was very worried when she didn't get an answer. She walked in the nursery to find Jing-Mei asleep in the rocking chair still cradling Antonio as he slept and Rascal laid on the floor by Jing-Mei's feet. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Ahhhh! How cute.

Mrs. Peterson carefully removed the baby from Jing-Mei's arms and placed him in his crib. She started the mobile up to soothe him if he woke up. Then she went over and shook Jing-Mei awake. 

****

Jing-Mei: What? What's going...Antonio, where are you?

****

Mrs. Peterson: It's okay, Dr. Chen. I put him in his crib.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh Mrs. Peterson, it's you. What time is it?

****

Mrs. Peterson: It's 8:30 in the morning.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god, I overslept. Where's Rusty at?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I checked on him before I came in here. He's still asleep. 

****

Jing-Mei: Well, let him sleep. He'll just have to miss school today. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Late night?

****

Jing-Mei: For all of us. Antonio is teething and his crying is keeping us all up. After Rusty's mom and Aunt Sophie died, Rusty was up at all hours of the night crying. It stopped after the first few weeks but than when Dave died it started up again. I think I finally got him through that but now Antonio is keeping us awake.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It's not either of their faults.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. I just want to try to get my family through all this tragedy and trauma and go back to a normal life. That's why Dave had to die, so his family could have that. 

Jing-Mei started to cry and Rascal woke up and jumped up on Jing-Mei's lap. He tried to lick her face but she had it covered with her hands so he pulled his front two paws off her and walked into the other room. Mrs. Peterson held her to comfort her.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know how you feel. I cried for months after I lost Grant and I still do. Let it out. Let it out, dear.

Mrs. Peterson fixed Rusty's breakfast and put Rascal in the yard while Jing-Mei took a shower. Once the pancakes were done, Rusty came in from playing his game and Jing-Mei came out of her bedroom dressed.

****

Rusty: _Where Rascal?_

Mrs. Peterson: In the backyard.

****

Rusty: _Breakfast time. Get Rascal._

Rusty got up from the table and headed for the back yard only to be stopped by Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Young man, sit back down in your seat at that table and finish eating.

****

Rusty: _No, Rascal. Eat breakfast._

Mrs. Peterson: Rascal has his own food and he will eat later. Now turn around in your chair and eat.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, how do I look?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Great. What time do you have to be at work?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm off today. So, I'm going to volunteer at the rehab center.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You got all dressed up to volunteer?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I'm still a doctor when I go there. I still have to maintain a professional appearance.

****

Mrs. Peterson: If I didn't know better, I'd swear you had a secret boyfriend over there.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't be ridiculous. You know, it's way too soon. I couldn't.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you wouldn't respect Grant's memory.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave's memory. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's what I mean, Dave's memory. It's just looking that nice, the guys will be all over you in no time at all.

****

Rusty: Like papa...

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty!! Eat!!

Jing-Mei started towards the door when she ran back to her room and in a few minutes came out with a package.

****

Jing-Mei: Almost forgot this. Goodbye you guys and I'll see you later.

Over at the rehab center, Erik is twisting and turning in bed. Obviously upset about the dream he's having:

**Davey was eleven years old when he came into his apartment and saw some of his father's friends in there. He knew he wasn't supposed to stay in the same room with them neither did he want to. He ran into his bedroom and put on his pajamas. It was only 5:00 at night but he knew his father was having one of his _meetings _and it would go on for hours so his room would be his prison for the rest of the day. He would lay on his cot and stare at the ceiling. The more he stared at it, the more it seemed to spin around. The whole time he would think about what his life would be like if he lived with another family: like the Santinis. He and Sophie would have a nice mama and papa and three very nice looking sisters. 

The smell from the living room was seeping under the door of his bedroom. The scent from marijuana, and beer was making Davey high and sick. He turned over and put his face into the pillow of his cot to block out the odors.

In the next room, Davey heard a small cry. He went over to the vent and whispered through it.

****

Davey: _Sophie, what's wrong? Are you okay?_

Sophie continued to cry. She slowly made her way over to the vent that she and Davey used to communicate through when they were in their separate rooms.

****

Davey: _Please talk to me, Sophie. _

Sophie: _Davey, It hurts._

Davey: _What does? What hurts you?_

Sophie remained silent and Davey knew exactly what was wrong with her. She was always uncomfortable when her father touched her.

****

Davey: _It was pa`pa, wasn't he? He hurt you._

Sophie: _Not just pa`pa this time._

Sophie went back to crying while Davey sprung to his feet. He swung his door open and ran into the other room. He stood in the center of all of his father's friends. He looked around at them in disgust.

****

Davey: _Which one of you bastards touched my sister?_

High and drunk as they were they just sat in their seats and laughed at the angry little boy.

****

Davey: _I asked you fuckers who hurt my sister?_

Vincenzio shot to his feet and grabbed Davey by his shoulder.

****

Vincenzio: _Who the fuck do you think you are to call my friends names. Now you apologize to them._

Davey refused so Vincenzio shook him hard. One of Vincenzio's friends stopped him from shaking the boy. He pulled Vincenzio off of him and walked with him over to the other side of the room as Davey regained his bearings. They whispered at each other and walked back over to Davey.

****

Vincenzio: _Little punk, it's about time you earned your keep. Take this bag down to Milani Street. Don't come back until it's empty and you better sell every pill in there for twice the street rate. I'll be expecting the money so don't think of dumping the product. Compren`de._

Davey: _Can I get changed out of my pajamas first?_

Vincenzio shoved Davey towards his room. Davey walked towards the door of his bedroom as if he were obeying and going in and getting changed, then he tossed the package out a nearby opened window. Vincenzio blew his stack.

****

Davey: _You sell your junk yourselves. I won't do it._

Vincenzio grabbed Davey by the throat and pushed him up against the wall.

****

Vincenzio: _You little shit. That was over 19,118 lira. That's like $10,000 dollars in American money. Did you know that you little shit?_

Friend of Vincenzio:_ Hey, you can't blame the kid. He doesn't want to sell the product until he's tested it first. Get what I mean._

Vincenzio starts to laugh in his typical evil matter with the rest of the group accompanying him. Vincenzio heads over to his desk and opens a drawer. Davey, knowing what comes next starts to move towards the front door. Unfortunately, he doesn't get far. Three of Vincenzio's goons grab him and throw him to the floor. They hold him down. Davey starts kicking and screaming til one of them finally puts a rag in his mouth. Vincenzio heads back over to Davey with a loaded syringe. Still struggling, Davey realizes he's fighting a losing battle as his father injects him with the heroine. It takes fast and Davey starts to convulse on the floor. The men get off him and watch as he seizes. Once the seizure is over, Dave tries to get up. He pulls himself onto his knees and retches. He finally pulls the rag from his mouth and throws up all over the floor. He tries to stand when Vincenzio places his foot on Davey's neck and forces him to the floor, slamming his face in his own vomit. The men laugh at the shaken kid.

****

Vincenzio: You guys get the fuck out of here. I'll see you later. I've got something to do.

The men leave and Vincenzio heads into Sophie's room. Davey hears her scream but is unable to get to her in his drugged condition. He passes out. The next thing he remembers is his father walks by him and kicks him in the stomach.

****

Vincenzio: _Clean this fucking sick mess up, you little scum. It better all be gone before I get back home._

After Vincenzio leaves, Sophie comes out of her room and gets a basin of water. She turns Davey over and starts to wash him up.**

Erik jumps up in his bed. His sheets are soaked and he is shaking when Jing-Mei walks through the door.

****

Jing-Mei: Dav..Erik! What is it? What happened? Erik, calm down. Your heart rate is off the chart. Now just settle down before you have another attack.

Erik looks around the room like he's trying to figure out where he is. He takes a couple of deep breaths and lies back down in the bed. Jing-Mei puts her package down on Erik's bed and sits in the chair next to him. She runs her hand down his sweat and tear covered cheek. Erik tries to pull away from her, but she eases him back over.

****

Jing-Mei: Shhhhh! Shhhhhhhhh! It's okay. I'm here now.

****

Erik: C....Ch...i.n.

****

Jing-Mei: That's right, Chin is here and I'm not going to hurt you. Did you have another bad nightmare?

Erik nods.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you want to tell me about it?

Erik shakes his head no.

****

Jing-Mei: It's alright. You don't have to. You don't have to do anything until you're ready to. No one is going to push you, I promise._(pause)_ Now, I have something here that might cheer you up. I brought it from your old apartment in _"Little Italy"_ when we moved all your things to the new house. I thought maybe it might help you remember.

Jing-Mei picks up her package and she pulls out Erik's photo album. It's a thin book and there's not many pictures in it. Jing-Mei brings it over to him and places it on his stomach. Erik motions to sit up and Jing-Mei raises the book so Erik can scoot up into a seated position. As she is putting the book back down, one picture falls out face up. Erik stares at it.

****

Erik: S...S...o..f...y!

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	5. Erik Remembers Sophie

**Recovery**

__

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian. 

Anything written in between ** is in Dave's dream sequence

Part 5

Jing-Mei's jaw hung open. She stared at Erik as he looked at the picture.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, you recognize her?

****

Erik: S...o...of....y. Si...se.r mmm..y...sh....she mmmy s..ssis..er.

****

Jing-Mei: That's right. She's your sister.

****

Erik: S.sssh.e ccc.ome vi..is..it.

Jing-Mei sits on Erik's bed and holds him. She starts to stroke the side of his face.

****

Erik: S...h..e ccc...ome..vis..it mmm.e.e

****

Jing-Mei: She can't Erik.

****

Erik: Wh...y? Sss.he d...don't ...li..ke mmme.

****

Jing-Mei: It's not that. It's just...

Jing-Mei debates whether or not to tell Erik about his sister, but Erik is persistent. He keeps shaking the picture at her. She knows he's not dumb. If she doesn't say something soon, he'll figure it out on his own. He looks at her with uncertainty in his eyes. She thinks for a moment.

****

Jing-Mei: You need to know the truth.

****

Erik: T..r..rrut..h?

****

Jing-Mei: How much about your sister do you remember?

****

Erik: S...sh..e lllit..tle.

****

Jing-Mei: Right, she's your little sister. Is that all?

****

Erik: Ppp..retty.

****

Jing-Mei: Very.

****

Erik: Sss.he vvi.si.it

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, your sister was very sick.

****

Erik: Ll...ik.e mmmee.

****

Jing-Mei: Sort of but she wasn't as lucky as you---she died, Erik. Do you know what that means?

****

Erik: S..sh..e in hh..eaven wi..th mmam..ma.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah Erik, she's in heaven.

****

Erik_(getting nervous and upset)_**: **Oooh, ummm, no.

Erik tried to hold back his tears but he couldn't. Jing-Mei held him while he cried over his sister's death.

****

Erik: I....no...say....go..odb..ye.

****

Jing-Mei: You were very sick at the time. I'm sorry you didn't get to the funeral but as soon as you get well, we will go to visit her grave.

****

Erik: O...okay.

****

Jing-Mei: We will take the children and go to Italy and....

Erik pulls away from her and starts to shake.

****

Erik: Nnnn.ooo. Nnnn...ooo ggg..o th..er..e. N..nnn..o www..aant. gg..o.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright Erik, take it easy. We won't go to Italy if you don't want to. Maybe you will change your mind later, so we won't completely exclude Italy...

Erik pulls his hands up to his ears and starts rocking back and forth.

****

Erik: Nnnooo Ittt..ly. Cccan't hh..ear yo..u

Jing-Mei sits next to Erik and watches him for a few moments. 

****

Jing-Mei: Settle down, Erik. We aren't going. You can relax, now.

Erik calms down and goes back to looking at Sophie's picture. Jing-Mei sits in a chair near Erik's bed and watches him. He traces Sophie's face on the picture with his finger while Jing-Mei thought to herself.

****

Jing-Mei: Why are you so afraid of Italy? What happened to you over there?

Erik was due for physical therapy in a couple of hours, so Jing-Mei helped him lay back down in bed. She moved the photo album out of the way and covered Erik up. She checked his machines and made sure everything was how it was suppose to be. She kissed his head and then tiptoed out of the room, careful not to wake her fragile husband. She decided to go and visit some of the other patients to accommodate her cover story about being a volunteer. 

After visiting with several patients, Jing-Mei decides to stop by and visit with Dr. Jackson to discuss Erik's rehabilitation. She goes to his office only to find out that he's in a meeting. Having to get to work and unable to wait, she decided to come back the next day. She heads off to work.

Four hours later at the ER, Jing-Mei takes a small break after helping on two traumas. She sits in the lounge with a cup of coffee and relaxes in a chair. Elizabeth and Haleh walk in and join her.

****

Haleh: Girl, you look beat.

****

Jing-Mei: I am. With taking care of a rambunctious seven year old, a puppy, a teething 5 month old, working here and volunteering at the rehab center, I'm ready to drop.

****

Elizabeth: I know how hard it is to deal with the teething stage of an infant. When Ella was going through it, I made sure Mark got up with her just as many times as I did. 

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I don't have the luxury of having the baby's father to help me.

****

Elizabeth: I'm sorry Jing-Mei, I didn't mean anything...

****

Jing-Mei: That's okay. I know. It would be so much easier if Dave were around to help but at least he's not suffering anymore. It would've been nice to have him be there when the boys grew up.

****

Elizabeth: Yes, the thought that I almost lost Mark before Ella was born was awful. Giving birth to her was the greatest experience of my life and more so because Mark was right by my side the whole time.

****

Jing-Mei: I think that's why I like volunteering at the rehab center. Seeing the patients getting better and knowing I had a part in helping them gives me satisfaction. I only wish it was Dave that I was helping to get better.

****

Haleh: I don't know how you do it. Work here all day, volunteer there and then take care of the boys...

****

Jing-Mei: ...and a puppy. As I see it, what choice do I have? Dave left behind two of the most precious gifts known to man and he can't be here to make sure they grow up right so I have to. He entrusted me with his children and I can't...no I won't let him down. Besides, I love those little ones so much. Without Dave around, they give me a reason to get up in the morning and on days that I don't think I can get by without Dave, I have them to give me cause to go on. When I just want to give up I think about them and that gives me my strength. That and plenty of coffee.

At the rehab center, Erik is with Larry in the physical therapy pool room. Erik is in a Hubbard bath and enjoying the warm water on his tender muscles. He's been in for about an hour when Larry helps him out, to his disappointment. As Larry is lifting him out, Erik screams and starts to fight him.

****

Larry: Take it easy, man. It's alright. It's me, Larry--your friend.

****

Erik: Ggg...e.t. wwway.

Erik starts to swing his right arm around and makes contact with Larry's jaw.

****

Larry: Owwww!! A little help here.

Two orderlies came over and grabbed Erik, managing to get control of his right arm and restraining him while Larry got a nurse to administer a sedative. Once Erik was calmed down, the orderlies and Larry lifted him back into the wheelchair. Larry pushed him into his room and put him in the bed. He started to walk out when he turned back and sat in the visitor's chair. He watched Erik sleep.

****

Larry_(to himself)_What in the hell happened? What was all that about?

Several minutes pass and Larry sees Erik tossing in bed. He considers waking him up but with the sedative in his system, that may not be so easy. He sits and watches him making sure he doesn't hurt himself.

**Davey is four years old. Baby Sophie is crying in another room. Inside a small room resembling a bathroom but looking more the size of a closet, Davey is sitting in a tub with a group of people, all of which are drunk and high, around him. Vincenzio is reaching underneath the water and playing with Davey. Davey is fighting him. Everytime, Davey pushes him away, Davey gets his hands smacked with the a leather belt by one of the other people standing in the room. 

****

Vincenzio: _Control! Obedience! You must learn these things, punk!_

Davey_(begging and crying)_**: _Please pa`pa! Don't... no more, please. Stop pa`pa._**

Vincenzio slaps Davey's face.

****

Vincenzio: _DON'T YOU EVER TALK BACK TO ME, FUCKER!!!!_

Vincenzio takes the leather strap and strikes Davey across the back several times.

****

Vincenzio: _RESPECT YOUR ELDERS! DISCIPLINE!! YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!!_

Vincenzio continues to order the others to hit Davey, while he goes about playing with Davey's penis under the water. Sore and tired of fighting his father, Davey just gives in and does as his father tells him. Vincenzio, angry that Davey is no longer fighting him, walks up behind Davey and pushes his head in the tub and holds it down. Davey struggles to pull his head up. Vincenzio lifts the drowning boy's head up.

****

Vincenzio: _You let someone touch you there, boy and do nothing about it. That's the devil in you and your soul must be washed thoroughly. DISCIPLINE, DAMN IT, YOU WILL OBEY ME!! YOU WILL BE OBEDIENT AND WE WILL RID YOUR BODY OF THAT DEVIL IN YOU! YOU ARE THE PRODUCT OF SATAN'S WORK!!_

Vincenzio continued dunking Davey and calling him a product of the devil, the entire time Davey is fighting and struggling for air while the others in the room laugh and go taking turns hitting Davey with the leather strap. **

An hour later, Erik shakes awake. His eyes become fixed to the tv on in his room. He starts searching the room until he comes upon Larry sitting off to the side.

****

Erik: Www...hat do..doing y..u he..re?

****

Larry: Hey, I was worried about you. What happened down in the pool that scared you?

****

Erik: No...th.thing. I fff..ine.

****

Larry: Come on, I saw you. The look on your face--you were scared to death. You were screaming and thrashing around, even caught me in the face._(rubbing the side of his face that Erik hit him in)_ You've got a great right hook--ever boxed before.

****

Erik: S..ss..orry, Lll..arry.

****

Larry: It's okay. _(pause)_You want to tell me what happened?

Erik shakes his head no.

****

Larry: Alright, but if you ever want to talk, I'm here. Okay?

Erik nods and smiles as Larry holds his hand out for Erik to shake.

****

Larry: Friends, right.

****

Erik: Yyy..es. Fr..en..ds. _(shaking Larry's hand)_

****

Larry: So, is there something that you want to do?

****

Erik: Cc..ards.

****

Larry: You want to play cards?

Erik nods. Larry searches the room until he finds a deck on a bureau. He picks them up and starts to shuffle them.

****

Larry: What kind of card games do you know? Poker, gin, War, Fish.

Erik takes the cards from Larry and places them, one by one, face down on the table in front of him. He lifts one up at a time and looks at it and then places it down. He continues to do this until he finds two cards with the same numbers on them.

****

Erik: Mmm..atch.

****

Larry: Oh, the old memory game. Part of your therapy?

Erik nods.

****

Larry: Well, we can play that later. You've had enough therapy for the day. Now, it's time for some fun. I'm going to teach you a game that's a little more stimulating for you. Ever play 5 card stud?

Erik shakes his head.

Two hours later, Jing-Mei walks into Erik's room with Rascal on his leash.

****

Jing-Mei: Look, who I brought to visit?

Erik drops his cards and a large smile appears on his face. He starts to clap his hands and Rascal jumps up on the bed and Erik cuddles and strokes him.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, I didn't know you had company? I'm Dr. Jing-Mei Chen. I volunteer here a couple of days a week. Erik, here is my first patient. And this is Rascal. Erik seems to respond very well to him.

****

Larry_(extending his hand to her)_**:** I can see that. Hi. I'm Larry, Erik's physical therapist and friend. He was bored so I was just teaching him a few card games.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you for spending time with him. I know Erik enjoyed the company but we don't want to keep you from work.

****

Larry: You're not. I was off hours ago. He looked like he needed a friend after what happened today...well, I can see he's got new visitors so I'll let you guys alone. Erik, we'll finish our card game later.

Erik, pushes his cards over to Larry.

****

Erik: I..I wwin.

Larry looks at Erik's cards and then at his cards.

****

Larry: You've got a straight! You sure do win.

Erik smiles and goes back to playing with Rascal as the excited little puppy licks his face. Jing-Mei stares at Erik and Rascal.

****

Larry: Maybe next time, I'll teach you how to play strip poker for when you play with the women.

Erik watches over Jing-Mei's shoulder as Larry leaves the room, he gives Erik the thumbs up and then points at Jing-Mei, smiles and sucks his lips making a clicking sound with his mouth. Then he mouths to Erik:

****

Larry: She's HOT.

Larry leaves and Jing-Mei sits on the bed with Erik and Rascal. 

****

Jing-Mei: You know, our boys want to come up to see you again. Especially Rusty. He asks all the time about you. 

Erik pays little attention to her and concentrates on keeping Rascal happy and occupied.

****

Jing-Mei: They are really wonderful little boys. Once, you spend more time with them you will see that. 

She stares at Erik and watches how gentle he is with Rascal.

****

Jing-Mei: I wish you could be that comfortable with our sons as you are with the dog. _(pause)_ You know, I was thinking after you've adjusted to the boys and you're use to them and when you're up to it...I mean when you're ready and when all the trouble is over with and we don't have to live in fear anymore then maybe we can try for another child.

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	6. RASCAL

**Recovery**

__

Part 6

****

Erik: Ch....chi...ldren...No.

Erik starts to shake his head no and getting upset.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, relax. We don't have to go into this right now. We can discuss it later. So, what did Larry mean when he said _after what happened today._ What happened?

****

Erik: T...tub.

****

Jing-Mei: Tub...I don't get it. What do you...

Jing-Mei is interrupted by the door opening. Jennifer, Erik's speech therapist, comes in.

****

Jennifer: Hello Erik. How are we doing today?

****

Erik: Ffff..ine.

****

Jennifer: That's good. And who do we have here?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm Dr. Chen and this is Rascal. Dr. Jackson said that it was alright if I bring him in to see the patients and Erik seems to respond well to him.

****

Jennifer: I see. I'm Jennifer, Erik's speech therapist. Nice to meet you and you too, Rascal, you cute little puppy dog.

Jennifer starts playing with Rascal and he licks her face.

****

Jennifer: Sure is a friendly little guy.

****

Jing-Mei: Rascal likes everyone. Well, I'll leave the two of you get to work. Come on Rascal, let's go.

Jing-Mei tugs on Rascal's leash to get him off Erik's bed but Erik tightens his grip and refuses to let him go.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, we have to go now but I'll bring him back again.

****

Erik: Pppp...uppy sss.ttay.

****

Jing-Mei: We've been through this before. I told you...

****

Jennifer: Dr. Chen, if I may? It's alright. Rascal can stay.

****

Jing-Mei: As long as it's alright, I don't want to impose.

****

Jennifer: You wouldn't be. This will work out fine on one condition: Erik, if I agree to let Rascal stay then you have to cooperate totally with your therapy, agreed?

Erik smiles and nods.

****

Erik: Aaa..gree. Ppp..uppy sss.ta..ys.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, you guys. I have some business to take care of anyway. I'll be back later on to pick the dog up. Bye for now.

Jing-Mei leaves and heads for Dr. Jackson's office. She waits several minutes and then is asked in.

****

Dr. Jackson: Well, Dr Chen. How is everything going with you and your hubby?

****

Jing-Mei: Not bad. He's in speech therapy now with Jennifer and Rascal.

****

Dr. Jackson: Rascal?

****

Jing-Mei: Our dog. You said it was alright for him to come up and visit.

****

Dr. Jackson: Yes, that's right. And Jennifer is our best therapist. She'll work miracles with him.

****

Jing-Mei: She'll do fine. She seems nice enough.

****

Dr. Jackson: Well, my receptionist said that you were here yesterday to see me but I was in a meeting.

****

Jing-Mei: That's why I'm here now.

****

Dr. Jackson: Is there a problem, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: With Da..Erik, no. I was just wondering if there was anyway you could...

****

Dr. Jackson: Could what?

****

Jing-Mei: This is a little embarrassing.

****

Dr. Jackson: Take your time.

****

Jing-Mei: I was wondering if there was anyway you could arrange to have some tests run on Erik to see if he...if he is..._(shaking nervously and embarrassed)_ to see if he is able to perform in bed.

****

Dr. Jackson: Oh, you mean check to see if he's impotent.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. As a doctor, I know that with certain traumas, especially paralysis, sometimes that is a side effect.

****

Dr. Jackson: I understand your impatience, but it is a little soon to think about that, isn't it?

****

Jing-Mei: I know that Erik isn't ready, mentally for that part of our marriage. But if there is something wrong with him physically in that area I figured that maybe we could treat that medically now and when he is ready mentally then we will deal with that then.

****

Dr. Jackson: Well, Dr. Butler will be here later on to examine Erik so I will mention that to him.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you. 

****

Dr. Jackson: Is there anything else, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Actually, there is. Larry, Erik's physical therapist mentioned that something happened today but he didn't go into details. When I asked Erik all he said was tub. Do you know what it was about?

****

Dr. Jackson: Kind of. It was Erik's first time in the therapy pool room. When Larry tried to remove him from the Hubbard tub, he became agitated. Basically, he freaked out on Larry. He had to be restrained and sedated.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, god. He wasn't hurt was he?

****

Dr. Jackson: No, in fact, Larry got the worse end of the deal there. Erik's right fist kind of met Larry's jaw. Any ideas what could be wrong?

****

Jing-Mei: No, not a clue. I am sorry about your therapist. I hope Erik didn't seriously injure him.

****

Dr. Jackson: Larry, nah. He's taken worse. If you can find out what's going on with him, please let me know.

****

Jing-Mei: I will but I'm afraid that we might not know that until Erik starts his psyche therapy.

****

Dr. Jackson: True enough. Erik may have permanent brain damage but he's smart enough to keep his guard up. He's not going to let us into his head until he wants to or until his psychiatrist forces the issue. Anything else?

****

Jing-Mei: I think that will be all for now. Thank you, Dr. Jackson.

Jing-Mei leaves Dr. Jackson's office and goes back down to Erik's room. Jennifer is still working with Erik, so Jing-Mei slips into the back of the room quietly and watches, being careful not to disturb the two. Jennifer, has a book open in front of Erik and while he cuddles and strokes Rascal, she points to words and has him read them. Jing-Mei sits in a chair and daydreams of the day when her and Erik will be reading to Antonio, with Rusty and Rascal playing in the background and another bun in the oven. A very happy family moment, a moment that may never happen.

Thirty minutes later and Jennifer concludes the lesson. 

****

Jennifer: Nice work, Erik. See you in two days and work on what we went over today. I want to hear you read that entire book--cover to cover, or at least the first couple pages.

Erik occupies himself with his furry friend while Jennifer walks over to Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: I didn't mean to interrupt.

****

Jennifer: You didn't. We were done for today. I'd seen you slip in a little while ago. This patient must really be special to you for you to come back and sit and wait so long.

****

Jing-Mei: All my patients are special, but Erik is my first one here and I feel a connection to him. 

****

Jennifer: Well, Rascal was definitely a good idea. Erik really likes him. I think that this was one of our best sessions we had since he came here. You would think that the dog would be a distraction, but as it turns out Erik seems more attentive with him here. Usually, we don't get through the first page or two before I lose his interest but today, we almost got through the whole book.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm glad to hear he's doing so well, but, I have to take the puppy home, now. My little boy will flip out if I go home without Rascal.

****

Jennifer: I'm sure but are you sure that you just came back to pick up Rascal.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know what you mean, Jennifer.

****

Jennifer: Oh, come on Dr. Chen. I may be young but not that young. I've seen the way you look at him and with good reason. HE IS SOOO HOT!!!

****

Jing-Mei: Indeed. But I'm married so I'm off limits.

****

Jennifer: But I'm not. _(she starts eyeing Erik and giving him a seductive look)_I'll see you later.

Jennifer waves to Erik but gets no response from him but Rascal barks loudly causing Erik to grab his ears. Jing-Mei goes over and tries to settle Rascal down. Once Rascal calms down, Jing-Mei looks at Erik with a big smile on his face and she becomes extremely annoyed.

****

Jing-Mei: She's pretty, huh.

****

Erik: I...ggguess ss.o. Nnnn..ot lllike yyy.oou.

****

Jing-Mei: Smart move, buster.

****

Erik: Lllike yy..ou Ch...ch.in.

****

Jing-Mei: I like you too, Dave.

****

Erik: Eee..ri.k. Mmme Eee.rik.

****

Jing-Mei: No, you're Dave. I don't want you to get too comfortable with this new identity. As soon as you go back to the real world, you will be leaving Erik Evad behind and be Dr. Dave Malucci again. Understand?

****

Erik: Mmme... dddoc...ttor?

****

Jing-Mei: Some say yes, some say n...uh, otherwise.

Erik looks at Jing-Mei confused.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, you are a doctor. 

Erik continues to play with Rascal as Jing-Mei thumbs through the book that Jennifer and Erik were reading from earlier.

****

Jing-Mei: _Green Eggs and Ham. _Well, I guess you have to start somewhere. _(pause)_Erik, do you remember when you read this book to that little girl in the ER who was in the car accident with her father.

****

Erik: No.

****

Jing-Mei: That was a pretty quick no. _(staring at Erik and giving a knowingly smile at him)_ You do remember that, don't you?

****

Erik: No.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, you do. You read to her while Cleo did a pelvic on her.

Erik starts rocking back and forth in the bed still cuddling Rascal.

****

Erik: St...sto..p iit. Ssshu.tt.up... C...chin.

Erik is obviously getting upset and is squeezing Rascal tighter. Too tight by the way Rascal is starting to howl. Erik, realizing he's hurting his little friend, loosens his grip and puts his head down on the sore little pooch.

****

Erik: Ssss...orrrry, Ppp..uppy.

****

Jing-Mei: Rascal will be alright. Erik, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. What upset you so much about that incident? 

Jing-Mei starts to think about what happened during that trauma and then the answer came to her.

****

Jing-Mei: Is it because you found out what that little girl's father did to her?

Erik tries to shake her off, trying to keep from getting upset again and hurting Rascal.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, we won't talk about that. Hits close to home, huh.

The next few moments they sit in silence when the door opens and breaks the silence.

****

Dr. Butler: How's everything going in here?

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Butler, Dr. Jackson said you would be here later on. I'm glad I caught you.

****

Dr. Butler: I have to examine him and see how we are progressing. So, who is our new little friend here?

****

Jing-Mei: That's Rascal.

****

Dr. Butler: Hey there, Rascal. Well, I hate to disturb you, sir, since you seem so comfortable where you are, but I do have to examine the big guy in the bed. Dr. Chen, do you mind?

****

Jing-Mei: Not at all, if you don't mind if I hang around to watch?

****

Dr. Butler: No, I don't mind. I work better with an audience.

Jing-Mei pulls on Rascal's leash and tries to get him off the bed but Erik refuses to let him go.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, I've told you before that there are going to be times when Rascal can't be with you. You know you can't keep Rascal here with you all the time. Now, Dr. Butler has to examine you. Relax, we won't be far. Just over to the side and when the doctor is done then Rascal will come back to you.

Erik relinquishes custody of Rascal and Jing-Mei and the puppy sit on the other side of the room while Dr. Butler looks Erik over. Dr. Butler listens to Erik's heart and breathing.

****

Dr. Butler: Heart rate's a little irregular. Sounds like he may be throwing some PVC'S. His breathing is rough, almost choppy. I'll have to get a chest x-ray.

Next, Dr. Butler looks in Erik's ears. He removes Erik's earplugs. He checks the left one first and then the right. Then Dr. Butler reaches into his pocket and within seconds his pager goes off at an increased volume. Erik grabs his ears and shuts his eyes tight.

****

Erik: SSS..TOP! SSS...TOP!!

****

Dr. Butler: Alright, just checking. Still sensitive to loud frequencies, huh. Those earplugs don't help much. We'll see what we can do about that later. Alright Erik, I need for you to follow this light. Erik does as he's told. 

****

Dr. Butler: Good, very good Erik. Your vision is fine as long as you look directly at an object, but he can't see squat out of either side of his eyes. His peripheral vision is shot. Nothing serious, he can lead a normal life without it. It's just going to take some time to get adjusted to it.

Then Dr. Butler removes Erik's wool cap and bandana and to Jing-Mei's delight, there's a little stubble of hair starting to grow. Dr. Butler starts examining Erik's scars from his recent brain surgery.

****

Dr. Butler: Looks like they are healing very nicely.

****

Jing-Mei: And it looks like with some hair coming in, you may not need that hat and bandana much longer.

Erik starts reaching for his head coverings and tries to put them back on himself. Dr. Butler and Jing-Mei step aside as Jing-Mei lets go of Rascal's leash and the dog jumps back up on his playmate's bed.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you think?

****

Dr. Butler: Nothing really different then what I was expecting. Although, I have to say, that I am very concerned about his heart. If he is throwing PVC'S that may be an indication that his heart isn't pumping blood fast enough or steady enough to support the rest of his body. I need to run a few tests, maybe a catheterization.

****

Jing-Mei: That's serious. What do you think it is?

****

Dr. Butler: I don't want to speculate now. It may be nothing or it could be very serious. Let's just see how the tests go.

****

Jing-Mei: Speaking of tests, did Dr. Jackson talk to you about...uh performing certain other tests on him?

****

Dr. Butler: You mean to check his level of impotence, if there is any. Make sure ALL the parts work, huh.

****

Jing-Mei: Something like that.

****

Dr. Butler: I'll run those tests, too. Listen, I know this isn't any of my business but...

****

Jing-Mei: But what?

****

Dr. Butler: What is your interest in that part of his life? You have a thing for him, Dr. Chen? 

****

Jing-Mei: Uh, certainly not. Not that he isn't drop-dead gorgeous but as you can see_(lifting her ring finger on her left hand up) _I'm happily married. I was just curious. If I'm going to be one of his doctors, I should know everything about him so I can help him in every way.

****

Dr. Butler: Good enough. It really isn't any of my business anyhow.

****

Jing-Mei: No, it isn't. But that's okay. I probably would have been curious about that too from your perspective.

****

Dr. Butler: I have to go now and arrange for those tests, excuse me.

Dr. Butler leaves and Jing-Mei heads for Erik's bed to find him fast asleep with Rascal laying on top of his legs. She strokes Rascal and takes Erik's bandana and puts it back on him, topped off with the wool cap. She kisses him and then carefully removes Rascal without waking Erik.

Jing-Mei stops by Rusty's school and picks him up. Rusty jumps in the car with Rascal bouncing around in the back seat. They drive to _Little Italy_ and pick up Mr. Santini who Jing-Mei invited to dinner. Mr. Santini gets in the front seat of the car and Rusty is more than happy to get in the back with Rascal. Rascal sticks his head out the window while he puts his two front paws on Rusty's lap. Once they arrive home, Jing-Mei slows the car down and Rusty and Rascal spring out of the car and head for the back yard. Jing-Mei pulls the car slowly into the driveway. She went in too wide, so she starts to back up. Rusty and Rascal come back out of the yard. Rusty runs up next to her window and screams at her.

****

Rusty: MAMA JING, WHERE'S MY BALL?!!

Startled by Rusty, Jing-Mei jumps and then they hear it. A screeching yelp and loud whining sound as she slams on the brakes. She turns to look at Rusty's upset and tear covered face.

****

Rusty: RASCAL!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	7. Surgery

**Recovery**

__

Part 7

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Jing-Mei and Mr. Santini jumped out of the car. The two adults and Rusty ran to the back of the car to see a scared, whining Rascal crawl out from underneath. Rascal was dragging his left hind leg and bleeding. Rusty became hysterical.

****

Rusty_(crying)_**: **Rascal, my puppy! 

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty! Get in the house!

****

Rusty: He's hurt. Rascal **_going to die, like papa._**

Mrs. Peterson, hearing the screeching brakes runs out of the house holding Antonio. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: What happened! I heard a car's brakes and...

She looks in the driveway and sees Rascal laying on his side with a gapping wound on his leg.

****

Jing-Mei: I accidentally backed over Rascal with the car. Mrs. Peterson, could you take Rusty into the house. We have to take Rascal to the vet's.

****

Rusty_(crying)_**: _I go with Rascal. I go, too._**

Jing-Mei: Rusty, stay here with Mrs. Peterson and your brother. We will be back soon. Mrs. Peterson, do you mind staying until we get back?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Not at all. Take as long as you need. Come on Rusty, I'll play you at Pokemon.

****

Mr. Santini: Go boy, Rascal is in good hands.

Reluctantly, Rusty goes with Mrs. Peterson and Antonio into the house, still hysterical as Mr. Santini scoops an injured puppy up off the ground and sits with him in the back of the car. Jing-Mei shakingly, starts to drive.

****

Mr. Santini: Are you alright to drive? I can if you're too upset.

****

Jing-Mei: No, I'm fine. Oh god, I can't take this anymore.

Mr. Santini takes a blanket from the back seat and wraps it around a yelping Rascal. Blood instantly seeps through it. The old man holds Rascal, trying to comfort the wounded pup while Rascal licks his face. 

Twenty minutes later, they arrive at the animal hospital. Mr. Santini carried Rascal in. Jing-Mei entered the hospital doors ahead of him and got the nurse. An orderly met Mr. Santini with a gurney. He placed Rascal on it and the orderly wheeled him into the back of the hospital. Jing-Mei and Mr. Santini sat in the waiting room while Jing-Mei filled out Rascal's paperwork.

****

Jing-Mei: Patient's name--Rascal Malucci. Genus---Dog. Species/ Breed--German Shepherd Mix. Age---Approximately 7 months. Injury---Hit by Car. 

****

Mr. Santini: Bring back memories.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean?

****

Mr. Santini: Sitting in a hospital, filling out paperwork and waiting to see how someone you love is.

****

Jing-Mei: That seems to be all I'm doing this year.

****

Mr. Santini: He's going to be fine. Rascal's tough, like Dr. Dave. I know that from experience. All the times I sat in the clinic back in Italy, waiting to see if Dr. Dave and Sophie were alright after a night with their father.

****

Jing-Mei: That was nice of you to go to the hospital and wait with them all that time.

****

Mr. Santini: I thought I owed it to them. If I weren't such a damn coward, I would have gotten them little children away from that monster. If I had done that then they would have spent less time in the hospital and more time with a loving family like they should have.

****

Jing-Mei: Like you said, you had a family of your own to protect. Dave didn't blame you, right?

****

Mr. Santini: No, he didn't but it doesn't make me feel any better? Do you think I will be able to get up to see him again?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sure Dave would love that, but right now isn't a good time. If I keep bringing people who knew Dave up to rehab center, it might raise suspicion. I hope you understand?

****

Mr. Santini: I do, but you give the boy my love.

Jing-Mei nods in response and then starts to cry.

****

Jing-Mei: If anything happens to that sweet, little puppy I will never forgive myself.

****

Mr. Santini: It was an accident. It wasn't your fault. You have to expect things like this to happen when you have a small puppy around.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't help but think that it could have been Rusty. Not that running Rascal over with the car is any better, it isn't. Rascal is a member of our family. He is very important to us, especially Dave. You have no idea how much that puppy has done for Dave's recovery. Dave adores him.

****

Mr. Santini: I'm not surprised. Dr. Dave always loved animals. He always wanted them but his old man would never allowed that. That's why I let him take care of his animals in the basement of our apartment. He didn't think I knew but how could I not. It wasn't like I never went into the basement. I had my rules against animals in the apartments, not that I hate animals I don't. It was against health violations in Sicily. But, I kinda of looked the other way when it came to Dr. Dave. Except for my family, Sophie and some of those roughens he would occasionally hang out with, those animals were his only friends, especially Luciano.

****

Jing-Mei: Luciano? That's like the second word that Dave said when he started to talk. Who is Luciano?

****

Mr. Santini: That was the first little puppy that Dr. Dave took in. Cute little puppy and good too. Every animal that he took care of he did it in Luciano's memory.

****

Jing-Mei: Luciano died?

****

Mr. Santini: In a matter of speaking. He was killed.

****

Jing-Mei: By a car? 

****

Mr. Santini: No, by a foot. Dr. Dave's _father_ caught him in the apartment one day and during some of his "_quality time_" with the kids, Luciano was kicked. He died in Dr. Dave's arms.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god!_(pause)_ What did you mean "_quality time_"?

****

Mr. Santini: Quality time, Malucci style. You had to know the family and see them in action to understand.

****

Jing-Mei: I do understand--completely. That fucking father of theirs. Those poor little children. Were you there when he killed the puppy?

****

Mr. Santini: No, I found the grave in the backyard of the apartment building and Dr. Dave and Sophie would visit it all the time. I'd watch them and one day before the kids were split up, Sophie asked me if I would look after Luciano's resting place. She told me the story. Dr. Dave couldn't because...never mind. Look, why don't you call home and check on Rusty and I'll get us something to eat in the cafeteria.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Mr. Santini.

Jing-Mei goes to the nearest pay phone and dials her home. Mrs. Peterson answers.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi, Mrs. Peterson. It's me Dr. Chen.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Chen, how's Rascal?

****

Jing-Mei: We don't know anything yet. The doctors are still in there with him. Is Rusty okay?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I finally calmed him down and now we are playing with his video game.

****

Jing-Mei: How about Antonio?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Antonio's fine. He's sitting in his baby swing watching us. Rusty is trying to be brave but he is still very upset.

****

Jing-Mei: I hear him yelling for you in the background so I'll let you go. I hope you don't mind staying. I'll be home as soon as possible. Have the boys eaten?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, their fine. Please take as long as you need. I will stay as long as necessary. 

****

Jing-Mei: You have a very understanding husband.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yeah he is. But then again, it's his poker night anyway. I would have just been in the way, anyhow.

****

Jing-Mei: I want to get back to the waiting room so give the boys my best and try to reassure Rusty that everything will be alright. Rascal will be back home in no time at all.

Jing-Mei heads back to the waiting room as Mr. Santini comes back with some sandwiches and coffee for them.

****

Mr. Santini: Perfect timing. How's Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson is trying to keep him occupied but I know he's still thinking about his puppy.

Mr. Santini and Jing-Mei sit down and start to eat while they wait.

****

Mr. Santini: I hope you like ham and cheese on rye. It's all that was left in the vending machines. Cafeteria was closed.

****

Jing-Mei: It's fine.

Jing-Mei takes a bite of her sandwich and than a sip of her coffee, the whole time debating whether to continue her talk with Mr. Santini about the life and times of young Dave Malucci. She figured she'd go for it after all, a therapist hit on her husband, a doctor told her she may never be able to make love with her man again and bear children by him, she terrorized her mentally impaired spouse with memories he didn't want to talk about, she ran over the family dog---her day has practically been crap anyway. It couldn't get much worse.

****

Jing-Mei: So, Dave and Sophie were separated? 

Mr. Santini nods, unable to speak with a full mouth. Once he swallows his food, he continues filling her in.

****

Mr. Santini: Dr. Dave was sixteen at the time and Sophie was twelve. Their father had a habit of leaving them for several days alone. I looked in on them as much as possible but I'm afraid even under my watchful eye that I couldn't keep the influence of the streets from Dr. Dave. 

****

Jing-Mei: Meaning?

****

Mr. Santini: Dr. Dave continued to work for me and some of the other neighbors to earn money but since the bills and rent were left in his hands because of their M.I.A. father, the money he earned wasn't enough. So, Dr. Dave let the streets work for him. He continued to run around with those punks he called friends. If his father wasn't a bad enough influence on him, they set him up to deal drugs. As I told you before, Dr. Dave's parents got him started early on heroine---before he was even born. He some how manage to detox himself as he was growing up, but those punks got him started back on the drugs. He was sixteen when he was arrested on drug charges and Sophie was taken into the foster care system. As horrible as that system was, it was Disneyland compared to living with their father. 

****

Jing-Mei: How long was Dave in jail?

****

Mr. Santini: The juvenile rules were more strict over there then they are here. Dr. Davey served two years in one of the worse Italian prisons. I got up to see him every visiting day but he was too far gone for me to help.

****

Jing-Mei: He appreciated you visiting him, I know.

****

Mr. Santini: Well, anyway even that prison was better for Dr. Dave then the prison he was living in back home with his father. He got his acceptable high school diploma--his GED--I think you call them over here, while he was there and help from a probation officer to get treatment for his drug problem and to get into college. He lost track with Sophie until after he got out of med school. He tried to find her but the authorities wouldn't give him any information. At least, as far as I know, she was kept safe from their father--but Dr. Dave wasn't. His father still got to him...

A doctor approaches Mr. Santini and Jing-Mei.

****

Dr. Levin: Are you here for Rascal Malucci?

They stood up to meet the doctor.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I'm his mother--so to speak. Dr. Chen.

****

Dr. Levin: I'm Dr. Levin, Rascal's doctor.

****

Jing-Mei: How is he?

****

Dr. Levin: Very lucky. He's got numerous lacerations to the left hind leg and a fracture in his tib/fib. We put a splint on it for now but his pelvis was badly dislocated. We have to operate and place a pin in there.

****

Jing-Mei: No, internal injuries?

****

Dr. Levin: No, we ran a full scan on him and ultrasound and there's no internal bleeding yet. But as a doctor, you know that that could change.

****

Jing-Mei: When are you going to operate?

****

Dr. Levin: There's some sign of infection in his wound and he spiked a fever. I want to watch him for a while and wait until the infection clears and his temperature is back to normal. I have him on IV antibiotics for the infection and some pain medicine. He's resting comfortable now.

****

Mr. Santini: He's going to be alright, then.

****

Dr. Levin: Rascal is young and healthy and like children, puppies are resilient. As long as you follow my directions to the letter, he gets plenty of rest and takes him medicine, barring any complications he should recover fully.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank god! If anything would have happened...I just don't know how I would have broken it to my little boy or D..uh, Erik. Thank you, doctor. May we see him?

****

Dr. Levin: Just a few seconds. He's probably sleeping now with the medication.

Jing-Mei and Mr. Santini walk in to see Rascal laying on a pillow and blanket in a cage. They kneel down to his level. He's laying on his side with his left hind leg splinted and an IV in his right front leg. Both Jing-Mei and Mr. Santini put their hands inside the cage.

****

Jing-Mei: Hey there Rascal, pal.

Rascal weakly lifted his head at the sound of his name.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm so sorry, Ras. It was an accident. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

Rascal licked their hands and then put his head back down. His eyes closed upsetting Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Rascal! Rascal!

****

Dr. Levin: He's alright. It's the meds. He'll probably sleep for a while.

Mr. Santini stroked Rascal while Jing-Mei stood and spoke with the doctor.

****

Jing-Mei: He's really going to be alright.

****

Dr. Levin: We have a high success rate. Don't worry, he's in excellent hands.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, doctor. You will call if there is any change in his condition?

****

Dr. Levin: Definitely. We will take good care of him.

Jing-Mei and Mr. Santini leave the vet hospital and head back to her house.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry about dinner. Please will you take a raincheck on it?

****

Mr. Santini: Certainly. 

****

Jing-Mei: How am I ever going to tell him?

****

Mr. Santini: I'll be with you. It'll be a lot easier if I am there to translate for you. Rusty will be fine.

****

Jing-Mei: He will, I know that. He's not the one I'm worried about. Dave is.

Jing-Mei and Mr. Santini arrive home. They come through the door and are greeted by Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Hi, you two. You look tired. How did everything go?

****

Jing-Mei: Where's Rusty?

****

Mrs. Peterson: In his room. He just got out of the tub. 

****

Jing-Mei: Could you please get him for me?

Mrs. Peterson nods and enters Rusty's room while Jing-Mei checks on Antonio. She starts up his mobile and sets the intercom, then walks out to see Rusty and Mrs. Peterson going into the living room.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty.

Rusty turns around and runs to Jing-Mei and gives her a hug.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, where's Rascal?

****

Jing-Mei: Sit down, son.

Jing-Mei, Rusty, Mrs. Peterson and Mr. Santini sat on the couch. Rusty started to shake not liking the look on Jing-Mei's face. Jing-Mei explains to the nervous little boy with Mr. Santini translating.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, Rascal is still at the vet hospital.

****

Rusty_(crying)_**: _Rascal dead._**

Jing-Mei: No, baby. Rascal isn't dead. He's still alive. He's very sick though. 

****

Rusty: _He's going to get better?_

Jing-Mei: Sure he is. The doctors are looking after him.

****

Rusty: _When is he coming home?_

Jing-Mei: He'll have to stay at the hospital for awhile. He needs to have an operation.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sounds serious.

****

Jing-Mei: He has a badly dislocated pelvis that has to be pinned and a broken back leg. 

****

Rusty: _Rascal, get better. He comes home and play with me again. _

Jing-Mei: He sure will, but, understand Rusty. When he does come home, Rascal won't be able to play with you very much at first. He needs to rest and his leg will be quite sore. I'm sure in a few weeks, Rascal will be back to his old self.

****

Rusty: _We'll take care of Rascal._

Jing-Mei: Yes, we will. I'll show you how to give Rascal his medicine but you can't do it unless I'm around, okay.

****

Rusty: _Okay, Mama Jing._

Jing-Mei: Rusty, I want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt Rascal. I would never do that. I love that little mutt. It was an accident. You do know that, don't you?

Rusty moves over to Jing-Mei and hugs her.

****

Rusty: _I know you love Rascal, Mama Jing. I love you._

Jing-Mei: I love you too. Now, why don't you go back into your room and I'll come in later and read to you and bring you a snack. Would you like that?

Rusty nods and heads into his room. Jing-Mei bids goodbye to Mrs. Peterson and Mr. Santini. Then she goes into the kitchen and fixes herself and Rusty a snack and then heads over to Rusty's room and prepares to read him a story being sure to bring along her Italian/English dictionary.

The next morning when the Maluccis get up. Jing-Mei feeds Antonio, burps him and places him in his baby swing. She gets Rusty up and while she fixes his breakfast, he follows her into the kitchen and can't help but look down on the floor and sees Rascal's food and water bowls. Rusty starts to tug on Jing-Mei's robe. She looks down at him and he walks over to the phone.

****

Rusty: Call Rascal. **_Miss him._**

Jing-Mei takes her dictionary out of her robe pocket and scrambled to figure out what Rusty said. 

****

Jing-Mei: _I miss him too. We will go visit him later today._

Rusty smiles and starts to clap.

****

Jing-Mei: _I'll pick you after school today. Now go get dressed while I finish breakfast._

Later at the ER, Jing-Mei comes down from taking a patient up to surgery when she looks at her watch.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, Randi. I'm signing out my last patient and I'm out of here. Please take my name off the board.

Randi erases Jing-Mei's name as Carter walks up to her.

****

Carter: Early day today, Deb? 

****

Jing-Mei: Luka's covering the rest of my shift and I'm working his graveyard, tomorrow.

****

Kerry: Big plans?

****

Jing-Mei: Actually, I have to take Rusty over to the vet hospital and visit Rascal.

****

Kerry: Rascal, what's wrong with him?

****

Jing-Mei: I accidentally backed over him with the car.

****

Carter: Is he okay?

****

Jing-Mei: He needs surgery, so he's going to be there for a few days.

****

Carter: How's Rusty taking it? 

****

Jing-Mei: He's understandably upset seeing someone else he loves hurt but I'm trying to help him get through this as much as possible. I've got to go. Tell Luka, if you see him that I said thank you.

****

Kerry: We will and if there's anything we can do, please let us know?

Jing-Mei swings by the school and picks Rusty up and they go over to the hospital. The nurse lets them in the back and as soon as he spots his puppy, he runs over to him.

****

Rusty: _Rascal. Rascal._

Rascal doesn't respond causing Rusty to get upset.

****

Jing-Mei: It's alright, Rusty. Rascal is just tired. He's sleeping. 

As Rusty visits with Rascal, Jing-Mei speaks with Dr. Levin.

****

Jing-Mei: So, how's the patient?

****

Dr. Levin: He's coming around. I'm going to examine him again after you leave and take some more blood samples and if the infection is gone and his fever is down then I'll arrange for his surgery. 

****

Jing-Mei: When will I be able to bring him home?

****

Dr. Levin: I want to keep him at least an additional 24 hours post-surgery. I want to watch him and make sure his wound doesn't become infected again and monitor the surgical wound.

****

Jing-Mei: We can't wait as you can see. _(pause)_We'll get out of your way, doctor. I just needed to bring my little boy here to see that his puppy was okay. Rusty! Let's go.

Rusty comes over to Jing-Mei. She took out her dictionary.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, this is Dr. Levin. He's going to make Rascal all better._

Rusty walks over to the doctor and hugs his legs.

****

Jing-Mei: He's happy that you are going to help his doggy. 

****

Dr. Levin: Glad to help.

Rusty and Jing-Mei leave the ward. Rusty looks back and waves at an unconscious Rascal. They head over to the rehab center. They enter Erik's room as his occupational therapist, Ellen, leaves. He spots them and they move closer to his bed.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello Erik, how are you?

Erik kept searching the room, not paying much attention to his visitors. 

****

Erik: Pu...ppy. Wwwh..er.e's pu...ppy, Ccch..in? 

Jing-Mei gulps and tries to figure out a proper way of breaking the news to him. She sits down on Erik's bed. She runs her hand down the side of his face. She takes a deep breath, looks into his eyes and prepares herself.

****

Jing-Mei: I have to tell you something, Erik? It's about Rascal. There's been an accident.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	8. Erik's Setback

**Recovery**

__

Part 8

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Erik starts to panic. Jing-Mei reassuringly grabs his hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Relax Erik, everything is going to be okay.

****

Erik: Pppp...uppy gggoo bbbye bbbye.

Erik starts to cry. Rusty comes over to Erik's bed, confused.

****

Rusty: _Papa, upset._

Jing-Mei looks through her dictionary.

****

Jing-Mei: _Papa's fine, Rusty._

Jing-Mei hits the tv on for Rusty to watch. Then she moves back over to comfort Erik. Jing-Mei runs her hand down the side of his face, wiping his tears up in the process. Erik gets hysterical and hyperventilates. Jing-Mei jumps to her feet and checks his machines.

****

Jing-Mei: Da...Erik, calm down! You can't get upset like this not while you're still on a ventilator. The machine can't give you the extra oxygen your body needs when you get emotional. You could do more damage to your lungs. Now, take it easy.

Erik calms down but is still very distressed. Jing-Mei sits with him again.

****

Jing-Mei: Rascal is fine. You understand me--he's fine. He's just hurt a little. He needs an operation but he's alright.

****

Erik_(still slightly hyperventilating)_**: **Bbbr..ing pu..ppy mmme.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't Erik.

****

Erik: Rrras...al gggo...ne. Lllluccciiano gggo..ne tttoo.

****

Jing-Mei: No, no baby. I know about Luciano and this isn't anything like it was with Luciano. Rascal isn't dead. He isn't. He's going to be around for along time just like you are.

****

Erik: Wwwh...y bbbri..ng nnnot mmme.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't bring him to you because he's going to have to rest for awhile. We can't move him for sometime. But as soon as we can, I'll bring him back to you. I promise. Now, settle down. 

Several minutes pass when Jing-Mei looks back at Erik, still holding him in her arms and stroking his forehead.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you alright, Erik?

Erik doesn't respond. 

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, are you okay?

When Erik still doesn't answer her, she moves from behind him and stares into his eyes.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you alright?

Erik blinks his eyes twice. (yes)

Jing-Mei gets a very disturbing thought in her head. She prays that she's wrong so she decides to test her theory.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, do you know who I am?

Erik looks at her and takes a deep breath. Then he blinks once(no).

****

Jing-Mei: Do you know who you are? 

Erik thinks for a moment and blinks once(no). She goes over to get Rusty and bring him to Erik. Rusty appears in front of Erik. Erik turns away from him. Jing-Mei physically turns his head back and forces him to look at his eldest son.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, do you know who this little boy is?

Erik tries to turn his head away so he doesn't look at Rusty. Jing-Mei starts to get aggravated with him.

****

Jing-Mei: ERIK, LOOK AT HIM! DO YOU KNOW WHO HE IS?!

Erik blinks once(no). Jing-Mei escorts Rusty back to his seat and he goes back to watching tv unconcerned with what is going on in the room.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, do you know where we are or what happened to you?

Again Erik blinks once(no).

****

Jing-Mei: DAMN IT, ERIK! STOP BLINKING! YOU CAN SPEAK, NOW DO IT! I ASKED YOU IF YOU CAN REMEMBER ANYTHING BEFORE THE LAST HALF HOUR...before I came in here.

Erik starts to shake and opens his mouth but unfortunately nothing comes out. He tries again, but still with no results. His heart monitor starts to beep irregularly. The harder Erik tries to talk the louder the machine beeps. Erik starts to grab his ears to block out the annoyingly loud sound, then reaches for his left arm and rubs it.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, stop it! STOP IT! You're going to give yourself another heart attack. Just take it easy.

Erik calms down and relaxes back down in bed. Jing-Mei moves to the visitor's chair and puts her head in her hands. Five minutes later, she gets up and tries to kiss a calmed down Erik but he pulls away. She tries to again and he continues to pull away.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm leaving Rusty here for a little while. I have to go somewhere. I'll be back.

Jing-Mei kisses Rusty and tells him to wait right there for her to come back. He nods in response. Jing-Mei opens the door and looks back at Erik shaking in his bed, looking totally oblivious of his surroundings. She softly hits her head against the side of the opened door before she leaves.

At a rundown apartment across town, Vincenzio sits at a table counting and sorting money while in between taking hits off a mirror through one of his rolled up dollars. The phone rings and Vincenzio momentarily stops his present activities to answer it.

****

Vincenzio: THIS HAD BETTER FUCKING BE GOOD!!!

****

Pincard: I think it is. What did you forget me?

****

Vincenzio: Oh yeah, Pincard. I was wondering what happened to you?

****

Pincard: It's not that I'm not enjoying my time in your Sicilian Villa but I'm ready to collect payment for fucking ridding the world of junior, your useless sack of shit kid. Now when am I going to get what you promised me?

****

Vincenzio: I said I would get you what you wanted but all in due time. It's still too soon for you to come back here. When I feel the time is...Wait, hold on. The other line is ringing. Hang on.

****

Pincard: Never mind. I'll call you back._(hangs up)_

Vincenzio shrugs and then answers his other line.

****

Vincenzio: WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR GRIEF?!!

****

Rico: Boss man, it's me Rico.

Jing-Mei arrives up at Dr. Jackson's office and waits outside. When the receptionist allows her to enter the doctor's office, her face is soaked with tears.

****

Dr. Jackson: Well, Dr. Chen. How are you to...Dr. Chen, what's the matter?

****

Jing-Mei: We have to talk.

****

Dr. Jackson: Obviously. You're upset. What happened?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave.

****

Dr. Jackson: Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave or Erik, whatever. Everything we've worked for is gone.

****

Dr. Jackson: Calm down and tell me what you're talking about.

****

Jing-Mei: Our puppy, Rascal. I backed over him with the car by accident.

****

Dr. Jackson: Is he okay?

****

Jing-Mei: His vet says he's going to recover but he's going to need some down time. 

****

Dr. Jackson: I'm glad you're dog is going to be alright but what does that have to do with Erik?

****

Jing-Mei: I told Erik about Rascal and...

****

Dr. Jackson: It upset him?

****

Jing-Mei: Upset isn't the word. He's devastated. So distraught that he's not responding to us anymore.

****

Dr. Jackson: What are you talking about? 

****

Jing-Mei: That little puppy got Erik to speak. He responded to him. And now I'm not going to be able to bring him here to visit with Erik at least not for awhile. Erik has shut us out again. He's retreated again. He's withdrawn back into his self.

****

Dr. Jackson: How do you mean _withdrawn?_

****

Jing-Mei: He doesn't remember anything. Not me, Rusty, himself, his injuries, where he's at, nothing. Nothing before I walked in the room a short time ago and laid that bad news on him. 

****

Dr. Jackson: He's just being stubborn, is all.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't think so. He's also gone back to blinking his eyes to answer yes and no. _(pause) _He can't speak again.

****

Dr. Jackson: You mean he's refusing to speak.

****

Jing-Mei: No, I mean he CAN'T speak. I thought he was just being his arrogant self too. But I forced the issue and demanded that he speak. He tried to. He really did and...

****

Dr. Jackson: And?

****

Jing-Mei: And I almost caused him to have another heart attack and he would have if I didn't stop him and calm him down.

****

Dr. Jackson: I think you're overreacting.

****

Jing-Mei: I am not, Dr. Jackson. _(pause)_ There's something that you don't know about Erik?

****

Dr. Jackson: I've gone over all his medical records.

****

Jing-Mei: This isn't in the medical records. I just found out about it recently myself. When Erik was back over in County and he started to speak, his first word was _puppy_ and his second word was _Luciano._

Jing-Mei took a deep breath before she continued.

****

Dr. Jackson: Go on. 

****

Jing-Mei: I figured he said puppy because he saw Rascal but I couldn't figure out why he called him _Luciano_ until I spoke with his ex- landlord. It seems that back in Sicily, Erik had a puppy named Luciano that winded up dying in his arms. Maybe in Erik's impaired mind, he doesn't see Rascal but Luciano and now that Rascal has been hurt---his mind is relating it back to his childhood trauma. He even mentioned Luciano to me when I told him about Rascal. I guess he's afraid of losing another puppy. Which worries me.

****

Dr. Jackson: And why is that?

****

Jing-Mei: When I told him about his sister's death, he knew she was up in heaven with his mother. He remembered that his mother was dead. He took Sophie's death hard, but not as hard as he should have._(pause)_ They were very close. If Erik was his old self then her death would have hit him even harder. Also, if Erik is so afraid of losing another dog like before that he totally withdraws from the living world, than how will he be if he loses another member of his family._(pause)_ If anything happens to me or one of his sons---I know he doesn't really acknowledge me very much and the boys---not at all. But he loves us. I know that and if we get taken away from him_(pause)_then what is that going to do for his already fragile psyche. I'm no psychiatrist neither do I want to pretend that I know much or anything about how the human mind works, but this sounds like it may destroy him psychologically and if that happens we may never get him back--physically or mentally.

****

Dr. Jackson: I really think you are reading into his actions way too much or are just blowing smoke, but I'll come down as soon as I can and check him out my self.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Dr. Jackson.

Jing-Mei leaves Dr. Jackson's office and goes back down to Erik's room. She opens the door and sees Rusty sitting in the same place watching tv and Erik sleeping soundly in bed. She carefully closes the door, not to wake him but he wakes up anyway. She walks over to him and puts her hand up to stroke his head when he jumps back on the bed, determined not to let her touch him.

As she is preparing Rusty to leave, the door swings open again and in walks Capt. Amos.

****

Capt. Amos: Good afternoon, Drs.

Capt. Amos extends his hand to Erik but Erik looks at him confused.

****

Capt. Amos: Did I insult you somehow, Erik?

****

Jing-Mei: Captain, it's not you. There's something you need to know. Erik's had a setback.

****

Capt. Amos: A setback, how?

****

Jing-Mei: His puppy is sick and I can't bring him to the hospital to visit and it's upset Erik so much that he's not able to talk again and if that's not bad enough it seems like his amnesia is back.

****

Capt. Amos_(running his hand down his face)_**: **What?

****

Jing-Mei: He doesn't remember the attack, his family, himself.

****

Capt. Amos: Temporary?

****

Jing-Mei: At least until we get Rascal back, I hope.

****

Capt. Amos: How long do you think that will be?

****

Jing-Mei: At least a couple of weeks, maybe a month. I don't know.

****

Capt. Amos: We can't wait that long, now.

****

Jing-Mei: Why not?

****

Capt. Amos: Do you remember the last time I was here and Erik opened up to us. He said a name.

****

Jing-Mei: Wait a minute, let me think.

Jing-Mei concentrates real hard and after several moments she gets something.

****

Jing-Mei: I remember, it was a... Rico, wasn't it?

****

Capt. Amos: That's right. 

****

Jing-Mei: What about it?

****

Capt. Amos: We ran all the prints that we got out of Dr. Carter's car, the hangar, off of Dr. Malucci's ropes, blindfold and gag that were used to bind him that day. We got an ID.

****

Jing-Mei: You know who it is then? Who's behind Dave's kidnapping and attack. 

****

Capt. Jackson: Better than that. We have him in custody.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	9. Crisis!

**Recovery**

__

Part 9

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian. 

Anything written in between ** is in Dave's dream sequence

****

Jing-Mei: Are you serious? That means the threat to Dav...uh Erik is over.

Jing-Mei sits Rusty back down at the tv and Dave falls off to sleep while Capt. Amos moves to the opposite side of the room. Jing-Mei follows him and they start to talk in whispers.

****

Capt. Amos: Take it easy there, Dr. Chen. Not so fast. It's not that simple.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean? You said you matched the prints and arrested the owner of them.

****

Capt. Amos: Please sit down and let me explain.

Both Jing-Mei and the captain take their seats as Capt. Amos explains.

****

Capt. Amos: It's true we did match his prints with some of the ones we got from the hangar, but...

****

Jing-Mei: But...what?

****

Capt. Amos: They didn't match any prints we removed from Dr. Carter's car.

****

Jing-Mei: That just proves that he wasn't the one who actually kidnapped Dave.

****

Capt. Amos: There's more. The only good set of prints we could get off the ropes, blindfold or gag was from Frankie Maldanado but no others to make a positive identification.

****

Jing-Mei: Then what are you getting me so excited over?

****

Capt. Amos: Because we did, however, remove an excellent set of prints from inside the hangar, itself.

****

Jing-Mei: And they matched, right?

****

Capt. Amos: Right. But it's not conclusive evidence.

****

Jing-Mei: You've lost me now. The prints match those in the hangar than that proves that he kidnapped Dave.

****

Capt. Amos: Unfortunately, all that proves is that the man was in that hangar at some point in time. It doesn't necessary mean that he was in there at that particular moment.

****

Jing-Mei: That's too big of a coincidence. Da..Erik tells you a name and you remove prints from the place he was held captive at and they match some one with that same name and now you tell me that he might have just have wandered into that specific hangar at sometime.

****

Capt. Amos: We just can't prove 100% that this Rico Leoni had anything to do with Dave's abduction.

****

Jing-Mei: I just suppose that Erik pulled the name Rico out of thin air then.

****

Capt. Amos: Look, I'm not the enemy here. I want these bastards as much as you do. I'm just covering all the bases that Rico's lawyer will explore if we get him in on the stand in a trial. I believe that Rico was involved in Erik's kidnapping but my feelings aren't going to be taken into account at trial. If we had some more solid evidence...

****

Jing-Mei: Like what?

****

Capt. Amos: If we could have gotten a good set of prints off of any of Erik's bindings or the weapons used on him that would have be more sufficient evidence.

****

Jing-Mei: But you didn't, so now what?

****

Capt. Amos: We are not completely without hope, yet. If Erik can give us a positive identification of the suspect that should convince any jury that we have the right guy.

****

Jing-Mei: That would mean Erik having to come face to face with this...Rico. I won't let him do that.

****

Capt. Amos: Not even if we put the suspect in a line up and Erik behind a two way mirror.

****

Jing-Mei: No way. Besides, even if I did agree to it. Erik couldn't identify him--as far as we know, Erik was blindfolded the entire time he was there.

****

Capt. Amos: That's true. I forgot about that. _(pause)_ Alright, how about this. Maybe Erik didn't see him but at some point Erik's abductor had to speak, like during one of the ransom demands over the phone when he was first kidnapped so maybe Erik could recognize his voice. 

****

Jing-Mei: We heard the voice too, but we probably couldn't identify it.

****

Capt. Amos: But unlike us, Erik heard the voice unmuffled and it was much clearer to him than to us. Now, if I can get an audio tape of Rico talking and bring it in, Erik could ID him that way.

****

Jing-Mei: I want this over with as soon as possible. I'm tired of lying to my friends and sneaking around and I'm sick of Erik and I want Dave back.

****

Capt. Amos: We'll do it, but there is something else you should be aware of.

****

Jing-Mei_(running her hand through her hair)_**: **What?

****

Capt. Amos: I don't think that this...Rico is the one calling the shots.

****

Jing-Mei: You mean there's someone else out there behind this? _(pause)_ How can you be so sure?

****

Capt. Amos: I just got this feeling that Rico isn't in charge. But he's definitely one of the top guys and I think if we can get him to talk, we could find the mastermind behind this.

****

Jing-Mei: If you are right about Rico then that means...

****

Capt. Amos: Right. That even if we get Rico charged with...something, there's someone else out there who could hurt you if they find out Eri..Dave is still alive.

****

Jing-Mei: This is never going to end. We are never going to be safe.

****

Capt. Amos: That's not true. We are getting closer.

****

Jing-Mei: Not with Erik, we aren't.

****

Capt. Amos: This is about his sudden setback, right.

Jing-Mei nods.

****

Capt. Amos: Do you mind if I talk with him?

****

Jing-Mei: Not at all. 

Jing-Mei and Capt. Amos move over to Erik's bed. He's still sleeping soundly until Jing-Mei starts calling his name.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik. Erik, time to wake up.

Erik remains asleep and dreaming.

**Davey and Sophie sit by a grave, crying. Davey has his arm wrapped around his little sister.

****

Sophie: _Mama up in heaven, right Davey?_

Davey: _Yeah, she's up there taking care of Luciano until I get there, which if pa`pa has his way won't be long._

Sophie: _No. No, Davey. I don't want to lose you too. Please don't leave me with him. He scares me._

Davey: _I won't. I'll never leave you little sis. _

From behind the two upset children comes a shadow about 6' 5''. The shadow bends down and grabs Davey around the throat and starts dragging the boy by his collar across the muddy surroundings of the cemetery.**

Jing-Mei shakes Erik one more time finally waking him up. His eyes shoot open and all he sees is a hand coming at him and he swats it away. He starts screaming and becoming erratic. Both Jing-Mei and the captain attempt to calm him. The closer to him they come the more upset he gets. It's not until they back away that he finally calms down. Once he's settled, Rusty, who was unnerved by his father's latest episode goes back to watching tv and Jing-Mei and the captain start asking him questions.

****

Jing-Mei: He'll be alright, captain. He's had another nightmare. Usually when he has them it's difficult to wake him and when he does he's often terrified of his environment. He generally calms down after a few moments. _(pause) _Erik, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you. The captain would like to talk to you. Is that okay?

Erik blinks twice. (yes)

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay. 

Capt. Amos walks over to Erik and Erik pulls away and starts to shake.

****

Capt. Amos: Alright, alright. I won't come any closer to you. I'll stay right here.

Erik settles down. Capt. Amos pulls up a seat and sits down, being careful not to get to close to Erik to panic him.

****

Capt. Amos: Okay Erik, do you remember me?

Erik blinks once.(no)

****

Capt. Amos: Do you know what is wrong with you?

Erik blinks once.(no)

****

Capt. Amos: Do you why you are here?

Erik blinks once.(no)

****

Jing-Mei: It's like I said. We are back to square one with him.

****

Capt. Amos: Maybe and maybe not. Let me try one more. _(pause)_Erik, does the name _Rico_ mean anything to you.

Erik blinks once meaning no, but as he sits in bed, a look comes over his face of sheer terror and small drops of sweat start forming down Erik's face. His heart monitor starts to beep loudly causing Erik to put his hands to ears. Then the monitor beeps in a sort of monotone sound. Jing-Mei jumps up.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god! Erik! He's in V-Fib! Captain, go get a nurse. Tell her we need a crash cart. 

Rusty gets out of his seat and starts to cry. The nurse and Dr. Butler, who was down the hall and around the corner examining another patient came running in with a crash cart.

****

Dr. Butler: What do we have here?

****

Jing-Mei: V-Fib. His pulse is down to 60. B/P is 80 over 64. Respiratory arrest. Started compressions.

****

Dr. Butler: Alright, we're take it from here.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not leaving here. Damn it, I'm his wi..doctor. I have every right to be here. Now, give me 5 amp of epi! Charge the paddles!

Capt. Amos and Rusty step outside. The captain tries to comfort Rusty with no luck. The hysterical boy keeps trying to get away from the police detective and go back into the room. Capt. Amos, gets an idea.

****

Capt. Amos: Hey Rusty, look what I have here.

Capt. Amos takes off his handcuffs and shows them to Rusty. Rusty's face lights up and he calms down as the captain shows him how they work and lets him play with them. Rusty puts the cuffs on himself and then on the captain while they wait.

Twenty minutes later, Jing-Mei steps out of Erik's room with an orderly, two nurses and Dr. Butler. They were pushing Erik on the gurney. Jing-Mei went over to the captain and Rusty and sat down.

****

Rusty: Look, Mama Jing.

Rusty puts his cuffed hands up and shows Jing-Mei what he did.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah Rusty, I see. 

****

Capt. Amos: How is Erik doing?

****

Jing-Mei: He's alive. The doctors think he's had another heart attack. Is EKG levels were rather high. They are taking him up to the cath lab now. All we can do is wait. I'm getting good at that. 

****

Capt. Amos: I'll wait with you. I feel responsible for this happening.

****

Jing-Mei: So, how did you get hold of Rico?

****

Capt. Amos: Well, when we first gathered the prints from Dr. Carter's Lexus, the hangar, Dr. Malucci's bindings after he was found we put the prints in the international police computer and they matched. Unfortunately, somehow the paperwork got put into the file and never looked at it. When Erik mentioned the name _Rico_, I went back through the file and found the prints along with the matched identification. To make a long story short, we tracked him down and what do you know, he was right in the middle of making a drug deal. So, we busted him.

Capt. Amos left for the cafeteria to get some food and bring it up while they wait for news on Erik. Tired of playing with the captain's handcuffs, Rusty started doing some of his homework as Jing-Mei came back from using the payphone.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, Rascal?

****

Jing-Mei_(looking in her dictionary)_**: _I just spoke with his doctor and he was taken into surgery ten minutes ago. We won't know anything for awhile. I'll call back again._**

Capt. Amos comes back with some sandwiches, coffee and a juice for Rusty. They sit outside Erik's room and wait.

An hour or so goes by, Rusty is asleep on Jing-Mei's lap with Jing-Mei stroking his head and Capt. Amos is on the phone checking in with the police station when Dr. Butler approaches them.

****

Dr. Butler: Dr. Chen.

Jing-Mei looks up to the doctor, being careful not to wake Rusty up. Captain Amos walks over to them.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Butler, how is Dd..Erik?

****

Dr. Butler: Well, he didn't have a heart attack.

****

Jing-Mei: He didn't. Oh, thank god.

****

Dr. Butler: I'm glad he didn't have one too but apparently not as glad as you.

****

Jing-Mei: It's like I said before. He's my patient--my first patient here and I've gotten very close to him. I'm just glad that he's alright.

****

Dr. Butler: Obviously, but don't jump the gun so quickly. I said he didn't have a heart attack but I didn't say he was alright. In fact, he's a very sick young man.

****

Jing-Mei: What's wrong with him?

****

Dr. Butler: Erik had an anxiety attack. Similar symptoms that can feel and act like a heart attack and even be the early warning signs of a pending heart attack. 

****

Capt. Amos: But not as serious as one.

****

Dr. Butler: Could be. But we've increased his heart meds and are monitoring him very closely. But there is something else you should know as one of his doctors.

****

Jing-Mei: What?

****

Dr. Butler: During his catheterization, we noticed that the valve that was replaced when he had his triple bypass, is weakening. It needs to be replaced.

****

Jing-Mei: More heart surgery then.

****

Dr. Butler: 'Fraid so. But we have him stabilized for now and as long as he is kept calm, and his blood pressure doesn't become elevated, we may be able to hold off for awhile.  
**Capt. Amos: **How long? I mean---it's heart surgery. That's not exactly something that should be put off.

****

Dr. Butler: True. The sooner he has the surgery, the better but if we rush into it now then his chances of survival are very small. I want to wait until he regains some of his strength before I let his heart be cut opened again.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess there's no chance of getting back in to see him today.

****

Dr. Butler: No, there isn't. When we were trying to put the catheter in him, he became very aggressive. We had to sedate him to perform the test. He was just coming out from the sedation when I came up. He's barely conscious so when they bring him up, I don't think he'll be up to any visitors.

****

Jing-Mei: That's just as well, he needs his rest. Besides, I have to get my little boy home. I'll call and check on him later.

****

Dr. Butler: Very well, now if you'll excuse me.

Dr. Butler leaves and Jing-Mei gets Rusty up so they could leave.

****

Capt. Amos: I have to get back to work but I'll let you know if there are any new developments with Rico and you keep me up to date on Erik's condition.

****

Jing-Mei: I will. Goodbye Captain. _(pause)_ Come on Rusty, let's go. Home.

The little boy gets up and starts to rub his eyes. Jing-Mei gathers his books and belongings while Rusty stretches and fixes his clothes. Once they have everything, Jing-Mei takes Rusty's hand and they leave the rehab center and head for home.

On the other side of town, Vincenzio has just finished giving some of his men orders and escorts them out of his apartment, when the phone rings.

****

Vincenzio: Who the fuck is it?

****

Pincard: Mr. Malucci, it's me Pincard.

****

Vincenzio: Oh, yeah. I was wondering when the fuck you were going to get back to me.

****

Pincard: When the hell am I going to be able to come back? You still owe me.

****

Vincenzio: I know that and I'm good for my word, in fact, I may have a job for you.

****

Pincard: Me? Why me? Why not Rico?

****

Vincenzio: Rico is unavailable at the moment. He was arrested while passing some of _our merchandize._

****

Pincard: Okay well, what do I have to do now before I get what you promised me?

****

Vincenzio: A simple little task and you'll be rewarded soon, actually what I have in mind will make getting what you want that much easier.

****

Pincard: Really. If I do what you want you promise that Jing-Mei will be mine forever.

****

Vincenzio: I guarantee it. You can have my ex-daughter in law---I WANT THOSE KIDS!!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	10. Recovering Rascal

**Recovery**

__

Part 10

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian.

Later that night after Jing-Mei and Rusty arrived home, Rusty sat by the tv after dinner and finished his homework while Jing-Mei called the vet hospital. She walked into the room and sat down on the couch. Rusty got up from the floor and went over to her. She stroked his head and looked at him.

****

Rusty: _Rascal, okay?_

Jing-Mei_(nodding)_**:_ Si, he's going to be okay. He came out of surgery a little while ago and is resting._**

Rusty smiled at her and breathed a sigh of relief that his puppy was going to be alright. Jing-Mei pointed down on the floor to Rusty's books and Rusty knew exactly what she meant.

****

Rusty: _Right, back to my homework._

Jing-Mei smiled back at the little boy and then stared at him while he sat on the floor still in disbelief about how much he reminds her of his dad. Her thoughts are interrupted by Dave's other son. Jing-Mei gets up to tend to the screaming baby.

**__**

The next morning, Mrs. Peterson came over to take Antonio for an outing to the zoo. Rusty, who just came out of the shower was jealous.

****

Rusty: _Zoo, me go too._

Jing-Mei, who was accustomed to carrying her dictionary around with her all the time approached the angry little boy.

****

Jing-Mei: _You have to go to school. You've been to the zoo before. This is Antonio's first time. It's his day. Please try to understand that.(pause)**I'll tell you what, if you go to school today then afterwards I'll pick you up and take you over to the vet's to visit Rascal, okay?**_

Rusty nodded and grabbed his school uniform off the ironing board and headed to his bedroom.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How is Rascal doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, I think. I'll know more when I see the doctor today and look over his test results.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Are you going to be able to interpret them?

****

Jing-Mei: Granted that I'm not a veterinarian, but the results can't look too much different than a human's. Anyway, I'll have Rascal's doctor there to help me with what I don't understand.

****

Mrs. Peterson: The surgery went well, though?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, his pelvis had a small hairline fracture that they didn't catch on the x-ray and they had to put additional couple of pins in to hold his hip together so it's going to take longer before he's up and running around.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Did the vet say when you would be able to bring him home?

****

Jing-Mei: They want to watch him for awhile after the surgery and make sure he's healing okay. Hopefully, not more than a week or two. I don't know what Rusty would do if he has to be away from him any longer. He's lost so many people that that little dog is the world to him.

Jing-Mei starts to cry but fights to hold back the tears. She turns away from Mrs. Peterson in effort to hide her feelings but the older lady catches a glimpse of her before she can.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Are you alright, dear?

****

Jing-Mei: Fine. It's just Rascal.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Are you still blaming yourself for backing over him with your car? I told you not to feel responsible for that. It was an accident.

****

Jing-Mei: It was I know that. I have spent so much time over the last eleven and a half months worrying about Dave and his health. When I finally lost him six weeks ago, I thought the only time I would be awaiting test results or for someone to come out of surgery, it would be just another patient at the hospital. But it isn't. It's someone I love and it's made me realize that even though Dave is gone and I'm not up visiting and sitting with him everyday that my concerns will never end. There will always be things for me to worry about with the boys and the dog.

****

Mrs. Peterson: All part of being a mother. There are some downsides to having children but there also some positive things as well. You just have to take each aspect into consideration separately and weigh the difference.

****

Jing-Mei: Measuring the pros and cons you mean. _(pause)_ Well, when it comes down to it, I guess the pros to motherhood outnumber the cons.

Rusty comes running out of his room fully dressed with his school books under his arm.

****

Rusty: School time, Mama Jing. Then visit Rascal and papa.

Jing-Mei nearly chokes on her coffee.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Are you going to the cemetery today, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, no. Not today. I told Rusty that if there was time we'd stop by his father's grave but I forgot I have a staff meeting at the hospital today. You're right Rusty, it's time for school. Let's go, pal.

Jing-Mei grabs her jacket and shuffles Rusty out the door before he could slip up again. 

She drops Rusty off at school and realizing she is still going to be early for her shift at the ER, she stops by the rehab center. She enters his room to find Jennifer sitting with him.

****

Jing-Mei: I didn't mean to interrupt you guys.

****

Jennifer: That's all right. We just got started a short time ago.

****

Jing-Mei: Has he said anything yet?

****

Jennifer: No, he hasn't. But he will--he did before.

****

Jing-Mei: I was on my way to a meeting and I was thinking about him and thought I would stop to check on him after yesterday. _(pause)_ Could you please give us a moment?

****

Jennifer: Sure, I have to go get my flashcards anyway. 

Jennifer walks over to Erik and smiles at him.

****

Jennifer: Don't you worry, sweetie. This setback is not a big deal. And even if it is permanent, I like the strong, silent type. Just keep that in mind when you come looking for a girlfriend, handsome. _(casting a winking eye at her patient)_

After Jennifer leaves the room, Jing-Mei's obvious jealousy starts to show.

****

Jing-Mei: Hmmm, the nerve of some therapists. Alright, let me put that out of my mind for now. After all, we only have limited time.

Jing-Mei walks over to Erik's bed and goes to sit down when he pulls away from her. 

****

Jing-Mei: Okay, I get it. It's alright to talk to you just don't get to close. 

She decides to sit down in the visitor's chair and tries to think of something to say that won't upset him.

****

Jing-Mei: The boys are getting so big. Antonio's going to be six months in a couple of weeks and my birthday is next week. I thought if you were up to it I'd bring them up here to see you and maybe a small picnic basket. I know you're getting sick of this hospital food. Dr. Butler says that you should be able to handle solid food. It's just going to be a little rough going down with the trache in, but if you take it slow then...

Erik's eyes roam the room uninterested in anything Jing-Mei is saying. Jing-Mei notices and changes the subject.

****

Jing-Mei: And Dr. Levin says that Rascal came through his surgery with flying colors and should be discharged soon.

Erik's eyes pop at the mention of Rascal's name. He attempts to sit up but in his weakened condition he falls back into the bed, bumping up against the night stand and knocking a book on to the floor.

****

Jing-Mei: Easy there Erik. Just lay still and don't exert yourself. Rascal, you remember him, don't you? I bet once we are able to bring him back to see you then you'll make an amazing recovery. Unfortunately, that won't be for a few weeks at least. Unless, I can figure a way of getting him here sooner.

Jing-Mei looks around the room and sees the book that fell to the floor when Erik tried to sit up. She picked it up and looked at it.

****

Jing-Mei: Your family album, little that there is of it. I forgot that it was still here. Do you remember seeing Sophie's picture in here?

Erik blinks once.(no)

****

Jing-Mei: Oh well, it's a good way to look at and remember people we love that are no longer here with us...

A thought runs through Jing-Mei's head.

****

Jing-Mei: ...and maybe a way to see people who are still here with us that we love---including puppies.

Jennifer returns to Erik's room with the flashcards. Jing-Mei puts the photo album back on the night stand and says goodbye to her patient. She heads to the ER to start her shift.

****

During her dinner break, Jing-Mei went home to pick up her camera. Mrs. Peterson and Antonio weren't back from the zoo yet so it was a quick stop--in and then out. She then went and picked up Rusty from school and took him to visit Rascal.

At the hospital, the nurse showed them to where they were keeping Rascal. Rusty ran over to his sick puppy. He wasn't very happy to see Rascal still in the cage. Jing-Mei armed with her dictionary, tried to explain to the boy.

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, they have to keep the puppies in cages so they don't fight and wind up hurting themselves again. This is only for a little while. Once we get him home, he can lie in his own bed and you can visit with him as much as you like._

Rascal was lying on his side with an IV in his front leg and a cast on his left hind leg. He was still extremely weak and very groggy from the painkillers they had him on. Rusty pushed his hand through the grate of the cage and stroked the puppy's head. Rascal could barely lift his head up but managed to lick Rusty's hand in return. Meanwhile, Jing-Mei took plenty of pictures of the two of them together.

After twenty minutes, which is all the visiting time they were allowed to have, Jing-Mei drove Rusty over to Mr. Santini's. She dropped her film off at the photo lab before heading back to finish her shift.

The next morning, after Jing-Mei dropped Rusty off at school, she picked up her pictures and went to the rehab center. As she walked down the hall, she could hear a commotion coming from Erik's room. She entered to see a nurse sitting on Erik's bed, with his table pulled over him and feeding him his lunch. Erik was trying to pull away from her and refused to open his mouth to allow her to feed him.

****

Nurse: We've been through this before, Erik. You have to eat and it's my duty to make sure you eat. Now, if you won't allow me to feed you then we will just have to put you back on a feeding tube. Is that what you want? _(pause)_ Alright, let's try this again.

The nurse places a fork into some gross looking strained something or other that look like it had already been digested once and brought back up. As she moved the fork near his mouth, Erik swatted it away causing the fork to hit the floor and the food to cover the nurse. Jing-Mei, tried to hold back a giggle but couldn't. Neither the nurse or Erik were smiling.

****

Nurse: I'm so glad you find this funny, Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry but I do.

****

Nurse: I suppose you could do better.

****

Jing-Mei: I couldn't do worse. Let me try.

****

Nurse: Alright, but if you fail then we'll have no choice but to put the feeding tube back in him and place him in restraints, if necessary.

The nurse leaves and Jing-Mei heads over to Erik's bed. She pushes the table out of the way then takes a napkin and starts to try to wipe Erik's face of the food that got on him when he threw it. Erik put his arms up to block her from touching him. She managed to take control and pulled his arms down and held them on his lap.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not going to hurt you Erik. I never would. When are you going to start to trust me again?

Erik relaxes and lets her wipe his face off. He still looks at her as if he wants her to go away and leave him alone.

****

Jing-Mei: I brought you a present, but you have to make a promise to me before I give it to you, okay.

Erik scrunges back down in his bed. Jing-Mei takes his chin in her hand and forces him to look at her.

****

Jing-Mei: Promise me or you don't get the present.

Erik reluctantly nods and then sits up in his bed and awaits his present. Jing-Mei reaches into her purse and pulls out an envelop. Out of the envelop, she retrieves the pictures she picked up from the photo lab. She showed them to Erik, who's face instantly lit up. He grabbed at the pictures and pushed them to his face. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. All he could do was smile, but it was a smile worth waiting for.

****

Jing-Mei: See Erik, Rascal is okay. He's a little sick right now, but he'll be fine. And soon as he gets better, I'll bring him back to see you. Would you like that?

Erik nods and Jing-Mei slyly licks her lips.

****

Jing-Mei: Now for your part of the deal. If you want Rascal to visit again then you have to start to do your therapy again. That means you have to agree to let Larry and Jennifer help you no matter how difficult it is for you. Promise me that you will try.

Erik nods and goes back to looking at the pictures. Jing-Mei moves the table back over and unwraps another plastic fork. She sticks it in the food and lifts it up to feed Erik when she gets a whiff of it. 

****

Jing-Mei: Yuck, no wonder you'd rather throw this crap then eat it. I don't blame you. Well, I have to leave now and get to work.

Erik pays no attention to her. He's mesmerized by his pictures so she tiptoes out of his room and heads to the ER.

A week later, Carter confronts Jing-Mei as they prepare to leave for the day. 

****

Carter: Look Deb, I need someone to cover my shift tomorrow. Both Luka and Cleo turned me down.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry John, but so am I. 

Jing-Mei exits the lounge and walks up to the admit desk to sign out her patients, with Carter following behind her.

****

Carter: Why won't you take my shift, Deb?

****

Jing-Mei: Any other day John, but, I purposely asked for off tomorrow.

****

Kerry: Big plans with the boys tomorrow.

****

Jing-Mei: You can say that everyone. _(pause)_ Tomorrow is my birthday.

****

Luka: Happy Birthday.

****

Jing-Mei_(discouraged)_**: **Thank you. 

****

Mark: You don't sound too happy about it.

****

Haleh: I know the feeling. I always get depressed around my birthday. The thought of getting a year older scares the hell out of me but it is one year closer to retirement.

****

Jing-Mei_(shaking her head)_**: **That's not it, everyone. It's not only my birthday but an anniversary as well.

****

Carter: An Anniversary?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes everyone, an anniversary of the day my life ended. It was one year ago tomorrow that Dave was kidnapped and tortured.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	11. Rusty Babysits

****

Recovery

__

Part 11

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Everyone at the admit desk took a deep breath and looked at each other.

****

Kerry: Are you sure, Jing-Mei? It's really been a whole year since that happened.

****

Jing-Mei: Positive. Remember, Dave was on his way back...

Jing-Mei started bursting in tears clearly upset.

****

Abby: Are you okay, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I'm fine. It's still very hard. Dave was on his way back from picking up my birthday present...

Jing-Mei holds up her left hand showing her ring finger and the engagement ring on it.

****

Jing-Mei: ...when he was grabbed and both our lives changed for the worse.

****

Luka: It's hard to believe that it was an entire year ago it happened.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, one year ago I was two months pregnant with Antonio, and even though I didn't know it at the time, going to start a brand new life with my boyfriend and our baby. Now, one year later and I have two sons and my husband is dead.

****

Kerry: It's been one hell of a year for you.

****

Jing-Mei: A year that I will never forget. I can't say that it's all been bad.

****

Carter: What do you mean?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave's dead and I can't change that. I wish I could, but I have two little boys...

****

Haleh: Two wonderful little boys.

****

Jing-Mei: Agreed. Two wonderful little boys that Dave left behind for me to take care of. I have to raise them the way he would have wanted me to. Make sure they grow up into fine, smart, handsome, loving and sensitive young men like Dave. I have to do right by them. I can't screw their lives up. I want to make Dave proud of me.

****

Kerry: He would be if I know Malucci.

****

Carter: So, what will you be doing for your birthday?

****

Jing-Mei: I was thinking about taking the boys to the cemetery and visit with Dave.

****

Abby: Not exactly an exciting birthday.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll admit that there are other things that I would rather being doing on my birthday then going to visit my husband's grave, but the boys feel better there, more comfortable, safe and so do I. _(pause) _We feel close to Dave there. Antonio is still very young but Rusty and I can feel his presence there. It's strong. If I close my eyes I can almost feel his arms around me, smell his cologne, hear his laughter, see his gorgeous brown eyes watching over us. It's nice._(pause)_ Besides, this is his day as much as it is mine. My last birthday was the last time that Dave was Dave---the man I feel in love with---the way I remember him. _(pause) _I know that officially Dave died only 3 and a half months ago, but the truth is Dave died last year---the old Malucci, that is. He was reborn into the new Malucci when the police found him in the hangar 48 hours later and brought him to the ER.

****

Luka: Is that why you're still wearing your engagement and wedding rings?

****

Jing-Mei: It's too soon to take them off, besides, they were suppose to signify a whole new life for us---a life that we never had a chance to live. I rented that house because it was wheelchair accessible. I thought it would be easier for Dave to get around when I brought him home---until he was back on his feet, permanently. Ironically, Dave never even got a chance to see the house. He never even left the hospital again.

Jing-Mei looks down at her watch.

****

Jing-Mei: Got to go. Mrs. Peterson picked Rusty up from school today and probably has both the boys fed and almost ready for bed. I want to get home before they fall asleep. _(pause)_ We have this bedtime ritual that we do. Goodnight everyone.

****

ER Staff: Goodnight, Jing-Mei. Have a happy birthday and tell Malucci how much we do miss him around here. 

The next couple of weeks were pretty uneventful for the Maluccis. Capt. Amos continued to question Erik about his attack. Erik continued to blink his answers and he said he didn't remember anything about it. Not being able to prove it otherwise, Jing-Mei and Capt. Amos had to give him the benefit of the doubt. Capt. Amos told Jing-Mei that Rico was being held without bail in the Chicago City prison and he was held over for trial on drug charges. Without Erik's help, they couldn't connect him to Erik's kidnapping or attack. Also, there were still no leads on the person who shot Erik at his son's christening.

Meanwhile, Rascal was discharged from the hospital and Rusty was nursing him back to health. He was still sore and weak but he was able to get around a little on his leg. It was still in a cast so he had to limp around except when Rusty would try to pick him up and carry him around, against Jing-Mei's orders. Jing-Mei continued to take pictures of Rascal and bring them to the rehab center. They seemed to satisfy Erik enough for him to continue his therapy. Although he was trying to walk leaning on the parallel bars and was making progress, he could only do it for short periods of time. He got tired more quickly than he use to because of his heart defect. Dr. Butler increased his heart meds but said that he would need his heart surgery soon. The valve was getting weaker the longer it was left unattended. 

Jennifer continued to help him with his speech therapy, but still Erik remained mute. He tried to speak but nothing would come out of his mouth. 

Almost a month later, Jing-Mei walks into Erik's room only to be stopped before she gets completely inside the door.

****

Dr. Butler: Dr. Chen, I didn't know that this was your day here today.

****

Jing-Mei: Normally, it isn't but I cover...that is I had free time on my hands and thought that I would see how everything is going with Erik. He's had such a rough time. _(pause)_ Did you just finish examining him? Is he okay?

****

Dr. Butler: Yes, I did and I did have to make a new adjustment though.

Jing-Mei starts to panic, not knowing what has happened to her husband now.

****

Jing-Mei: Adjustment? What adjustment? Is it about his heart condition? Has something happened with his heart?

****

Dr. Butler: Relax. He's stable and his heart is holding out, somehow. I just...well, I was saving it for a surprise for you but you might has well see it now.

Dr. Butler opens the door and Jing-Mei slowly moves into the room, dragging her feet the entire way. She has a grim look on her face that quickly turns into a big smile when she sees Erik sitting up in his bed watching tv. She walks over to him and tries to hug him when he pulls away.

****

Jing-Mei: Da..Erik! No ventilator!!

****

Dr. Butler: I thought you would like that.

****

Jing-Mei: He's finally able to breathe without it's help.

****

Dr. Butler: Well, without the machine, yes. His lungs are becoming stronger and he's able to breathe primarily on his own, despite the missing piece of his one lung. 

****

Jing-Mei: And his trache, can that be reversed?

****

Dr. Butler: It can but it won't be.

****

Jing-Mei: Why not?

****

Dr. Butler: His larynx was severely damaged in the initial accident that he was in. His surgeons at the hospital where he came from before arriving here had to build him a new airway. Although, Erik doesn't now and hopefully never will again need to breathe on a ventilator, he will need a trache to maintain his airway and breathe for the rest of his life.

****

Jing-Mei: That's right. I forgot about that, but it's still good news anyway.

****

Dr. Butler: I think so too, considering the alternative. _(pause)_Well, I'll leave you two alone to visit for awhile. He has speech therapy shortly so don't stay too long.

****

Jing-Mei: I won't. Thank you Dr. Butler for everything you've done.

****

Dr. Butler: You're quite welcome. 

Dr. Butler leaves the room and Jing-Mei sits down next to Erik. While Erik is distracted by the tv, Jing-Mei removes his wool cap and bandana and she sees some jet black hair start to fall out from underneath them. Jing-Mei smiles and runs her hand through his new short hairstyle.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, look it there. It's different. I like it. Gives you a whole new personality. 

Jing-Mei places the cap and bandana in Erik's nightstand and sits down next to him again.

****

Jing-Mei: What are you watching here? Judging Amy. I never would have guessed that was your kind of show. I thought you like things with more drama in them like ER, Third Watch, Law and Order.

She reaches to the end of the bed and picks up a tv guide and starts flipping through it. She starts to read a synopsis.

****

Jing-Mei: _Judging Amy has to preside over a juvenile case in which the teen bomber is from Afghanistan. _

As she sits on Erik's bed and runs her hand through his new hair, she watches the tv. Half way through the show, she makes an observation.

****

Jing-Mei: You know Erik, the guy who's playing the INS Agent, Anthony Cagiano, he kinda looks like the same one who played that Italian sailor, Anthony Mazzolla, on U-571.

Jing-Mei looks at the INS Agent on the tv and then at Erik then back at the tv screen. Then she shakes her head.

****

Jing-Mei: Nah, couldn't be.

After the program was over, Jing-Mei turned off the tv. She looks at Erik, who is sitting in bed looking down and twiddling his fingers.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, you should see the boys. They are really getting big. Rusty's English is getting better but I still have to use my dictionary with him and Antonio is sitting up on his own. He's started eating solid foods although I still breastfeed him from time to time.

Erik glances over at Jing-Mei's breasts and licks his lips. When Jing-Mei turns back to him he swipes his head down again hoping she didn't notice his latest distraction. She didn't.

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio is crawling around and I had to baby-proof the house for him and Rascal is starting to get his strength back. He's recovering nicely and should get his cast off shortly. As soon as the vet gives his okay, I'll bring him back. He misses you just as much as you miss him. The boys do too. Rusty asks about you all the time...

Jing-Mei is interrupted by Erik's shaking. She jumps up from the bed and checks his machines. The numbers are the same. Confused and worried, she turns back to Erik to see him crying. 

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, what is it? Are you remembering something? Are you alright?

Erik continues to shake and cry. Jing-Mei sighs and sits back down on his bed. She pulls him into her arms and places his head on her shoulder while she strokes his hair.

****

Jing-Mei: It's alright Erik. I know baby, I know. This isn't how it's always going to be. You'll get your memory, your voice and your life back again. I promise you, and I'll be right by your side the entire way.

As Jing-Mei tries to comfort Erik, Jennifer walks in and sees Erik in the arms of his doctor. Startled by her sudden appearance, Jing-Mei jumps back.

****

Jing-Mei: This isn't what it looks like. Erik was upset and I was only trying to make him feel better.

****

Jennifer: I bet you were. Well, I hate to interrupt this tender moment but it's time for his speech therapy. 

****

Jing-Mei: Of course, I'd like to stay if you don't mind? 

****

Jennifer: Actually, I do. You would be too much of a diversion for Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: I just want to make sure he's okay. He was very upset and he still is and if there's anythin...

****

Jennifer: If he needs more comforting, I'm here for him. That's all part of my job.

Jing-Mei, feeling defeated, approaches a sadden Erik with a tissue and starts to wipe his tears dry.

****

Jing-Mei: Now Erik, I have to go but I'll be back soon. You do everything that Jennifer...

****

Jennifer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. He knows the routine. He'll be fine. I'll make sure he is. Now, I'm not trying to rush you, Dr. Chen, but we have alot of work to do. Sorry you can't stay.

Before Jing-Mei could say a proper goodbye to Erik, Jennifer has her outside the room and slams the door in her face. Disgusted by Jennifer's obvious attraction to Erik, Jing-Mei puts her fist up in the air in front of the closed door and thinks aloud. 

****

Jing-Mei: You've won the battle Miss Jennifer, but the war isn't over and if you think you are going to have your way with my husband, I will give you a fight that you won't soon forget.

Prior to getting totally mad, Jing-Mei leaves the rehab center and goes to work at the ER, wondering just what kind of lessons Jennifer is really giving to Erik.

Later at home, Jing-Mei wants to jump into the shower after dinner. Antonio sits in his swing, Rusty is playing his video game and Rascal is lying in his bed in the corner of the room. She approaches Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, do you think you could watch your baby brother for a few minutes while I take a shower?_

Rusty: _I'm 'Tonio's and Rascal's babysitter._

Jing-Mei_(stroking Rusty's head)_**: _Yeah, I guess you are._**

Satisfied that Rusty will do a good job with his two wards, she goes into the bathroom and takes her shower. Two minutes later, Antonio starts to cry. Rusty gets up from his game and hands Antonio his bottle.

****

Rusty: _Here 'Tonio. Here you go._

Antonio pushes it away and then Rusty gets his pacifier and puts it in the baby's mouth. Well, that last's about one second when Antonio spits it out. He picks the baby up out of the swing and lets him crawl around on the floor. He settles down to continue his game while he keeps a close eye on the agile 8-month old. As he starts to play his game, he hears a loud thud from behind him. He goes to investigate. Rascal has gotten up out of his bed and started to limp into the living room. He grabs Rascal and puts him back down into bed. He gives the little dog a stern, warning look and shakes his finger at him.

****

Rusty: _Rascal, I'm in charge. You sick. You stay in bed. Sleep, Rascal._

The puppy lets out a whine and then puts his head down on his pillow. Rusty, stands up and nods his head.

****

Rusty: _I the boss._

As Rusty stands and admires his control over the dog, he hears a noise in the living room. He goes in to see Antonio sitting at the tv, chewing on his game controller. Rusty smacks his forehead with his hand and goes to tend to the infant. He takes the controller off the baby causing Antonio to cry.

****

Rusty: _No, no 'Tonio. Don't chew Rusty's game._

He finds one of the baby's teething rings and hands it to him to chew on, when there's another thud in the kitchen. Rusty gets to the dining room in time to see Rascal taking a drink of water from his bowl. Rusty points the dog to his bed and the sad, little puppy starts limping back into his bed. Rusty re-enters the living room to see Antonio back at the tv pressing the buttons on the remote control causing the tv to change channels constantly. 

Thirty minutes after Jing-Mei went into take her shower, she goes into her bedroom to prepare for bed. She comes out dressed in a nightgown and robe.

****

Jing-Mei: _Well Rusty, everything go alright out here..._

Jing-Mei's jaw dropped at the sight before her. Sprawled out on the living room floor, were Rusty, Antonio and Rascal cuddled up together and all fast asleep.

****

Jing-Mei: Ahhh! Isn't that cute? My three men._ (thinking out loud with tears in her eyes)_ God Dave, you have to come home soon. You're missing all of these great family moments that you should be sharing in. 

She carried both boys into their beds and then came in and carried Rascal into his bed being extremely careful not to wake any of the three up.

The ER was extremely busy over the next few days so Jing-Mei couldn't get to the rehab center to see Erik. When she finally got back there, she entered to see him fidgeting with all his pictures of Rascal that she bought him. She came over to him and gave him a kiss on his newly grown in hair. He pretty much ignored her. His hand- eye coordination still wasn't in tact so he had difficulty trying to straighten the photos into a neat pile so he could look at them better. His left hand could barely grasp the pictures and his right hand would shake. Realizing he was having a very difficult time with handling the photos, Jing-Mei got an idea. She retrieved his photo album from the night stand. She put it on Erik's lap.

****

Jing-Mei: It may be easier for you to look at the pictures if we put them in your photo album. 

She tried to take them from him but he hung on tight. She managed to pry his fingers off of them.

****

Jing-Mei: It's alright Erik. I'm not going to take them from you. I just want to show you something.

Jing-Mei opened up his album and started thumbing through it to find an empty page. As she turned the pages, Erik stared at the photos. 

****

Jing-Mei: There, a fresh page to start your collectio...

Before she knew it, Erik swatted the album on to the floor and started whining---LOUDLY. She went over and picked it up, totally confused. Erik started pulling away from her and whined louder. 

****

Jing-Mei: What is wrong Erik? It's only your photo album. You've seen it before.

She managed to work her way over to her petrified husband and with the album back open to the same fresh page as it was before Erik knocked it on the floor.

****

Jing-Mei: What is it? What are you so afraid of, Erik?

Jing-Mei picked it up again and opened up to the same page as before. Erik took his finger and pointed at a picture on the opposite side of the blank page. He put his finger on a picture of a very large, bearded older man. Then he tightly closed his eyes and tried to shake off the bad feeling he had. Erik started to cry. His tears soaked the album beneath him.

Jing-Mei, realizing what was wrong, took a deep breath and left out a huge sigh.

****

Jing-Mei: Your father!!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	12. Erik Has A Breakthrough

****

Recovery

__

Part 12

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, that's your father. Do you remember him?

Erik slammed the album shut, pushed it to the floor and turned over in his bed. 

****

Jing-Mei: Do you remember him?

Erik shook his head no, over and over again. Then he scrunged down further into his bed and pulled the blanket over his head. As Jing-Mei was trying to pull the blanket off him, she could see him shaking and then the machines started beeping.

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay Erik. We don't have to talk about him anymore if you don't want to. You can relax now.

Slowly the machines regained their normal rhythm and Erik came out from under his covers. Jing-Mei saw his face covered in tears and sweat. While he got his bearings back, Jing-Mei took the album to the other side of the room, removed the picture of Erik's father and brought the book back.

****

Jing-Mei: See Erik, now there's plenty of room for all your pictures of Rascal. 

A big smile appeared across his face. She showed him how to put them in the album and has started doing it himself, Jing-Mei sat on his bed and ran her hand through his hair and thought to herself.

****

Jing-Mei: If you don't remember him then why are you frightened? What in the hell has you so scared?

A week later, Jing-Mei walked into the ER carrying Antonio and with Rusty hanging on her arm. She stopped at the admit desk.

****

Jing-Mei: Randi, have you seen Dr. Weaver or Dr. Green?

****

Randi: Dr. Weaver is in a meeting with Dr. Romano and Dr. Green is in the lounge.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you.

Jing-Mei and her brood went into the lounge and saw Mark, Elizabeth, Abby and Carter sitting there.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi, everyone. I hope I'm not interrupting.

****

Elizabeth: Oh course not. And who do we have here?

****

Jing-Mei: Just my two men.

****

Abby_(playing with the baby)_**: **They are getting so big.

****

Elizabeth: Yeah, Antonio's sitting up now and Rusty, he must have grown at least six inches.

****

Carter: I think the last time we saw them was...

****

Jing-Mei: At Dave's funeral.

Carter nods.

****

Elizabeth: Well, they are growing up into handsome young men. 

****

Mark: They look so much like Malucci, it's scary.

****

Jing-Mei_(with sadness in her voice)_**: **Act like him too.

****

Abby: Is everything alright, Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. I just miss Dave so much and looking at the boys don't make it any easier. I love my sons, it's just...I wish Dave could have been here---to be part of their lives---watch them grow up. 

****

Carter: Malucci would have love them.

****

Jing-Mei: If he gave himself the chance to love them. To even get to know them. He was just so afraid of turning into his father that he shut them out. _(pause)_I guess he thought he was doing what was best for them. But in reality, he was actually hurting them. Don't get me wrong, Dave would have never done anything to intentionally hurt his children. He loved them. He was just scared. I hate his father for what he did to Dave. He not only emotionally and physically scarred Dave for the rest of his life but he even made him afraid to be a part of his children's lives and that's sad.

****

Carter: That's pitiful.

****

Jing-Mei: Very._(pause)_ Let's just drop it.

****

Mark: So, what brings these two big guys to the hospital today?

****

Jing-Mei: Check-ups with Dr. Waylon. That's why I needed to speak to you, Mark.

****

Mark: Sure, what's up?

****

Jing-Mei: I forgot that I made the appointments for them and Mrs. Peterson is at home nursing her husband, he's come down with a summer cold. So, I had to bring them myself. I tried to reschedule but with Antonio's asthma, I really don't want to do that. So, I know my shift doesn't begin for another two hours but you know doctors. I don't know how long this will take. I may be a little late for the start of my shift. Would that be okay?

****

Carter: I'll cover until you come down, Deb.

****

Mark: Alright, then. You worked it out without me.

****

Jing-Mei: That was too easy. I guess I'm use to dealing with Kerry and having to explain my every move with her.

****

Abby: Think how poor Malucci felt with her up his but all the time. _(pause, blushing embarrassed)_ I'm sorry, Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay, Abby. It's true. 

****

Elizabeth: So, what happens after the doctor's visit with the children. 

****

Jing-Mei: I'll put them up in day care until I get off. _(pause)_Thanks John for covering for me. _(pause) _Well guys, let's get going. The sooner we go the sooner we get to go to the playroom.

Rusty starts to cry and Jing-Mei pulls out her dictionary.

****

Jing-Mei: _What's wrong, Rusty?_

Rusty: _No doctor. Doctor hurt._

Jing-Mei: He's afraid of the doctor and of getting a shot._(pause)** Rusty, do you think Rascal will put up a fight tomorrow. **_

Rusty: _Rascal, good puppy._

Jing-Mei: _Si, Rascal good puppy. _Today's the boys checkup and tomorrow is Rascal's. 

****

Abby: How is he doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Good. I think Dr. Levin will be taking his cast off tomorrow. He may have to start physical therapy to get the leg strengthen before he'll be able to walk like before.

****

Carter: Physical therapy for animals, what will they think of next?

****

Jing-Mei: It only makes sense. Animals are almost human and they are definitely part of the family and deserve the same treatment as any other member.

****

Carter: Yeah, but insurance doesn't cover them so won't that be expensive?

****

Jing-Mei: Probably, but it doesn't matter. Rascal is a good dog and deserves the best medical treatment ever. Besides, if it weren't for my carelessness, the accident would never have happened.

****

Abby: That dog means alot to you, doesn't he?

****

Jing-Mei: To all of us. Because of that little puppy, I got to hear Dave's voice again before he died. Rascal is the one who got Dave to speak for the first time since his attack. I hate to say it but as the days go by it gets harder and harder to remember what Dave sounded like or even looked like. I'm afraid guys.

****

Carter: Afraid of what?

****

Jing-Mei: Afraid that soon I'll forget Dave completely.

****

Abby: That won't happen because you loved him too much.

****

Carter: Abby's right. Besides, Malucci's not exactly very forgettable. 

****

Mark: Jing-Mei, has Capt. Amos gotten any leads on who shot Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: No, not yet and I don't know if we will ever find out who killed Dave. I keep on him trying to push the case so they don't try to close it or shove it into the file for unsolved cases. Last time I spoke with him, he said the trail to Dave's killer was cold. 

Rusty starts to pull at Jing-Mei's arm, impatiently.

****

Rusty: Come Mama Jing, play then get shots.

****

Jing-Mei: No, you don't. The doctor first and then daycare. I guess I shouldn't have mentioned the playroom until after we saw the doctor.

The next day after Jing-Mei dropped Rusty off at school she took Rascal to the vet hospital. She and Rascal sat in the waiting room with other dogs, parakeets, cats, 2 turtles, a snake and a rabbit. It took most of the morning but they were finally called into the back. Dr. Levin took an x-ray of Rascal's leg. Fifteen minutes later, the x-ray came back.

****

Dr. Levin: Well Jing-Mei, the leg and hip are looking good. I think we can get that annoying cast off him now and set him up with a physical therapy schedule.

****

Jing-Mei: That's great. I know Rusty will be happy about that. It will be nice to have the old Rascal back, running around the house--getting into trouble and living up to his name.

****

Dr. Levin: Now wait a minute, Rascal will be lucky to be able to walk without a limp at first. It'll be sometime before he's able to run. As a matter fact, even though the cast is coming off, I don't want him to overdue it on that leg.

****

Jing-Mei: But he needs to exercise it, right?

****

Dr. Levin: Of course, but there is such a thing as pushing it too far. As a doctor, you should know that.

****

Jing-Mei: You're right. I'll make sure that both Rascal and Rusty know the rules.

****

Dr. Levin: Alright then, let's free that little guy.

Days pass and Rascal has started his therapy. His doggie therapist raises and lowers his leg. Rascal whines and nips at the therapist's hands. Although Rascal protests, he makes quick progress. Within the second week of the therapy, he starts walking around with a weight on the bad leg to strengthen it. Rusty learns the exercises that Rascal has to do and helps him with them. After a month of therapy, Rascal goes back for a follow-up appointment with Dr. Levin.

****

Dr. Levin: How are we doing today, Rascal?

****

Jing-Mei: He's coming along. He does his exercises and Rusty helps him as much as possible. I think he's healing nicely.

****

Dr. Levin: I'll be the judge of that. Okay Rascal, can you jump up on the table here?

It takes a couple of minutes, but Rascal manages to board the table. The doctor positions him and while Jing-Mei keeps him still, Dr. Levin snaps a couple of x-rays at different angles.

Fifteen minutes pass:

****

Dr. Levin: X-rays are back. Do you want to take a look at them, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Sure.

Both doctors examine the pictures and then discuss them.

****

Jing-Mei: They look good. I mean I'm not a vet but I assume that dog bones don't look much different than humans.

****

Dr. Levin: They don't---just the positioning of them. But you're right, they do look good. I'm happy to say that Rascal has made a full recovery. He may always have a limp but it shouldn't interfere with his growth, activity or future health. He will be able to romp around like he use to.

****

Jing-Mei: Good to know.

A week later, Jing-Mei stops by the rehab center and enters Erik's room. She finds it empty. She goes to the front desk and asks a nurse.

****

Jing-Mei: Nurse, where is Dr. Mal...what am I saying. Don't mind me. I mean Erik Evad. He's not in his room. Is everything alright?

****

Nurse: Yes, Dr. Chen. He's down in the physical therapy room.

****

Jing-Mei: But, I thought they cut back on his physical therapy because of his heart condition and he only went for physical therapy on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday.

****

Nurse: I know, but this is his last session with Larry before Larry goes on vacation and Erik won't let any of our other therapists near him.

****

Jing-Mei: He's use to Larry. It takes him a while to adjust to someone new. _(pause) _How much longer will they be there?

****

Nurse: Let me see. _(she looks at her chart)_ He's schedule for an hour and a half downstairs. Between time in the therapy pool and his periodic breaks so he doesn't overexert himself, I don't know how much actual therapy he'll get in. He has at least another 45 minutes to go.

****

Jing-Mei: When he comes back to his room, tell him I'll be back later with a surprise for him.

Jing-Mei leaves and heads back to work to finish her shift before she comes back to the rehab center.

Back at the ER, Jing-Mei is confronted by Elizabeth when she calls the British surgeon down for a consult. After Elizabeth redlines the ruptured appendix to the OR, she pulls Jing-Mei over for a private chat.

****

Elizabeth: I didn't get a chance to ask you before, but how is Dave doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Shhhh!! Erik. He goes by the name Erik for now.

****

Elizabeth: Of course, how is Erik doing?

****

Jing-Mei: He's coming along. His speech is getting better. He still has the aphasia, stuttering and slurring but it's improving until...

****

Elizabeth: Until?

****

Jing-Mei: Until Rascal was injured. 

****

Elizabeth: What's the dog got to do with it?

****

Jing-Mei: Erik only seems to respond to Rascal. As far as me and the boys are concerned, he doesn't even know that were alive.

****

Elizabeth: I'm sure that's not true. He loves you and his sons.

****

Jing-Mei: I know he does. Don't get me wrong, it's just I wish he would pay half as much attention to us as he does the puppy.

****

Elizabeth: How is Erik handling Rascal's injury?

****

Jing-Mei: Not well, at first. He totally regressed on us. He stopped speaking, he wouldn't let anyone touch him, much less do his physical therapy, and when Capt. Amos tried to question him---he said he didn't remember anything---not me, the boys, his attack---only the dog.

****

Elizabeth: So now what happens?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I decided to take pictures of Rascal and bring them to the rehab center so Erik can see that his puppy is okay. That seems to satisfy him. He still doesn't speak or remember but at least he's doing his physical therapy. 

****

Elizabeth: That's good news, then.

****

Jing-Mei: Not all good news. Erik can only do his therapy is short sessions. He had an anxiety attack and his doctor at the center said that he's going to need more heart surgery and soon. The prosthetic valve that was implanted when he had his triple bypass needs to be replaced. He may be coming back here. I would like you to do the surgery, Elizabeth.

****

Elizabeth: That shouldn't be a problem since Romano and I are the only surgeons that know about him. _(pause)_ Listen, I have to get up and scrub now for this appendectomy. I'll speak with Romano and get back to you but if there is anything I can do in the meantime---let me know.

****

Jing-Mei: I will. Thank you, Elizabeth.

Three hours later at the rehab center, Jennifer is in with Erik. She keeps trying to get him to speak but isn't having any luck when Jing-Mei comes in.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry to interrupt. How's he doing?

****

Jennifer: Still not so much as a peep. I don't get it. He was doing fine before. Well, I can spend all day working with him if that's what it takes. _(winking at Erik)_

Jing-Mei rolls her eyes at the horny therapist and then smiles at Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: I have something that might help---that is someone who might help.

Jing-Mei walks over to Erik and takes his face in her hands with Jennifer fuming in the background.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, I have a surprise for you. Wait one moment. Close your eyes and keep them closed til I tell you to open them.

Erik doesn't close them so Jing-Mei places her hand over his eyes and closes them herself. Erik opens them again as soon as Jing-Mei removes her hand so she waves Jennifer over.

****

Jing-Mei: Cover his eyes, please.

****

Jennifer: My pleasure.

****

Jing-Mei _(thinking to herself)_**:** Boy Erik, you better appreciate what I'm going through for you.

Jing-Mei walks over to the door and brings in Erik's surprise. 

****

Jing-Mei: Alright Erik, you can open your eyes now.

At that moment, Jennifer dropped her hand and as Erik's eyes adjusted to the light he saw Rusty standing before him. There was no reaction out of him. Then he felt his bed move and the touch of soft, warm fur. Erik's face lit up when he saw who had joined him in bed.

****

Erik: Rrrr...a.zzzal. Ppppuppy!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	13. Grocery Shopping

****

Recovery

__

Part 13

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Jing-Mei: Well Jennifer, I don't think you will have any more problems with Erik now.

****

Jennifer: I guess not.

****

Jing-Mei: We will let you guys get on with your lessons. Rusty and I will be down in the cafeteria. We will see you later, Erik.

Erik completely ignores everyone in his room, except Rascal.

****

Jing-Mei: Now Erik, you pay attention to Jennifer and do your therapy or Rascal won't be back.

Erik tightens his grip on the squirming puppy while Rascal licks his face.

****

Jing-Mei: I think that Rascal missed Erik almost as much as Erik missed him. 

****

Erik: Rrrazcall. Ppplaay.

****

Jennifer: You can play with the dog later but we have a lot of work to catch up on.

Jennifer got up and tried to remove Rascal from Erik's arms. Unable to pry Erik's fingers from the pooch without hurting either of them, Jennifer gives up.

****

Jennifer: Alright, no one is going to take the dog away from you. You can still hold him but you have to do your lessons too.

Erik nods.

****

Jennifer: Don't nod your head, Erik. If I let you hold onto Rascal, you still have to work with me. Now, what do you say?

****

Erik: Yyyesss maaam.

****

Jennifer: You know my name. Say it. Say J-e-n-n-i-f-e-r.

****

Erik: Jjjeenfer.

****

Jennifer: Close enough.

****

Jing-Mei: I can see that I am leaving him in good hands.

****

Jennifer: Don't worry Dr. Chen. You and your son can go down to the cafeteria now and I'll handle Erik. 

****

Jing-Mei_(jealous)_**: **I'm sure you will. _(pause)_Come on Rusty, let's get something to eat.

****

Rusty: Rascal come too.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rascal is staying here. We will pick him up later._

After Jing-Mei and Rusty leave the room and start down the hall, Jing-Mei starts thinking to herself.

****

Jing-Mei: At least with Rascal in there, maybe that oversexed trollop will keep her hands off my husband and if she doesn't I hope he gives her a nasty bite. Not Erik---Rascal, that is.

An hour later, Jing-Mei and Rusty came back to pick Rascal up and say goodbye to Erik. They enter and see Jennifer sitting on one side of Erik's bed and Rascal laying down on the other with Erik constantly stroking his friend.

****

Jing-Mei: I thought you guys would be done by now.

****

Jennifer: We are. I was just getting ready to clean up all these flashcards when you came in. 

****

Jing-Mei_(to herself)_**: **Hard to do when you're practically wearing the same hospital gown as my man.

****

Jennifer: Excuse me.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh nothing. Just came to retrieve the dog and say goodbye. 

****

Rusty: Come Rascal!

****

Erik_(panicked)_**: **Nnnno, nnnooo!!

Jing-Mei approaches Erik and runs her hand down his tear stained face.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, I have to take Rascal home to feed him and ou..my boys. I'll bring him back. I promise. Please try to understand.

Receiving no encouraging reaction from Erik, Jing-Mei walks over to the door with Jennifer while Rusty starts to play with Rascal and Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: How's he doing? Any better now that Rascal is back?

****

Jennifer: At least he's trying to speak now. His words are coming harder than they were before he regressed. But, in time, we should catch up to where we were before. 

****

Jing-Mei: What makes you so sure?

****

Jennifer: Well, what did you think we were doing in all those sessions when Erik wasn't talking.

****

Jing-Mei_(shrugs)_**: **I have no idea. Wasting time?

****

Jennifer: Hardly. Even though Erik wasn't saying anything, it doesn't mean that he wasn't learning. Babies learn from the moment they come out of the womb and never stop learning from that time on. It's the same with big babies, even severely brain-damaged patients have the capability of learning. They may never use what they learn, but like with a newborn---they watch and observe and are able to soak up what they see.

****

Jing-Mei: And that's what you think happened with Erik?

****

Jennifer: Yes, I do. And if he takes everything he learned during that time and puts together with everything he learned from his first session and everything he will learn in the future then I feel he will be talking almost as well as he did before his tragic accident.

****

Jing-Mei: Almost?

****

Jennifer: There's still the matter of his slurring and stuttering. No matter how many words he learns and how well he correctly articulates them, he probably will always have those speech impediments. It's alright, it just makes him more sexy.

Jing-Mei takes a deep breath and tries to hide her obvious jealousy.

****

Jing-Mei: _Alright Rusty, put the leash on Rascal, so we can go._

Erik:_ Nnno, tttakkke pppuppy mmme wway fffrom._

Jing-Mei: Now Erik, we have been...

Jing-Mei stops mid sentence and stares at Erik stunned.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, you understood what I said?

Erik doesn't respond.

****

Jing-Mei: _Erik, you understood me?_

Erik: _Sssii._

Jennifer_(confused)_**: **What's going on?

****

Jing-Mei: Erik can understand Italian.

****

Jennifer: Really?

****

Jing-Mei: It shouldn't be too surprising since he comes from Sicily.

****

Jennifer: How did you know that?

****

Jing-Mei: Uh, it says it in his medical record. As one of his doctors, I looked his medical history over. Besides you can tell.

****

Jennifer: You can. I never thought the name Evad was Italian.

****

Jing-Mei: It isn't, I don't think so anyway. All you have to do is look at him with his jet black hair and his tan, olive complexion. It's obvious.

****

Jennifer: Believe me, I have looked him over---completely. But that's not what I meant.

****

Jing-Mei: Then what?

****

Jennifer: I read his personal file too, I usually do with all my patients. It mentioned he was from Italy but it never said what part of Italy he came from. _(suspicious) _How did you know he came from Sicily?

****

Jing-Mei_(biting her tongue)_**: **Lucky guess. Come Rusty, Rascal. Let's get home. **_Say goodbye to Erik. _**

Rusty puts Rascal on his leash and lets Rascal lick Erik's sad face and then Rusty gives Erik a hug. Erik doesn't return the hug but strokes Rascal instead.

****

Jing-Mei: Goodbye Erik.

Rusty waves bye to Erik, Rascal barks and Erik waves back at them.

****

Erik: _Ccciao, Ccchin, pppuppy_, _lllittle pppaaisan._

Jing-Mei, Rusty and Rascal leave Erik's room while Jennifer stays back, with her hands on her hips, skeptically trying to make sense of it all.

That weekend Jing-Mei took the boys with her while she did the marketing. She put Antonio in the shopping cart and Rusty walked beside her. Rusty kept pointing at all the things he wanted. Jing-Mei kept explaining to him why he couldn't get them.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, we need to buy the important things. _

Rusty: _Important, si. (pulling her down the snack aisle)_

****

Jing-Mei: _I mean like vegetables and fruits and juices._

Rusty stuck his tongue out and made a disgusting face.

****

Rusty: _Yuck._

Jing-Mei: _Now Rusty, you want to get big and strong like your papa, don't you?_

Rusty: _Si._

Jing-Mei: _Well then you have to eat healthy. _

Rusty's eyes dropped down to the floor as the small, sad boy lagged behind Jing-Mei and Antonio. Jing-Mei turned and saw the hurt look on his face.

****

Jing-Mei: _Alright Rusty, if you agree to stay by my side and behave while I get all the groceries then we will get you a treat, okay._

Rusty nodded excitedly. He grabbed the shopping cart and followed Jing-Mei closely. After they were down the first aisle, Rusty insisted on pushing the cart. Jing-Mei figured it was okay, if it made him happy and kept him quiet. Besides, he can keep an eye on the baby while she went up and down the aisles. It would be easier than dragging the cart up every aisle. She never wandered off far so that the children were out of her sight and Rusty was very protective of his little baby brother. He wouldn't let anyone get close to him.

Fifty two minutes later and Jing-Mei checked her list.

****

Jing-Mei: Let's see bread, butter, milk, eggs, cereal, diapers, Similac formula, baby wipes, coffee, creamer, sugar, salt, orange juice, pasta and sauce, tuna, peanut butter and jelly, cold cuts, roast pork, spinach, lettuce, tomatoes, corn, beans, peas, ground beef, pork chops, condiments, kitchen and bathroom cleaners, dish and laundry detergent, bubble bath, Kibbles and Bits and doggie treats, apples, bananas and oranges. Did I forget anything? No, I don't think so. _(pause)**Okay Rusty, you can pick out one snack for yours...**_

Jing-Mei turned towards the full cart and met with an enormous surprise. The shopping cart was much fuller than she thought. She looked at it and saw potato chips, ice cream bars, chocolate candy, pretzels, popcorn, Oreos and Stella Dora cookies, and cupcakes in it. She knew she didn't put them in there. She looked at the boys and gave them disagreeing smile.

****

Jing-Mei: Looks like I'm not the only one around here who's been doing some shopping. **_Rusty, did you put all those goodies in the cart._**

Rusty: _No, no Mama Jing._

Jing-Mei: _Rusty!_

Rusty_(blushing)_**: _'Tonio helped me._**

Jing-Mei: Maluccis through and through. **_You win guys. You can keep your snacks but only if you eat them in moderation._**

Rusty looked at her puzzled.

****

Jing-Mei: _Uh, moderation. That means I get to decide when you can eat them._

Rusty thinks for a moment and then agreeingly nods. Then he takes Antonio's small hand into the air and high fives his little brother while Antonio sits in the cart and smiles, laughs and coos. 

As the threesome head towards the checkout register, they pass the toy aisle and Jing-Mei gets another one of her ideas. She picks up a medium sized stuffed German shepherd dog. Rusty and Antonio start to fight over who it belongs to.

****

Rusty: _No, 'Tonio. Mine. _

Jing-Mei: _Sorry guys, but it's neither of yours. I have someone else in mind to give it to._

Rusty: _New baby?_

Jing-Mei: _No, I'm not going to have a new baby._

Rusty: _Look like Rascal._

Jing-Mei: _Sure does and I hope the person I got it for thinks so too._

Later at the rehab center, Capt. Amos enters Erik's room. Erik is sitting up looking through his photo album.

****

Capt. Amos: Hello Erik. I hear there is good news about you.

Erik looks at him and then goes back to his pictures. Capt Amos walks over to Erik and shuts his book. Angry, Erik opens it up again and continues to look at his photos of Rascal. 

****

Capt. Amos: You win. You can look at it as long as we can still talk, okay?

Erik nods.

****

Capt. Amos: We have a man in custody at the police station. Now, before your setback, you said a name. Do you know what that name was?

Erik thinks while he continues looking through his album.

****

Erik: Rrrriiico.

****

Capt. Amos: That's right. 

****

Erik: Bbbadd hhhee's

****

Capt. Amos: Yes, he is. Do you remember anything else about the man?

Erik stares at his photo album then starts to scratch at his head furiously and shake his head and then stops mid shake and speaks. Capt. Amos' mouth dropped open.

Later that afternoon, Jing-Mei and the boys return from shopping. Jing-Mei puts Antonio onto the floor to crawl around while she and Rusty put the groceries away. Rusty leaves one of the empty shopping bags on the floor and Rascal sticks his head in it and starts sniffing. Rusty goes over to the curious little puppy, startling him. Rascal jerks his head up quickly while still in the bag so the bag remains on his head. He starts running around the house with the bag on his head and Rusty chases after him.

****

Jing-Mei_(sarcastically)_**:** Thanks guys for your help. I think I can handle it from here.

After the groceries are away, Jing-Mei calls Mrs. Peterson and asks if she can come over and babysit. Always happy to spend time with the boys, Mrs. Peterson cheerfully agrees. Jing-Mei feeds the boys and Rascal before Mrs. Peterson arrived. 

****

Rusty: _Ice Cream, Mama Jing._

Jing-Mei: _What do you say?_

Rusty: _Please._

Jing-Mei: _I don't know. You're hyper enough as it is. The last thing you need is a sugar shock. _

Jing-Mei looks down into Rusty's sad little eyes and she knows she can't refuse him.

****

Jing-Mei: _Alright, you can have one ice cream bar, but that's all. And don't think you'll be able to con another one out of Mrs. Peterson when she comes to baby sit._

Rusty and Rascal get up from in front of the tv and excitedly follow Jing-Mei into the kitchen. Jing-Mei hands Rusty a ice cream bar and Rascal looks at him and starts licking his chops.

****

Rusty: _Rascal too._

Jing-Mei_(shaking her head)_**:_ No Rusty. No ice cream for Rascal. Here you go, Rascal. _**

Jing-Mei hands Rascal a doggie treat and he nearly takes her hand off when he grabs for it. Mrs. Peterson enters the kitchen to see Rascal begging for another treat. Jing-Mei gives him another.

****

Jing-Mei: That's it Rascal, no more.

****

Rusty: _You give Rascal two treats, so Rusty gets two treats._

Jing-Mei: _No you don't. Don't try that with me. Now, go watch tv or play with your game or with Rascal. Just keep out of trouble and be quiet so you don't wake Antonio up._

Rusty and Rascal exit the kitchen and go into the living room.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you for coming, Mrs. Peterson. I hope I didn't take you away from anything at home.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Not at all. I told you before. Any time I can help.

****

Jing-Mei: Okay, both boys and dog have been fed. Antonio is sleeping in his crib. I haven't changed him yet, so you may need to be on the lookout for that. I gave Rusty an ice cream bar and that's it for tonight. So, if he tries to get to another one out of you, don't give it to him no matter how much he begs. Any more sugar and I'll never get him to sleep tonight. Rascal's had two dog biscuits and that's enough for him also. I shouldn't be long, but if you need me, just page me. Anything else you need to know?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I don't think so. You've covered everything.

****

Jing-Mei: Help yourself to anything in the refrigerator and Rusty's bedtime is 8:00 tonight, just in case I'm not back in time.

Jing-Mei grabs her package, checks in on the baby, gives Rusty a kiss goodbye and Rascal a pat and then leaves. She heads to the rehab center.

Half an hour later, Jing-Mei arrives at the rehab center and enters Erik's room. The room is empty.

****

Jing-Mei_(to herself)_**:** I guess Erik is down in physical therapy?

She walks out of the room and heads for the front desk when she is approached from behind.

****

Capt. Amos: Dr. Chen, looking for Erik?

****

Jing-Mei: Capt. Amos, yes I am. What brings you here?

****

Capt. Amos: More questions for Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, your timing is off. Erik is down in physical therapy.

****

Capt. Amos: Not physical therapy. Dr. Chen, Erik's had another mild heart attack.

Jing-Mei turns completely pale. She tries to speak.

****

Jing-Mei: Wwwhat?! When?! How?!

****

Capt. Amos: I was with him when he had the attack.

****

Jing-Mei: You didn't say anything to upset him, did you?

****

Capt. Amos: No, he was actually very calm during the questioning. The doctors said, once they got his vitals stabilized, they had to take him back down to catheterize him again and perform more tests. That's where he is now.

****

Jing-Mei: How long has he been down there?

****

Capt. Amos: Almost an hour. Nurse said it could take another hour at least. That gives us a chance to talk.

****

Jing-Mei: Talk about what?

****

Capt. Amos: During the questioning, I asked Erik if he remembered the name of the person he told us about before he had his setback. 

****

Jing-Mei: What did he say?

****

Capt. Amos: Rico.

****

Jing-Mei: That's right. What's the problem?

****

Capt. Amos: I asked him if he could remember anything else about the man called "Rico". He started to say no but then...

****

Jing-Mei: But then what?

****

Capt. Amos: Dr. Chen, Erik said the words _"Shot me"._

To be continued. Please read and review.

**__** **__**


	14. The Secret is Out

****

Recovery

__

Part 14

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Jing-Mei took a deep breath to relieve the growing lump in her throat and stuttered as she spoke.

****

Jing-Mei: He rrreally ssaid those wwords _"shot me"._

The captain nodded.

****

Jing-Mei: Tell me what happened?

****

Capt. Amos: I went in to ask him a few questions. He was sitting up looking at that album of his. He agreed to answer the questions if I let him keep his book. Once we established the name of the man I had in custody, I needed to know exactly how much more about this guy Erik knew besides his name.

****

Jing-Mei: And he just came out and said that he was the one who shot him.

****

Capt. Amos: Not exactly. He started scratching his head and became very frazzled. I knew that there was something more to it. He was very reluctant to tell me. All he would do was stare at his photos. Finally, he managed to get it out.

****

Jing-Mei: And that's when he had his heart attack?

****

Capt. Amos: No. It's like I said before. Once he told me that I was in total shock. I didn't know what to say. I just stood there stunned. Erik seemed to relax after that. He continued to look at his pictures. Then the machines started to beep. That's what brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and he was having trouble breathing and was grabbing his chest. I ran and got the nurse and doctor.

****

Jing-Mei: So he remembers that it was Rico that shot him. But if he couldn't see him then...

****

Capt. Amos: I guess he connected the name with the voice. I'm not sure. But if he's right then that means he remembers what happened to him in Hangar #7.

Dr. Butler walks up to Jing-Mei and Capt. Amos.

****

Dr. Butler: Dr. Chen, I didn't know you were here. I guess you were filled in on Erik's condition by his friend here.

****

Jing-Mei: He said that Erik had a mild heart attack.

****

Dr. Butler: That's right.

****

Jing-Mei: How is he?

****

Dr. Butler: Stable. We can't wait any longer. Erik needs that heart surgery now if he has any chance of surviving.

****

Capt. Amos: So what happens now?

****

Dr. Butler: I'm on my way up to talk with Dr. Jackson about having him transferred over to Mercy for the surgery.

Jing-Mei and Capt. Amos look at each other, worried. Before Dr. Butler can leave he is stopped by Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Wait Dr. Butler, you're a busy doctor. Please let me speak with Dr. Jackson. I'm sure you have other patients that need your attention.

****

Dr. Butler: He is one of my patients. Besides, I don't want to impose on you.

****

Jing-Mei: You wouldn't be.

****

Dr. Butler: Why is it so important to you to make arrangements for this patient?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I've grown very fond of Erik while I've been here. Anyway, you said about having him transferred over to Mercy.

****

Dr. Butler: So what?

****

Jing-Mei: I can probably get him into Cook County quicker.

****

Dr. Butler: What's wrong with Mercy?

****

Jing-Mei: Nothing. It's just...uh, I can watch him better at Cook County since I work there.

Dr. Butler looks at her puzzled.

****

Dr. Butler: Since when?

****

Jing-Mei: Just recently. I actually start next week in the ER.

Dr. Butler's beeper goes off.

****

Dr. Butler: I really don't have time to argue with you about this. I have to check on another patient but we will discuss it later.

Dr. Butler leaves and as Jing-Mei heads towards the elevator, she notices Erik being wheeled back into his room and approaches his gurney.

****

Jing-Mei: Nurse, how is he?

****

Nurse: Sedated. He'll probably be out for a while with all the pain meds he's on. So, I don't think he's up to visitors right now.

****

Jing-Mei: That's alright. Could you please give him this? It's just a small present I got for him, since he's been doing so well with his therapy.

****

Nurse: I'll make sure he gets it.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, nurse.

The nurse and orderlies wheel Erik into his room and Jing-Mei heads to the elevators.

****

Capt. Amos: Where are you going, now?

****

Jing-Mei: Up to speak with Dr. Jackson about Erik's transfer before Dr. Butler can get to him.

****

Capt. Amos: I've got to get back to the station so good luck and let me know how it goes.

Thirty three minutes later and Jing-Mei enters Dr. Jackson's office.

****

Dr. Jackson: Dr. Chen, always a pleasure. 

****

Jing-Mei: Same here. We have to talk. I suppose you heard about Erik's latest medical crisis.

****

Dr. Jackson: Afraid that I did. I'm so sorry. He was doing so well, too.

****

Jing-Mei: We knew this time was coming as much as we tried to deny it.

****

Dr. Jackson: What can I do for you, today?

****

Jing-Mei: Soon Dr. Butler will be coming up here to talk to you about having Erik transferred over to Mercy for his heart surgery.

****

Dr. Jackson: Thanks for the warning. But what are you worried about? Mercy has a wonderful cardiac center over there.

****

Jing-Mei: I know they do, but I feel it would be better if he went over to Cook County.

****

Dr. Jackson: Why?

****

Jing-Mei: If he goes to Mercy, someone is going to have to be let in on his secret, but at Cook County there are some people there who know about his existence. I just think that it would be better if the less people know about Erik the better.

****

Dr. Jackson: That's true. _(pause) _I guess I could call Dr. Romano and work something out.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you Dr. Jackson. I knew you would understand.

Jing-Mei shakes the doctor's hand and exits his office. Dr. Jackson picks up the phone.

****

Dr. Jackson_(into the phone)_**: **Yes, this Dr. Jackson over at Chicago East Rehab Center. Could you please connect me with Dr. Romano?

****

Receptionist: He's in surgery now. Can I give him a message?

****

Dr. Jackson: Yes, just have him call me at my office. The number is 555-7654. Thank you.

Back home, Jing-Mei walks in the front door and sees Mrs. Peterson sitting on the couch, knitting. Rusty and Rascal are sitting in front of the tv and Antonio is crawling around the floor.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You're home early.

****

Jing-Mei: I told you I wasn't going to be gone for long. How's it going here?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Fine. The boys have been perfect angels.

****

Jing-Mei: Somehow I doubt that but I'll take your word for it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Did you take care of business? Every thing work out okay?

****

Jing-Mei: Not quite how I planned it. But it should work out okay. **_Hey Rusty, what are you watching there?_**

Rusty: _Dog Show. Rascal thinks he sees some of his family there._

Jing-Mei translates for Mrs. Peterson and both of the ladies laugh when they here a bang. Everyone turns towards the sound to see Antonio on his feet, leaning on a chair. They head over to him. Jing-Mei picks him up.

****

Jing-Mei_(excitedly)_**: **Antonio! You're standing! That's a big boy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It won't be long before he's toddling around here getting into everything, like his big brother.

****

Jing-Mei: Another Rusty. I'm really going to have to stay on my toes to keep up with both of them.

Rascal barks.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry. I mean to keep up with all three of them.

Mrs. Peterson leaves while Jing-Mei gives the baby his bath. Rusty starts to play his video game, while Rascal lays down in his bed. After Jing-Mei dries Antonio off and puts him in his sleeper, she lays him in his crib.

****

Jing-Mei: Goodnight sweetheart. You did good tonight, son. Your mama and papa are very proud of you.

Jing-Mei walks into the living room.

****

Jing-Mei: _Alright young man, you're next._

Rusty: _Ahh, Mama Jing. Can't I play one more game?_

Jing-Mei: _No, it's bath time, then it's bedtime. You can play some more tomorrow after school. Now go get undressed while I go fill up the tub._

Rusty: _Yes, Mama Jing._

Rusty turns off his game and heads into his room and prepares for his bath. An hour later, and both boys and dog are settled down in bed, Jing-Mei decides to sit up in bed and read for awhile when she hears a scream.

****

Rusty: _Mama Jing! Mama Jing!_

Jing-Mei goes running in to her older son's room.

****

Jing-Mei: What's wrong, baby?

****

Rusty: Monster coming for me. Monster coming for 'Tonio.

****

Jing-Mei: No, no baby. Your safe. Mama Jing is here to protect you. It's alright, Rusty. Go back to sleep. No one is going to hurt you. I promise.

It takes about an hour but she finally gets Rusty back to sleep. She slips out of his room and heads back to her bed. She starts to fall asleep but the thought of Rusty's nightmare runs through her mind.

On the other side of town, a man knocks on the door of an apartment.

****

Vincenzio: Who the fuck is it?

****

Pincard: It's just me.

****

Vincenzio: Pincard, it's about fucking time you got here.

****

Pincard: You told me you wanted me to lay low for awhile.

****

Vincenzio: Well, get the fuck in here.

****

Pincard: So are you ready to pay on your debt to me because I'm ready to collect.

****

Vincenzio: Yes. I haven't exactly figured out a way to do it. The cops are still keeping an eye on my fucking dead kid's family, according to Rico.

****

Pincard: Why?

****

Vincenzio: Not sure. Maybe they figure by watching them then they'll have a way of connecting Rico to the kidnapping. In any case, we have to be extremely careful. Any ideas?

****

Pincard: Not off hand. It's not like I can walk into the hospital as a patient, right.

****

Vincenzio: Maybe you can't---but I can. 

****

Pincard: You are going to be admitted into the hospital? How's that going to serve our purpose?

****

Vincenzio: If I can get close to my ex-daughter in law maybe I can figure a way to track her routine between the hospital and the house. 

****

Pincard: That may take awhile.

****

Vincenzio: I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do.

****

Pincard: I never did ask you but why is it so important to have your grandchildren? 

****

Vincenzio: Because I want to make sure they are raised right. They should have a sense of their roots.

****

Pincard: Seems to me it would do more harm than good having two snot-nosed little brats running around here.

****

Vincenzio: Maybe at first, but once they are trained by me then they are going to be running the business in the future. It's a luxury that their nothing loser of a father never appreciated.

****

Pincard: What if they don't adapt to their training?

****

Vincenzio: Oh, they will. _(snapping a leather belt against a table)_Or they will pay dearly for it. _(pause) _I WANT THOSE FUCKING BOYS!!!

The next day, Dr. Romano finally gets a chance to return Dr. Jackson's call. 

****

Dr. Jackson: Dr. Jackson, how may I help you?

****

Dr. Romano: It's Dr. Romano. I have a message that you called me yesterday?

****

Dr. Jackson: Oh yes, it's about Erik Evad.

****

Dr. Romano: Who?

****

Dr. Jackson: I'm sorry. I mean your Dr. Malucci. 

****

Dr. Romano: Right. What about him?

****

Dr. Jackson: He needs more heart surgery and Dr. Chen has asked me to arrange it with you to have him flown back there for it since you are aware of the situation.

Later that afternoon, Romano sends for Elizabeth and Peter. Both are in surgery so he sets up a meeting with them for the evening.

Down in the ER, the staff has been kept busy for the last couple of hours with a multi-car pileup. Every doctor had about 4 different patients they were caring for. Even Randi was being kept busy with the constantly ringing phones. As the ER starts to calm down, Abby heads up to OB when Kerry stops her.

****

Kerry: Abby, as long as you are on your way up I was hoping you don't mind dropping these budget cuts off at Dr. Romano's office.

****

Abby: No, not at all. It's not like I didn't have something better to do.

****

Kerry: I'm sorry Abby was that a yes.

****

Abby: That was a yes, boss.

Abby takes the budget cuts from Kerry and heads upstairs. Both Elizabeth and Peter enter Dr. Romano's office.

****

Dr. Romano: Well Dr. Corday, Dr. Benton I'm glad the both of you can stick little old me into your busy schedules.

****

Peter: For you Dr. Romano, we can always make the time. So what is this about?

****

Dr. Romano: It's about Dr. Malatucci.

****

Elizabeth: You mean Dr. Malucci.

****

Dr. Romano: Whatever.

****

Peter: Jing-Mei? What about her?

****

Elizabeth: I don't think that's who Robert is talking about?

****

Peter: If not her, then who?

****

Dr. Romano: Peter, we have to talk. Sit down both of you.

Outside, Abby walks into the reception area of Dr. Romano's office. She looks for his receptionist but she stepped out temporarily. She takes the budget cuts and places them on the receptionist's desk. As she is leaving the office, she hears Dr. Romano in a meeting and decides to buy some time before going to OB and hang out.

****

Abby_(to herself)_**: **I better wait right here and make sure Dr. Romano gets these reports. It wouldn't do if they were misplaced.

Back in the office: 

****

Elizabeth: There's something you need to know before this conversation gets any further.

****

Peter: Why do I have a feeling that you two know more than I do right now?

****

Elizabeth: I believe the Dr. Malucci that Robert is referring to is Dr. Dave Malucci.

****

Peter: What's he got to do with this? He's been dead for the last 5 months.

****

Dr. Romano: Not really.

****

Peter_(rubbing his chin)_**: **What?!

****

Dr. Romano: You, like most of the rest of the hospital staff and possibly the world thought he was.

****

Elizabeth: We had to make it look like he was. It's a rather long story. I'll fill you in later. But I thought we weren't suppose to let anyone know? Why are we letting Peter in on our little secret now?

****

Dr. Romano: I received a phone call from Dr. Jackson over at the rehab center. Dr. Dave is in the need for more heart surgery that just can't wait.

Outside, the receptionist returns and sneaks up on Abby.

****

Receptionist: May I help you?

Startled, Abby jumps and turns to the receptionist.

****

Abby: Yes, Dr. Weaver asked me to drop the ER budget cuts off and I wanted to make sure Dr. Romano got them.

****

Receptionist: He's in a meeting right now, I'll make sure that he gets them.

****

Abby: Okay.

****

Receptionist: Was there something else I could do for you?

****

Abby: No, that's it. I'll be on my way.

Back in the office: 

****

Elizabeth: Jing-Mei mentioned it to me but I thought you and I would do the surgery?

****

Dr. Romano: You're half right. You will be doing the surgery, Elizabeth but I have that damn medical seminar to go to. If I could get out of it I would. So, Peter will assist you, won't you?

****

Peter: Of course I will.

****

Elizabeth: Peter remember, confidentiality is major here. No one other than us and Jing-Mei must know about this.

****

Peter: I can keep a secret as well as anyone.

****

Dr. Romano: Good. Dr. Jackson is arranging to have Dr. Dave flown back over here tonight. I've already set up a secluded room up on the sixth floor and booked an OR for tomorrow at noon. I made sure to clear both your schedules so I assume there will be no problems with this. Because if word gets out about Dr. Dave, then all hell could and will break out. 

Abby decides to head back down to the ER instead of going to the OB. In the elevator, she stands, still stunned about what she overheard. Then she smiles and is unable to control her excitement. She gets off the elevator and heads over to the admit desk.

****

Kerry: Abby, did you give those reports to Dr. Romano?

****

Abby: Yes Dr. Weaver, I gave them to his receptionist.

****

Luka: What's that big smile about?

****

Abby: Oh, it's just that I know something you don't.

****

Mark: That's a little childish, Abby.

****

Abby: Maybe a little but who cares.

****

Haleh: This isn't more gossip, is it?

****

Kerry: What did I tell you about gossiping around here?

****

Abby: It's not gossip if it's true. 

****

Luka: She's not going to drop this until we find drag it out of her?

****

Mark: Fine, what do you know that we don't?

Abby waves over the ER Staff that is standing by the admit desk.

****

Luka: Before we get into this, let's just find out your source.

****

Abby: When I was up in Dr. Romano's office, my ears just happen to be in the right place at the right time.

****

Kerry: You mean you were eavesdropping.

****

Abby: When you put it like that, you make it sound bad.

****

Haleh: Never mind where she found out the information. Let's just hear it.

****

Abby: Where's Dr. Chen at?

****

Mark: In the lounge with Carter and Lydia, why?

****

Abby: She'll find out in time.

****

Haleh: Find out what, girl?

****

Kerry: This isn't about our budget, is it? Dr. Romano isn't thinking about laying off again, is he?

****

Abby: This has nothing to do with layoffs or the budget.

****

Mark: Then what?

Abby starts to look around and tells everyone to come closer. The ER Staff huddles closer together.

****

Abby: Hold onto your seats, guys. Dr. Dave is ALIVE!!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	15. Explanation!

****

Recovery

__

Part 15

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

For the very first time in its history, the ER was completely quite. Everyone looked at each other and then back at Abby.

****

Abby: How is that for news, guys!

****

Haleh: Are you sure you haven't been sniffing too much of this disinfectant?

****

Abby: Positive. I'm not crazy. I know what I heard.

****

Mark: I'm sorry, Abby. It's not that I think you are just making up some kind of rumor, but I'm having a difficult time with this.

****

Abby: Alright Dr. Green, if you don't believe me why don't you just ask your wife.

****

Mark: What does Elizabeth have to do with this?

****

Abby: She was in Dr. Romano's office and she and Dr. Romano were telling Dr. Benton.

****

Mark: Are you telling me that she knew about this?

Abby smirkingly smiles.

****

Luka: Well, it's impossible. Malucci died 5 months ago. We were there when it happened.

****

Kerry: Abby, I will not have you running around here starting nasty rumors.

****

Abby: But, but...

Before Abby could say anything else, the entire admit desk turned towards the lounge as Jing-Mei, Carter and Lydia walked out and headed towards them. The ER went silent again and everyone stared at Jing-Mei. Jing-Mei looked at one another and then around the ER.

****

Jing-Mei: Did we miss something? What's going on here?

****

Abby: Actually...

****

Kerry_(clenching her teeth)_**: **Let it go, Abby and get back to work everyone.

****

Lydia: Why did everything get so quiet out here when we came out?

****

Luka: I don't think we know what you mean?

****

Carter: We heard conversation coming from here when we were in the lounge and we come out here and now you are all standing around not saying anything._(laughing)_ Who died?

****

Abby: It's not who died, it's who's...

****

Kerry_(interrupting)_**: **Abby!! I told you go back to work, now!

****

Abby: Look, if I am wrong and it is just a rumor then it's best if they hear it from us first, right?

****

Luka: Please Kerry, let's just put this gossip to sleep at once and fill them in?

Kerry, defeated, throws her hands up in the air and limps over to the board.

****

Jing-Mei: What is this all about?

****

Luka: There's this crazy story going on from a re...uh,_(staring at Abby)_ unreliable source that**, **I don't want to upset you Jing-Mei...

****

Jing-Mei: Well, that's exactly what you're doing now.

****

Mark: The source says that Malucci is alive.

Lydia, Carter and Jing-Mei momentarily remain in shock. Then Jing-Mei puts her head in her hands and leans up against the admit desk. Carter goes over and comforts her.

****

Luka: I knew that would upset her. Maybe that will teach you, Abby to keep your ears to yourself.

****

Lydia: Dr. Chen, are you alright?

Jing-Mei recovers from the statement and starts rubbing her forehead.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy...how did you find out?

****

Haleh: From Cook County's own Rona Barrett---Abby Lock...

Then Jing-Mei's last statement hits the ER Staff at once. Kerry comes back over from the board.

****

Kerry: Wait a minute, Jing-Mei---you knew? It's true, then?

Jing-Mei looks at her coworkers' faces and grudgingly nods.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes everyone, it's true and I knew. 

****

Carter: How long have you known? When did you find out?

****

Jing-Mei: I've known since the day that Dave was shot at Antonio's christening.

****

Carter: But how? We saw him get shot. There's no way he could have faked that or no way he could have survived it.

****

Kerry: The baby's christening that was a setup?

****

Jing-Mei: No, absolutely not. I would never use my son or his christening for anything like that.

****

Kerry: I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, before I explain any of this to you, you have to understand that I never wanted to lie to any of you. This wasn't even my idea. It was Capt. Amos'. I was as shocked as any of you.

****

Carter: So, what happened?

****

Jing-Mei: As I said, the christening was legit. No one expected someone to be cruel enough to make a hit on Dave in a room full of people, at his son's christening so there was very little reason to increase security---a big mistake that we will never make again. As you saw, Dave was shot in the head and rushed up here and then into surgery. _(pause)_ I swear I was completely in the dark, like you were. It wasn't until I insisted on going up to see Dave after Romano and Elizabeth came down and told me that Dave was _"dead". _

*************************FLASHBACK********************************

__

Five months ago, the day of Antonio's christening and Dave's shooting:

Dr. Romano, Elizabeth and Capt. Amos escort a hysterical and grieving Jing-Mei up to a room on the sixth floor.

Dr. Romano: Dr. Chen, please step in here?

****

Jing-Mei_(crying)_**: **I want to see Dave. I need to be with my husband right now.

****

Dr. Romano: And you shall, but first we have to show you something.

****

Jing-Mei_(crying)_**: **What? 

****

Elizabeth: Relax dear, I think you will like what you see?

They enter the room and Jing-Mei sees a hospital bed with a patient lying motionless in it. The patient's head is completely bandaged and he's on a ventilator.

****

Jing-Mei: Why am I here? Why did you bring me to this patient's room? Is it suppose to make me feel better or what?

****

Elizabeth: Jing-Mei, take a good look at who the patient is.

Jing-Mei focuses on the patient and a confused look comes across her face.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave?

****

Dr. Romano: That's right.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't understand. Why is he still on a ventilator? Is Dave brain dead?

****

Elizabeth: No Jing-Mei. Dr. Dave isn't brain dead, in fact, he isn't dead at all.

****

Jing-Mei: But you said...

****

Dr. Romano: Never mind what we said.

****

Capt. Amos: Please Dr. Romano, let me explain it to her. Dr. Chen, after Dr. Malucci was shot, and my men once again failed to apprehend his assailant before the damage was done, I got an idea. While Dr. Malucci was in surgery, I went to the courthouse and got an injunction from the judge on duty that would release anyone and everyone involved from legal action or prosecution.

****

Jing-Mei: What kind of an injunction?

****

Capt. Amos: Before I presented it along with my idea to Dr. Romano, I wanted to make sure that Dr. Malucci survived and when I found out he did then I approached The Chief of Staff. The injunction states, that for investigational purposes, the first party---that would be Dr. Malucci---be pronounced dead. And the second parties---Dr. Romano and Dr. Corday---would sign the death certificate, in which neither of them would be held legally responsible or charged with filing a false death report.

****

Jing-Mei: An the purpose of this is...?

****

Capt. Amos: To give you, Dr. Malucci and your family a break. If whoever is responsible for Dr. Malucci's injuries and such believes that he is dead then the threats should stop. There should be no more threat for your family. You and your boys will no longer need guards following you everywhere. You can go about leading normal lives.

****

Jing-Mei: At Dave's expense. What happens to him?

************************END OF FLASHBACK*************************

****

Kerry: So, what did happen with Malucci?

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Romano called Dr. Jackson at the Chicago East Rehab Center and arranged to have Dave transferred there.

****

Luka: So, that's why you've been spending so much time at the rehab center.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, I needed to be with Dave. I had to assure him that I didn't desert him. That I was still here and praying for his recovery. He's my husband and I love him.

****

Mark: How did they get him over there?

****

Jing-Mei: That was the tricky part. How to sneak Dave out of the hospital without anyone noticing? First, Dave couldn't travel too soon after brain surgery. He remained in this hospital for a week after his shooting, when Dr. Romano thought it was safe to transport him.

****

Kerry: Hold on, now I remember. There was a room that was sealed off on the sixth floor about that time. I needed to speak with Dr. Romano and his receptionist said he was on the sixth floor so I went up and I saw him coming out of a room that had a sign on it _"Authorized Personnel Only"_. I asked him what was so secretive in there but Romano did his usual double talk and I never found...Dave was in that room, wasn't he?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, he was. They had to keep him away from the rest of the staff with the exception of the few people who knew. Anyway, Dr. Romano thought about transferring Dave in a body bag but...

****

Carter: How could he if Dave was still on a ventilator?

****

Jing-Mei: Right. They couldn't because if anyone had been watching and saw that body bag move because of the vent, Dave wouldn't have gotten far. So he waited until it was nighttime. It was pitch dark on the roof when Dave was air flown out of here and over to the rehab center.

****

Luka: One thing I still don't understand. Dave was shot, right?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, he was.

****

Luka: I know he was because I was one of the attending doctors in with him and I saw the injury, how could he have survived it?

****

Jing-Mei: That had me a little curious too, at first. Then Dr. Romano explained it to me. He said that if anyone, except Malucci, was shot the way Dave was then they probably won't have made it out of the chapel let alone survive.

****

Abby: What makes Malucci so special that he wasn't killed?

****

Jing-Mei: Not special---different. The bullet hit Dave in his head but something no one counted on, especially his killer.

****

Carter: Which was?

****

Jing-Mei: The bullet struck Dave's metal plate in his head causing it to shatter. Fragments of the bullet landed in Dave's skull, mostly up in his frontal lobe where there was little chance of serious damage. Dr. Romano and Elizabeth operated and removed the fragments and replaced one of the shunts in his brain that was destroyed. 

****

Luka: Well, I guess if you have to be shot in the head then that's the way to do it.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, you said the few people who knew about Dave. Who knew?

****

Jing-Mei: Myself, Capt. Amos, Dr. Romano, Elizabeth, Dr. Jackson at the rehab center, Rusty and Mr. Santini---Rusty's tutor.

****

Abby: Little Rusty knew too. Could have fooled me. He seemed very broken up at the funeral.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, he did do a good job. I had to tell him. It hasn't even been a year since he lost his mother and aunt. I couldn't let him believe his daddy was dead too. I thought about sending him away before the funeral but I thought that would raise suspicion. Rusty was on another continent when his mother and aunt died and he went to their funerals but he was right here when his daddy passed. It would have seemed strange if he weren't at the funeral. And in order to tell Rusty, I had to have Mr. Santini translate for me. Believe me, only the people who were vital to carrying this out knew.

****

Mark: Like Elizabeth.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry Mark, she was sworn to secrecy. Please don't be mad at her. And I hope the rest of you understand why I couldn't tell you guys about what was going on. It was for Dave, mine and the boys safety and protection and it's just as important that no one else find out, especially since Dave will be coming back here tonight.

****

Kerry: Tonight, why?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave recently suffered another mild heart attack. He needs the prosthetic valve in his heart replaced. He's coming back for the surgery.

****

Mark: You have my word, Jing-Mei, no one will give away your secret.

****

Carter: So, how is Dave doing?

****

Jing-Mei: He's coming around. He still can't walk or move very much but he's talking more. His aphasia is still there, along with his stuttering. Some of his memory is coming back, but he's not there yet. He's finally off the vent---at least he was before his upcoming heart surgery. Oh, and he goes by the name Erik Evad now, for the time being.

****

Carter: Erik Evad? Where did that name come from?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not sure how they came up with the name Erik but Evad is Dave spelled backwards. I know it sounds weird but this alias has kept Dave or Erik alive for the last five months.

****

Mark: Whatever works, then.

****

Carter: I still can't believe that Malucci is still alive.

****

Jing-Mei: SHHHHH!!! John, please. Keep your voice down. If word gets out about this, then we will have to go back to having the guards around us.

****

Carter: Sorry Deb. I forgot. _(pause)_ It must be nice to come and go without having someone following you around all the time.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, it is. I almost forgot what that was like. Rusty's been able to go to school and outside to play and he's even made some little friends. _(pause)_ Which reminds me, I have to go home straight after my shift is over. A friend from Rusty's school is having a birthday party and I have to take him there.

At the end of her shift, Jing-Mei is in the lounge gathering her things. She is deep in thought when Carter walks in.

****

Carter: Finally off, Deb?

Jing-Mei doesn't respond.

****

Carter_(waving his hand in front of her face)_**:** Yo, Deb. Earth to Deb.

****

Jing-Mei: Huh, did you say something?

****

Carter: Yes, but it's not important. Looks like whatever you had on your mind is important. Are you okay?

****

Jing-Mei: Yea...no, I don't know. It's Rusty.

****

Carter: What's wrong with Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei: He had a nightmare last night.

****

Carter: Kids have nightmares. Hell, everyone has them at times.

****

Jing-Mei: I know and he use to have them alot after his mama and Aunt Sophie died and that incident with Frankie. Even now, I still hear him crying at night but it's been awhile since he had a real bad nightmare that woke him up out of a sound sleep. He was shaking and sweating and absolutely terrified.

****

Carter: Did he tell you anything about it?

****

Jing-Mei: No, all he said was that there was a monster trying to get him and Antonio. It took me an hour to calm him down. I thought it was just a kid's nightmare, but now that our secret is out...

****

Carter: It's got you worried, right.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure.

****

Carter: Are you thinking about asking Capt. Amos to put the guards back on?

****

Jing-Mei: Part of me wants to, but another part has gotten to like our freedom. I'd hate to tell Rusty that he'd have to have a guard with him again. He hated that before. Da...Erik still has his guard on him, plainclothes of course. _(pause) _No, it's just paranoia, is all. I am not going to become an overprotective mother that I smother my children. As long as no one knows about Erik, we will be safe. _(looking at her watch)_ I have to get going. 

****

Carter: You on tomorrow?

****

Jing-Mei: Tomorrow graveyard. But I'll be back later when Erik is brought in. You'll be here?

****

Carter: Til 11:30. See you later.

****

Jing-Mei: Bye.

At home, Jing-Mei gets Rusty bathed and dressed in a suit. She brushes his hair and stands him in front of the full length mirror.

****

Jing-Mei: _Boy, what a handsome young man we have here._

Rusty: _Yeah I am, ain't I?_

Mrs. Peterson walks in holding Antonio.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Baby's ready to be fed..._(looking at Rusty and smiling)_Well Dr. Chen, I didn't realize you had company...who is your gentleman caller?

****

Jing-Mei_(smiling)_**: **Well, I've always been attracted to younger men, Mrs. Peterson.

Mrs. Peterson holds her hand out to greet the little man.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How do you do, sir?

****

Rusty_(worried)_**: **It's me, Gramma Peterson, Rusty remember?

Both Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson laugh at a still confused Rusty.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know sweetheart. I'm only kidding. You just look so much older and sophisticated in a suit. I'm going to feed your little fellow.

****

Jing-Mei: There should be some food in the refrigerator for him.

Mrs. Peterson head into the kitchen while Jing-Mei finishes prepping Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: _There all nice, neat and clean. Now Rusty, I want you to be polite and behave yourself._

Rusty: _Si, Mama Jing. But why do I have to go anyway?_

Jing-Mei: _Because Gina was nice to invite you and the manly thing to do is go. (smirking)**Besides, you wouldn't want to hurt your little girlfriend's feelings by not showing.**_

Rusty_(angry)_**:_ She is not my girlfriend!!_**

Jing-Mei: _If you say so._

Rusty: _Rascal, come too._

Jing-Mei: _Rascal was not invited. Besides, he has to stay here and keep Mrs. Peterson and Antonio company._

Almost on cue, Rascal enters the room and heads over to Rusty but Jing-Mei stops him before he can shed on Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, no you don't pal.

She takes him by the collar and leads him into the kitchen. She reaches into a cabinet and pulls out a rawhide bone and gives it to the hyper little doggie.

****

Jing-Mei: That should keep you occupied and happy for awhile. **_Rusty, come on we have to go now. Do you have the present?_**

Rusty: _Si, Mama Jing._

Rusty hugs Mrs. Peterson and Antonio goodbye. He tries to hug Rascal too but Jing-Mei prevents it. 

****

Jing-Mei: Geez Rusty, you're going to a birthday party not the electric chair. You'll be back. Now come on.

After dropping Rusty off at the party, Jing-Mei heads to the hospital. She goes up to the sixth floor room that they have set up for Erik's arrival but nothing is happening. She goes to Dr. Romano's office. She catches him on his way out the door.

****

Jing-Mei: Any word yet on when Erik arrives?

****

Dr. Romano: I spoke with Dr. Jackson and he said he's got a med-copter schedule to pick Erik up in two hours. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a hot appendicitis waiting for me.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure. I'll be down in the ER lounge waiting. You'll have me paged the moment he arrives, right?

****

Dr. Romano: Top of my agenda.

Jing-Mei goes down into the lounge, fixes herself a cup of coffee and sits on the couch with a magazine and waits. She sees staff members coming in and out and watches in hall as the ER takes on a construction site accident. After an hour, Elizabeth comes into the lounge and joins her.

****

Elizabeth: You still here, Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Actually, I just got back a little while ago. Had to take Rusty to a friend's party but I wanted to be here when Erik arrives. 

****

Elizabeth: Oh. By the way, word has it that some other people know our secret.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks to Abby.

****

Elizabeth: Remind me to have a talk with that young lady.

****

Jing-Mei: Definitely. After all, you never had a problem telling Dave what you thought of him.

****

Elizabeth: I don't understand what you mean.

****

Jing-Mei: That PID girl that Abby misdiagnosed that Dave never even saw because she said he wasn't needed even though he was supervising her as a medical student. 

****

Elizabeth: That bothered you.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure it did. I know Dave isn't any Ben Casey or Marcus Welby but given the chance and opportunity, he was a decent doctor. But, everytime he messed up even a little bit and no one was injured he got blamed. He was yelled at, lectured, suspended, or written up. He's only a junior resident himself. He's still in the learning process too. He makes mistakes, who doesn't. But not everyone who makes mistakes is dragged over the coals like he was by everyone.

****

Elizabeth: I'm sorry if I upset you and hurt Dave's feelings. Didn't know he was so sensitive.

****

Jing-Mei: He is. And you're right---you didn't know about him or his feelings. _(pause) _Sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you about this after all in a few hours you're going to have your hands all over _(whispering)_my husband's heart.

****

Elizabeth: Do you think I would jeopardize a patient's care because of a past incident?

****

Jing-Mei: No, I don't. You're one of the best and that's why I wanted you to do his surgery despite the circumstances. I'm sorry if I offended you.

****

Elizabeth: It's alright. I guess I just got a taste of how Dave must have felt all those times myself and the other doctors criticized him.

Both Jing-Mei and Elizabeth's pagers beep.

****

Elizabeth: Sixth floor?

****

Jing-Mei: Sixth floor, let's go.

Jing-Mei and Elizabeth head up to the sixth floor. They wait outside the elevator and watch as it comes down from the roof. Within the next ten minutes, the doors open and two orderlies and Peter are pushing in the gurney carrying Erik. Jing-Mei walks up next to the gurney and looks down at the patient. He's unconscious, restrained to a backboard and connected to a ventilator.

****

Jing-Mei_(smiling)_**: **Erik, I missed you so much. How's he doing?

****

Peter: Stable. We have to get him settled into his room and start running some tests before his surgery tomorrow. If you will excuse us.

****

Elizabeth: Go back down to the lounge and I'll call you when I know anything.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, and thank you guys.

Jing-Mei walks down into the ER and heads out towards the admit desk when she is stopped by Kerry.

****

Kerry: I saw you and Elizabeth leave the lounge earlier. Da..Erik arrived?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, Peter and Elizabeth are examining him now and are going to call me with the news.

****

Randi: Dr. Chen, phone call.

Jing-Mei heads over to the admit desk and takes the phone from Randi.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks Randi. Dr. Chen, here. How may I help you?

****

Mrs. Peterson_(crying)_**: **Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, what's wrong?

****

Mrs. Peterson_(crying)_**: **RUSTY'S MISSING!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	16. Rusty's Missing!

****

Recovery

__

Part 16

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Jing-Mei starts taking deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating. She pulled the phone closer to her while her hands shook.

****

Jing-Mei_(on the phone)_**: **What do you mean, Mrs. Peterson, Rusty's missing? He's at his schoolmate's party, remember.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Mrs. Poppa, the little girl's mother, called. They were playing a few games in the backyard. She called them in so Gina could blow out the candles on her cake. She thought he was just in the bathroom, but as she and her husband were serving the cake and ice cream they couldn't find him. Everyone at party searched. She called here thinking maybe he made his way home.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright Mrs. Peterson, stay close to Antonio and make sure the alarm is set on the doors and windows. Answer the door to no one. I'll call you. 

As Jing-Mei tries to hang up the phone, she completely misses the hook and the phone falls to the floor. Kerry walks over to her. She bends down and picks the phone up seeing that Jing-Mei is staring out into space and doesn't even realize it fell.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, are you alright?

****

Jing-Mei: No, I'm not. I took Rusty to a birthday party at a friend's house.

****

Kerry: Is there a problem?

****

Jing-Mei: That was Mrs. Peterson on the phone. The mother of the little girl, Gina, who's having the party, called. They can't find Rusty anyway. He's missing.

****

Kerry: Are they sure? Have they looked really good? Maybe he just wandered off.

****

Jing-Mei: I need to go over there but I can't leave Erik now. I want to make sure he's okay after his trip.

****

Kerry: Go to Rusty, Jing-Mei. I'll find out about uh, Erik for you and if there are any problems, I'll page you.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks Kerry. You have my pager number and cell phone...

****

Kerry: Yes, now go.

Jing-Mei runs out the ambulance bay doors and heads for her car. She drives directly over to Gina's house the whole time wondering if Rusty's nightmare the other night was just that---a nightmare or a premonition. Maybe he knew something was going to happen to him and now if he is gone and whoever has him will be coming for Antonio. It's only about a 20 minute drive to the house but traffic seems to be worse than ever now. Trying to hold her composure but failing, she sits at the wheel of the car at a red light and starts hysterically crying. A horn from behind her alerting her of a green light brings her around.

****

Jing-Mei_(thinking to herself)_**:** What if I never see my little boy again? Rusty didn't want to go to the party to begin with and I made him because it's what a proper young man does and now, oh god my little boy, where is he?

She arrives at Gina's home to see everyone at the party searching and calling his name. She approaches Gina's mom.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Poppa, what happened?

****

Mrs. Poppa: The kids were playing in the yard. I called them in for cake and ice cream and he wasn't there. I thought he was delayed out here in the backyard or in the bathroom but my husband and I checked the house---he was nowhere. I asked the other children and no one saw him after they started playing the games. I'm so sorry. Nothing like this has ever happened before.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sure it hasn't. Do you mind if I use your phone?

Mrs. Poppa showed Jing-Mei the phone. 

****

Jing-Mei_(on the phone)_**: **Hello, I need to speak with Capt. Amos. This is Dr. Chen.

****

Receptionist: Sorry, but the captain is unavailable right now. May I take a message?

****

Jing-Mei: Tell him to call me on my cell phone. He knows the number. In the meantime, I want to report my little boy missing.

****

Receptionist: How old is the child?

****

Jing-Mei_(crying)_**: **He's seven.

****

Receptionist: And how long has he been missing?

****

Jing-Mei: I guess just over an hour or so...but you don't understand...

****

Receptionist: We can not file a missing person's report until the person is missing at least 24 hours regardless of age unless there is evidence of a kidnapping. So you'll have to call back if you don't find him in the next 23 hours. Look for the kid, he'll turn up. Have a good day. _(hangs up)_

****

Jing-Mei_(sarcastically)_**: **Thanks a lot. At least, I know my tax dollars aren't going to waste on your job. 

Jing-Mei hangs up and joins the search. As the other kids' parents come and pick them up, the search team shrinks down to just Jing-Mei, Gina and her parents. They check every inch of the house. Closets, the basement, attic and under beds and still come empty. Dark is approaching and Jing-Mei's fears are growing. Since Capt. Amos still has not returned her calls, she tries to call back several times. She is still unable to get him. She tries to retrace what happened at the party according to Gina. They start out in the backyard and again split up to search. Mr. Poppa put on the pool lights and checks the pool.

****

Mr. Poppa: All that's in the pool is water.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank god. Gina, tell me again, what you were doing before you noticed Rusty was gone.

Mrs. Poppa translates. Gina starts to think very carefully before breaking down in tears. 

****

Jing-Mei: It's alright, sweetheart. No one is going to be angry with you or blame you for anything. I just want to know where my little boy is.

****

Gina: _We were just playing hide-n-seek. I was it. I went to look for the other children and..._

Mrs. Poppa translates.

****

Jing-Mei: _And you couldn't find him. Then where could he be?_

Out of nowhere, a voice is heard.

****

Rusty: _Here I am!_

Everyone turns around to see Rusty walk up behind them. Both him and his suit are a mess---torn and dirty. Jing-Mei runs over and grabs the little boy into a hug and starts to cry.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, where in the world were you?_

Rusty hesitates. Jing-Mei looks at him straight in the eyes with a stern look that he never saw before so he knew she meant business.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, we have a right to know. Now, where were you?_

Rusty turns around and points in the air behind him.

****

Rusty: _Up in the tree._

Jing-Mei: _In a tree? Why?_

Rusty: _We were playing hide-n-seek and I was hiding._

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, I'm trying real hard here to understand this but didn't you realize the game was over when no one came and found you. _

Rusty: _Yeah, I knew the game was over._

Jing-Mei: _Then why didn't you come down from the tree._

Rusty drops his head, starts dragging his foot in front of him as if he were trying to make a design of sorts, but actually he was stalling from telling them the real reason why he stayed hidden. Then Jing-Mei noticed as a blush appeared across his face---or maybe it was just the lighting from the pool area.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, for the last time, why didn't you come down from your hiding spot._

Rusty: _Because Gina was going to try to kiss me again._

All of the adults: _Ohhh!!_

Jing-Mei: _Didn't you notice it was getting dark out?_

Rusty: _No, I fell asleep up there._

Jing-Mei: _Just like your daddy. Fall asleep in the weirdest places. One time I found him asleep across the dining room table in his apartment. Of course, I think he had a whole six pack in him at the time that contributed to it. (pause)** Rusty, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO US AGAIN, YOUNG MAN!! Do you realize how worried and scared we were, especially me.**_

Rusty: _I'm sorry, Mama Jing. _

Jing-Mei: _I know you are but I am not the only one you have to apologize to. Go ahead._

Rusty: _I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Poppa. and Gina. I didn't mean to ruin your birthday party._

Jing-Mei: _And it will never happen again if you have me over again._

Rusty: _It won't happen again if you let me come back over._

Mr. and Mrs. Poppa look at each other, nod in acceptance and hug the little boy. Gina, who has finally calmed down and stopped crying comes over and hugs Rusty and in the process plants a big, wet one directly on his lips. Rusty gets a disgusted look on his face as he starts wiping his lips off.

****

Rusty: _Yuck!!! I told you Mama Jing._

Jing-Mei_(running her hand through Rusty's hair)_**: **Ahhh, poor baby.

Jing-Mei gets Rusty into the car and head for home. While in the car, she has a chat with him.

****

Jing-Mei: Look at your new suit. It's ruined. I guess we can have it cleaned and mended but how well it will hold, I don't know. Rusty, you should have known not to disappear on us like that. I was scared to death. 

****

Rusty: You gonna tell papa and Rascal. They are going to be angry with me.

Jing-Mei glances over at the tired little guy and sees that he is starting to cry.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I don't think it's necessary to tell Rascal or you're father right now. He has a lot on his mind at the time.

Jing-Mei pulls into the drive-way and she and Rusty get out of the car and approach their well lit home. Up on the porch, Jing-Mei stops Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, don't you know that you are suppose to go up into a tree to be kissed---not to avoid it. You ever heard the song. Gina and Rusty---sitting in a tree---K-I-S-S-I-N-G-- Oh never mind. We have to get your papa better soon so he can give you some pointers in the romance department._

Rusty: _Girls yucky. Except you, Mama Jing and Gramma Peterson._

Jing-Mei: _You won't always feel that way, Rusty once you hit puberty. And if you are anything like your papa I'd say that should be happening with in the next year at least._

Rusty and Jing-Mei walk in the front door. Mrs. Peterson comes out of the nursery with Antonio.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh thank god! You found him! Where was he?

****

Jing-Mei: In hiding.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Huh?

****

Jing-Mei: I'll explain later. Rusty, go in and get ready to take a bath. I'll fix you something to eat.

Mrs. Peterson hugs Rusty with her free arm and then taps his but as he goes off to the bedroom.

****

Mrs. Peterson: So, what happened with him?

****

Jing-Mei: He treed himself to avoid being kissed by his girlfriend.

****

Rusty_(from the bathroom)_**: **Not my girlfriend!

Jing-Mei holds out her arms and Mrs. Peterson hands her Antonio. 

****

Jing-Mei: Has he eaten yet?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes...but I was just getting ready to...

Jing-Mei feels the baby's bottom and gets a horror-struck look on her face.

****

Mrs. Peterson: ...change him. If you want, I can do that before I leave.

****

Jing-Mei: No, that's alright. I'll do it. You go home and spend time with your husband. We've kept you long enough.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Alright, have a nice night.

Rusty comes running out of his bedroom in his robe and slippers.

****

Rusty: Bath time!

****

Jing-Mei: One moment Rusty. Let me just finish with your brother. Uh Mrs. Peterson...

****

Mrs. Peterson: Do you want me to draw his bath?

****

Jing-Mei: Would you, please?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Be glad to.

Rascal comes in from the kitchen with his rubber ball in his mouth. Rusty takes the ball from the dog and tosses it across the room and watches as Rascal fetches it.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, go with Gramma Peterson. Play with Rascal later.

Rusty and Mrs. Peterson head towards the bathroom when they hear a sound like they never heard before.

****

Antonio: Dada...

Everyone look at the smiling, half-naked baby on the changing table. Jing-Mei picks up the baby and holds him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Antonio, that's wonderful._(pause)_ Too bad Dr. Dave wasn't around to hear it. I bet he'd be so proud of you, though. _(pause)_Well, come on little man let's get to that bath.

****

Rusty: 'Tonio speak again.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No more stalling here. Antonio will speak again but you are not putting off your bath to hear it. Now, move it.

After Rusty and Mrs. Peterson go into the bathroom and shut the door, Jing-Mei breaks the hug she has the baby in and puts him back down on the table. She looks at his smiling face.

****

Antonio: Dada...

****

Jing-Mei_(whispering to the baby)_**: **Mrs. Peterson is right. Your daddy will be proud of you when I tell him. He's already proud of you but, but....damn it, another milestone in your life and he's missing it again. 

Jing-Mei sits down and starts to cry. After a few minutes, Mrs. Peterson comes out of the bathroom.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Alright Dr...

She stops in her tracks when she sees Jing-Mei crying. She slowly and quietly puts her hand on Jing-Mei's shoulder.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know how upsetting Antonio starting to speak is for you, especially with what he said. 

****

Jing-Mei: I'm happy that he's talking it's just...Dave should be here for it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know. He didn't see them with Rusty, right. And now he was killed before he had a chance to see any of these first time little moments of Antonio's. 

****

Jing-Mei: It's just not fair.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Chen, do you want me to finish changing the baby?

****

Jing-Mei: No, that's okay. I'll be fine. You can go ahead home. Goodnight.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Alright. Rusty is in the tub and Rascal is sitting next to him, chewing on his rubber ball. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight.

Mrs. Peterson leaves for the night and Jing-Mei continues to change Antonio.

****

Jing-Mei_(smiling)_**: **When I tell your daddy that you are starting to ask for him, he'll get better quickly. I know he will.

Once both boys and dog are put to sleep, Jing-Mei gets the phone and starts to dial.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello, this is Dr. Chen. I need to speak with Capt. Amos.

A few minutes later: 

****

Capt. Amos: Capt. Amos, how may I help you?

The next morning, Jing-Mei heads to the sixth floor of the hospital to visit with Erik. On the way up, she runs into Carter.

****

Carter: Deb, I heard about Rusty. Is he okay?

****

Jing-Mei: He's fine, John. He just caught up in a game of hide-n-seek.

****

Carter: That's good. Are you on today?

****

Jing-Mei: In an hour. I have to go up and check on Erik.

****

Carter: On who?

Jing-Mei looked intensely at Carter, not saying a word. 

****

Carter: Oh, that Erik. Mind if I tag along?

****

Jing-Mei: Actually, I do. I don't want Erik to have too many visitors right now. It may cause suspicion if a lot of people keep going in and out an off limits room. You do understand, don't you?

****

Carter: Yeah, I do and your right. Tell uh, Erik that I hope he gets better soon.

****

Jing-Mei: I will.

Jing-Mei and Carter go their separate ways. Jing-Mei goes up and enters the _Authorized Personnel Only _room. She sees an unconscious Erik in bed. She starts to look at his machines when Dr. Romano, Peter and Elizabeth walk in. She stands up and walks over to them.

****

Jing-Mei: So, how's he doing?

****

Elizabeth: All his tests came back pretty much how we expected.

****

Peter: His doctor over at the rehab center was right. We can't wait any longer. The heart muscle is weakening. He can't survive without the valve replacement. 

****

Jing-Mei: Well, he's got the best surgeons working on him.

****

Romano: Not really. I'll be at a medical seminar but he'll be in good hands with Peter and Lizzie.

****

Jing-Mei: So when is he having the surgery?

****

Peter: It's scheduled for noon, which is in about 45 minutes.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll be working down in the ER. You will let me know how everything goes, right?

****

Elizabeth: Of course. Come on Peter, let's go get ready and scrub.

****

Romano: I better get to my seminar. I'll check on him when I come back to the hospital. 

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, everyone.

****

Romano: No problem. Listen Dr. Chen, there's something I need to talk to you about later if you have some time.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure. Right now, let me check on my hubby.

The surgeons leave and Jing-Mei goes over to Erik's bed. She sits down next to him and holds his hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, the next time you wake up you'll be in a different place again. You're back at Cook County. You may start to see some familiar faces again. I spoke with Capt. Amos and I told him I may need to have the guards put back on me and the boys. I promised Rusty I wouldn't tell you why I want the guards put back on. I will someday, but you don't have to worry about it now. 

Elizabeth and Peter walked into Erik's room.

****

Jing-Mei: What are you two doing back?

****

Elizabeth: We forgot. No one else is suppose to know about him so we have to take him up to surgery ourselves, then we'll scrub.

****

Jing-Mei: Can you just give us one more moment?

Peter and Elizabeth both nod and stand back.

****

Jing-Mei: Look's like it's time for you to go up for your operation but before you leave here's some good news to get you through the surgery: Antonio said his first words. He said _dada._

At that moment, Erik opened his eyes and smiled at Jing-Mei.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	17. To Sleep Per Chance To Dream

****

Recovery

__

Part 17

**__**

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Anything written in between ** is in Dave's dream sequence

A smile covers Jing-Mei's face.

****

Jing-Mei: Did you guys see that? He not only heard me but he understood. He knows about Antonio and he's happy.

****

Elizabeth: I'm sure he is. 

****

Peter: We have to get going now.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright. Erik, you'll be going back to sleep for awhile but I'll be right here when you wake up again. I love you.

Jing-Mei kisses Erik. Elizabeth and Peter wheel him out of his room and head for the OR where the same two scrub nurses, who were in the OR the day that Erik was shot in the head, are waiting for him. They were sworn to secrecy by Dr. Romano---actually threatened by him not to say anything about Dr. Malucci. Jing-Mei watched as the surgeons wheeled him into the elevator.

****

Jing-Mei: Good luck, all three of you. _(as the elevator doors closed)_

She waited until the elevator stopped at the third floor before she pushed the button to have it come back up. Once up, she got on it and took it to the ground floor and headed to sign in at the admit desk of the ER.

Up in surgery, Erik has been prepped for surgery and now is waiting for Elizabeth and Peter to finish scrubbing. He's been anesthetized and one of his nurses is charting his vitals as the surgeons enter the OR. 

****

Elizabeth: Mark start time of operation on Erik Evad as 12:45.

Elizabeth takes the betadine and spends it on Erik's exposed muscular chest as Peter prepares the sternal saw to cut through his breastbone and the wire mesh that is currently holding Erik's chest to together. Once through and into the chest cavity, Elizabeth takes the scalpel and makes the first incision into the heart muscle.

Meanwhile Erik drifts back into his past once again.

**Vincenzio comes home after a day in the sheet-metal business and the local bar when he approaches the dining room table. He's obviously had more than his fair share of booze in him and barely makes it into the chair that is pulled out for him.

****

Vincenzio:_ Where the fuck is my dinner, bitch!!_

Rosa: _Coming. We were just having a little discussion that took me out of the kitchen._

Vincenzio: _When I fucking come home from work, I expect a hot meal on this goddamn table. Now, move your ass, whore!_

Both Davey and Sophie sit at the dining room table, quiet and trading looks. Vincenzio notices the constant glances between his children. He slams his fist down on the table as Rosa brings in the spaghetti.

****

Vincenzio: _Alright, what the shit are you hiding from me, now?!_

Rosa: _Nothing dear. It can wait until after we eat._

Vincenzio: _No, no something is wrong. Those little fuckers over there don't shutup unless there's trouble and I'll bet I know who's responsible. No one eats until we get to the bottom of this!_

Rosa: _After dinner, we can sit down and discuss..._

Vincenzio backhands his wife across the face upsetting the children and infuriating Davey.

****

Davey: _You can't hit my mama like that ,asshole!_

Vincenzio: _Shut the fuck up, you little piss ant! This is all your fault! I know that! Now, for the last time, WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF TROUBLE DID YOU CAUSE NOW!!!_

Rosa hands Vincenzio a note that he rips from her hand.

****

Davey: _No, mama. Please don't._

Rosa: _Sit down Davey. He's going to find out soon enough._

Davey sinks back into his chair and starts to cry. Vincenzio reads over the letter and his face turns beet red. He looks up from the letter and gives Davey a death stare. Davey shrinks deeper into his chair.

****

Vincenzio: _Get that fucking, stupid, worthless ass out of that chair and into your room, NOW!!_

Davey: _But pa`pa..._

Vincenzio: _NOW!! OR I'LL GET YOU OUT OF IT MYSELF, FUCKER!!!_

Rosa: _Vincenzio, he hasn't had his supper, yet._

Vincenzio: _Listen woman, do you want some more of my hand. DON'T YOU EVER TALK BACK TO ME AGAIN!! DISCIPLINING THESE MAGGOTS IS MY JOB! If you would have kept your legs closed, we wouldn't have these two disasters now. _

Looking over at Davey and seeing that he still hasn't moved, Vincenzio walks over to him and grabs him by his throat and picks him up out of the chair and throws him to the floor as Vincenzio heads for the basement and Davey runs into his bedroom and prepares for his _punishment._

After an hour of sitting in his room waiting for his father to come in, Davey hears Vincenzio walk towards his room. He hears his mother go into his little sister's room and shut the door. His door opens and in the doorway, stands Vincenzio holding his heated, soldering iron. He slams the door behind him. Davey hears his mother and sister start to cry through the vent in his room. Davey coughs back his own tears and lays face down on his bed, ready to take his punishment like a man.

****

Vincenzio: _So prick, you like getting into trouble at school. Do you have fun being suspended from the first grade. You little idiot, you are 6 years old and you're a juvenile delinquent, who will never amount to anything. You are WORTHLESS. DO YOU HEAR ME--- WORTHLESS. If you are going to get into the trouble, the least you could do was help my business out on the streets. That's all the fuck you're good for his dealing my drugs._

Davey: _I'm sorry, pa`pa!!_

Vincenzio_(mocking Davey)_**: _I'm sorry, pa`pa. That's not going to do it anymore, fucker. I thought I taught you discipline---control---power---management._**

Vincenzio walks over to Davey and lifts his pajama top up. He takes the soldering iron up in one hand and holds a squirming, terrified Davey down.

****

Vincenzio: _The rule of the street and what I intend to drill into that thick, empty head of yours is---KILL OR BE KILLED!!! IT'S ALL ABOUT CONTROL! WHO HAS IT AND WHO DOESN'T ! AND IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO IN THIS SCREWED UP WORLD IS MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT DISCIPLINE AND RESPECT THAN YOU WILL LEARN IT AND I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU WITH A WHIP, BAT OR SOLDERING IRON EVERY STEP OF THE WAY TO HELP YOU REMEMBER IT!!! TAKE THAT, PUSSY!!!_

Vincenzio thrusts the soldering iron into the already seriously scarred and bare-back of Davey. Davey's blood curling screams could be held throughout the apartment but no one came to his aid. Everyone in the building, knew what was happening, but no one had the courage to interfere in fear of their own lives, so they turned a deaf ear to it. 

After ten-fifteen minutes, Rosa who couldn't bare her only son's shrieks anymore came running into his room. She grabbed Vincenzio off Davey. Vincenzio backhanded Rosa again and then 2 year old Sophie came running in. Vincenzio started kicking and punching Davey, who attacked him after he once again hit his mama. Then Vincenzio noticed Sophie standing in the doorway of Davey's room, crying. 

****

Vincenzio: _You want some of this too, you little whore._

Davey: _Sophie, run!_

Sophie exited out of Davey's room, leaving the door opened. Vincenzio started towards his daughter when Davey jumped on his back and tried to hold him off. Barely able to stand up in his drunken state, he shook Davey off him and then reached down for him to throw him down the backstairs that led to the fire escape. Instead, he grabbed Rosa, who was still on the floor recovering from her latest blow from Vincenzio. He didn't hesitate and threw her down the stairs, breaking her neck and killing her instantly. 

****

Davey: _MAMA!! **_

Elizabeth and Peter notice the increase in Erik's blood pressure and heart rate.

****

Peter: Damn it! He's gone into V-Fib! 

****

Elizabeth: Charge the internal paddles! _(pause)_ Hurry! We're losing him!

****

Nurse: Charged to 200.

****

Peter: Clear.

****

**Sophie came running out of her room, crying. Vincenzio stood at the top of the stairs looking down.

****

Vincenzio: _She's dead. You fucking killed her you, little shit. You worthless little punk, you did this. You're a fucking "mommy killer" and you're going to prison and if you think I'm bad wait until you get there with hundreds of other guys who will just love a little boy like you to play with._

Davey and Sophie ran to their mother's side. She was bleeding and unconscious. Davey knew she was gone but Sophie brought her some coffee to _wake her up._

****

Vincenzio: _You're fucking wasting your time, bastards. She's dead and she's not coming back. Now all you have is me. HA, HA, HA!!! I'm going to bed. _**

****

Elizabeth: Still in V-Fib! Charge to 350!

****

Nurse: Charged!

****

Elizabeth: Clear!

****

Peter: Sinus tach! Give him 10 amps of epi. Charge the paddles to 400.

****

**The entire night, Davey and Sophie sat by their mother's side. Davey held her hand and Sophie kept trying to give her coffee.

****

Davey_(crying)_**: _No more coffee, Sophie. Mama can't drink it. We lost her. _**

Sophie_(crying)_**: _Mama's sleeping. Mama's gonna want coffee when she wakes up._**

Davey: _Mama's up in heaven. She's watching over us and we'll see her again._

Sophie: _When?_

Davey: _If pa`pa has his way, soon...very soon._

Davey held his crying little sister in his arms and the two terrified children grieved for their mother.**

****

Elizabeth: Wait, the epi worked. He's in sinus rhythm. Increase his nitro. Let's get back to work. There's a lot that needs to be patched up inside here.

An hour later and Peter and Elizabeth are putting the closing staples and wires into Erik's chest.

****

Elizabeth: Mark ending time on Erik Evad as 15:15 hour.

Erik is rolled into recovery. Elizabeth and Peter dress down out of their surgical scrubs and before returning to their other patients, they looked in on Erik who was just starting to come out from the anesthetic. As they checked his vitals, and wrote them in his chart they headed out of the room when they heard a mumbling. Both surgeons turned around.

Down in the ER, Jing-Mei had just hung up the phone. Kerry approached her.

****

Kerry: Is there a problem, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: That was Mrs. Peterson. She just picked Rusty up from school and now he's in the house and he's real grouchy.

****

Kerry: What's the matter?

****

Jing-Mei: He wants to go out and play with Rascal in the back yard.

****

Kerry: What's wrong with that?

****

Jing-Mei: Nothing, except he's being punished. I grounded him after that little stunt he pulled at the birthday party the other day.

****

Kerry: First time you had to punish him?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. I told him he was not to go out after school for one week. 

****

Kerry: Not even to the backyard?

****

Jing-Mei: Right. I know it's a little harsh but I have to set the limits and rules. I told him he's not to go out at all, except to school. If I back down on this, then he'll think he can con his way out of any kind of trouble he gets himself in.

****

Kerry: It's in the genes. His father is the same way with me. You're right to stick by your guns, of course. That's why I'm so hard on Dave, I mean Erik. When he does wrong, I want him to know it so he won't have the incentive to do it again. I admit it, I'm a little tougher on Erik than I am on any other resident, but I really think that he has the makings of a good doctor. He just needs boundaries and know that if he crosses them then there will be consequences to face.

****

Jing-Mei: Believe me, Erik knows about discipline. That's why I think he would agree with me on punishing Rusty the way I did. He'd probably have done the same thing if he were...

Jing-Mei is temporarily distracted as she sees Elizabeth walk off the elevator. She and Kerry head over to her.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Corday, how is Erik?

****

Elizabeth: Can we talk in the lounge?

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, let's go. Something's wrong, I just know it.

Elizabeth and Kerry head into the lounge when Abby yells to them from behind the admit desk.

****

Abby: Dr. Weaver, we have a possible M.I. coming in. ETA is 5 minutes.

****

Kerry: Abby, there are other attendings available. I'm busy right now. Give it to Dr. Green or Dr. Kovac.

The three doctors enter the lounge. Jing-Mei tries to keep calm but seeing the look on Elizabeth's face, she can't help but get upset.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright Elizabeth, give it to me straight. How serious is it? Erik---he's not dead, is he?

****

Elizabeth: No, he isn't. Erik is stable and he's in recovery but there is something you should know?

****

Kerry: What is it?

****

Elizabeth: I think I need to discuss this with Jing-Mei first, Kerry.

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay, Elizabeth. Let her stay. Just tell me. What happened?

****

Elizabeth: We operated and replaced the weakened valve. There was more damage around the area then we originally expected. We were able to repair it but something happened to him.

****

Jing-Mei _(nervous)_**: **What? What happened? You're scaring me.

****

Elizabeth: I'm sorry. I don't mean to do that. Erik went into V-Fib on the table.

****

Kerry: How long was he down?

****

Elizabeth: About 20 minutes. We obviously got him back. How that incident is going to affect his recovery in the long run, I'm not sure.

****

Jing-Mei: But, he's going to survive, right.

****

Elizabeth: Yes, but...

****

Kerry: Then what's the problem?

****

Elizabeth: The problem is that after he was moved into recovery, when Peter and I were checking up on him---he was coming out of the anesthetic so he was still very groggy and he said something.

****

Jing-Mei_(confused)_**:** What did he say?

****

Elizabeth: He was still in a kind of a twilight sleep, but he nevertheless did speak. 

Both Kerry and Jing-Mei look at the British surgeon intensely, wondering what Erik could have said that got her so concerned.

****

Elizabeth: It was very difficult to understand him, with his speech problems, but I managed to make out a couple of words. Erik said, _"Sorry Mama, damn sorry" _over and over again. Do you know what he meant, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: According to accounts that I got of the story from both Da..Erik and Sophie, Erik was six years old when his mother died...

****

Kerry: So?

****

Jing-Mei: She wasn't sick and it's wasn't an accident. She was murdered---by Erik's father---right in front of Erik and his 2 year old sister.

****

Elizabeth: My god! How?

****

Jing-Mei: His father broke her neck and she died instantly. Erik had gotten into some trouble that resulted in his father _disciplining_ him. His mother got in the way, trying to protect him so he's always blamed himself for her death. 

****

Kerry: Do you think that's what it is?

****

Jing-Mei: You think that Erik is feeling guilty about his mother's death after all these years, Elizabeth?

****

Elizabeth: I'm no shrink but that would be my best educational guess.

****

Jing-Mei: As soon as he's recovered from his surgery, I have to make sure he gets that psyche consult and the mental help he's desperately needed for so long. _(pause)_ Can I see him now?

****

Elizabeth: Yes. He's probably back in his room by now.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Weaver, is it okay?

****

Kerry: I'll go with you. 

The doctors exit the lounge and head for the elevator when Malik walks up to Kerry.

****

Malik: We have a possible M.I. in trauma three.

****

Kerry: Abby, told me. Get Dr. Green...

****

Malik: He's in with a knife wound in trauma one.

****

Kerry: Well then give it to Dr. Kov...

****

Malik: He's off. Left about ten minutes ago.

****

Kerry: Very well, I'll take it. You two go ahead up, I'll check on you later.

Jing-Mei and Elizabeth enter the elevator and head up to the sixth floor as Kerry enters Trauma three to care for the possible M.I. patient. She takes the chart off the door.

****

Kerry: Alright, let's see who do we have here?

On the gurney in front of her, lay a 6'3" tall man about 220lbs. He was conscious and thrashing around in pain and he was on a heart monitor and preparing to have an EKG done.

****

Kerry: Do you have a lot of tightness in your chest, uh Mr. Vincent Malta?

Unknown to anyone in the room, they were working on Vincenzio Malucci.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	18. Papa Don't

**Recovery**

__

Part 18

**__**

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Anything written in between ** is in Dave's dream sequence

Kerry continued to work on her new patient, Vincent. She waited for the results of the EKG and blood work. Vincent started look around the room to see if he could find his ex-daughter in law. People came and went but none of them were Jing-Mei.

****

Kerry: When did the chest pains start?

Seeing how inattentive he was, Kerry cleared her throat and tried again.

****

Kerry: Excuse me, Mr. Malta, the chest pains when did they begin?

****

Vincent: Uh, about an hour ago. 

****

Kerry_(to Yosh)_**: **Let's give him 10cc lidocaine for the pain.

Carter walks in with the results of Vincent's tox screen and showed them to Kerry.

****

Carter: Here's his tox screen?

****

Vincent: Tox screen? What did you need that for?

****

Kerry: Standard procedure. Let's see what we have?

Kerry looks them over and stares back at her patient. Vincent, looks into the hall trying to see if he can find Jing-Mei, awaiting to hear the wrath of his doctor because he knows what she found in his tox screen.

****

Kerry: Mr. Malta, among other things it says they found cocaine in your system. 

****

Vincent: Just a small amount is all. I tried, really tried hard to quit.

****

Kerry: It also says that you have traces of Neoral in your body...Mr. Malta, have you had a transplant?

****

Vincent: A kidney transplant, yes.

****

Kerry: You should know better than to use in your condition.

****

Vincent: I don't need a lecture, besides I'm not here about my kidneys or drug habits. I'm here because of this nagging, fucking chest pain.

****

Kerry: Hey, watch the language! Let's just take a look at the EKG.

Chuny hands her the EKG and she reads it.

****

Kerry: Well, you aren't having a heart attack.

****

Vincent: I'm not. Then what's wrong with me?

****

Kerry: At best, I'd say it acid reflux disease.

****

Vincent: What's that?

****

Kerry: Excessive amounts of acid in your stomach that the digestive system isn't able to break down.

****

Carter: In other words, you have heartburn. 

****

Kerry: Just stay and rest and I'll going to start you on 30mg of Prevacid.

Vincent lays back on the bed and relaxes as Kerry heads out of the room. Carter stops her before she can get very far. 

****

Carter: Uh, Kerry have you seen Jing-Mei?

****

Kerry: Upstairs, uh her patient Erik Evad just came out of surgery and she went to check on him. 

Vincent concentrates and strains to hear their conversation.

****

Carter: I need her to cover a shift for me. I'll go up and see if I can catch her.

****

Kerry: No, you don't. No visitors with that patient, uh, this soon after surgery and she'll probably be up there for awhile. You can speak with her later. Now, check the board. It's starting to fill up.

****

Vincent_(to himself and snapping his fingers)_**: _Damn it! I'll have to pay another visit here._**

Up on the sixth floor, Jing-Mei entered Erik's room. Erik was laying in bed, barely conscious. He had a ventilator hooked back into his trachea and he was on a heart monitor. Jing-Mei stared at the monitors for awhile to make sure everything was alright. Jing-Mei walked over to Erik's bed and held his hand. Erik started to stir.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, Erik, can you hear me?

Erik turned his head towards his wife and smiled at her. Jing-Mei swept the sweat covered hair from his forehead. He pulled his hand from her grasp and pointed at the vent.

****

Jing-Mei: You want me to take that off you?

Erik nodded and Jing-Mei turned around and saw Elizabeth standing behind her. She didn't have to say a word to Elizabeth, her eyes asked the question for her. 

****

Elizabeth: Sorry, not just yet. We want to give your lungs a chance to rest. The last thing you need to do is strain to breathe. Your heart is very weak. Let's just give the muscle a chance to heal and strengthen.

Jing-Mei looks back at Erik and shrugs her shoulders.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry Erik, but she's your doctor and I can't overrule her. Don't worry baby, it won't be long. If you do everything your doctors tell you and get plenty of rest then you'll have that nasty tube out in no time. 

****

Erik: Bbbuttt...

Jing-Mei places her finger on his lips to shush him.

****

Jing-Mei: Shhhh!!! Just rest now and we can talk later. 

Erik closes his eyes and Jing-Mei continues to run her hand through his short jet black hair and hold his hand as he drifts off to sleep.

Back at an apartment across town, Vincenzio walks in and slams the door. Pincard comes running out from the kitchen.

****

Pincard: What happened?

****

Vincenzio: Get me a fucking beer!

Pincard goes into the kitchen and in a minute returns with a beer that Vincenzio snatches out of his hand.

****

Pincard_(sarcastically)_**:** Good news?

****

Vincenzio: Don't fucking start with me.

****

Pincard: Did your idea work? Did you see her?

Vincenzio takes several gulps of beer and looks at Pincard before crashing on the couch.

****

Vincenzio: Shit no! She was no where around. She was up visiting some patient---Erik something or other. The fucking point is I went all through that for nothing.

****

Pincard: Are you going back there?

****

Vincenzio: Unless I can think of some other way to get my little grandsons and train them my way. At least, I know the lay out of the hospital and if I go back I'll know exactly how to find her and who to ask about her. One way or another, I'll have my grandbrats and you'll have your little Asian beauty. Vincenzio crushes his beer can with his hand causing some of the remaining beer to splash out and cover him and Pincard.

The next day, Jing-Mei came into Erik's room. He was conscious but still very weak. Dr. Romano was examining him so she waited back at the door. When it looked that Romano was completing his examination of Erik, Jing-Mei approached only to be stopped by Romano. He took her by the shoulder and led her back over to the other side of the room.

****

Jing-Mei: Is something wrong with Erik?

****

Romano: No, he's doing fine. The surgery went well, with the exception of his crashing on the table. This isn't about Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: You did say that there was something you wanted to talk to me about before you left for your medical seminar. Is that what this is about?

****

Romano: Yes, it is.

****

Jing-Mei: Sounds serious.

****

Romano: It is. 

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, I'm ready. Let me hear it.

****

Romano: I need to know...well, I have to know uh, well...

Romano starts to pace the floor making Jing-Mei more nervous than ever.

****

Jing-Mei: Just say it.

****

Romano: Now that Erik is back with us, will you be bringing your puppy back here to visit him.

Jing-Mei raises an eyebrow and throws a confusing look at Romano.

****

Jing-Mei: I was hoping too. Will it be alright?

****

Romano: Sure, no problem. It's just I would like to borrow the puppy at some time.

****

Jing-Mei: Rascal is hardly a puppy anymore.

****

Romano: Even better. My little Henrietta is ready to start having a litter and as I told you when I first saw the dog, he would do just fine.

Jing-Mei releases the breath she's been holding on to for so long and tries to hold back a laugh, but fails too.

****

Romano: May I ask, what is so funny?

****

Jing-Mei: Nothing. Is that all you wanted to know? You had me scared to death. Of course you can borrow Rascal. I'll have to clear it with Rusty, but I don't think it will be a problem.

****

Romano: Very well then. Continue with your visit and I'll be back later. We can make arrangements for the dogs' date.

Jing-Mei continues to laugh as she walks over to Erik. He watches her sit down.

****

Erik: Pppuuppy.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, so you heard us. That would be okay with you, wouldn't it? I mean Romano is going to let Rascal come up and visit with you again but he wants to borrow him temporarily. Okay?

****

Erik: Ppppuppy cccome.

****

Jing-Mei: Soon, baby. But Romano does bring up an interesting point. You and I haven't consummated our marriage yet.

Jing-Mei starts to stroke Erik's hair. He stares at her.

****

Jing-Mei: You do know what that means, don't you?

Erik doesn't answer her which she automatically takes as a no.

****

Jing-Mei: It means you and I have to start acting like a married couple. I mean I realize we can't do it here in the hospital, but you are not going to be here forever. When you are discharged and come home then I want you to be certain before we do anything. I don't want to pressure you but we have our own bedroom with a king-size bed in it. 

Erik's eyes start roaming the room completely uninterested in what Jing-Mei is saying.

****

Jing-Mei: You are definitely not the same guy as you were before...the old Dave would have jumped at that chance to sleep with me.

She moves closer to Erik and starts to kiss him on the lips. He starts to fight her and then gives in to her seductiveness. She starts to let her hand roam down to his lower half and as he feels pressure on his genitals, he panics. He uses all the strength he can muster up and pushes her away. At first she's shocked, but seeing the terror in his face, she realizes what's wrong and goes over to comfort him.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, I'm so sorry. I'm going too fast. I know small steps. It's just that when I look at you I keep seeing the old horny Dave that use to flirt with anything in a skirt. I have to remember that you are different and it's going to take some time before we can be an actual married couple. I'm sorry.

She walks closer to Erik but he sinks down into his bed and his heart rate increases. She immediately backs off and his pulse returns to normal. 

****

Jing-Mei: Alright Erik, I'm going back to work so you try to get some sleep and I'll be back to see you later.

She starts to walk out of the room when she turns back and watches him as he falls asleep. 

****

Jing-Mei: I am very sorry, my dear Da..Erik.

Erik starts to dream: 

**Davey is eight years old. He and Sophie come home from school to an empty apartment. He sits Sophie on the couch and has her start her homework while he searches the house for food to start dinner.

After ripping the cabinets and cupboards apart, all he can come up with is a can of tuna fish and some stale bread.

****

Davey: _I hope you like tuna, Sophie._

Sophie: _It's good, Davey._

Davey: _The only problem is no mayonnaise. I'll go see if I can borrow some. You wait right here, I'll be right back._

Sophie remains on the couch while Davey leaves and heads down to Mr. Santini's apartment. He knocks on the door but didn't get an answer. So, as he heads back upstairs he sees his neighbor's three-year old wandering the hall.

****

Davey: _Gino, what are you doing out here? Come here._

Davey takes the little boy's hand and brings him back up to his apartment. He knocks on the door. Gino's mother answers the door.

****

Mrs. Orlanti: _Hello, how may I help you...Davey and Gino, thank god. You had me so worried._

Davey: _I found him wandering around downstairs._

She takes her little boy from Davey and puts him inside. She comes back to the door and gives Davey a big hug.

****

Mrs. Orlanti: _Thank you so much, Davey. I just turned my back for a minute and he got out. Thank you for bringing him back to me._

Davey: _No problem. I've got to go now._

Mrs. Orlanti: _If you need anything, just come over and ask._

Davey: _Well, actually I could use some mayonnaise._

Davey goes back into his apartment and starts to make dinner for him and his sister. After they finish, Davey takes the remains of the tuna fish and heads down to the basement and feeds the puppies that he's been hiding downstairs.

****

Davey: _I know this is cat food, but it's the best I can do, little fellows. Luciano, would have loved it. I promised him that I would take care of all his little friends. Remember guys, what ever I have is yours. Now eat. I have to get back to Sophie. _

Davey checks out the blanket bed that he set up near the heater for his puppies and fills their water bowl up then he went back upstairs. An hour goes by and Davey makes sure he and Sophie had their baths and brushed their teeth and then head into their bedrooms.

Around about 2am, there's a noise in the apartment. By the sound of the door slamming and staggering, the children know it's their father who's finally home. 

Both children are wide awake, but remain in their beds. Davey hears his father mumbling and throwing things. Then he hears footsteps coming towards his room. Davey gets prepared for a spanking, knowing that's the only time his father steps foot near his room. The drunken, high man walks into Davey's room and Davey pretends to be asleep.

****

Vincenzio: _Get your fucking ass out of that bed, boy! Now!_

Davey remains under his blankets. Furious at his son's lack of respect, Vincenzio rips the blanket off of Davey and before the boy could run, Vincenzio grabs him and holds him facedown on the bed. The boy starts squirming. Vincenzio pounds his head to calm him down. Davey tries to relax and prepares for the soldering iron. Only that's not what comes. Instead of having his shirt lifted up, his pants are pulled down. Then the little boy feels the weight of his father on him at the same time as he feels pressure and force in his anus. He starts to whine.

****

Vincenzio: _Shut the fuck up, you little wuss or I'll stick a sock in your mouth._

Davey tried to quiet down but he couldn't prevent the tears from running down his face and soaking his sheets. After fifteen minutes, Vincenzio stopped. He left the little boy, crying in his room. 

****

Vincenzio: _Don't think this is over yet. I'll be back in for another go around. And you'd better improve next time or else we will keep doing it until you satisfy me, you little faggot._

And Vincenzio was true to his word, every half hour on the half hour, he was back in Davey's room. He would give it to him up the ass mostly but sometimes he would lay him on his back and play with Davey's front package. He would start to caress Davey's penis and fingering his balls. Not being able to take it any longer, Davey started to scream...***

Erik woke up, screaming to the top of his lungs causing Romano and Jing-Mei to run in. Romano, seeing how upset Erik was and from the numbers on his heart monitor knew if he didn't calm down he would be having another heart attack, he gave him a sedative. Jing-Mei ran over to Erik's side and stroked his head. She held his hand as he drifted in and out of unconsciousness. He looked at her with complete fear in his eyes.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, Erik what is it? What happened? What's wrong?

Erik slowly tried to calm down and catch his breath but the longer the image in his head appeared the more upset he got.

****

Erik: Ddddr. Cccchin-hhhe mmee...

****

Jing-Mei: Take it slow, Erik. What are you trying to tell me?

****

Erik: Hhhhe mmmme.....hhhe tttoucched mmmee!

Erik started pointing down to his lower half.

****

Erik: Mmmmee...hurrt no, hhhurt mmmmee.

Stunned, Jing-Mei kept her composure as she continued to question her hysterical husband.

****

Jing-Mei: Who did, sweetheart? Who touched and hurt you?

****

Erik_(crying)_: Mmmmy ppp..appa.

Jing-Mei turned to Romano, who was for the first time in his life speechless. She had tears running down her own face.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Romano, I think it's time Erik had his psyche evaluation.

To be continued. Please read and remove.


	19. Meeting Dr Legaspi

****

Recovery

__

Part 19

**__**

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Anything written in between ** is in Dave's dream sequence

Romano runs his hand across his bald head and looks back at the desperation in Jing-Mei's eyes as she pleads with him to get help for her mentally unstable husband.

****

Jing-Mei: Please Dr. Romano. He's needed help for so long and has never gotten any. Don't let this go on any longer. He needs to speak with someone who has experience dealing in these kind of matters and problems. We have to get him help while he still has some of his sanity and mind left.

****

Romano: I'll speak with Dr. Legaspi and see if she can work him in to her schedule. You do realize that if she agrees to meeting with Erik, we will have to fill her in on everything. 

****

Jing-Mei: I understand that.

****

Romano: You also understand that the more people who know about his existence the more at risk you put him, your children and yourself.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't like that thought, but we need to do it. If he would have gotten the help he obviously needed before, it may not have progressed to this point. Erik is depending on me. I can't and I won't let him down. 

Romano leaves to speak with Dr. Legaspi while Jing-Mei remains with Erik until he finally succumbs to power of the sedative. Once he is out, she kisses his cheek and then tiptoes out of his room. She heads back down to the ER.

During her break, Jing-Mei calls the police station.

****

Jing-Mei: This is Dr. Chen. I need to speak with Capt. Amos. It's very important.

****

Receptionist: He's in a meeting. Leave your name and number and I will have him call you...

****

Jing-Mei: No! Not this time. I'm tired of this. Every time I leave a message, I never hear back from him. You go in there and drag him out of that meeting and get him on this phone! I'm going to stay on this phone until I speak with him. And if he still doesn't come than I'm going to the press and let the world know what kind of police we have out there protecting us. I'm sure the mayor will just love that kind of publicity of his police department especially in an election year.

****

Receptionist: Alright, calm down. I'll see what I can do. Please hold.

****

Jing-Mei: You better believe I will.

After a couple of minutes, Capt. Amos comes to the phone.

****

Capt. Amos: Capt. Amos, how may I help you?

****

Jing-Mei: Captain, it's me---Dr. Chen. I really need to talk to you. 

****

Capt. Amos: So I hear. Nice threat. It's certainly got my attention. So what can I do for you?

****

Jing-Mei: We discussed putting a guard back on my children, remember.

****

Capt. Amos: Yes, and you were against it last I recall.

****

Jing-Mei: Not totally against it since that incident with Rusty. I want the guard back again. Not for myself but for the children. I've just got this bad feeling.

****

Capt. Amos: As you wish. What bad feeling?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know. Call it woman's intuition. Erik is going to start speaking with a shrink which means she will have to know his secret and soon it won't be long before Erik's true identity is exposed and that scares me. It puts Erik and my children at greater risk.

****

Capt. Amos: Okay, I'll arrange to have a guard over at your house as soon as possible. 

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, captain. By the way, have you had any leads on the person who shot Erik at our son's christening? Was it that Rico?

****

Capt. Amos: No leads yet and no it wasn't Rico. He has an airtight alibi. Seems he was spending the day in our drunk tank. 

****

Jing-Mei: So when Erik said that Rico shot him, he was referring to the time at the hangar. Erik didn't see who shot him the second time.

****

Capt. Amos: We don't know that for sure. Maybe if you could work on him, he will remember seeing something that will help us.

****

Jing-Mei: As much as I want to help Erik and put an end to all this, I can't pressure Erik to talk until he's ready to talk. I've done enough damage already. _(pause)_ Captain, I'm sorry I threatened you to get you to come to the phone.

****

Capt. Amos: Don't let it bother you. I admire your initiative.

They hang up their phones and Jing-Mei heads over to pour a cup of coffee when Luka walks into the lounge.

****

Jing-Mei: Is everything alright out there? Are you getting busy?

****

Luka: No, we're fine. The board is practically empty. I just came in to take a few minutes. I'm working a double today. Are you okay?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I'm okay. Why? Don't I look alright?

****

Luka: You just look a little distressed when I came in.

****

Jing-Mei: I just got off the phone with Capt. Amos about getting back a guard for the boys, but that's not what is bothering me.

****

Luka: Maybe I can help?

Luka and Jing-Mei get their coffee and sit down at one of the tables.

****

Jing-Mei: I was up visiting Erik. I knew he was still weak from his surgery and I just don't know what came over me but I couldn't help myself.

****

Luka: What happened?

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Romano is going to arrange with Kim Legaspi to start scheduling some psyche sessions with Erik.

****

Luka: A little soon for that, isn't it?

****

Jing-Mei: Not after what happened today. Erik had another nightmare earlier. He remembers his father's attack on him.

Luka just about chokes on his coffee. He sits up and attempts to speak.

****

Luka_(whispering)_**: **You mean the rape.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, he didn't say it in so many words but yes---he remembers his father raping him and it's scared the hell out of him.

****

Luka: That's understandable. Well then, maybe it's a good idea if Dr. Legaspi has a chat with him.

****

Jing-Mei: Huh, oh yeah. Good idea.

****

Luka: That's not it though. There's more to Erik's problems.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm afraid that I might have instigated Erik's nightmare.

****

Luka: How?

****

Jing-Mei: You have to understand. I saw Erik laying in the bed up there and I didn't see Erik I saw Dave, my husband, and I guess I just lost control of my hormones and I started acting like an over-sexed wife and took advantage of my sick man and I think I made a wrong move on him and touched him in a way I shouldn't have, he freaked out on me. 

****

Luka: How do you mean _freaked out on you_.

****

Jing-Mei: He pushed me away from him. Ever since this whole thing happened with his attack, he has been very jumpy when it comes to anyone touching him. He's swatted me away before, but he's never, never pushed me or used any kind of force against me. But I've really upset him. I told him I was sorry but I don't know if he'll ever trust me again and I don't blame him.

****

Luka: Of course he's upset. He's not ready for that part of your relationship yet. Give him a chance to deal with his past first before you rush the future. He's going to get help now. Once he comes to terms with his own feelings, he'll be ready to move on. I know it's hard but as frustrating as it is for you, it's probably ten times worse for him. Who knows we may see an entirely new Malucc...Erik when it's over with.

****

Jing-Mei: I hope you're right, Luka. Thanks for this little talk. And I will really think about what you said.

****

Luka: Anytime you need to talk, I'm here.

Both Jing-Mei and Luka finish with their coffee and go back to work.

Upstairs on the sixth floor in Erik's room, he is still under the sedation when he has another dream:

**Davey and Sophie each pack a bag of clothes. In their limited amount, a bag for each of them is practically their whole wardrobe. Once they have their things packed they meet Mr. Santini at the door.

****

Mr. Santini: _Are we all ready, you two?_

Davey: _Be right there, Mr. Santini._

Sophie approaches Mr. Santini with her bag and they wait for Davey. In a few minutes, they here a toilet flush and Davey comes over to them.

****

Davey: _Now, I'm ready. Let's go._

The three of them head out of their apartment and down to Mr. Santini.

****

Davey: _Thank you, Mr. Santini for letting me and Sophie come stay with you while pa`pa is in the hospital._

Mr. Santini: _No problem. We love having you. There's plenty of room and the girls are looking forward to your visit. They said it will be like having a brother in the house and they adore Sophie. _

As the three of them enter the apartment, they are greeted by Mrs. Santini and two little girls and a baby.

****

Mr. Santini: _We're finally here._

Mrs. Santini: _Well come in, you two. Put your bags down for now. Dinner is just about ready. Please sit at the table wherever you like and consider this your home for the next week._

Davey and Sophie: _Gracia, Mr. and Mrs. Santini._

Mrs. Santini: _Sophie, why don't you sit next to me, and Davey, where do you want to sit?_

Davey: _I'll sit next to Alicia._

Both Mr. and Mrs. Santini smiled at each other. Alicia, the oldest of the Santinis' daughters goes into the kitchen to help her mother bring in dinner.

****

Mrs. Santini: _Put this bowl over next to your boyfriend._

Alicia: _He's not my boyfriend._

Mrs. Santini: _He thinks he is. Alicia, he obviously has a crush on you. I think it's cute. I thought you liked him?_

Alicia: _I do---like a brother. He's real cute but he's too young for me to take seriously as a boyfriend._

Mrs. Santini: _He's not that much younger._

Alicia: _Mother, he's only 8. I'm 10. That's too young for me._

Davey_(from the other room)_**: _I'm going to be 9 in two weeks!!!_**

Alicia looks at her mother and shakes her head.

****

Alicia: _Still too young so don't try to marry us off yet._

Alicia and Mrs. Santini come out of the kitchen both carrying food. Davey and Sophie, look at one another, excitedly.

****

Davey: _Pizza!!_

Mr. Santini: _Something special for our special guests._

Davey: _Thanks a lot, Mr. and Mrs. Santini._

Alicia: _God, calm down. It's only pizza. You've had pizza before, haven't you?_

Davey: _Maybe once or twice. Your dad bought me some down at the fruit market when we were working before._

Alicia: _You are deprived, aren't you?_

Mr. Santini starts to get upset with his eldest daughter.

****

Mr. Santini: _Alicia!! That's enough. Now, Davey and Sophie are our guests. You will respect them and we will have no more talk like that! Understood!!_

Alicia: _Yes, pa`pa. Sorry you guys. I didn't mean anything by that._

Davey: _It's alright. May I have some bread, Mr. Santini?_

Mr. Santini: _Sure you may. Help yourselves children._

As Davey was reaching for the bread, his arm knocked over a glass of juice. Both he and Sophie nearly jumped out of their skins. Davey started to panic and tears ran down his face. 

****

Davey_(hysterical and crying)_**: _I'm sorry, Mrs. Santini! I'll clean it up! I didn't mean to do it! It was an accident! I'm sorry! Please don't hit me!!_**

The Santinis looked in horror at each other. Mr. Santini walked over to where Davey was sitting. Sophie jumped up out her seat.

****

Davey_(crying)_**: _Please don't hit me!! I'm sorry!_**

Sophie: _Mr. Santini, I'll help Davey clean it up. Please don't spank my brother. We're sorry we didn't mean to mess up your nice table._

Mr. Santini: _Take it easy, kids. No one is going to hit you, Davey. I would never hurt you. I know it was an accident. Relax, we'll have it cleaned up in no time and then we'll can get on with our pizza._

Sophie: _Are you sure, Mr. Santini?_

Mrs. Santini: _Positively. Now, stop that crying, little guy. You're soaking your pizza._

Davey: _Okay, I am sorry._

Mrs. Santini: _Stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong._

Davey tried to calm down and finish his pizza. During the rest of the meal, both Davey and Sophie filled up on bread, pizza, pasta salad and juice. They had second and even third helpings.

****

Alicia:_ Wow mama, papa, looks like_ **_we won't have to worry about leftovers while these two are staying with us._**

Davey stopped eating his pizza and put it down, then he nudged Sophie and she did the same. Both Davey and Sophie knew they kind of made pigs out of themselves so they pushed their plates away and sat at the table with their heads hung in shame.

****

Mrs. Santini_(angry)_**: _Alicia, that's enough. Watch what you say around our guests!_**

Davey: _We're sorry. We did over do it a bit._

Mr. Santini: _Think nothing of it. It's nice to see two growing kids with healthy appetites. There's always plenty of food. Don't ever be scared to ask for food to eat if you're hungry._

Sophie: _Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Santini. I guess we don't have good manners. We don't usually have meals at a table. We most always eat in our bedrooms..._

Davey: _Uh Sophie. We don't need to bore them with our dinner routine. Come let's help clear the table and wash our plates._

Mrs. Santini: _Nonsense. Alicia will help me. Go relax before bed._

After dinner, Alicia helped her mother with the dishes. Sophie played with the Santinis' other daughter, Cristina, also 4 years old as was Sophie. Davey sat down on the floor and did his homework. 

At 9:00, it was bedtime for the children. Sophie slept in the spare bed in Alicia's and Cristina's room and Davey slept on the couch. Each child took a bath and got into their pajamas. Davey was last. Mr. Santini offered to help Davey get ready for bed but Davey refused.

****

Davey: _I'm a big boy. I can get dressed by myself._

Mr. Santini: _Of course you are. Sorry, I didn't mean to imply..._

Davey: _I'm sorry. You were only trying to help. It's just..._

Mr. Santini: _I know. I understand._

Mr. Santini did understand, too. He knew that Davey was embarrassed by the many scars and bruises on his back and body. Even though, he knew Mr. Santini had seen his scars before, it still made Davey uncomfortable.

Once the children were settled down ready for bed, Mr. Santini read to them in his daughters' bedroom until they all fell asleep. Then Mr. Santini carried Davey into the couch and covered the sleeping boy with a blanket. 

Just before midnight, Davey was awaken by the tapping of his little sister.

****

Sophie: _Davey, Davey wake up._

Davey: _What is it, Sophie?_

Sophie: _I'm scared. _

Davey: _Why, don't you like it here?_

Sophie: _I do. I like it too much._

Davey: _I know what you mean. This is the first time I can remember going to bed and not having to worry about when he'd come in and hit me or you know--touch us. This is how a real family lives and as soon as I save up enough money, I'm going to find us a mama and papa to love and take care of us---like the Santinis. Look, go back to bed Sophie. Enjoy this time as much as possible because after this week, we'll be back in hell again. _

Davey hugged his little sister and took her back to bed. After he tucked her in, he returned to the couch in the living room and went back to sleep. Mr. Santini was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, listening to the Malucci children's conversation. He backed up into his room and walked over to the bed, waking up his wife.

****

Mrs. Santini: _What's wrong? What's going on?_

Mr. Santini: _Those poor little children. That monster of a father of theirs, has them walking on eggshells._

Mrs. Santini: _I know. Did you see how upset those kids got over a little spilled juice. They were so afraid of being punished. And the way they ate, you'd think it was the first time they ever ate. Given how small both are for their age it's obvious that they are malnourished. _

Mr. Santini: _It's probably been along time since they had a hot, home cooked meal and not a sandwich or something out of a can._

Mrs. Santini: _I wish we could take those kids in and raise them ourselves. _

Mr. Santini: _So do I. But we have our own children to think about. If Vincenzio even thought we were interfering in his raising his kids, god knows what he would do?_

Davey stood outside the Santinis door on the way back from the bathroom. He tiptoed back to the couch. He laid down and wiped the tears from his eyes.

****

Davey_(to himself)_**: _I won't let pa`pa hurt you and your family, Mr. Santini._****

Erik slowly started to wake up. For the first time in a long time, Erik woke up calm and not screaming or scared and upset from one of his dreams. This was one of the nicer memories he had of his childhood.

**__**

As he started to go back to sleep, he was startled by the presence of a female visitor.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Hello Erik, I hear that you and I need to have a talk.

To be continued. Please read and review.****

_****To my newest reviewer, Susan, I want to personally thank you for your review and if you ever want to email or chat with me, please feel free to leave send me an email. Please leave your email address too so we can chat. Thank you, everyone who did review my story and I promise if you hang in there with me long enough the story will start to get dark and mysterious again with more twists. So please keep those reviews coming, I really do appreciate them._

****


	20. Erik's First Psyche Session

****

Recovery

__

Part 20

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Erik stares at the woman who just walked into his room, wondering who she is and why they need to talk.

****

Legaspi: Erik, do you remember me?

Erik continues to stare at her. He squints towards her, trying to place her face. After several minutes, he relaxes in his bed and shakes his head no.

****

Legaspi: Erik, I'm Dr. Kim Legaspi. Does that ring a bell?

Erik concentrates but still comes up empty and again shakes his head.

****

Legaspi: That's alright. You and I are going to spend alot of time together--talking. By the time we are done, we will know everything about each other that we need to and even some things we don't need to know.

Legaspi pulls a chair over to Erik's bed.

****

Legaspi: Are you up to talking now?

Erik shrugs his shoulders but remains silent. Legaspi looks around his room trying to find someway of breaking the ice with her newest patient. Her eyes fix on Erik's nightstand. She gets up from her seat, removes something from the nightstand and returns to her seat.

****

Legaspi: Yours? 

****

Erik: Pppuppy.

****

Legaspi: Oh, so the rumors about you being able to talk are true. 

Erik reaches out to the doctor and takes his stuffed dog from her. He starts stroking the toy as if it were real.

****

Legaspi: What's your puppy's name?

****

Erik: Rrreal nnot. Ssstuffed. Nnname no.

****

Legaspi: There's nothing wrong with giving a toy a name. Maybe between the two of us, we can think of a name for it. Was that a present?

Erik nods his head and continues to stroke the stuffed dog's head.

****

Erik: Dddr. Chhin gggive mmee.

****

Legaspi: That was nice of her. _(pause)_Do you mind putting it down for now, so we can talk?

Erik frantically shook his head and tried to back away from her. She heard his heart monitor start to beep, loudly. She knew he was getting upset.

****

Legaspi: It's okay. You can hold on to him if you feel better. So, I hear that you've been having some bad dreams lately.

****

Erik: Ssssooo.

****

Legaspi: So, I'm here to talk to you about them and maybe I can help you stop having them. But, first you have to tell me what they're about.

Erik looks at her and nods.

****

Legaspi: Alright. When you have one of your dreams, what do you see?

****

Erik: Mmmmonster.

****

Legaspi: Can you describe the monster?

****

Erik: Nnnoo.

****

Legaspi: Why not?

Erik shrugs again.

****

Legaspi: Do you remember the dreams when you wake up?

****

Erik: Sssometttimess.

****

Legaspi: Well, when you do remember the dreams but not the monster is it because you don't know the words to use to describe it or you just can't remember what it looks like?

****

Erik: Fffforgot.

Legaspi thinks for a moment.

****

Legaspi: If you could remember the monster, would you tell me what it looked like?

Erik nods. 

****

Legaspi: Erik, do you know what's wrong with you? Why you are in a hospital?

****

Erik: Ssssick.

****

Legaspi: That's right. Is that all? _(pause)_Erik, do you ever wonder why you can't do the things all the people around you can?

****

Erik: Mmmeee ssstupidd.

****

Legaspi: No, you are not. And anyone who tells you that is the stupid one. Are you in any pain?

****

Erik: Lllots.

****

Legaspi: And why do you think that is?

****

Erik: Hhhurt mmee.

****

Legaspi: That's right. Some one hurt you. _(pause) _That someone who hurt you is he the one you have the bad dreams about.

Erik starts to scratch his head.

****

Erik_(shaking his head, furiously)_**: **Nnno! Nnno!

****

Legaspi: Alright, calm down Erik. If you can't remember your dreams, then how do you know if that it isn't the monster.

****

Erik: Dddon't knnnow.

Realizing that Erik is getting too rowled up, she decides to cut his initial session short.

****

Legaspi: I think we've had enough for today. I'm going to arrange for us to talk again. Is that okay with you, Erik?

Erik shrugs.

****

Legaspi: I'm not the enemy. I'm trying to help you remember who hurt you so they will never hurt you again and in the process help stop those nightmares of yours, alright?

Erik looks up into the concerned doctor's face and nods. Then Erik drifted back off to sleep again and Dr. Legaspi stared at him for several minutes before leaving his room. She went back up to her office for her next appointment.

Later that afternoon, Jing-Mei slipped up to Erik's room. He was still asleep, so she went over to his bed and held his hand. She could feel it shaking, which was always a good indication that Erik had just had a nightmare or was trapped in the middle of one now. The numbers on his machines were normal and he wasn't thrashing around so she decided to leave him sleep until she thought he was in trouble and needed her to wake him up. Her eyes started roaming the room when they landed upon an object in Erik's bed. She reached for it and held it in her arms.

****

Jing-Mei: Nice to see the nurse at the rehab center gave you your present. When I brought it at the supermarket, both Antonio and Rusty were fighting over who gets it. But I told them that I had it in mind for a gift for someone else. Rusty thought he looked like Rascal, just like I did. So, I knew you would love it. You could sit him right on the end of your bed and when Rascal couldn't come to visit you, then you could hold your toy.

Dr. Legaspi walked in behind Jing-Mei and tapped her on the shoulder, startling the Asian doctor.

****

Legaspi: Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, Dr. Legaspi. It's just you. You scared me.

****

Legaspi: Sorry.

****

Jing-Mei: It's alright. Have you had your little chat with Erik yet?

****

Legaspi: Yes. Can we talk?

****

Jing-Mei: Sure. 

Jing-Mei got up from her seat, kissed Erik on the head and started out of the room when her beeper went off.

****

Jing-Mei: It's the ER. Maybe I can stop up to your office during my dinner break at about 6:30 given how busy the ER is at that time. 

****

Legaspi: I get off at 5:00 tonight. I could drop by the ER when I get off and if you're not too busy, maybe you could sneak away and we can talk in the lounge.

****

Jing-Mei: I can try to but Dr. Weaver is on tonight. She may not let me go on an unauthorized break.

****

Legaspi: Don't worry about Ker..uh, Dr. Weaver and I can handle her.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't want to keep you after you get off or take you out of your way.

****

Legaspi: That's alright. I have business down in the ER that I have to take care of.

Jing-Mei left and headed down to the ER. Shortly before 6pm, Jing-Mei exited sutures when she saw Dr. Legaspi and Kerry speaking near the lounge door. She walked over to the two doctors and interrupted just when it was getting personal.

****

Jing-Mei: Uh um... Dr. Legaspi. I have a couple of minutes now to talk.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Right. Let's go into the lounge.

****

Jing-Mei: Is it okay, Dr. Weaver?

****

Kerry: Sure. We'll call you if it gets busy.

Kerry headed over to the board while Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi went into the lounge where they saw Mark, Carter and Abby sitting.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Oh, I didn't realize how popular this place is.

****

Mark: Did you want to talk some place?

The trio stands up and prepares to leave when Jing-Mei interrupts.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't cut your break short because of me? I don't mind if you stay, alright Dr. Legaspi.

****

Dr. Legaspi: It's alright with me. Please sit down, Dr. Chen. 

Carter and Mark stand up and pull out chairs for Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi.

****

Jing-Mei: Well what do you think, Dr. Legaspi? Will you take Erik on as a patient?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Yes I will. But, it's going to be a challenge.

****

Abby: What do mean _"challenge"_?

****

Dr. Legaspi: I had a talk with Erik and just in that few minutes I could tell that there is a whole long story behind his problems.

****

Carter: No kidding.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What I mean is that Erik, despite what it looks like, wants to talk about what's going on inside his head but every time he tries to something prevents him.

****

Carter: Like what? 

****

Dr. Legaspi: Fear mostly. But I think he's blocked most of his past out. It's still inside his head but he's not able to reach it---not conscious anyway. 

****

Jing-Mei: That's why he has the nightmares.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That's right. You guys know that when we sleep, our minds go places where they would never go while we are awake. We dream all sort of things and can even remember better when we're asleep. 

****

Mark: That's because when we sleep and dream we use another part of our brain.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, but Erik has brain damage. What if that part of his brain that controls the dreaming is damaged?

****

Dr. Legaspi: There's no way of knowing that. Unless...

****

Jing-Mei: Unless what? Do you have a plan?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Yeah, maybe. You know I think the best chance we have of getting through to Erik and getting any information from him is to do it while he's asleep.

The other three doctors and nurse look at her wondering what her strategy is.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Dr. Chen, I want to hypnotize Erik.

Their mouths drop.

****

Carter: You are going to hypnotize Mal...Erik?

****

Dr. Legaspi: I think that's our best shot at helping him. What do you think, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: If it helps Erik and stops his nightmares, then do it.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Now, we just have to get Erik's consent to do it.

****

Mark: What if he doesn't agree to it?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Then I'm afraid that hypnosis will never work without his cooperation._(pause)_ Medicine can do today what it couldn't do 10 years ago, hell what it couldn't do 1 year ago, but we still need the same thing that we always needed: the patient on our side. Hypnosis is the same way. The patient has to agree to let us in._(pause)_ Erik isn't willing to do that right now on his own, maybe in time we can change that. So I think that this might be the only way._(pause)_ Erik's defensives are too strong. We have to break through that tough exterior. Whatever happened in Erik's past was so horrible that he placed it in the back of his brain that he himself couldn't get to, and he did the same thing with what happened to him at the hangar._(pause)_ In other words, he's blocked it out but there's still a part of him that feels incomplete: like something's missing and that's what's lead to the tortured soul you know as Dr. Dave, uh I mean Erik. He's built this mental wall or barrier around to protect himself and keep the rest of us out. It's his defense mechanism. We aren't going to be able to find out what's wrong with Erik until he's ready. What we have to do is penetrate that wall and break down those defenses in a way to make Erik relax and gain his trust because that is the only way this is going to work. We have to make Erik feel safe, confident and at ease so he can trust us and let us in and in return we have to reassure him that if he does open up that we won't use what we find out against him to harm him. Only then will the hypnosis work._(pause)_ But I'm afraid once we do get through the surface and touch what is really going on inside him we are going to find a very different_(whispering)_ Dr. Dave Malucci. We'll going to see a very hurt, scared, angry, very physically, emotionally and mentally traumatized little boy._(pause)_ The problem is we are skating on thin ice here, you know opening a Pandora's box. Remember, we will be digging into memories that Erik had suppressed his entire life, once he starts bringing them forward and facing them he's going to have to learn to deal with them. I'm very worried about what we might find when we get inside. We have to take this a little bit at a time, it's got to be baby steps for Erik. If we go too fast, and Erik isn't ready to handle this we're liable to scare him off, back into withdrawal and never get the opportunity to get close to him again. Besides, with Erik's heart condition I don't want to put too much pressure on him physically.

****

Mark: I agree. Have you spoken with Erik about these sessions?

****

Legaspi: Not yet. I had an appointment with another patient but I plan to go up and visit with him again. 

****

Jing-Mei: If you don't mind Dr. Legaspi, I'd like to speak with him first. No offense, but he might concede easier if it came from me instead of a perfect stranger.

****

Legaspi: No offense taken. You're right. Erik is more likely to agree if he is asked by someone he knows and trusts then someone he just saw for the first time---at least in his mind.

Kerry enters the lounge.

****

Kerry: Alright everyone, out. We have multiple kids coming in.

****

Carter: What's going on, Dr. Weaver?

****

Kerry: Possible food poisoning at a birthday party.

The doctors and nurse spring to their feet and head out to the ER to resume their duties.

Once all the kids are taken care of and either sent upstairs or home, Jing-Mei went back to the board and looked for her next patient.

****

Jing-Mei: What do we have here?

****

Kerry: Bounce back from the other day. Newly diagnosed 62 year old male with acid reflux disease. I saw him the other day.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll take him this time.

Jing-Mei takes the chart and walks into the waiting room to get her patient.

****

Jing-Mei: Vincent Malta!!

A tall husky bearded man stood up and went towards the Asian doctor who called his name.

****

Jing-Mei: This way Mr. Malta.

The man followed her into exam 2. He sat down on the table. As Jing-Mei turned her back on him to close the curtain, he let out a big grin that he quickly hid when she faced him again.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, what seems to be the problem, Mr. Malta?

****

Vincent: I was at work when I started to get these bad chest pains. 

****

Jing-Mei: It says that you were here recently and diagnosed with acid reflux disease. Could that be the same problem that you're having now?

****

Vincent: Pains feel the same but stronger and closer to my heart.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, Dr. Weaver wrote you a prescription for Prevacid for you. Is that working?

****

Vincent: For a while and then an hour later, the pains are back.

****

Jing-Mei: What do the pains feel like?

****

Vincent: Like a knife being constantly pushed into my chest.

****

Jing-Mei: Let me listen to your heart? Take a deep breath. _(pause)_ Okay, heart sounds okay. I'm going to get a chest x-ray and an EKG. Wait one moment while I get the machine. Just lay back and try to relax for now.

Jing-Mei pulls the curtain open and is met by Haleh.

****

Jing-Mei: God, Haleh! You scared the life out of me.

****

Haleh: Sorry, Dr. Chen. But you have some visitors at the admit desk.

****

Jing-Mei: Really? Who?

****

Haleh: Your children and their sitter.

Vincent, overhearing what Haleh said, immediately jumped up from the table and went into the hallway, just outside exam 2 and watched as the two ladies went down to the admit desk and met with Mrs. Peterson and the boys. A bigger grin grew across his face.

****

Vincent_(to himself)_**:** Finally, I get a good look at my grandsons---the heirs to the family business.

Down at the admit desk, Jing-Mei confronts her visitors.

****

Jing-Mei: What are you guys doing here? The baby, is he alright?

****

Mrs. Peterson: He's fine. It's the big guy here. He's not feeling too well.

Jing-Mei knelt down to look at Rusty in the eyes. He was pale and he didn't seem to have his usual carefree Malucci luster in his eyes. She instantly pulled her dictionary out of her pocket. 

****

Jing-Mei: _Hey pal, what's wrong? _

Rusty_(hoarsely)_**: _My throat hurts real bad, Mama Jing._**

Jing-Mei placed her hand on his forehead and all of a sudden became a doctor and not a mom.

****

Jing-Mei: You do feel hot. When did this come on?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Just a little while ago. I took his temperature at the house. It was 101.4 degrees. So I thought I had better bring him in? Sorry to disturb you at work.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't be. You did the right thing. Is Cleo available?

****

Lydia: I think she's in the lounge with Dr. Benton?

****

Jing-Mei: Could you get her for me?

Lydia enters the lounge and within a few minutes comes out with Cleo behind her.

****

Jing-Mei: Cleo, I know you are on your break but could you take a quick look at Rusty here. He's got a fever and a really sore throat.

****

Cleo: Sure, no problem. Come on Rusty, let's go this way.

****

Jing-Mei: _Go ahead Rusty. It's okay. I'll be right down the hall and Cleo won't hurt you._

Rusty hugged Jing-Mei and then went with Cleo into exam 1. She took Chuny in with her since she spoke Spanish and that was as close to Italian as an interpreter they could get.

****

Lydia: He's in excellent hands.He'll be fine, Dr Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: I know he is and he'll be okay. That's not what's bothering me.

****

Lydia: What's wrong then?

****

Jing-Mei: My current patient that I'm working on now. 

****

Lydia_(confused)_**:** Mr. Malta? What about him?

****

Jing-Mei: I can't help but swear that I saw him somewhere before.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	21. Nightmares!

**Recovery**

__

Part 21

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

**_It's implied that Jing-Mei is using an English/Italian dictionary to understand Rusty, so she's not speaking as fast as it appears._**

****

Lydia: Where did you see him before?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not sure whether I did or not. It's just that he seems so familiar. Well, I guess I must have seen him in here when he came in a few days ago. Anyway, I have to get back to him. Lydia, could you find me an EKG machine and let me know when Cleo is done examining Rusty?

****

Lydia: Sure. I'll go find that EKG machine and bring it over to exam 2.

Antonio starts to cry so Mrs. Peterson tries to calm him by giving him his pacifier. He refuses it.

****

Jing-Mei: Look Mrs. Peterson, why don't you take Antonio home.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What about Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei: I'll bring Rusty home with me.

Mrs. Peterson carried the crying baby out of the ER and headed back to the house. 

Jing-Mei reentered exam 2 to find her patient lying on the gurney with his arms folded behind his head and serving as a pillow.

****

Jing-Mei: As soon as the EKG machine gets here, I'll run one on you. I want to make sure your heart is okay and that's not the problem. 

Jing-Mei pushed over a portable chest x-ray machine that was sitting beyond the curtain in exam 3. She called down to radiology and almost instantly the sent up a technician to take the pictures.   
**Jing-Mei: **Take them down and tell the radiologist that I need them back ASAP.

The technician left exam 2, just about running into Lydia with the EKG machine. Jing-Mei hooked her patient up to it and started the test.

****

Jing-Mei: This will only take a few minutes but I'm sure you know that since they ran one the other day when you were here and it came back normal. 

****

Vincent: So are you married, uh Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: What?

****

Vincent: I noticed that you are wearing a wedding ring. Who's the lucky guy?

****

Jing-Mei: My husband passed away earlier this year.

****

Vincent: Really. Must be tough with two little children.

****

Jing-Mei: They're doing ok....Wait a minute, how did you know I had two children?

****

Vincent: I, uh, overheard that other nurse tell you that your boys and their sitter were here to see you. Your little boy sick?

****

Jing-Mei: Just a summer cold...nothing serious. Now please, Mr. Malta you have to remain quiet while I run this test to get an accurate reading.

After the EKG was done, Jing-Mei unhooked the wires from Vincent.

****

Jing-Mei: You can put your shirt back on now while I look over your EKG.

Jing-Mei examined the EKG reading and then the technician ran the x-rays into her. She looked them both over and was ready to give a diagnosis.

****

Jing-Mei: Well Mr. Malta, your EKG looks alright and your x-rays came back clear. I'd say that you are suffering from GERD.

****

Vincent: What is GERD?

****

Jing-Mei: Gastroesophageal Reflux Disease---it's chronic heartburn and is usually treatable with meds such as Prevacid, which is why I can't understand why it's not helping you. 

****

Vincent: Is it serious?

****

Jing-Mei: Could be if gone untreated. I'm going to take some blood gases and that should confirm my diagnosis but in the meantime I will increase your Prevacid to one capsule two times a day instead of once and make sure you see your own physician. 

****

Vincent: And if this medicine doesn't help?

****

Jing-Mei: You could have damage to your lower esophageal sphincter, which means you may need surgery. Let's just see what the blood gases tell us. 

Jing-Mei sees Cleo in the hall waiting patiently outside the curtain and finishes with her patient.

****

Jing-Mei: Wait right here and I'll send a nurse in to draw your blood.

Jing-Mei leaves exam 2 and joins Cleo in the hall.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, are you finished examining my big guy?

****

Cleo: Yes and he's going to be fine. He just needs his tonsils and adenoids out.

****

Jing-Mei: You can't just give him some medicine, they really have to come out? I thought that wasn't necessary anymore.

****

Cleo: Usually it isn't. Unless the tonsils are really inflamed---which Rusty's are. They've swollen and are starting to obstruct his airway. 

****

Jing-Mei: I guess we should have it done right away then.

****

Cleo: I'll call upstairs to pediatrics and see about getting a bed for him.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks Cleo. Now, for the hard part---to tell Rusty about his operation.

Jing-Mei entered exam 1and saw Rusty sitting on the gurney looking at the equipment on the tray in front of him. She pulled a chair up and sat before her son.

****

Jing-Mei:_ How are you feeling, sweetheart?_

Rusty: _It hurts Mama Jing. I can't swallow. _

Jing-Mei: _I know baby. Listen, I'm going to make you all better soon but I can't do it by myself. Rusty, you need to stay here in the hospital for a few days._

Rusty_(shaking his head)_**: _No Mama Jing. I don't want to._**

Jing-Mei tries to calm the upset boy down but with no luck. Rusty starts to cry.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, you have to stay here. You need to have an operation. Do you know what that is?_

Rusty: _Someone's going to cut me open._

Jing-Mei: _That's right..._

Rusty: _No, no...I don't want to._

Jing-Mei: _Calm down Rusty. Listen to me sweetheart. You have a bad infection in your throat that's why it hurts so much and the surgeons have to go in and remove the infection. It's a simple operation. Lots of kids have their tonsils out._

Rusty: _Scared, Mama Jing. Don't leave me._

Jing-Mei: _I won't leave you. I'll be with you the entire time or at least most of the time. _

Rusty tries to settle down but as he swallows an unbelievable amount of pain rushes through him and he grabs at his throat.

****

Rusty: _Hurt Mama Jing._

Jing-Mei: _I know but it's going to hurt even more if you don't have the operation._

Rusty_(sniffing)_**: _What are they going to do to me?_**

Jing-Mei: _It's not so bad. The surgeons are going to put you to sleep for a little while and then they are going to take those nasty, bad tonsils out. _

Rusty: _It's gonna hurt._

Jing-Mei: _No, it's not...well, maybe at first when you wake up and for a little time afterward but the doctors are going to give you plenty of medicine so it doesn't hurt so much and make it all better quicker. But I didn't tell you the good part of having the operation._

Rusty: _Good part?_

Jing-Mei: _When you wake up you get to have all the ice cream you want._

Rusty's face immediately lights up. A smile appears across his entire face.

****

Rusty: _Vanilla ice cream._

Jing-Mei: _That's your daddy's favorite too. Yes vanilla ice cream and whatever kind you want._

Rusty: _Well then, let's go. Want ice cream, NOW!!_

Rusty jumped off the gurney and started to pull Jing-Mei by the arm.

****

Jing-Mei: _Alright, slow down guy. Wait for me._

Both Maluccis exit exam 1 and head over to Cleo at the admit desk.

****

Cleo: I just got off the phone with pediatrics and they said if you want to take Rusty upstairs now and get him admitted then they will find a bed for him.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks Cleo for all your help.

****

Cleo: I just hope he feels better. 

****

Rusty: Come Mama Jing. **_Ice cream waiting._**

Cleo: Looks like he already is. How did he take the news about the operation?

****

Jing-Mei: Not good at first until I told him about the ice cream.

****

Cleo_(smiling)_**: **Oh, well have fun you two.

Rusty continues to pull on Jing-Mei, not paying attention to where he's going when he bumps into Jing-Mei's former patient.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, watch where you're going?

****

Rusty: Sorry sir.

Rusty looks up at the stranger he bumped into and stares at him, not saying a word. He starts to shake as if a chill just ran down his back.

****

Vincent: It's alright kid. Dr. Chen, you were right. I have that GERD, just like you said.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I'm glad that I was able to help. Make sure you go see your own doctor.

Rusty breaks the constant stare he has on the older man and continues to pull on Jing-Mei.

****

Rusty: Come Mama Jing.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll be back down, Kerry. Let me just get him settled in upstairs.

Upstairs, Jing-Mei signs the admit papers while a nurse shows Rusty to his room. He runs in and jumps on the bed. The nurse leaves him to get a gown for him. Rusty bounces up and down on the bed when he glances at his doorway. The man that he bumped into from downstairs is standing there. Rusty panics. The man enters the room and tries to calm the boy so he doesn't draw any unwanted attention to him.

****

Vincent: _Calm down, kid. I'm not going to hurt you---yet. _

Rusty was stunned. This man spoke perfect Italian to him.

****

Vincent: _I'm a friend of your mama---Dr. Chen. Didn't you see us talking downstairs?_

Rusty remains silent but nods. As Vincent approaches the boy, the nurse walks in with Rusty's gown.

****

Nurse: Excuse me sir. You can't be in here.

****

Vincent: Sorry, I'm in the wrong room. I thought it was my grandson's room. _(to Rusty)**You and I will see each other again, soon.**_

Vincent walked out and took the back hallway down to the elevator, smiling the entire time. The nurse gives Rusty the gown and starts to undress him when he stops her.

****

Rusty: _I'm a big boy. I can do myself._

The nurse looks at him confused when Jing-Mei walks up behind her.

****

Jing-Mei: He says that he's a big boy and wants to get changed himself.

The nurse nods and leaves the room, while Jing-Mei remains inside and waits for Rusty to get changed so she can tuck him into bed. Once he's in bed she turns his tv on. She kisses him goodbye and heads back to work.

At the end of Jing-Mei's shift, she decides to sneak up and see Erik and maybe talk to him about his sessions with Dr. Legaspi. She enters his secluded private room on the sixth floor to see him thrashing in his bed. She runs over to him and shakes him awake. As always she isn't able to. He is stuck in the middle of another nightmare. Finally, after several tries she succeeds. He jumps up into a seated position, screaming and covered in sweat, scaring Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik! Calm down, it's me Dr. Chin. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you.

Jing-Mei reaches for Erik's stuffed dog and hands it to him. He grabs it in one arm and starts to suck his thumb on his other hand while rocking back and forth. Jing-Mei strokes Erik's sweat-covered forehead as she tries to calm him.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, you had another nightmare, huh.

Erik continues to suck his thumb, rock and hold his doll tightly, ignoring Jing-Mei. Frustrated, Jing-Mei pulls his thumb out of his mouth and grabs him by the shoulders to keep him from rocking.

****

Jing-Mei: Stop that, Erik! Now, do you remember the nightmare?

****

Erik: Mmmmonster. mmmonster.

****

Jing-Mei: The same as before?

Erik nods.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't mean to upset you or rush you but if you can tell me anything about it will help.

Erik remains speechless but as Jing-Mei gets up from the bed and starts to leave, he speaks.

****

Erik: Chcchildren....ca...caaaged....llloccked....awww...ay.

****

Jing-Mei: A cage?

****

Erik: Bbbaars....llllocks....tttrapped.

****

Jing-Mei: What children?

Erik looked at Jing-Mei with his eyes soaked in tears and started to point at himself when Romano walked in.

****

Romano: What happened in here? 

****

Jing-Mei: I came in to discuss Erik's sessions with Dr. Legaspi with him and he was having another nightmare.

****

Romano: Is he okay? 

****

Jing-Mei: I think so. His vitals are normal or at least normal for him.

****

Romano: Well, did you ask him about his sessions?

****

Jing-Mei: Didn't get a chance. I don't think now's the time. I'll try again tomorrow.

****

Romano: I'm glad I ran into you, Dr. Chen. When do you want to get the dogs together?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, now's as good a time as any. Rusty's going to be here in the hospital for a while so I'll be able to leave Rascal over your place for a while. I could drop Rascal off at your place later on, if that's okay with you?

****

Romano: That'll be great. I'll be at home around 8: 30 tonight.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll have enough time to go home and spend some time with my baby and get something to eat then bring Rascal over. Right now, I want to go check and on Rusty before I leave.

Jing-Mei walks over to Erik, who's calmed down now and still holding his toy. She kisses his head and leaves the room. She goes down on the pediatrics floor and heads into Rusty's room to find him sitting up in bed with a nurse holding him. His face is soaked with tears from crying.

****

Jing-Mei: What happened?

****

Nurse: The doctor examined him a little while ago and I gave him something to help him sleep. He just woke up screaming. I think he had a bad dream. I came in to try to calm him down but I guess I'm not doing such a good job. He keeps shaking.

****

Jing-Mei: Let me try.

****

Nurse: Good luck. I've been trying for the last 20 minutes.

****

Jing-Mei: 20 minutes? Hmmm.

Jing-Mei walks over to the little boy and takes the nurse's place next to him and holds him. Rusty reaches out and grabs Jing-Mei into a bear hug.

****

Jing-Mei: _It's alright, baby. Did you have a bad dream?_

Rusty: _Si. Mama Jing. Really bad._

Jing-Mei: _Can you tell mama what it was about?_

Rusty: _Two children locked away behind bars, monster come after them. They keep trying to get away but can't._

Jing-Mei: _Why not?_

Rusty: _They in a cage._

Jing-Mei sits completely emotionless and still on the bed of her elder son. She catches her breath and is able to finally speak again.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, who were the children?_

Rusty started to point to himself when they were interrupted by another visitor.

****

Carter: Hey, how's it going in here?

Carter sees the distress looks on both Jing-Mei and Rusty's face and backs off.

****

Carter: Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave you two alone...

****

Jing-Mei: No wait, John. I want to talk to you in the hall. Give us a couple of minutes.

Carter agrees and waits outside in hall for Jing-Mei to join him. About ten minutes go by, when Jing-Mei approaches him.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks for waiting, John. I just needed to calm him down. It took longer than I thought.

****

Carter: No problem. Is everything alright? You both look upset in there.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty just had a bad dream.

****

Carter: That's normal. He's spending a night in the hospital. He's understandably afraid.

****

Jing-Mei: He's been in the hospital overnight before when he had his concussion after my car explosion, but I don't think his hospital stay has anything to do with the bad dream. It's something else.

****

Carter: What makes you think so?

****

Jing-Mei: I just came from seeing Erik.

****

Carter: So? 

****

Jing-Mei: He just had another nightmare himself.

****

Carter: And that surprises you? He's been having those nightmares for a long time now.

****

Jing-Mei: It just seems weird, is all.

****

Carter: Why because father and son both had nightmares.

****

Jing-Mei: No. Because I believe that father and son had the _SAME NIGHTMARE._

To be continued. Please read and review.


	22. Dream Talk

****

Recovery

__

Part 22

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Carter raises an eyebrow and gives her a disbelieving look.

****

Carter: I'm sorry Deb, but I can't buy that.

****

Jing-Mei: It's true John. I didn't want to believe it at first either.

****

Carter: What makes you so sure, Deb?

****

Jing-Mei: When Erik finally calmed down, I was able to get a little out of him about his nightmare.

****

Carter: What did he say?

****

Jing-Mei: It was difficult to understand him because of the jumbled way he talks but I manage to make out as much as it was about two children being held by a monster in a cage. When I asked Erik if he knew who the two children were, he started to point to himself when Romano walked in and he went silent.

****

Carter: And Rusty, what about him?

****

Jing-Mei: Once Erik drifted off back to sleep, I went down to check on Rusty one last time before going home and he was sitting up in bed with a nurse, crying. I asked what happened. The nurse said he had a nightmare. I asked him what it was about and he told me in words that Erik couldn't use that two children were trying to get away from someone but couldn't because they were locked in cage.

****

Carter: I think you're reading too much in to this.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe, but the real kicker is that the nurse wasn't able to calm Rusty down. I offered to give it a shot and she said she's been trying for about 20 minutes.

****

Carter: So?

****

Jing-Mei: Twenty minutes, John. That means that Rusty must have awoken from his nightmare at the same moment that Erik did---or at least close to it.

****

Carter: So, what are you saying Deb? That there's some kind of psychic bond going on between Erik and Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not sure. I guess that depends.

****

Carter: Depends on what?

****

Jing-Mei: Remember awhile back, I told you that Rusty had a nightmare about a monster coming to take him and Antonio away.

****

Carter: Yeah. That was the same day we learned about Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: It's also the same day that Rusty went missing at his friend's party. 

****

Carter: I don't mean to be a skeptic, Deb, but are you saying that Rusty predicted that incident at the party?

****

Jing-Mei: Either that or it's one hell of a coincidence.

****

Carter: Just like this nightmare._(pause)_ And what does that have to do with this?

****

Jing-Mei: When I asked Rusty and Erik about how many children there were in their nightmares, they both said two. Then when I asked them who the children were they both pointed to themselves before we were interrupted.

****

Carter: And this means what?

****

Jing-Mei: I know for sure that one of the children was definitely a boy, so if this was some kind of telekinesis, it depends on if the other child was a girl or a boy.

****

Carter: You lost me now.

****

Jing-Mei: If the other child in both their dreams was a girl then for Erik it was a memory and Rusty---a psychic message from his father. On the other hand, if the other child was a boy than for both Erik and Rusty it was a premonition sent to both of them. _(pause)_I don't know. Maybe I'm just crazy or making things out of nothing.

****

Carter: I think it's all the stress finally catching up with you.

****

Jing-Mei: You're probably right, John. _(looking at her watch)_ I've got to get home and feed Antonio. See you tomorrow, John.

****

Carter: Goodbye.

Jing-Mei walks in her front door to see Mrs. Peterson feeding Antonio a bottle.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, I'm late. Thanks for feeding him. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: No problem. Uh, where's Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei: They're keeping him there for a couple of days.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh dear, nothing serious I hope.

****

Jing-Mei: He needs to have his tonsils out.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Thank god. I was really worried about him.

****

Jing-Mei: I meant to call you earlier but I was so busy at the hospital...

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's alright. Is Rusty okay with this?

****

Jing-Mei: He wasn't at first but when he found out he's going to have all the ice cream he wants when it's over that sort of changed his mind.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It's going to be strange not to hear that little guy talking for awhile. He really likes to talk---even if I don't understand half of what he says. I can't picture him being quiet for a whole week at least.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, he does like to run off with the mouth just like Erik.

Mrs. Peterson looks at Jing-Mei mystified.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Who's Erik?

Jing-Mei bites her tongue.

****

Jing-Mei: A patient at the hospital that I've had on my mind lately. I meant he likes to gab like Dave.

****

Mrs. Peterson: This patient at the hospital---he's cute?

****

Jing-Mei: Very.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It's a little soon, don't you think?

****

Jing-Mei: Soon? 

****

Mrs. Peterson: To get involved seriously with anyone. Your husband, Grant's, only been dead for six months.

Jing-Mei detects the bitterness in Mrs. Peterson's voice---acting as if she is being unfaithful to her dead husband---who she is constantly, subconsciously mistaken for her own dead son, Grant. Jing-Mei returns the same attitude.

****

Jing-Mei: You mean my husband, Dave--not Grant.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Right Dave.

Mrs. Peterson is privately cursing herself for making that slip up once again.

****

Jing-Mei: Besides, I'm not ready to get serious with anyone just yet. It's just this particular patient has peeked my curiosity.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Really, how?

****

Jing-Mei: Would you look at the time. Where's Rascal at?

****

Mrs. Peterson: In the yard.

****

Jing-Mei: Has he eaten yet?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, not yet.

****

Jing-Mei: Would you mind bringing him in and feeding him while I take a shower. We have to go out again later. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Are you going to sneak Rascal up to see Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei: No, it's not that. I've made arrangements with Dr. Romano. Rascal will be having his first play date with Romano's dog, Henrietta.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I see. Go ahead and shower and I'll make sure Rascal is ready to go when you are.

Across town, Vincenzio enters his apartment.

****

Vincenzio: Yo Pincard, you here!

Pincard comes out with a beer in each hand and gives one to his boss.

****

Pincard: You okay, Vincenzio?

****

Vincenzio: Fine. Any phone calls?

****

Pincard: Just one. Rico called. He said his lawyer told him that the prosecutor has a strong case against him on drug charges but all they got is circumstantial evidence when it comes to trying to connect him to your son's kidnapping and attack. They can't prove conclusively that he was involved without your boy's testimony.

****

Vincenzio: And thanks to you that will never happen. That's why I've kept you around, Pincard, because you actually did your job right. But don't think that you aren't expendable. You screw up once and I promise you'll never screw up again. Got it.

Vincenzio crushes his beer can causing Pincard to jump back.

****

Pincard_(swallowing hard)_**: **Got it. So, how did everything go at the hospital today?

****

Vincenzio: I finally got to see your girlfriend and you're right---SHE'S HOT! 

****

Pincard: I know but you're not thinking of having her...

****

Vincenzio: I promised her to you and I'm a man of my word, not that I wouldn't enjoy her company at some later time but right now I'm more interested in those boys. They'll getting big---just perfect for training.

****

Pincard: You saw them?

****

Vincenzio: Yes. The babysitter brought them in. The older one---what's his fucking name---was sick.

****

Pincard: So, what happens now?

****

Vincenzio: He's going to be a patient in the hospital for a few days having his tonsils out.

****

Pincard: So, there's no chance of getting to him then?

****

Vincenzio: No, and neither do I want to right now.

****

Pincard: I don't understand.

****

Vincenzio: It's going to be hard enough gaining control of two little fucking brats, the last thing I need is a sick brat on my hands. I figure I would wait until he is discharged from the hospital, let her pick up the bill, and once he's better then we will make our move.

****

Pincard: Cool! I like the way you think.

****

Vincenzio: Stick around kid, I'll teach you all the ins and outs of the business. Now, where's some coke at?

The next morning, Jing-Mei picks Rascal up from Romano's house and takes him over to visit Erik. She walks into Erik's room with Rascal on his leash. Erik is sleeping peacefully when she approaches him and kisses his head, startling him.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry Erik, I didn't mean to wake you up. But now that you are, I want to talk to you about something.

Erik sits up in bed after letting out a big yawn.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, do you remember the doctor who was speaking with you?

Erik thinks for a while and then nods his head.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you recall the conversation you had with her?

****

Erik: Llllittle bbbit.

****

Jing-Mei: It doesn't matter anyway. She wants to have more talks with you about your nightmares. She thinks she may be able to stop them. Would you like that?

****

Erik: Yyyes.

****

Jing-Mei: The only problem is that you can't seem to remember your nightmares while you're awake so she wants to talk to you while you're asleep. Is that okay with you?

Erik shrugs.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you trust me, Erik?

****

Erik: Gggguess Iiii ssso.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I really think that this will help you and it's what's best for you.

****

Erik: Iiiii dddo iitt.

****

Jing-Mei: Good. Now, for your surprise. Look who came to see you. Come here, boy!

Rascal pounces up on Erik's bed and Erik's face automatically brightens.

****

Erik: Rrrrascal!!!

Rascal starts to lick Erik's face as he strokes the excited dog. Jing-Mei slides onto the end of the bed and starts to pet Rascal too. She secretly debates whether to ask Erik the question that's been on her mind since he had his latest nightmare.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, about the nightmare that you had yesterday...

Erik, scared, tenses up on Rascal, knowing what Jing-Mei is leading to.

****

Jing-Mei: Who were the two children in the cage?

Erik points to himself.

****

Jing-Mei: I know you told me that yesterday. What I need to know is, was the other child a boy or a girl?

Erik ignores her. Jing-Mei takes Erik's chin in her hand and raises his head so he looks directly in her eyes.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, this is very important. Now, was the other child your sister Sophie?

Erik shakes his head no. Jing-Mei looks confused.

****

Jing-Mei: Wait a minute, now. Erik, the other child was a girl, wasn't it?

****

Erik: Nnnno.

****

Jing-Mei: The other child was a boy? _(to herself) _Then it must have been Antonio. But why did Erik say the one boy was him? I just don't get it. _(pause) _Erik, do you know who the other boy was? 

Erik nods.

****

Jing-Mei: What was his name?

Erik started rocking back and forth in his bed while he cradled Rascal in his arms.

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay, Erik. I won't push you if you don't want me to.

Elizabeth walked in and saw Erik, holding Rascal and Jing-Mei consoling him.

****

Elizabeth: Sorry to interrupt, but I have to run a few tests on him.

****

Jing-Mei: That's okay. I have to get down to see Rusty before he goes into surgery. Come on Rascal, let's go.

Jing-Mei pulls on Rascal's leash but Erik prevents Rascal from leaving.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, we have had this talk before. I said I don't mind bringing Rascal up to see you but when it's time for us to leave, you have to let us go and not put up a fight.

Erik sighs and releases the dog. As Rascal jumps off the bed, Erik waves to him, with tears in his eyes.

****

Erik: Pppuppy bbbbye bbbbyye.

****

Jing-Mei: He's not leaving you for good. He'll be back. I'll see you later. Bye Elizabeth.

****

Elizabeth: Bye Jing-Mei.

As Jing-Mei and Rascal head out of the room, they are stopped by Elizabeth.

****

Elizabeth: Jing-Mei, wait! 

****

Jing-Mei: What is it, Elizabeth?

****

Elizabeth: Look at Dd..Erik.

Erik is trying to speak but he's having great difficulty. Jing-Mei walks back over to him. Jing-Mei strokes his head.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, what are you trying to say?

****

Erik: Ttttwo ccchildreen. Mmmme oooonnne. Oooother Nnnni..c...nic...

Erik stops speaking and relaxes back down in his bed, disappointed because he couldn't say the words that he wanted to.

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay, Erik. Don't get discouraged. We can talk later.

Jing-Mei heads down to Rusty's room. She enters with Rascal and sees Rusty sitting in bed, watching cartoons on tv.

****

Jing-Mei: Good morning, sweetheart.

Rusty turns to face his visitors.

****

Rusty: _Mama Jing. Rascal._

Rascal jumps up on Rusty's bed and starts to lick his face while the little boy starts to laugh.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, remember I told you about your operation, right?_

Rusty nods.

****

Jing-Mei: _Well, you will be having that operation later this afternoon. Are you still okay with it?_

Rusty: _I'm a big boy. After I have it I get ice cream._

Jing-Mei: _Right you are. _

Seeing how preoccupied Rusty is with playing with Rascal, Jing-Mei decides to give him the third degree.

****

Jing-Mei: _That nightmare you had, who were the two children?_

Rusty: _Me._

Jing-Mei: _What about the other child? Was it a girl?_

Rusty: _No, he was a boy._

Jing-Mei: _Was it Antonio?_

Rusty shakes his head. Jing-Mei is baffled. 

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, I don't mean to force the subject but did you know who the other child was?_

Rusty: _No, Mama Jing._

Rusty lets out a big yawn.

****

Rusty: Tired, Mama Jing.

****

Jing-Mei: _That's normal, Rusty. They must have given you something to help you sleep before you're surgery._

Before she could ask him about the other child, two orderlies come in to take Rusty for some last minute tests before his surgery. She gives Rascal's leash a tug and Rusty is so weakened from the sedative that he doesn't fight Rascal's removal.

She gives Rusty a final kiss for luck and starts to head out of the room.

****

Rusty: _Nicholas._

Jing-Mei: _What, Rusty?_

Rusty: _The other boy's name was Nicholas._

Jing-Mei_(to herself)_**:** Was that what Erik was trying to say?

****

Jing-Mei is more confused than ever. Her mind is totally in another place that she is almost run over by Rusty's gurney as it is pushed by. She leaves the room with Rascal on his leash. As she starts to walk down the hall, still in a fog, she bangs into Mr. Santini.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Santini, I'm so sorry. I have my mind on other things.

****

Mr. Santini: It's alright, Dr. Chen. I heard that the big guy is having his tonsils removed today.

****

Jing-Mei: News travels fast.

****

Mr. Santini: I called your house and Mrs. Peterson told me. I have tickets to a Cubs game and thought that Rusty would like to go.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you Mr. Santini, but I don't think that Rusty will be able to go anywhere for awhile.

****

Mr. Santini: Of course. Maybe next time. 

Jing-Mei and Mr. Santini enter the ER as they head for outside. They are met by several ER staff.

****

Mark: So, did you see Erik and Rusty, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. Elizabeth is running tests on Erik and Rusty is getting prepped for surgery.

Mr. Santini looks peculiar at Jing-Mei.

****

Mr. Santini: You okay, Dr. Chen? You look a million miles away.

****

Jing-Mei: Something very strange is going on.

****

Mr. Santini: Can I help? 

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not sure, everyone.

****

Luka: Give it a shot, what could it hurt?

****

Jing-Mei: That's true. _(pause) _Erik had another nightmare yesterday.

****

Kerry: What was it about?

****

Jing-Mei: He didn't go into too much detail, like usual. But from what I get it was about two children locked in a cage.

****

Kerry: How horrible.

****

Jing-Mei: Very. I asked Erik who the two children were. He said one was him---no surprise there but he was reluctant to tell me who the other child was. I figured it was Sophie.

****

Carter: You aren't on that kick again, Deb.

****

Mark: What kick? What's he talking about?

****

Carter: The twilight zone.

****

Mark: What?

****

Carter: You'll see. Go on Deb. Tell them the rest of the story.

****

Jing-Mei: Granted it is crazy and I wouldn't have believed it either if I didn't hear it for myself.

****

Luka: What are you talking about?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm use to Erik having nightmares but then I went down to visit Rusty and apparently he had just waken up from a nightmare as well. When he told me what it was about, a cold chill ran down my spine.

****

Malik: What did he say?

****

Jing-Mei: It was about two children locked in a cage.

****

Kerry: You're kidding.

****

Jing-Mei: I wish but I'm not. Erik and Rusty had the same dream at the same time. I asked Rusty about the children and he too said that one of the children was him but never told me about the other child, so I'm assuming it's Antonio. I figured if the other child was a female in both dreams then Erik had a memory but Rusty had a premonition but if the other child a male in both dreams then both of them had a premonition.

****

Carter: See, I told you. Definitely twilight zone.

****

Jing-Mei: That's not it and believe me, it gets weirder. When I went up to see Erik today, it wasn't easy but I manage to find out from Erik that the other child was a boy. It took awhile but Erik was trying to tell me the name of the little boy.

****

Kerry: It was Antonio, wasn't it?

****

Jing-Mei: No, it wasn't. He couldn't say the name. All he could get out was, I think, Nic and then he clammed up on me.

****

Mark: Then what happened?

****

Jing-Mei: I went down to visit Rusty. He was pretty groggy from his pre-op medicine but he also said the other child was a boy.

****

Mark: And it wasn't Antonio?

****

Jing-Mei: No, but at least I got a name from him. He said the other boy's name was Nicholas.

****

Mr. Santini_(stunned)_**: **Oh damn.

****

Jing-Mei: I think that was what Erik was trying to say to me. I don't recall that being a name of one of Rusty's classmates. 

Jing-Mei stares at Mr. Santini.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Santini, you look like you know something, Nicholas does that sound familiar to you. Did Rusty ever mention a Nicholas to you.

****

Mr. Santini: Not Rusty. But it couldn't be. There's no way.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Santini, what are talking about?

****

Mr. Santini: I don't know if I should say this but if it helps Dr. D...Erik, then maybe he'll understand and forgive me one day.

****

Kerry: Who'll understand and forgive you?

****

Mr. Santini: Erik. 

Mr. Santini looks around the ER at the staff and against his better judgment tells them what he knows.

****

Mr. Santini: Look, I don't know what good this is or how much it will help but the only Nicholas I know that has anything to do with either Erik or Rusty would be Nicholas Mario Malucci.

Jing-Mei looks at Mr. Santini dumb founded.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Santini, who is Nicholas Mario Malucci?

Mr. Santini takes a deep breath before letting it go.

****

Mr. Santini: He's Dr. Dave's twin brother.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	23. Nicholas

**Recovery**

__

Part 23

Jing-Mei tried to catch her breath as the others took in what Mr. Santini just said.

****

Kerry: I didn't know Erik has a twin brother.

****

Mr. Santini: Well, he doesn't anymore. Thanks to his old man.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh man, I don't know if I want to hear the story behind that. I wonder why Erik never told me.

****

Carter: I guess he had his reasons. It's more of the Malucci mystery.

****

Luka: Were they identical twins, Mr. Santini?

****

Mr. Santini: Right down to the exact olive tan of their skin.

****

Jing-Mei: What I can't figure out is how did Rusty know about Nicholas, unless you mentioned him to the boy.

****

Mr. Santini_(shaking his head)_**: **Not me. I know that subject is taboo---like off limits. I would never do that. Besides, until you mentioned the name, I forgot he even existed.

****

Mark: Well, Rusty spent alot of time with Erik's sister, she probably told him.

****

Mr. Santini: I doubt it since Sophie didn't even know that she had another older brother much less that he was Dr. Dave's twin.

****

Kerry: Why?

****

Mr. Santini: He died before she was born and no one ever told her. I didn't even think that Erik remembered. Look, we still don't know if that is the Nicholas that they were talking about.

****

Jing-Mei: Let's just assume it is. Why didn't Erik mention it to me before?

__

(pause) Mr. Santini, what happened to Nicholas?

Mr. Santini dropped his head down to the floor and then looked back up, licked his lips, hesitated and then told them what they obviously wanted to know?

****

Mr. Santini: I don't know all the details, the boys were only about two years old when I saw their father carry young Nicholas out of their apartment and take him to the hospital. Nicholas never came home.

****

Carter: What about his brother?

****

Mr. Santini: I don't know. I just saw their parents with Nicholas. Ddd...Erik was nowhere in sight. 

****

Jing-Mei: How did Nicholas die?

Mr. Santini ran his hand through his balding grey hair, nervously and secretly wanting to get out of there before he said something he shouldn't.

****

Mr. Santini: Drug overdose.

The ER was silent with shock.

****

Kerry: Drug overdose---he was only 24 months old.

****

Mr. Santini: I know. _(pause) _Listen, I really don't know anymore of the story and I've already told you too much. Take my advice, Dr. Chen. If you want Erik to recover with some of his sanity in tact, you will NEVER EVER mention Nicholas to him. Trust me. It could only do more harm than good.

Impatient, Rascal starts to bark, whine and pulling on his leash. Mr. Santini silently thanked Rascal for creating a diversion to help get off the subject.

****

Jing-Mei: I've got to get Rascal home. I'll be back later when Rusty comes out of surgery. Good bye everyone. 

Jing-Mei takes Rascal home, feeds him and gets something to eat herself. The whole time, her mind is focused on what Mr. Santini was saying at the hospital. All of a sudden, Jing-Mei jumped out of her seat, ran into her bedroom and searched her closet until she came out with Dave's photo album. She skimmed it, thinking that maybe she missed something the last time she looked through it, but only saw the same pictures that had been in there. Pictures of Dave and Sophie as children and the pictures of the boys and Rascal that she took after she backed over him with the car. There wasn't one picture of Nicholas. She took the photo album and placed it in a bag and finished her lunch before she headed back to the hospital an hour later.

Back at the hospital, she learns that Rusty is still up in surgery so she goes to visit Erik. She walks in and sees him twisting in bed.

****

Jing-Mei: Uh oh.

She runs over to him and shakes him. Several minutes go by and she unsuccessfully wakes him by shaking him. She gives up and decides to get Dr. Legaspi, hoping she can help him, when he jumps up and screams.

****

Erik: Hhhhelp mmmee!! Oooout mmmmeee geeettt!! Nnnnnnnnnoo!

Jing-Mei turns to see Erik sitting up in bed, sweating. She goes back over to him and tries to help him lay back down but he resists and remains in seated position. She sweeps his sweat-covered hair from his forehead.

****

Jing-Mei: God, not another nightmare. Erik, can you tell me about it?

****

Erik: Ddddon't nnno wwwant toooo.

****

Jing-Mei: That's okay. You don't have to tell me. Just settle down.

Against her own judgment, she pursued her previous line of questioning from the last time she saw him.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, does this nightmare have to do with the last one you had? About the two children...

Erik starts to rock back and forth, furiously shakes his head and grabs his ears and holds them.

****

Erik: Nnnnnnoooo, wwwwant ttttalk aaabout iiiiittt!!

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, stop that. Alright, we won't talk about it. We won't talk about anything that you don't want to.

Jing-Mei starts to search the room, looking for something to talk about that will change the subject. She remembers the photo album in her arms.

****

Jing-Mei: Hey, I have something here that will take your mind off that nasty nightmare you had. Erik, do you remember this?

Jing-Mei shows Erik the book. He smiles and reaches for it when someone enters the room. Erik pulls away from the book and goes back to rocking in bed.

****

Legaspi: Did I come at a bad time?

****

Jing-Mei: No, you didn't. It's always a bad time. Erik hasn't had any good times in a very long time.

****

Legaspi: Dr. Chen, walk with me to the door.

Jing-Mei puts the photo album on Erik's bed and goes with Dr. Legaspi.

****

Legaspi: Have you had a chance to speak with him about our sessions?

****

Jing-Mei: I tried but it's very difficult trying to get through to him. He agreed to them.

****

Legaspi: Really?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, he said he would go along with them, for me. He trusts me.

****

Legaspi: That's good. He needs somebody out there he trusts.

****

Jing-Mei: There's only one thing. I want to be in on those sessions.

****

Legaspi: Actually, I'd rather do these sessions privately---only me and the patient. There's less distractions that way and there's also the matter of privacy.

****

Jing-Mei: I understand your rules and the reasons behind them but in this case, could you make an exception. Given Erik's delicate health condition, I want to make sure there's a medical doctor there just in case something happens. And if that's the case, I'd rather it be me.

Dr. Legaspi considers what Jing-Mei has said.

****

Legaspi: Well, under these special circumstances, I agree that a doctor should be available, especially if the sessions get extremely tense, like I think they will. Alright, but if I feel that I don't have Erik's full attention and am unable to put him under hypnosis then I'm afraid that I will have to ask you to wait outside the room during our meetings.

****

Jing-Mei: Agreed.

Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi turn and stare at Erik, who is still sitting up in bed, with his arms wrapped around his folded knees, squeezed into a tight ball and rocking.

****

Legaspi: How long has he been like this?

****

Jing-Mei: This time for only few minutes.

****

Legaspi: He's done this before?

****

Jing-Mei: Afraid so. Dr. Legaspi, there is one thing that I do need to speak with you about Erik, but let's go in the hallway.

Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi exit Erik's room. Jing-Mei wonders how to approach the psychiatrist about this subject without sounding crazy herself.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Legaspi, it's about Erik's latest nightmare. I won't go into much detail. He dreamt about two children locked in a cage. Now, I've established that one of the children was Erik. I figured the other one was his sister, Sophie.

****

Legaspi: And it wasn't.

****

Jing-Mei: No, It was a boy. Then I thought maybe the other child was one of our sons, in particular my baby Antonio.

****

Legaspi: And it wasn't either of them?

****

Jing-Mei: No, Erik said he knew the other child but couldn't say the boy's name. All I got out of him was the first letter of boy's name. It was N. That's when the rocking began. Erik, sort of, clammed up on me after that.

****

Legaspi: And you want me to find out what the name was?

****

Jing-Mei: Kind of. I do want you to explore this nightmare, as I do with the other ones, but what is bothering me is that my older boy is downstairs having his tonsils out. Right after I left Erik yesterday, I went to visit Rusty and he had a nightmare, too. About two children locked in a cage.

****

Legaspi: Spooky.

****

Jing-Mei: Even more than you think. It appears that they had the same dream at the same time. 

****

Legaspi: Did you speak with your son about it?

****

Jing-Mei: He said that one of the children was him but the other child was a boy that he didn't know named Nicholas.

****

Legaspi: Well, now you have a name---given that it was the same dream.

****

Jing-Mei: I couldn't figure where the name Nicholas came from. If he made it up or there was something significant about it. I spoke with Erik's ex-landlord from both his old apartment here and back in Italy where Erik grew up. 

****

Legaspi: What did he say?

****

Jing-Mei: The only thing he could come up with was the name Nicholas Mario Malucci, Erik's twin brother.

****

Legaspi: And you didn't connect the name?

****

Jing-Mei: Until earlier I didn't even know that Erik had a brother or was even one of twins. He never told me. I guess I'll eventually find out why he didn't.

****

Legaspi: Why don't you see if you can find his brother and speak with him?

****

Jing-Mei: I can't. According to Mr. Santini, Erik's landlord, Nicholas died from a drug overdose when the twins were only two years old.

****

Legaspi: That makes it difficult.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you believe in psychic phenomenon?

****

Legaspi: I do think that there are other ways for us to communicate without using our voices or hands and that some people can accomplish it better than others. Psychic connection has been proven in siblings, especially twins.

****

Jing-Mei: This isn't about a psychic connection between the twins but between Erik and Rusty. How could two people have almost exactly the same dream at the same time about the same little boy named Nicholas but the other child was different? Could Erik have sent Rusty a mental message? I mean since Erik has a problem with communicating and couldn't tell us in the right words about his nightmare so he sent it to his son who could articulate better?

****

Legaspi: That's an interesting theory.

****

Jing-Mei: I mean there's no way Rusty could have known about his Uncle Nicholas. Erik never spoke about him with me and he never spoke to Rusty, period. Mr. Santini said he would never tell Rusty something like that and Erik's little sister, Sophie, didn't even know her older brother, Nicholas, existed.

****

Legaspi: Well, I'm afraid that the only one who could answer those questions would be Erik. We won't know until I start our sessions and break through that wall that he built up around him, like I told you about before.

Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi turn to reenter Erik's room when they are approached by Kerry and Carter.

****

Kerry: How's everything going up here?

****

Jing-Mei: I was just talking with Dr. Legaspi about Erik and Rusty's dreams.

****

Kerry: And what did you think about them?

****

Legaspi: I told Dr. Chen that we wouldn't know much until I've had a few sessions with Erik. Speaking of which, I had better get back to my patient.

****

Carter: By the way, Deb, Rusty's out of surgery and in recovery.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks John. I'll go down to him as soon as I say goodbye to Erik.

The four doctors enter Erik's room and find him sitting calmly and still on his bed, looking through his photo album.

****

Legaspi: He seems to have calmed down a bit.

****

Kerry: Did he have an episode?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, when I asked him about his dream, he sort of got a little shaky. He started rocking back and forth and wanted no part of my questioning.

The doctors walked over to Erik and looked at the album with him.

****

Kerry: That's a nice photo album, Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: He didn't have a lot of pictures in it so I filled it up with pictures I took of the children and Rascal. The pictures of the dog seemed to be his favorite.

Erik continued to turn the pages while the others watched, silently.

****

Carter_(pointing)_**: **Now, that's an excellent picture of Rusty there.

The other three look at the picture that Carter is talking about. 

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah everyone, that would be a good picture of Rusty, except one thing.

****

Kerry: What's that, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: That's not Rusty. It's Dave.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	24. Hypnosis: Session One

**Recovery**

__

Part 24

**__**

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Carter takes a big gulp and looks closer at the picture.

****

Carter: Are you sure, Deb?

****

Jing-Mei: Positive. See_(pointing to the little girl in the background)_ that's Sophie.

****

Carter: Remember Dave has or had an identical twin. Maybe that was Nicholas.

****

Jing-Mei: Couldn't be. Mr. Santini said that Nicholas died when he was only two years old and before Sophie was born.

****

Carter: That's right. I forgot. God, Rusty is a carbon-copy of Dave---just a little older.

Curious, Jing-Mei removes the picture from the album and flips it over. She sees what she was looking for.

****

Jing-Mei: According to the date on the back of the photo, Dave was seven at the time the picture was taken.

****

Kerry: He's so small. I would swear that he wasn't a day over four.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Santini said that Dave was small for his age. It probably has a lot to do with the way he was raised.

****

Legaspi: Speaking of which, it's time I had a chat with my new patient.

Kerry and Carter took the hint and left Erik's room. Jing-Mei, temporarily excused herself so she could go and check on her son. Meanwhile, Dr. Legaspi and Erik started to talk. She agreed to wait until Jing-Mei came back before she put Erik under hypnosis for the first time.

Jing-Mei went down to pediatrics and into Rusty's room. He was just coming out of the anesthetic. She approached him.

****

Jing-Mei: _Hi sweetheart. How do you feel?_

Rusty looks weary-eyed at his mama and grabs his throat. He attempts to speak before Jing-Mei shushes him by putting her finger to her lips.

****

Jing-Mei: _Shhhhhh! You can't speak baby. Not for a few days, anyway or you'll hurt your voice. _

She walked over to the nightstand and found a pad and pencil and handed them to Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: _If you need to say something, write it down._

Rusty thinks for a moment and then scribbles something on his pad.

****

Rusty: _When do I get my ice cream?_

Jing-Mei lets out a small laugh.

****

Jing-Mei: _Is that what you've been thinking about this whole time?_

Rusty nods.

****

Jing-Mei: _Well, I'll speak with your nurses and see what I can do._

Rusty smiles and gives Jing-Mei the okay signal with his hand. She sits down on his bed and strokes his head.

****

Jing-Mei: _Do you feel up to talking a little or should I say writing?_

Rusty: _About what?_

Jing-Mei: _About that nightmare you had the other night._

Rusty shrugs.

****

Jing-Mei: _You are sure that one of the little boys is you?_

Rusty: _Yes, Mama Jing._

Jing-Mei: _What about the other little boy? Is he someone from your class?_

Rusty: _No, Mama Jing._

Jing-Mei: _Can you describe him to me?_

Rusty: _He was almost my size (pause)**no, he was bigger than me. He was the same age though.**_

Jing-Mei: _You did say his name was Nicholas, right?_

Rusty: _Yes, Mama Jing._

Jing-Mei: _What happened in the dream?_

Rusty: _Me and Nic...uh(having trouble spelling the name)**Nic were lying on the floor. He was crying and flipping around. I was scared. Monster came to the bars and smiled at us. He said that we got what was coming to us. **(pause) **Please Mama Jing, I don't want to talk about it anymore.**_

Seeing the little boy's hand shaking as he writes, Jing-Mei knows that he is still scared and by pursuing this matter, she could seriously damage Rusty emotionally. She stops at Rusty's pleas. 

****

Jing-Mei: _I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have questioned you so soon after surgery. (pause) **Listen, why don't you go back to sleep for awhile and when you wake up I'll see to it that you have all the ice cream you want, okay.**_

Rusty smiles at her and reaches out to give her a hug. Jing-Mei hugs him back, then removes the pad and paper from his hand and puts it on his nightstand.

****

Jing-Mei: _See you later, baby. Think happy dreams this time._

Jing-Mei leaves Rusty's room and confronts the on-duty nurse to arrange for Rusty to have plenty of vanilla ice cream brought to him when he wakes up. She heads back up to the sixth floor to join Erik and Dr. Legaspi during their session.

Back upstairs with Erik, Dr. Legaspi is sitting across from Erik who is in a wheelchair. Jing-Mei, quietly slips into the room so not to disturb her husband and his shrink. Dr. Legaspi sees her and Jing-Mei nods her head indicating that she's ready to begin with the rest of Erik's session.

****

Dr. Legapsi: Alright Erik, now I need you to concentrate on my voice and nothing else. 

Dr. Legaspi notices that Erik is distracted by the lights so she gets up and turns them off. She sits back down and continues.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That's better. Erik, can you see this pin?

****

Erik: Yyyyes.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Focus on the shiny pin in front of you. Listen to my voice and just stare at the pin. 

Erik does exactly as he is instructed and stares at the pin. His head is starting to droop. He pulls it back up.

****

Legaspi: No, no Erik. That's alright. Let your head fall. I need for you to relax every muscle in your body. 

Erik gets extremely drowsy and continues to fight, but after over three minutes, he is no longer able to stay awake and succumbs to his sleepiness. Dr. Legaspi rolls her chair back when Jing-Mei signals her.

****

Jing-Mei_(whispering)_**: **That was quick. I thought it would take longer for him to go under.

****

Dr. Legaspi_(whispering)_**:** His defenses are down. He's still a very sick young man. He may not show it, but he knows exactly what we're doing and a small part of him doesn't want us to invade that part of his life.

****

Jing-Mei_(whispering)_**:** Then why did he submit so easily?

Dr. Legaspi_(whispering)_**:** Because another part of him wants us to help him and I think, that part of him is bigger than the part that doesn't want our interference.

Erik starts to groan.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Let me get back to my patient.

Dr. Legaspi rolls back over to Erik. She tries to hold his hand to soothe him but he pulls away.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I forgot you don't like to be touched. Alright Erik, you can hear me okay, can't you?

Erik nods.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Okay, now I need you to take us back to the day you borrowed Dr. Carter's car.

****

Erik: Ccccan't.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Sure you can. Just think about the day. Think really hard.

Erik squeezed his eyes tightly and then started shaking his head. He remains silent.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, you do remember that day, don't you? 

Beads of sweat start forming on Erik's forehead and he grabs the arms of his wheelchair securely until his fingers lost their tanned color and turned red. 

Jing-Mei sees Erik getting upset but she refrains from interfering, knowing if she does that Erik could regress even deeper. Against her better judgment, she bites her tongue and remains seated.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Alright Erik, just relax. It's okay. Let's see if we can approach this from a different angle. Erik, do you remember the way you use to be before you got sick?

Erik shakes his head as he relaxes his hands and lays them on his lap.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Do you remember what kind of work you did before you became sick?

****

Erik: Ddddoctor, mmmmeee.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Very good, Erik. Did someone tell you that or did you remember it?

****

Erik: Cccchin mmmee dddddr. tooold.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Oh, Dr. Chen told you.

Erik nods.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, do you know that Erik isn't your real name?

****

Erik: Yyyyyes.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Do you remember your real name?

Erik thinks for a moment and starts to speak.

****

Erik: Nnnnic....

Both Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi jumped up in their seats and exchanged looks. Erik starts scratching roughly at his head and becoming extremely agitated.

Dr. Legaspi: Alright, I think that's enough for our first session. Okay Erik, I'll bring you out of it now. Concentrate on my voice and let it lead you out of your deep sleep.

Erik resists. Both doctors notice Erik's sudden frantic condition

****

Dr. Legaspi: It's alright Erik, you'll be safe out here. I promise you. It's okay to wake up now. You won't remember a thing that we talked about.

Erik started to come out of his slumber when Dr. Legaspi turned on the lights and startled him the rest of the way. Jing-Mei walked over and comforted her husband. She kissed his head and he let his eyes roam the room, trying to figure out what was going on. 

Jing-Mei wheeled Erik over to his bed and between her and Dr. Legaspi they managed, after several attempts, to get Erik tucked back in his bed. Dr. Legaspi exits the room to give them some time together. Jing-Mei handed Erik his stuffed dog and waited for him to fall back to sleep before she left the room.

She went down to the ER to check her schedule when she ran into Dr. Legaspi who was talking with Kerry.

****

Jing-Mei_(thinking to herself)_**: **God, she spends alot of time with Kerry. None of my business. Gossip is Abby's racket.

She approaches the psychiatrist and subtly interrupts them by clearing her throat.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't mean to interrupt but what did you think about Erik, Dr. Legaspi?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Well, he's really blocked. He's not ready to let us in yet. It's going to take some time.

Dr. Legaspi's statement attracts other ER staffers.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I don't think we are going to get anywhere if we start from that very day. We have to go back further. 

****

Jing-Mei: How much further?

****

Dr. Legaspi: As far back as we have to. Probably way back into his childhood.

****

Carter: Uh oh.

****

Jing-Mei: Is that necessary?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Afraid so. We have to know the source of Erik's problems before we can help him.

****

Kerry: I think we know the source.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Yeah. From the talks that Erik and I have had, his badly scarred body, his mental and emotional status, his medical records, his gestures and eye contact or lack of it and from what Dr. Chen has told me about his past, in my professional opinion, I think we are extremely lucky that that poor boy hasn't split identities a long time ago.

****

Carter: Really? He's that disturbed.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Not disturbed. Traumatized.

****

Luka: Dr. Legaspi, this splitting identities---that could still happen, right?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Absolutely, if we aren't careful about how we handle him and deal with his situation.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe it already has happened, in a way.

****

Kerry: What do you mean, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: This is probably nothing, but, before Erik's attack---he use to be this extremely annoying, self-assured, big-shot, know-it-all doctor who acted like an arrogant jerk with an over-developed sex gland.

****

Carter: So? We all know that.

****

Jing-Mei: That's just it. When we started going together, he was nothing like that. At least not when we were together---just the two of us. Ironically, I found him to be this sincere, sensitive, gentle, loving but aching young man. Don't laugh. It's true. It was in his eyes. 

****

Haleh: I have to agree there. There's not much I can say about him---I mean he was extremely handsome---but his eyes are positively gorgeous.

****

Jing-Mei: Right. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul so when I took the time and looked into his eyes, I saw an innocence in them. I never noticed it before but his eyes always had a certain sadness about them.

****

Dr. Legaspi: It's obvious that macho-jerk image he showed everyone here was to cover up an obviously hurting and scared little boy inside.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess he thought that if he showed that side of himself, he would think that everyone thought that he was weak. Erik was raised to believe that men aren't sensitive, have no feelings and don't cry.

****

Haleh: Typical male bullshit.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Legaspi, I don't understand one thing, though. I thought once Erik went under the hypnosis, his speech would improve, but it hasn't. He still stutters. He still has aphasia.

****

Dr. Legaspi: It probably would have been better if it was caused by his psychological problems, but it's not. Erik's speech impediments are caused by a physical brain injury that he may or may not ever get over.

****

Jing-Mei: He will. One day, we are going to see the old Da..Erik walk through those hospital doors and never believe that he was once almost on the verge of death. You'll see.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Well, before we do that we have to get his mental problems out in the open so he can deal with them. 

****

Jing-Mei: Then why did you tell him not to remember any of his session while he was hypnotized?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Because right now, I don't think Erik is strong--physically, emotionally or mentally to handle those memories in a conscious state. He can barely cope with them when he's unconscious. I think that for our next session I will take him back as far as he will allow.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you think you will be able to really help him, Dr. Legaspi?

****

Dr. Legaspi: There are no guarantees, but Erik does seem very susceptible to the hypnosis and I guess only time will tell. _(pause) _Dr. Chen, if you sit with him again, I advise you not to mention our session to him.

****

Jing-Mei: I won't. As a matter of fact, I just came down long enough to check my schedule for next week and then I want to go up and visit Rusty. 

Jing-Mei gets her work schedule and heads up to pediatrics when she gets an idea. She rides the elevator up to the sixth floor and enters Erik's room. Dr. Romano is examining Erik so she just quietly tiptoes in and takes his photo album out with her. She gets back on the elevator and off it on the pediatrics floor. She goes in Rusty's room and sees him sitting up eating his ice cream. She smiles at him and he returns it. She goes over to her little boy and sits on a chair by his bed.

****

Jing-Mei: _How are you doing, big guy? Like the ice cream?_

Rusty reaches for his pad and pen and writes.

****

Rusty: _Throat still hurts, Mama Jing._

Jing-Mei: _I told you it will for awhile. Is the ice cream helping at all?_

Rusty: _Si. Gracia, Mama Jing. But..._

Jing-Mei: _But what, Rusty?_

Rusty: _They are trying to make me eat soup too and strained vegitibles (vegetables)**, just like 'Tonio eats.**_

Jing-Mei tries to suppress a small giggle, but fails.

****

Jing-Mei: _Sorry pal, I knew if I told you that, you would have never agreed to the surgery._

Jing-Mei sits by and lets the little boy finish his ice cream up.

****

Jing-Mei: Done?

Rusty pushes his bowl to Jing-Mei and gets his pad and pen.

****

Rusty: More.

****

Jing-Mei: We'll see later. But first I need to ask you a question about your nightmare?

Rusty starts to squirm in his bed, not wanting to talk about that again.

****

Jing-Mei: _I know it upsets you and I won't pressure you but I just need to know one thing and then I'll back off, okay?_

Rusty: _Then I get more ice cream?_

Jing-Mei nods and Rusty agrees. She pulls Erik's photo album up to him and opens it. Then she points at a picture.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, do you know who that is?_

Rusty nods.

****

Jing-Mei: _Have you seen him before?_

Rusty: _Lots of time._

Jing-Mei: _Alright, we're getting somewhere here, now? Rusty, what's his name?_

Rusty: Rascal.

Jing-Mei's face drops and she looks at the picture she is pointing at and it is indeed a picture of the dog. She clenches her teeth, embarrassed.

****

Jing-Mei: _Sorry, wrong picture. _

She skims through the album until she sees the picture of seven year old Dave and his sister, Sophie, in the background.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, look at this picture. Now, the little boy. Do you know him?_

Rusty barely glances at the picture but a scared look comes over his face and he drops the album on his bed and grabs his pad and pen.

****

Jing-Mei: _So, you do know him. Rusty, I need to know---who is he?_

Rusty: _It's me...or Nic._

To be continued. Please read and review.


	25. Prison Time

**Recovery**

__

Part 25

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Jing-Mei looks at the photo again and then back at Rusty. She scratches her head completely confused by the child's statement.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, are you sure? Can't you tell which one of you that is?_

Rusty picks up his pad and pencil and in his 7 year old writing answers her.

****

Rusty: _No Mama Jing. We look the same. (pause)** Did I do good, Mama Jing? Did I help you? **_

Jing-Mei: _Si. Rusty. You did fine._

Rusty: _Can I have an extra scoop of ice cream next time?_

Jing-Mei laughs at Rusty's one-tracked mind. She kisses his head and puts the tv on for him to watch.

****

Jing-Mei: _Watch tv, dear. I have to get home to your brother and Rascal._

Rusty: _What about the ice cream?_

Jing-Mei: _I'll make sure you get it, baby. Try to get some rest and remember---no talking. I love you._

Rusty: _Love you too._

Two days later and Jing-Mei arranges to take her lunch at the same time that Erik and Dr. Legaspi have their session. On her way into Erik's room, she catches Dr. Legaspi before she can enter. Jing-Mei stops her and they talk in the hallway.

****

Jing-Mei: Before you go in Dr. Legaspi, could we have a chat?

****

Legaspi: Sure. What's wrong?

****

Jing-Mei: Remember when I told you that I believe Erik and his son Rusty had the same dream?

****

Legaspi: Yes.

****

Jing-Mei: I took a picture of Erik when he was about 7 years old down to Rusty and showed him. I asked him if he knew the boy in the picture. He said yes. 

****

Legaspi: Did he recognize his father?

****

Jing-Mei: No. He said the little boy was either him or Nicholas. He wasn't sure because they both look the same. _(pause)_ So, I was thinking that maybe the little boy in Rusty's dream with Nicholas isn't Rusty after all, but Erik. Rusty is the spitting image of Erik when he was that age so maybe Rusty was confused and thought that the boy was him. I mean how else do you explain his statement that he and Nicholas looked exactly alike.

****

Legaspi: You never told Rusty that his dad was one of twins.

****

Jing-Mei: No. He's just a little boy. That would be difficult for him to understand---you know, all this dream stuff. I'm not sure if I understand it myself.

****

Legaspi: Well, I'm going to start taking Erik slowly back into his past. Hopefully, he will shed some light on all these questions in your mind.

****

Jing-Mei: He's the only one that can. _(pause)_ Dr. Legaspi, please be gentle with him. He's very fragile---both physically and mentally.

****

Legaspi: I will. So, let's get on with this.

A buzzer sounds causing Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi to rush in to find Erik in his normal condition---thrashing around in his bed only this time he disconnected the vent from his trachea. Jing-Mei rushes over and reconnects it. Erik is still deeply asleep and hasn't notice the absence of the vent. He's covered in sweat and his respirations are low. Jing-Mei runs out of the room, down the hall and returns with an apu-bag to help ventilate Erik until the vent can do it. As soon as Erik is breathing easier, Jing-Mei removes the bag from over Erik's nose and mouth. Both Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi try in vain to wake Erik up but he is too far into his latest nightmare.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Is this typically how he looks during one of his nightmares?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, but he's never dislodged his vent during one before, at least as far as I know. This had to be a real bad one. We've got to wake him up before he has another coronary.

Again the doctors try to shake him awake, but fail. Dr. Legaspi gets an idea. This time she leaves the room and returns shortly with a small vial.

****

Jing-Mei: What's that?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Smelling salts. It's worth a try.

Dr. Legaspi opens the vial and places it under Erik's nose. At first, even that has no effect on him but slowly Erik stops thrashing and calms down. Several minutes go by before Erik opens his eyes. Jing-Mei looks at him and she sees even more sadness in eyes than usual. Her own eyes are sadden and her heart is broken because she wants so much to help her distressed husband and can't. She wants to take the pain away from him but until she knows the absolute source of it, she's helpless. Dr. Legaspi, who exited the room shortly after Erik settled down, returns pushing a wheelchair.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Alright Erik, are we ready to begin with today's session?

Erik nods and Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi lifted Erik into his wheelchair. Dr. Legaspi turned down the lights then sat down and took out the pin she used to put Erik under the hypnosis. He stared at it and concentrated on her voice until his head went limp and he was out.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, I need you to concentrate very hard and try to go back as far as you can. The earlier in your life the better. Once you get there, tell me what you see.

****

Erik: Iiiim in jjjjail.

****

Legaspi: What are you doing in jail?

****

Erik: Fffffighting.

****

Legaspi: With who?

****

Erik: Nnnotheer pppprissioner.

****

Legaspi: Why? What did he do to you?

****

Erik: Nnnothing

****

Legaspi: Then why are you fighting with him?

****

Erik: Nnnot fffighting. Ssssparring. Uh....bbboxing.

****

Legaspi: Oh, you boxed when you were in jail. How old were you?

****

Erik: Ssssisteen.

****

Legaspi: Were you there for a long time?

Erik held up two fingers.

****

Erik: Yyyyears.

****

Legaspi: Tell me about your time there?

****

Erik: Iiii wwwas ssscared. Eeeveryone biggger ttthan mme. Ooone youngest ttthere. Onnne fffriend. Mmmmy cccellmmate- Vvvviiito--hhee wwattched oover mme.

****

Legaspi: Erik, when you said he watched over you, what do you mean? Did he hurt you in anyway?

****

Erik_(shaking his head)_**: **NNNNOOO!!!! FFFFRIEND!!!

****

Legaspi: Alright Erik, calm down. He was nice to you, then?

****

Erik: Vvvvery.

****

Legaspi: Continue, Erik.

****

Erik: Hhhe ttteached mme box. Wwwhen Iii ffirst gggo there, Iiii tttargett. Iiii kkknnow hhhow to fffight. Bbbbbut nnnnott ggood nnuf. Hhhhe ttteached mmme ggggoood ssso nnnobody bother mmme afffter...

Tears start rolling down Erik's face and cheeks.

****

Legaspi: After what, Erik?

Erik shakes his head.

****

Erik: Nnno talk aaanymore.

****

Legaspi: It's okay Erik, you can tell us. No one will hurt you. After what?

****

Erik: Iiiii aasked Vvvito how long hhe bbeen ttthere. Ttttweeenty yyears he sssaid. Hhhhe's aaa mmmiracle lifer.

****

Legaspi: What's a lifer?

****

Erik: Ssssomeone wwwho's ttthere fffor llife.

****

Legaspi: Now, what's a miracle lifer?

****

Erik: Vvvvito says nnoone llives ooout tthere ffull time there. If tthe ssystem dddoesn't kkkill ttthem, tthen ttthe oothers will.

****

Legaspi: Other prisoners?

****

Erik_(nodding)_**: **He wwwas llluccky ttto llive tthat llong. 

****

Legaspi: You didn't tell us what you meant about someone bothering you after what?

****

Erik: Vvvvito ddie.

****

Legaspi: Oh, your only friend died. How sad.

Erik gets an extremely angry look on his face. He starts to shake.

****

Legaspi: Erik, what are you seeing now?

****

Erik: Vvvito, mmmurddered. 

****

Legaspi: By another prisoner?

****

Erik_(pointing to himself)_**:** Mmmmme.

Dr. Legaspi looks at Jing-Mei. Neither knows what to think.

****

Legaspi: You hurt Vito?

****

Erik_(shaking his head and getting hysterical)_**: **Nnnno, Iiii dddidn't. Mmmme fffound hhhim. Ssssay ssssaw bbbblame mmmme.

****

Legaspi: Erik, you need to calm down. I can't understand you. Go ahead but talk slowly.

****

Erik: Tttthey bbbblame mmme fffor Vvvito iiif Iii dddonn't dddo wwhat ttthey sssay.

****

Legaspi: What did they want you to do?

****

Erik: Iiiii bbbbad bbboy.

****

Legaspi: No, no Erik you're not a bad boy.

****

Erik: Yyyyes Iiii iiis. Tttthhhey wwant mme tto doo wwhat Iii ddid to gget in ttthere.

****

Legaspi: Why did you go to jail in the first place?

****

Erik: Bbbbad bbboy.

****

Legaspi: Erik, I need more detail than that.

****

Erik: Ppppussher dddrugs.

****

Legaspi: Okay, you sold drugs and got caught. They wanted you to sell drugs in the prison?

****

Erik_( crying, nodding and hysterical)_**: **They dddon't lllike mmme. Tttthey ddon't want mmme to gget out of jjail. Tttthey sscared mmme.

****

Legaspi: They were mean to you, definitely. They threatened you? 

Erik nods.

****

Legaspi: Tell me more about it. Take your time.

****

Erik: Iiii ggo ssshowwer aand Vvvvito lllaying on ffloor wwwith ssscrrewdrriver iin bback. I sssttart tto sscream. Iiii sscared.

****

Legaspi: Of course you were. Go on.

****

Erik: Tttthey gggrab mmme. Ttthey ppput hhhand ooon mmy mouth. Ttthey sssay Iiii doo wwant ttthey wwant oor tthey tttell ppprison bboss Iii kkilled Vvito. Tttthey ppulled sscrewdriver oout of Vvvito wwith ttowel and put in my hand. They ssaid tthey havve evvidence ttthat tthey turn me in with. 

****

Legaspi: Did you do what they wanted?

****

Erik: No, aand Iii ddidn't tttakke dddrrrugs ttoo.

****

Legaspi: I believe you. What did they do when you refused to help them?

****

Erik: Tttry to hhhurrt mme. Iiii fffight ttthem. Wwwin.

****

Legaspi: Good boy.

****

Erik: No, bad bboy. Iiiim bbad boy. _(starts hitting himself)_

Dr. Legaspi grabbed his hands to stop him and Erik pulled away from her.

****

Legaspi: Erik, stop hitting yourself. You weren't bad.

****

Erik: Yyyyeah, nnnooonnne cccome vvisit mme.

****

Legaspi: Erik, no one come to visit you at all? Not even your sister.

****

Erik: No. Onnne vvvisitor. Mr. Sssantini.

****

Legaspi: He was a good friend to you, huh?

****

Erik: Hhhhe cccome ffew tttimes. Tttthen ssstop. Cccccause Iiii bbbad bbboy. Papa ssays I ddisgrace. I bbbad bboy. Wwind upp in jail ddday one. Hhhe pppunnnisshed mme wwhen Iii wwent way.

****

Legaspi: How did he punish you?

Erik reluctantly pulled his hospital gown down and lifted his head up to show his shrink and his wife what his father did to him. Just underneath Erik's trachea was a thin deep line that went from one side of his throat to the other. Erik pulled a finger across the line.

Both doctors gulped with disbelief and horror.

****

Legaspi: Erik, when did your father slit your throat?

****

Erik: Aafter mmy ttrial. Ttthey ttook mme aawway. Hhhe ssit in ccourt aand ssmile wwhen Iiii handcuffed. Jjjudge lllet hhhim sssee mmme aallone.

****

Legaspi: Didn't you tell them that you didn't want to see him alone?

****

Erik: Nno mmatter. Pppapa gggets wwhat hhe wants aalwaays. Tttthey ppputt uss iin rroom allone. Ppppapa tttold ttthem hhhandcuffs off. Wwwhen wwe llone, hhe ppulled oout nnneedle aand pppllaced iiin mmmy aaarm. Wwhen Iii ddown oon gground, hhe ccut mme. Lllast tthing Iii remmeber is Pappa ttook oout bbblllackjacck, hhit hhimself iiin heead and wwent doown. When Iii wwoke hhospital, ttthey ttold mme Iii aattacked ppapa ttthen sshot sself wwith hhheroine bbefore cutting mmmy thhroat. Iii nno hhurt mme, aanyone. Iiii ccouldn't. 

Erik starts to burst in tears. Both Dr. Legaspi and Jing-Mei have tears in their own eyes. Unable to continue, Dr. Legaspi brought Erik out from the hypnosis. Once awake, Erik was quiet and calm but confused at what just happened. Dr. Legaspi and Jing-Mei put Erik in bed. Jing-Mei kissed him and handed him his stuffed dog and both doctors left as Erik went back to sleep obviously exhausted from today's session. 

Outside Erik's room, Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi talk.

****

Jing-Mei: How could a father do that to his son?

****

Legaspi: It's apparent that Erik's father is very disturbed and unfortunately we are going to have to find out just how disturbed he was before Erik's through with his sessions.

****

Jing-Mei: I never noticed that scar across his throat before. He has so many on him that I guess I just overlooked it...

Then Dr. Legaspi and Jing-Mei heard Erik yell and ran back in the room to find him clawing away at his pillow. He was ripping it apart with his fingers and teeth. Jing-Mei ran over to stop him but he wouldn't. She tried to pull the pillow away from him.

****

Jing-Mei: Stop that Erik! Stop it right now, I said!

****

Erik: Yyyou lllittle bbasttard. Yyyou dddisggracced ttthe Mmmalucci nnamme. You mmusst ppay tthe pprice, you lllittle wwworthless bbastard.

Erik started beating the pillow with his fist. Terrified by her husband's actions, Jing-Mei caught one of his arms in motion and in the process as Erik tried to pull a his hand away, it went back and slapped Jing-Mei in the face. Dr. Legaspi ran and got a tranquilizer and injected Erik with it. Within seconds, Erik lay in his bed unconscious. Dr. Legaspi helped Jing-Mei up to her feet. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: Are you alright, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm fine. Erik didn't mean to hit me. It was an accident. He didn't know what he was doing?

****

Dr. Legaspi: I knew this was going to get very intense. Tell me, has Erik ever shown a violent streak before?

****

Jing-Mei: Before his attack, he was forever getting into fights. He has a very short fuse and a nasty temper. 

Jing-Mei holds her swollen and bruised face and starts to cry in Dr. Legaspi's arms.

****

Jing-Mei: Please Dr. Legaspi, Help him! Help him!!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	26. The Twins' Birth

**Recovery**

__

Part 26

**__**

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

The next morning, Jing-Mei came to the hospital to pick Rusty up and take him home. She stopped by the ER to see Kerry about arranging her schedule. She stopped by the front desk.

****

Jing-Mei: Randi, where's Dr. Weaver?

Randi, who kept chatting on the phone, completely ignored the doctor. Jing-Mei was getting extremely frustrated. She kept looking at her watch and since she was getting no response out of Randi, she walked into the lounge. There she found Kerry speaking with Luka and Carter.

****

Jing-Mei: Pardon me.

The three doctors got up and walked over to her. Once close enough, they started to stare at her face, trying not to be so obvious and failing miserably.

****

Carter: I thought you were on later tonight, Deb?

Jing-Mei, realizing that they were looking at her injured face, she put her hand up and tried to hide it.

****

Jing-Mei: I have to pick Rusty up. He's being discharged today.

****

Carter: He's been here for awhile. How come he's just now being discharged?

****

Jing-Mei: It's only been four days. I know that's long for a tonsillectomy but he developed a small infection and fever and his pediatrician didn't want to expose Antonio. They wanted to monitor him on the antibiotics. 

****

Kerry: How's he doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Not bad. He still isn't talking which, as you know for a Malucci, is a damn crime but with the medicine he's on should help soothe his throat so he'll be gabbing again soon. The medicine along with plenty of ice cream will help. 

Unable to keep quiet any longer, Luka changes the subject.

****

Luka: Jing-Mei, what happened to your face?

Embarrassed, she tries to hide behind her hand and bypass Luka's question.

****

Carter: Are you alright, Deb?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm fine. Just got to start looking where I'm going. I ran into a door.

****

Kerry: A door? A door named Erik?

Jing-Mei's jaw dropped, wondering just how she knew that.

****

Kerry: Dr. Legaspi mentioned to me that Erik had another episode---a bit of a violent one as it turns out.

Carter grits his teeth and tries to remain calm but slowly letting out his bitterness.

****

Carter_(angry)_**: **He hit you.

****

Jing-Mei: It was after one of his sessions. He didn't mean it. 

****

Carter: If he's going to act like that, maybe you shouldn't be in on his sessions.

****

Jing-Mei: I disagree. Erik needs me there. This was a one-time occurrence. It will never happen again.

****

Luka: You don't know that for sure, though.

****

Jing-Mei: No, I don't. Look, Erik didn't know what he was doing. He's getting better and he's learning how to control his temper, you'll see. _(pause)_ Kerry, I need to talk to you about my schedule.

****

Luka: Looking for more hours?

****

Jing-Mei: Just the opposite. I want to cut back on some hours.

****

Kerry: Why, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: With Rusty coming home and still under the weather, the baby and Erik's psyche sessions---I just have so much on my mind right now, that I don't think I could give my patients my full attention.

****

Kerry: Do you want to take a leave of absence?

****

Jing-Mei: No, not at all. I still want to work. I need an outlet to occupy time that I'm not taking care of my boys, all three of them, it's just that I need to pay more attention to my family right now.

****

Kerry: I'll have to check my schedules and see if anyone will want to put in any overtime and pull doubles.

****

Jing-Mei: I know this is sudden and I'm sorry that I'm inconveniencing you but I'll make this up to you guys and it won't be for long. Just until Rusty goes back to school and Erik has adjusted to his therapy.

****

Kerry: Remember, I'm not making any promises.

****

Jing-Mei: I know but whatever you can do, I'll appreciate it. _(pause)_Well, I had better get upstairs and collect my older boy. See you later, everyone.

Jing-Mei enters Rusty's room to find him in a wheelchair and fully dressed, ready to go.

****

Jing-Mei: _How you feeling, sweetheart?_

Rusty reaches into the side pocket of the chair and pulls out his paper and pen.

****

Rusty: _Want to go, Mama Jing._

Jing-Mei walks over, squats down to his eye level and runs her hand through his hair.

****

Jing-Mei: _Feel cooler than the last time I felt your head. Throat still hurt?_

Rusty: _A little. Not as much as yesterday._

Jing-Mei: _That's good. The medicine is working then. You know Rusty, you can start trying to talk now, just don't overdo it._

Rusty puts his pad and pen down and reaches for his throat. He lets at a small cough as he clears his throat and tries to speak.

****

Rusty_(hoarsely)_**:**You have ice cream at home?

****

Jing-Mei: Fully stocked.

****

Rusty: What kind?

****

Jing-Mei: Chocolate, strawberry, chocolate chip mint...

****

Rusty: And vanilla, right?

****

Jing-Mei: Definitely vanilla. I know that it's your favorite.

Rusty smiles as his door is opened and his nurse walks in carrying a large vanilla ice cream cone in along with a file.

****

Rusty_(excited)_**: **For me?

****

Nurse: Special treat for our special patients. Here you go. Enjoy, little fellow. 

****

Jing-Mei: _What do you say, Rusty._

Rusty: Thank you, nurse.

Rusty takes his cone and starts to lick the dripping ice cream from around the cone.

****

Jing-Mei: That was very nice of you. You didn't have to do that.

****

Nurse: I wanted to. He was one of our better behaved patients. Besides, I kind of felt sorry for him after what happened to his daddy. 

****

Jing-Mei: You knew Dave?

****

Nurse: Very much so.

Jing-Mei put on a jealous face, knowing Dave's reputation as a player and womanizer.

****

Jing-Mei: Not to be too nosy, just how well did you know my husband?

****

Nurse_(smiling)_**: **Not in the way you think. Not that I wouldn't have minded to but I also know his playboy ways. Dr. Malucci use to come up here at least twice a week and play with the children. He'd read to them, play games, do magic, tell jokes, sang and played guitar for them and watch tv with them. The kids loved him and he enjoyed it a lot. I use to tell him he would make a good daddy someday and he said...well, never mind. It's not important what he said.

****

Jing-Mei: It may be. I mean, I would like to know. Please tell me.

****

Nurse: He said that he would never know. Having his own kids was not in his game play, but I guess you can only play doctor so many times before you actually become a daddy, as he did. 

****

Jing-Mei: I never knew that Dave came up here and spent time with the children. He was always very good with them in the ER. You're right though, he was an excellent father for the time he was here with his sons.

Jing-Mei started to cry and the nurse comforted her.

****

Nurse: I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean it.

****

Jing-Mei: It's not you, it's just...well, I had better get him home and in bed. Thank you for everything.

****

Nurse: You're welcome. We are going to miss you, Rusty. Come visit us soon.

Rusty, who was just starting to crunch into his cone, smiled at the nurse and nodded his head in response. On the way out, the nurse handed Jing-Mei, Rusty's discharge papers to sign. Jing-Mei started to push Rusty's wheelchair down the hall. She still had tears in her eyes. Not because the nurse believed that Dave was dead and would never be a father to his sons, but because Dave was alive and he still may never be a father to his sons. Jing-Mei thought about taking Rusty up to visit Erik, but in Erik's present state she figured that may not be such a good idea. She decided to wait until Erik was in better spirits.

Jing-Mei and Rusty walked in the house to find Mrs. Peterson sitting on the couch, knitting and Antonio on the floor playing with his blocks. As soon as the front door opened, Rascal came running in. Rusty bent down to hug his dog. Mrs. Peterson got up to greet them. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Welcome home, Rusty.

****

Rusty_(hoarsely)_**: **Hi, Grandma Peterson. Hi, Tonio and Rascal.

****

Antonio: Mama. 

Antonio stretched out his arms and Jing-Mei picked the baby up.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi, sweetheart. You are getting so heavy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: He's got a healthy appetite.

****

Jing-Mei: So did his daddy.

Rusty and Rascal walk up to Jing-Mei and the little boy starts to tug on her skirt.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, ice cream.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, will you scoop some ice cream out for him? I want to spend some time with Antonio before I go back to work.

Mrs. Peterson, Rusty and Rascal head into the kitchen while Jing-Mei sits on the floor with Antonio and plays with him and his blocks. A few minutes later, there's a knock at the door.

****

Jing-Mei: I've got it!

Jing-Mei carries Antonio to the door and opens it to see Mr. Santini there.

****

Mr. Santini: Hello, I heard the big guy was home.

****

Jing-Mei: Please come in.

Jing-Mei and Mr. Santini walk into the kitchen and see Rusty sitting at the table eating his ice cream and Rascal at his bowl. Mr. Santini hands Rusty a present. Rusty stands up and opens it to see a new game for his X-Box video game. Rascal comes over with his face dripping all over the place. Jing-Mei looks at him.

****

Jing-Mei: Rascal, what in the world do you have on your face?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Looks like ice cream.

****

Rusty: Vanilla.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, I told you that ice cream is no good for Rascal.

****

Rusty: Sorry. You're mad at me. 

****

Jing-Mei: No, I'm not. Just don't give him any more.

Mr. Santini takes Antonio from Jing-Mei while she cleans Rascal up. He plays with the youngest Malucci while he visits with the family. An hour or so passes and Jing-Mei realizes she has to get to work. She kisses her boys goodbye.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, sometime before tomorrow I want you to give Rascal a bath. He uh, has an appointment with the vet._

Actually, he had another play date with Henrietta, but she didn't want to explain that to him now. She and Mr. Santini left and he walked her to her car. As he turned for his own car, he noticed that she was having trouble getting hers started. She got out and looked under the hood. The battery was definitely dead. 

****

Mr. Santini: If you'd like, I can give you a lift to work.

****

Jing-Mei: That's great. It'll give me a chance to talk to you.

Jing-Mei and Mr. Santini walk over to his car and get in. As he drives off, she decides it's time to find out more about Erik's past.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Santini, will you answer a question that's been on my mind lately?

****

Mr. Santini: If I can. 

****

Jing-Mei: When you told me before that you use to go into Dave's apartment back in Italy when he was a baby, you never mentioned his brother. Was Nicholas there?

****

Mr. Santini: Yeah, he was there. But it's like I said, until his name was mentioned I forgot that Dave had a brother---not out of disrespect I forgot, but it was so long ago. Nicholas was in his own crib on the other side of the room. He wasn't nearly as bad off as his brother. He was desperately in need of a changing and a bath but for some reason he wasn't as hyper as Dave. _(pause) _I don't understand it. They were twins. Dave's nervousness and hyper activeness came from being born addicted to heroine and fetal alcohol baby syndrome, but I don't know why Nicholas wasn't affected as much. As a matter of fact, Nicholas seemed in much better health than Dave--he was even bigger than Dave, even though Dave was the older brother.

****

Jing-Mei: Really. I didn't know that. I just assumed Nicholas was older.

****

Mr. Santini: No, Dave was. By about five minutes, I think. That's how I know when I saw their father and mother carrying Nicholas out of the apartment the day he died that it was Nicholas and not Dave that was sick. Nicholas was the normal size and weight for a two year old but Dave looked as though he was only about ten months old. He was so small, frail and weak. Poor kid.

****

Jing-Mei: Excuse me, Mr. Santini, but Dave's parents told you about their babies' birth?

****

Mr. Santini: Of course not. We never had a friendly conversation unless they were trying to kiss up to me because they didn't have the rent. My niece was a nurse in the delivery room when the twins were born. She told me.

****

Jing-Mei: Isn't it possible that they could have mixed the babies up and Dave was actually the second born?

****

Mr. Santini: No, my niece saw the babies when they were delivered. She said the first one was unusually scrawny and unhealthy like. 

****

Jing-Mei: Unhealthy?

****

Mr. Santini: He was blue. They had to help him breathe after he was born. My niece was outside the neo-natal area looking at the babies when she saw the Malucci's looking at the boys. She overheard them talking and saw when the babies' names were put on the crib and incubator. The tiny one's said, _David Antonio Malucci_ and the bigger one's said, _Nicholas Mario Malucci._

****

Jing-Mei: The second born, Nicholas, he was normal size and healthy.

****

Mr. Santini: Very. He didn't even need help breathing. He took his first breath the moment he came out. Dave, on the other hand, had to be put in an incubator and sustained on a ventilator. My niece said that the doctors didn't expect the older twin to live. He was in the hospital for about three months after he was born. His brother went home after the first week.

Mr. Santini drops Jing-Mei off at work. She enters the ER and begins to work, planning on having a talk with Dr. Legaspi at some point during her shift.

Her last patient of the day was a five year old boy who came in with his father. He had an injured arm.

****

Jing-Mei: Matthew, how did you hurt your arm?

Matthew remained silent until signaled from his father.

****

Mr. Donovan: Answer the doctor, Matty.

****

Matthew: I...I...fell off my bike.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, you must have fallen pretty hard to hurt it so bad.

Jing-Mei gives him a condescending look.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you sure that you hurt it on your bike?

Mr. Donovan catches what Jing-Mei is getting at and decides to inadvertently cover his tracks.

****

Mr. Donovan: Kid he's so clumsy. He's always falling down. I told him a thousand of times not to stand up while he pedals that bike. I guess I should be grateful he was wearing a helmet.

****

Jing-Mei_(skeptical)_**: **Right. Matthew, I need you to stretch your arm out as far as possible and then bend it again.

Matthew did as Jing-Mei told him and yelled in pain.

****

Matthew: OUCH!! It's hurts, daddy.

****

Mr. Donovan: I know son but maybe next time you'll listen to me when I tell you to do something or not to do something...uh like standing while you pedal.

****

Jing-Mei: Matthew, can you wiggle your fingers for me?

Matthew does but he's unable to hide the pain.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, that's enough. 

****

Mr. Donovan: Is he alright?

****

Jing-Mei: I'll have to get some x-rays but I think the arm is broken._(pause) _Matthew, I need you to climb into this wheelchair and I'll take you down and have some pictures of that arm taken.

****

Matthew: Don't want to go, daddy.

****

Jing-Mei: You'll be fine Matthew. This won't hurt. We just want to make you all better.

Matthew looks up at his father's strict face and jumps off the table and settles into the wheelchair. Jing-Mei helps him in the chair and as she starts to push him out the door when she notices his back. She stops in her tracks.

****

Jing-Mei: Uh Matthew, what happened to your back?

****

Mr. Donovan: What do you mean?

****

Jing-Mei: There's a big bruise on it.

****

Mr. Donovan: He fell out of a tree in the backyard. It's like I told you, he's clumsy.

****

Jing-Mei: Is that right, Matthew?

Matthew, scared and with tears in his eyes, nods at Jing-Mei. Jing-Mei excuses herself. She calls Malik over to take Matthew down to x-ray.

****

Jing-Mei: Malik, take Matthew down to x-ray but make sure his father doesn't go with him. 

****

Malik: Sure.

Jing-Mei walks over to admit where Kerry is standing.

****

Jing-Mei: Kerry, I'm getting off now, so can you have someone sign my patient out when he comes up from x-ray.

****

Kerry: Sure. What's going on with the kid?

****

Jing-Mei: Possible broken arm and other injuries, courtesy of his father.

****

Kerry: Are you sure? Did the little boy say so?

****

Jing-Mei: Not in so many words but it's obvious what happened. The kid's got bruises on his back. I want to call family services.

****

Kerry: He's your patient and you do as you see fit but for your sake, I hope you are right.

****

Jing-Mei: It's a hunch I can't ignore. From the moment I saw that little red headed boy he reminded me of Erik.

****

Kerry: How?

****

Jing-Mei: I can't explain it, but from when I first suspected that child was abused, I couldn't get it out of my mind that this is probably what life was like for Erik when he was a child. According to Mr. Santini and Sophie, Erik spent the better part of his childhood in the emergency room and as a patient in the hospital. 

****

Kerry: So it's personal.

****

Jing-Mei: Partly, but I won't ignore this. Erik was ignored when he was brought in to the ER in Italy and look what happened to him. The abuse continued. If just one doctor or nurse would have stood up for him and saw what was happening or even cared then Erik would have never been this messed up, mentally or even physically.

While Malik was down with Matthew in x-ray, Adele, the hospital social worker came down and spoke with Mr. Donovan. Adele walked out of the room and met up with Jing-Mei. 

****

Jing-Mei: Well how did it go, Adele?

****

Adele: Actually, not bad. It's a first for me. I've never had a parent admit that he struck his son. Mr. Donovan really isn't a bad guy. He just got divorced from his wife and he's still upset with that.

****

Jing-Mei: It's an act.

****

Adele: I don't think so. I saw something that I really don't see much in abusive parents---remorse. He is genuinely sorry and concerned about his son.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you going to take Matthew away from him?

****

Adele: I'm going to speak with Matthew's mother and see if she can take him for awhile, so I can meet with Mr. Donovan and get him some counseling and the help that he needs. 

****

Jing-Mei: And he agreed to this?

****

Adele: Either this or lose joint custody of Matthew.

****

Jing-Mei: You'll monitor this case closely. You won't let him get Matthew if he's not better, right.

****

Adele: I'll take good care of the case. It's my job. 

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you. The last thing I want to see is a son taken from his father, but if the child's life is at stake then I will have the child removed from any household where's he's not safe. But on the other hand, I'm all for rehabilitation.

Jing-Mei checks her watch and heads upstairs to see Dr. Legaspi. She catches Dr. Legaspi as she's leaving her office.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Legaspi.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Dr. Chen, I was just on my way to my session with Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll walk with you.

They start walking towards the elevator when Dr. Legaspi asks Jing-Mei about her silence.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Why so quiet today? 

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know what you mean.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Sure you do. Something's wrong, maybe it's what you came to my office to talk about?

****

Jing-Mei: My last patient down in the ER, was a little boy abused by his father. He was so scared and I just keep thinking that that's how Erik must have looked when he was a child and brought into the hospital.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Oh. Scared little boy, just like he looks during our sessions.

****

Jing-Mei: Scared and hurting and there's nothing I can do for him.

****

Dr. Legaspi: It may not look like it but you are helping him. You're standing by him which is what he needs right now. A stable family to come home to. Something, I'll bet, he never had.

****

Jing-Mei: Me and the boys will always be there for him. That's one thing he will never have to worry about.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That's good. But there's something else wrong.

****

Jing-Mei: It's something that Mr. Santini said to me earlier.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That's Erik's friend from Italy.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, he drove me to work today and we talked about Erik and Nicholas. There's just something weird going on.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Like what?

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Santini said that Erik was the older brother by five minutes, yet he was also the smaller, sicker and weaker of the two.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That is odd but not impossible. It happens.

****

Jing-Mei: I know but he was telling me that Erik was always the sicker of the boys. Nicholas was healthy and growing at a normal rate, Erik wasn't.

****

Dr. Legaspi: And your point is?

****

Jing-Mei: It was Nicholas that died, not Erik. Why?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Strange, you're right. But as I said before, we won't have any of those answers until we get them from the only person who knows for sure--Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you going to take Erik back further, today?

****

Dr. Legaspi: If he'll let us.

****

Jing-Mei: Could you please try to get him to talk about his father. That's where all his problems lie.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I'll see what I can do. No promises, but there is something I can use to help the situation along. 

To be continued. Please read and review.


	27. Prop Therapy

**Recovery**

__

Part 27

****

Jing-Mei: What do you have in mind?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Listen, just go into Erik. I'll be there shortly.

Jing-Mei headed to Erik's room and Dr. Legaspi went back to her office. Jing-Mei entered Erik's room to find Elizabeth trying to suction his trachea.

****

Jing-Mei: Elizabeth, is he okay?

****

Elizabeth: He's fine. He just doesn't like the suctioning tube down his throat very much. He keeps fighting it.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't blame him. 

****

Elizabeth: I've been at it for the last thirty minutes and he keeps grabbing at the tube. I've even threatened him with restraints if he doesn't let me do this.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, at least his strength and feistiness is coming back. Maybe, I can help out?

****

Elizabeth: At this point, I'll try anything. Go ahead. Good luck.

Elizabeth steps back and lets Jing-Mei go towards her distraught husband. She holds her hands up to show him that she doesn't have the tube. She sits down with him. He turns away from her but she takes him by his chin and turns his head to face hers.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, what's wrong baby? Elizabeth isn't trying to hurt you. You've been through this procedure many many many times. Why are you starting to make a fuss, now.

****

Erik: Ttthroat tttight. Cccan't bbbreathe.

****

Jing-Mei: That's because your lungs are filling with fluid and because of the ventilator you can't cough to clear it out. That's why Elizabeth is here. She's going to make your breathing much easier, if you let her.

****

Erik: Nnno lllungs. Tttthroat...Ccccan't bbbreathee.

Erik put his hand to his throat just over his trachea when Jing-Mei took it and pulled it away. She held his hand in hers to keep him from accidentally dislodging his trachea.

****

Jing-Mei: Once Elizabeth suctions all that nasty fluid out of you, you'll see that it will be easier to breathe and you'll feel a whole lot better. Will you let her do her job?

****

Erik: Nnnnooo.

Jing-Mei looks at Elizabeth, takes a deep breath and sighs. She runs her hand across her forehead obviously irritated by Erik's stubbornness.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, do you trust me?

****

Erik: Lllove mmmmeee yyyyou.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I do love you so, you have to know that I'll never hurt you. So, do you trust me?

****

Erik: Yyyyes.

****

Jing-Mei: Will you let Elizabeth do her job then and help you?

Erik's eyes roam the room and finally rest back on his wife's face and he nods.

****

Jing-Mei: Elizabeth, we're ready for you now.

Erik grabs Jing-Mei's hand and holds it.

****

Erik: Yyyou ssstay mmme hhhere wwith.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know, Erik.

Jing-Mei looks at a smiling Elizabeth for an answer.

****

Elizabeth: Of course, she can stay. But only if you behave yourself.

Elizabeth inserts the tube down a fidgeting Erik's throat and he squeezes Jing-Mei's hand--- TIGHTLY! Jing-Mei screams in silent at Erik's grasp on her.

****

Jing-Mei: You are definitely getting your strength back, Erik.

Erik starts to gag and spit up some fluid out of his mouth. After 15 very uncomfortable minutes, the tube is removed from Erik's trachea.

****

Elizabeth: All that fuss and it's already over with. I hope I won't have anymore trouble out of you the next time I come in to suction. See you later.

Erik finally let go of Jing-Mei's hand and she shakes it to get the circulation started again.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you Elizabeth.

****

Elizabeth: No problem. Bye.

Elizabeth walks into Dr. Legaspi on her way out. Dr. Legaspi walks over to her patient and his wife carrying a bag. 

****

Jing-Mei: I didn't see you standing there.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I heard you and Dr. Corday in here with Erik and I didn't want to interrupt.

****

Jing-Mei: What's in the bag?

****

Dr. Legaspi: A little prop I thought that we might use to help Erik with his session. So, shall we begin?

Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi lift Erik into his wheelchair. Jing-Mei turns out the lights while Dr. Legaspi puts Erik under the hypnosis. Once he's succumbed, she begins.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Alright Erik, do you remember what we discussed at our last session?

Erik nods.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Good. Why don't you tell me a little about it?

Erik hesitates and then begins to recall his last memory.

****

Erik: Bbbars, jjjail, ssscrewdriver.

Then Erik lifts his head up and draws a line across his throat and traces the scar just underneath his trachea.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Right Erik. Okay, I need you to go a little further into your past. Try to remember something before you went to jail. 

Erik squeezes his eyes shut tightly and starts grabbing at his handrails of his chair, struggling to remember something. His heart monitor starts beeping loudly. Jing-Mei panics.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Calm down Erik. Don't force the memory. Let it come naturally. Take your time. We have all day if that's what it takes.

Several minutes pass and Erik calms down, he tilts his head to the side, indicating that a memory is coming into focus.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Are you remembering something, Erik?

Erik nods.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Tell me about it. Tell me what you see.

****

Erik: Ggggirl aand bbboy.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Who are they? 

****

Erik: Bbboy mmee. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: You're the boy but who's the girl? Your sister?

****

Erik_(nodding)_**: **Sssophie.

****

Dr. Legaspi: How old are you?

****

Erik: Ssssophie lllleven. Mmmme fffifteen.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What are you doing, Erik?

****

Erik: Jjjjust dddinner hhhad. Pppput Ssssophie bbbed.

****

Dr. Legaspi: You tucked your sister into bed, how nice. Now what?

****

Erik: Mmmme ggggoing oooout.

****

Dr. Legaspi: At nighttime. Why didn't you go to bed, too?

****

Erik: Wwwork gggo too. Ssssopphie cccrying.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Why is Sophie crying? Doesn't she want you to go to work?

****

Erik: Nnno. Sssshe sssays sssstop Ddddavey nnno gooo. Ppppapa bbbad and Dddavey gggoing bbbbe bbbbad tttoo. Yyyyou tttell mmme ssstrreets aaand dddrugs bbbad tttthhhat wwhy pppappa ssso mmmean. Ddddavey sssells ttthat ssstuff hhhe bbee mmmean ttoo. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: I see. Your little sister was trying to stop you from selling drugs on the streets. 

Erik nods.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Why didn't you listen to her?

****

Erik: Cccouldn't. Nnnneed mmmoney. Fffeed uuus. Bbbuy Ssssophie cclothes. Pppay rrrent.

****

Dr. Legaspi: You were trying to earn money to support yourselves.Where was your father at? 

****

Erik: Ggggone. Hhhhe llleft uuus. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: When? How long was he gone?

****

Erik: Hhhhe llleft wwwhhen Ssssophie wwwas eeeight aand mmmee tttwwelve. Cccome bbback sssommetimes nnnnever ssstayed. Oooouch!!!

Erik starts to rub his back.

****

Erik: Ouch! Ouch!

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, what's wrong? Are you in pain?

****

Erik: Mmmmy bbback hhhurts.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What happened to it?

Erik starts getting an angry look on his face, clenches his teeth together and continues to rub his back.

****

Erik: Ddddavey wwwash dddisshes. Ssssophie pppplay iiin rrroom oother. Hhhhe ssslleeping. Ssssophie ccrying. Mmme gggo tto hher. Ddddrop dddish. Bbbbroken. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: What happened to make Sophie cry?

****

Erik: Ccccutting pppaper. Sssscissors sllip. Ssshe bbleed. Bbbandaged hher. Wwweent bback cccllean dddish uup. Hhhhe cccomme iin ssees bbroken ddish. Hhe's mmmad. Mmme ccllean up. Hhhhe kkkkickked mmme ssstommach...

****

Dr. Legaspi: Wait, right there Erik.

Dr. Legaspi reaches for her paper bag and pulls out several plastic dolls. Jing-Mei raises an eyebrow to that, confused.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, can you see these dolls here?

Erik nods.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I need you to take them and show me exactly how he is hurting you?

Erik takes the dolls, using his right hand, from Dr. Legaspi and positions them the way that he sees---the way he remembers. A boy doll is on its hands and knees on a table in front of Erik and another boy doll is standing up next to it. Erik takes the foot of the standing doll and puts it into the stomach of the kneeling doll.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Okay, Erik I need you to identify the dolls to me and try to use your left hand too.

Erik attempts to move his left hand to hold the dolls but the hand doesn't move.

****

Erik: Cccan't iiit mmove.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Never mind then, Erik. Continue.

Erik pointed to the doll that was kicked and then to himself.

****

Erik: Mmmme.

Then he pointed to the other doll.

****

Erik: Bbbbad mmman.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Okay, then what?

Erik rolled the doll that represented him over on its side. Then he took the bad man doll and moved it around to his doll's back. He took the bad man doll's foot and started kicking his doll over and over and over in the back.

****

Erik: Tttake ttthat yyyou sstupid aaasshhole. Yyyyou ccclumssy iiidiot. Yyyou lllike bbbreak ttthings, sso ddo Iiii, yyyou lllittle bbastard. 

Erik started crying.

****

Erik: Hhhe lllaughing mmme. Kkkickking hhhard. Sssstop hhhhurts ppplease.

After about 2-4 minutes he stopped. He indicated that the bad man left the room.

****

Dr. Legaspi: The bad man is gone, Erik?

****

Erik: Yyyes. Fffor gggood, I ttthink. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: What happened to you?

****

Erik: Ssssophie wwwent ggget Mmmr. Sssantini. Ttttake mmme hhhospital. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: You were alright thought, right?

****

Erik: Nnnno. Oooperation. Bbbback bbbroken.

****

Dr. Legaspi: He broke your back so you had surgery. What did they do to you?

****

Erik: Ppput rrrod iiin bback. Ccccan't wwwalk.

****

Dr. Legaspi: But you did walk again.

****

Erik: Sssophie Mmmr. Sssantini hhelp mme. Iii dddo ggood.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Yes, you did. You did very good. Erik, I need you to take this doll and hold it for me.

Dr. Legaspi gives Erik the bad man doll.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Who is this?

****

Erik: Bbbad mman.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I know, Erik, but I need a name. I need you to give him a name.

****

Erik: Hhhe hhurt lllittle Dddavey.

****

Dr. Legaspi: He hurt you badly too. But who is he? I need for you to tell me.

****

Erik _(crying)_**: **Hhhe's....hhe's mmmy ppppapa.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Your father. He was the bad man that hurt you.

****

Erik _(crying)_**: **Hhurt mme bbad. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: How does that make you feel?

****

Erik: Aaangry. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: I think if someone hurt me I'd be angry at them too.

****

Erik: Iii hhate hhim. IIII HHHATE HHHIM!!!

****

Dr. Legaspi: I know. If that man was here right now, what would you do to him?

Erik takes his father's doll and starts pounding it against the table---harder and harder til he gets completely out of control and his heart monitor starts going crazy.

Hearing the commotion, Dr. Romano and Elizabeth run in to see Erik smashing the doll on the table, crying and screaming.

****

Romano: What the hell happened in here?!

****

Dr. Legaspi: It's alright. One of our sessions just got a little dramatic. Everything's okay.

****

Elizabeth: Is he okay?

****

Dr. Legaspi: He'll be fine once he's awake.

Jing-Mei runs over and tries to hold her hysterical husband and calm him down. Dr. Legaspi finally settles him down.

****

Romano: Alright, but keep him quiet. No one is suppose to know he's in here.

****

Jing-Mei: He'll be alright.

Romano and Elizabeth leave and Dr. Legaspi wakes Erik up. Once he was conscious, Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi moved him back to bed. Jing-Mei sits with her husband until he is relaxed. Both Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi stare at Erik with tears in their own eyes. Jing-Mei tries to control her emotions but she breaks down anyway. She grabs Erik's hand and holds it and strokes his sweat-soaked brow.

****

Jing-Mei: I promise you sweetheart that no one will ever hurt you again. I'll see to it.

Erik squinted at Jing-Mei's face and lifted his hand to it.

****

Erik: Dddr. Cccchin, hhhurt.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh that. No, I'm fine. Doesn't hurt at all.

Jing-Mei started kissing Erik's hand when a terrified look appeared on Erik's face.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, what is it? What's wrong?

****

Erik_(crying)_**: **Mmmme hhhurt Ddddr. Ccchin. Iiii sssorry. Iiii ssorry.

****

Jing-Mei: It's alright, Erik. I know you didn't mean it. It's alright. I'm fine. Now, you forget it and get some sleep.

Jing-Mei gives Erik a kiss and hands her obviously exhausted husband his stuffed dog.

****

Erik_(smiling)_**: **Rrascal.

****

Jing-Mei: Right Rascal. Now, go to sleep. I love you.

****

Erik: Lllove yyou.

Erik dosed off almost immediately. Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi walked out of the room and met up with Dr. Romano and Elizabeth again.

****

Elizabeth: Everything okay in there?

****

Jing-Mei: Everything's fine. He's sleeping. 

****

Romano: I know you guys think I'm a hard ass prick and you're right. But even hard ass pricks have feelings. And it's not that I don't feel sorry for that pathetic creature in there but I have a hospital to run and other patient's lives are at stake here, not to mention my staff. Now, if he doesn't stay quiet, someone is bound to find out that he's alive. The wrong someone and if that happens---all hell will break loose. 

****

Jing-Mei: Erik won't let anyone get hurt.

****

Romano: He might not have a choice in the matter. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: Dr. Romano, we'll keep him pacified. I'll prescribe some meds for his anxiety like---prozac, xanax, or paxil.

****

Jing-Mei: You mean something that won't interact with the other 26 meds he takes a day.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Right. I'll be careful to avoid any medicine contradictions. 

****

Romano: I'll settle for that, for now. NO MORE INCIDENTS. If he gets loud again, I'm ordering him muzzled. GOT IT!

****

Dr. Legaspi: Got it.

Jing-Mei looks at Dr. Legaspi, upset by Romano's insensitivity and sighs.

****

Jing-Mei: Is this one of those tough days you told me about?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Yes, and we aren't even at the real source of his problems yet.

****

Jing-Mei: I couldn't believe it. Before the attack, I saw Erik lose his temper but, my god, he nearly destroyed that doll and the room too.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I know it may be hard to believe now, but this is actually good. Erik, has some very strong, hidden emotions deep inside him. He's letting it out and the sooner he does and confronts his demons, the easier it'll be to deal with everything that's happened to him and quicker he'll be on the road to recovery.

The four doctors are approached by a fifth party.

****

Jing-Mei: Capt. Amos, haven't seen you in a while. Found the bastards who are trying to kill my husband, yet?

****

Capt. Amos: Hello, everyone. Sorry to say we're are no closer to finding them. 

****

Elizabeth_(sarcastically)_**: **That's a surprise.

****

Jing-Mei: It's been almost a year and a half since Erik was attacked and you don't have one lead to who is behind this.

****

Capt. Amos: I know and I feel just as bad about it as you do and even more embarrassed at the shoddy job me and my department are doing on this. But right now, I need to speak with Erik, can I?

****

Jing-Mei: He's sleeping right now.

****

Capt. Amos: When he wakes up?

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Legaspi, do you think Erik is ready to talk to the police captain?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Not just yet. He still doesn't remember that day. We are getting very close to helping him through this. If we push him into trying to remember something that traumatic, now, we may undo everything we have been trying to do in these sessions.

****

Capt. Amos: What sessions? You, a shrink?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry. Capt. Amos, this is Dr. Kim Legaspi, she's Erik's psychiatrist. She's been hypnotizing Erik to help him remember his past.

****

Capt. Amos: Hypnosis, huh. Has he said anything about his kidnapping...

****

Dr. Legaspi: No, and that's all I can say. You know, patient confidentially and all that...

A scream is heard from down the hall, causing all four doctors and the captain to run towards it. They enter Erik's room to see him sitting up with his hands around his throat and machines going off like crazy.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, what's the matter?!

****

Erik: Iiii....cccan't .....bbreathe. Cccan't....bbreathe.

Romano and Elizabeth take care of their patient as Dr. Legaspi pulls Jing-Mei away from Erik and out of the room. 

****

Jing-Mei: I want to stay with him.

****

Dr. Legaspi: There's nothing you can do for him. Let the surgeons work on him.

****

Jing-Mei: What happened in there? Why can't he breathe?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Not sure. But I think Erik's current medical crisis is more psychological than physical.

****

Jing-Mei: You think he's having another nightmare?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Could be. Maybe.

Jing-Mei shrieks slightly and Dr. Legaspi notices.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What's wrong, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: I can't explain it. All of a sudden, I got this cold chill down my back. Did you see the way Erik was holding his throat?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Yeah, so.

****

Jing-Mei: It wasn't like he was choking on anything or the common way someone holds their throat if they can't breathe. His hands were completely around his throat._(pause) _If I didn't know better, Dr. Legaspi, I would swear...I would swear that Erik was trying to strangle himself.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	28. Erik's Latest Outburst

****

Recovery

__

Part 28

**__**

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Dr. Legaspi was puzzled at Jing-Mei's statement.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Why would you think that he was strangling himself?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know. There's so many unanswered questions about Erik. It's like all of a sudden, his whole life is like this mystery novel slowly unraveling. Dr. Legaspi, I want to get to the end of this book and finish with it. I just want a normal life with my husband and sons. Is that too much to ask for?

****

Dr. Legaspi: No, it isn't.

Dr. Romano, Elizabeth and Capt. Amos walk out of Erik's room and approach Dr. Legaspi and Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, did you find out what's wrong with him?

****

Romano: I'm ordering a head CT scan and a series of chest x-rays to see if their is problem with his lungs or maybe his brain injury.

****

Jing-Mei: You will do the tests on him, right? 

****

Elizabeth: We always do.

****

Capt. Amos: I have to get back to work. Dr. Legaspi, as soon as Erik starts to talk about the day of his attack, please let me know.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I will. Now, if you will excuse me I'll see about writing those prescriptions for Erik.

****

Romano: I had better arrange for a portable x-ray to Erik's room and clear out the CT lab.

****

Jing-Mei: Wait Dr. Romano.

****

Romano: Lizzie, go take care of those arrangements for me.

Elizabeth heads to the lab while Romano stays back with Jing-Mei.

****

Romano: What can I do for you, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Not for me. It's Rascal. He's got a little case of anxiety himself. I think he wants to go back and visit with Henrietta. 

****

Romano: I noticed the same with my pooch. We started the process and we shouldn't put a dead stop on it now. _(pause)_ Alright, we'll have to make the preparations to get them together again.

****

Jing-Mei: I was hoping we could do it tomorrow. I told my son that Rascal has a vet appointment tomorrow. It's the only way he will let Rascal out of his sight and it buys me a little more time to avoid questions about...

****

Romano: The birds and the bees. Well, I'll be here most of the day but you can drop the dog off early in the morning and pick him up later tomorrow evening.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks, Dr. Romano.

As Jing-Mei starts to walk away, Romano grabs her arm and stops her.

****

Romano: I got to know. If this is none of my business just tell me to back off and shut up. But why with all that's happening with your husband now, did you bring up the dogs.

****

Jing-Mei: I need a way of taking my mind off of Erik's problems and Rascal is getting very high strung. I guess I just figure if I couldn't get any than I shouldn't deprive someone who could. Excuse me, Dr. Romano.

Jing-Mei walks off and Romano leers at her behind her back. He shakes off the feeling and heads off to attend to her husband. 

Later, Jing-Mei walks in the front door of her house and sees Rusty with Rascal on the floor. Rusty is trying to open Rascal's mouth.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, what are you doing to that poor dog?

****

Rusty: _Playing doctor like papa. I'm taking out Rascal's tonsils._

Jing-Mei: _I don't think dogs have tonsils besides you may hurt him. So leave him alone. Has Rascal had his bath yet?_

Rusty: No, Mama Jing.

****

Jing-Mei: Why don't you get the tub ready for him? Where's Mrs. Peterson?

****

Rusty: In with Tonio.

Jing-Mei goes into the nursery where Mrs. Peterson is reading to Antonio.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Antonio, look who's here.

****

Antonio: Mama.

Antonio, who's sitting on Mrs. Peterson's lap supported by her arm, stretches his arms out to his mommy. Jing-Mei, picks him up.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi, Mrs. Peterson. Hi baby. I didn't mean to interrupt. What are you reading to him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: _Green Eggs and Ham. _He seems to like this book.

****

Jing-Mei: His father did, too. One time they brought a little girl into the ER. She had been in a car accident and Dave had just discovered that she'd been molested by her father, who was a patient in next room. To keep from killing the guy, Dave read this book to the little girl while a pediatrician did a pelvic on her.

****

Mrs. Peterson: He sure had a thing about...

The two ladies heard a scream from the other room. It's Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, what happened?

****

Rusty: Rascal bit me.

****

Jing-Mei: I told you not to try to operate on the dog. 

****

Rusty: I was playing with him.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not sure if Rascal knew that. Are you alright? 

****

Rusty: I'm bleeding.

****

Jing-Mei: Let me see it.

Rusty comes running in to the nursery, crying. He shows Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson his finger.

****

Jing-Mei: It looks like he just nipped you. You'll be fine. Go into the bathroom, clean it and then put a band-aid on it. Then draw Rascal's bath.

Rusty does as he's told while the ladies exchange smiles.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Anyway, like I said, Dave had a thing about abused children because of what his father did to him.

****

Jing-Mei: He does take them personally...uh, he did take them personally.

After the last week or so she spent with Erik in his sessions, she's looking for a way to change the subject so she starts bouncing Antonio, who's laughing the whole time. 

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, I don't hear any water running in the tub!

****

Rusty: Doing it now. Come here, Rascal.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Those two are so cute together. 

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, a real comedy team. Uh oh...

****

Mrs. Peterson: What's wrong?

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio's feeling a little wet and...

Jing-Mei starts to take a sniff. Mrs. Peterson follows suit.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh, right. I'll take him.

****

Jing-Mei: That's okay. I don't mind. Will you check on those two for me?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sure.

After Mrs. Peterson checks on the dynamic duo in the bathroom, she stops by the nursery and says goodnight to Jing-Mei and Antonio. 

That evening, after both Rascal and Rusty had their baths and are sitting in the living room with Antonio watching tv, Jing-Mei is sitting in the lounge chair reading when Rusty walks up to her. He starts to stare at her without saying a word. Jing-Mei is waiting for him to say something, but he doesn't. He continues to stare.

****

Jing-Mei: _What do you want, Rusty?_

Rusty: _Rascal, he's okay?_

Jing-Mei: _Yeah, he's fine. Why?_

Rusty: _He has to go doctor tomorrow. He's sick._

Jing-Mei: _No, he's not. Just because he's going to the vet doesn't mean anything is wrong. He's having a check up, that's all---just like you and Antonio have every couple months._

Rusty: _Can I go with you tomorrow?_

Jing-Mei: _No, I don't want you outside so soon after coming home from the hospital. Your throat may still be sore and you'll get sick again._

Rusty: _No, I won't._

Jing-Mei: _And if you get sick then I will have to take you back to the doctor and he'll give you a shot._

Rusty: _I'll stay home._

Jing-Mei_(smirking)_**:_ If you insist._**

Rusty: _Mama Jing, will you ask the doctor if Rascal has tonsils and they have to come out and I can give him ice cream._

Jing-Mei: _Yes, I will ask him._

Rusty sits back on the floor with Rascal and turns his video game on.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, when can I see papa again?

****

Jing-Mei: Not for awhile. Your daddy's not feeling too well now. He doesn't want you to see him until he's better. But he sends all you guys his love.

****

Rusty: Tell him Rascal and me love him too.

****

Jing-Mei: I will.

****

Rusty: When can he come home?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not sure. I hope soon...

Antonio starts to wheeze causing Jing-Mei to pick him up off the floor and carry him into the nursery.

****

Rusty: Tonio, okay?

****

Jing-Mei: He's alright. He's just having a small asthma attack. He'll be fine once I give him a treatment. Go back and play with your game.

The next morning when Mrs. Peterson arrives, Jing-Mei instructs her to watch Antonio carefully and that he may need another treatment today. 

****

Jing-Mei: If the treatment doesn't seem to work or he gets worse, don't hesitate to bring him in, alright.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I won't. 

Jing-Mei puts Rascal on his leash. Rusty gives his dog a hug and heads for his video game. Jing-Mei takes Rascal out to the car, which she had repaired, drives him to Dr. Romano's and drops him off before heading to the ER to start work.

****

During one of her breaks, Jing-Mei sees Dr. Romano and asks about Erik's test results.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Romano, have you gotten all the results to Erik's tests back?

****

Dr. Romano: Yeah, and they're...

****

Jing-Mei: They're what?

****

Dr. Romano: Negative. I can't find any reason why Erik couldn't breathe.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Legaspi was probably right then. Erik's recent breathing problems are psychosomatic.

****

Dr. Romano: When is his next session with her?

****

Jing-Mei: This afternoon.

****

Dr. Romano: You going to be there?

****

Jing-Mei: Of course. I always am.

****

Dr. Romano: Just keep him under control and tell Dr. Legaspi if she can find out what is wrong with him that would cause him to stop breathing.

****

Jing-Mei: I will in both cases.

****

Dr. Romano: You drop the dog off this morning?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, and Rascal seemed that he knew his way around your house already. He ran right for Henrietta. That's a Malucci for you. Only one thing on his mind.

****

Romano: Like master, like dog.

Jing-Mei signs out her last patient and heads up to Erik's room. Dr. Legaspi is already in there with Erik. As Jing-Mei slips in the door of the darkened room and pulls a chair over towards them, Erik's head drops and he's under the hypnosis.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, can you hear me?

Erik nods.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, you told us about when you went to jail and how you got that rod in your back, now what do you want to talk about today?

There's a silence in the room. Slowly Erik starts to talk.

****

Erik: Sssophie, hhhave tto ggo nnow.

****

Dr. Legaspi: How old are you?

****

Erik: Sssisteen. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: That makes Sophie twelve, right.

Erik nods.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Where are you going?

****

Erik: Wwwork. Oon sstreets. Mmmy fffriends. Mmmake mmoney.

****

Dr. Legaspi: You're going to sell drugs, aren't you?

****

Erik_(with tears in his eyes)_**: **Yeah.

Erik opens his eyes and Dr. Legaspi notices that they are glassy.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, have you taken any of those drugs yourself?

Erik frantically nods his head and then drops his head down, embarrassed.

****

Dr. Legaspi: It's okay. You were just a scared kid. Go ahead, Erik. Tell me more. How long did you stay out?

****

Erik: Nnnever ccame hhome.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Why not?

****

Erik: Wwwent jjjail.

****

Dr. Legaspi: This is when you were arrested.

Erik nods.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Alright, we already heard about that part of your life. Let's try to go somewhere earlier time.

Erik thinks for a moment. Then slowly drifts back into his past.

****

Erik_(crying)_**: **Pppapa, Iii ddidn't mmean tto gget ssusspended. Ppplease ppapa ddon't hhurt mme. Iiim ssorry. PPPAPPA NNNOOO!!!

Erik starts to imitate his father's voice using an Italian accent.

****

Erik: YYYOU'RE AAA LLLOSER!! YYYOU'RE AAA WWWORTHLESS PPEICE OOF SSHIT!!! YYYOU'LL NNNEVER AAAPPRECIATE AANY TTHING III DO FFFOR YYOU!! MMMAYBBE YYYOU NNNEED MMMEE TTTO BBURN AA LLESSON IIN YOU, PPERMANENTLY.

****

Erik_(crying hysterically)_**: **PPPPAPA, SSSTOP!!! IIII BBBBEE GGGOOD BBBOY! DDDDON'T HHHURT MMME!!! 

Dr. Legaspi tries to comfort her scared patient. Erik gradually calms down and starts wiping his eyes.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, how old are you?

****

Erik: Sssix.

****

Dr. Legaspi: And what is your father doing to you that has you so scared?

****

Erik: No, no.

****

Dr. Legaspi: It's okay, Erik. You can tell me. I won't let him hurt you.

****

Erik: Promise?

****

Dr. Legaspi_(nodding)_**: **Promise.

****

Erik: Hhhe pppunisshed mme.

****

Dr. Legaspi: He spanked you?

****

Erik: Sssstarted ttto, ttthen.

Erik goes silent. He starts looking around the room, hoping that the lady stops asking him questions.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, what did you mean when you said that your father was going to burn a lesson in you?

Erik shrugs. Dr. Legaspi gets one of the dolls she used in her last session and hands it to Erik.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Show me with the doll.

Erik rolls the doll on his side. He points to it and then himself.

****

Erik: Mmme.

Then he pulls up the doll's shirt and shows it's back. With his other hand, he points his index finger at the doll's back. Then pokes the doll with it.

****

Erik: ZZZZZZZ _(pause)_ ZZZZZZ

****

Dr. Legaspi: What was he doing to you?

****

Erik: Bbburnning mmmy lllesson iiin mmee.

****

Dr. Legaspi: With what? What did he use on you?

****

Erik: Iiiiron.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Iron? Like you use to press clothes?

Erik shakes his head, no.

****

Erik: Weeelding.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Welding? _(pause)_ Oh, god. A soldering iron. He burned you with a soldering iron.

Erik nods continuously. Dr. Legaspi tries to keep her own emotions under control while she continues to question Erik.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Was he drunk?

****

Erik: Yyyeah.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What happened next?

****

Erik: Mmmama rrrun in. Tttry ttto sstop hhim. Ssshe cccouldn't. Hhhe wwouldn't.

Erik tries to catch his breath before he continues.

****

Erik: Mmmama tttell ppapa bbbback ooff mme. Llleave mmme aallone. Ppppapa cccalled hher wwhore aaand ggget wway. Ssshe's nnnext aaafter hhe ffinishes wwith mmme.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Then what happened?

****

Erik: Ggggrab hhher. Kkkkick mmme. Ccchase Ssssophie. Tttoss mmmama dddownsstairs. Ssshould bbe mmme.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Your mother okay?

****

Erik_(crying hysterically)_**:** Nnno, nno. Kkkilled hher. Hhhe kkkilled mmmy mmommy. Hhhe kkkilled mmmommy. Wwhy? Ssshould bbbe mme.

****

Dr. Legaspi: No, Erik. It shouldn't be you. He had no right to kill anyone. 

****

Erik: Iiii bbbad bbboy. Iiii dddessserve tto ddie.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Your father was bad, not you. Was your father ever punished?

Erik shakes his head.

****

Erik: Gggot wway wwith iit. Dddoes aalwaays.

****

Dr. Legaspi: This wasn't your fault, Erik. Do you understand that?

Erik nods.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Alright, I think that's enough for today. I'm going to bring you out of your sleep now, Erik. I want you to wake up now but you won't remember a thing that we talked about. You will be calm and relaxed. I need you to breathe in and out slowly but steady.

Jing-Mei gets up and leaves the room. As soon as Erik is conscious, Dr. Legaspi joins her in the hall. Jing-Mei wipes her tears when she notices Dr. Legaspi walking over to her.

****

Dr. Legaspi: You okay?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm fine. What about him?

****

Dr. Legaspi: He's tough. He'll make it and he'll be a stronger, tougher man when this is all over.

****

Jing-Mei: He's a bastard.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik?

****

Jing-Mei: No, that monster of a father of his. How could he do that to his own son? I'm not saying that my boys are perfect but I hate yelling at them. I do because they need discipline. If I ever raised... I could never even think about laying a hand on them. I don't believe in spanking a child. I can't imagine ever doing to them what Erik's father did to him.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That's cause you're a good mother. Unfortunately, not everyone is a good parent. You told me before that Erik never had anything to do with his older son.

****

Jing-Mei: He never even saw him before---just in pictures. I had his sister come with Rusty after his attack. He loved his son---he loves both his sons, but he just can't be around them. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: He's scared.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. That's what he told me the day I told him I was pregnant. The same day that he was...never mind. He said he was afraid of turning into his father and now I can see why. Don't get me wrong, Erik would never hurt his children the way he was...

****

Dr. Legaspi: I believe that.

****

Jing-Mei: Um, not to change the subject but I've been doing alot of thinking about something you said during Erik's last session. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: What was that?

****

Jing-Mei: He still doesn't use his left hand very much...actually not at all. I've been lifting his legs up to strengthen the muscles and keep the circulation going but that's not enough. I'll have to speak with Romano about starting his physical therapy again.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Sorry, not my department. I deal with the inner workings of the human body, not the outer.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, I shouldn't be laying this on you.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That's okay. I'm not only here to help Erik, but the whole family. Now, let's put your husband to bed.

Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi head back into Erik's room when they hear a bang. They run in to find Erik on the floor next to his bed.

****

Jing-Mei: ERIK!!

****

Dr. Legaspi: Damn it. He must have wheeled himself over here and tried to get into bed himself. Help me get him up. Is he alright?

****

Jing-Mei: He's disconnected his vent again, but other than that he seems alright. 

Jing-Mei reconnects Erik's vent. She and Dr. Legaspi help Erik up, but he panics when the women grab him. He starts to squirm about.

****

Erik: Ggget off mme! Dddo sself!

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, relax. We'll just trying to help you.

****

Erik: Dddon't wwwant hhhelp! Dddo sself!

Erik continues to squirm, making it difficult for the ladies to put him in bed. Without warning, Erik screams and puts his hand through a wall causing him to start to howl in agonizing pain.

****

Erik: OOOUCH!! HHHAND!!!

The doctors manage to get him into bed. Jing-Mei sedates Erik while Dr. Legaspi looks for a portable x-ray. The x-ray is done on a semi-conscious Erik and within twenty minutes, Jing-Mei is looking at the picture.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Well, what do you think?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm definitely going to get a second opinion on this but I think Erik not only broken several bones in his hand but damaged the plate that was implanted to hold the hand together. I think he may need surgery.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Maybe you should talk to Dr. Romano and schedule him for physical therapy again?

****

Jing-Mei: Now, I'm not so sure. If Erik is this aggressive now in his weaken condition, how is he going to be when he regains his strength and movement? We can barely control him now.

****

Dr. Legaspi: And I'm afraid the deeper we get into his mind and past, the more aggressive he's going to become.

To be continued. Please read and review.

****


	29. TRAGEDY

****

Recovery

__

Part 29

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Dr. Romano is paged and both Dr. Legaspi and Jing-Mei wait outside while Romano examines Erik's x-ray and hand. They pace the floor when they are joined by Kerry and Carter.

****

Carter: How come you aren't in with Erik? Isn't it time for his session?

****

Jing-Mei: No, he's had his session. We're just waiting for...

****

Dr. Legaspi: ...for Dr. Romano to finish examining Erik.

****

Kerry: Is something wrong with him?

****

Jing-Mei: Why would you say that?

****

Carter: You both look as though the world is coming to an end but since the ER is calm, I would figure that is not the case. So, what's up?

****

Jing-Mei: Erik had another episode an hour ago.

****

Carter: Did he hit you again, Deb?

****

Jing-Mei: Not me exactly. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: He tried to get out of his wheelchair and into bed himself and winded up on the floor. We tried to help him up but he sort of freaked out on us and punched a wall.

****

Kerry: A wall?!

****

Dr. Legaspi: Put a hole right through in. 

****

Jing-Mei: We took some x-rays and there's no doubt that his hand is broken. Dr. Romano is checking to see if any of the plates in his hand are damaged and require surgery.

The four doctors wait in the hall, patiently. Finally, Dr. Romano exits carrying Erik's x-ray.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Romano, how is he?

****

Romano: Sedated.

****

Kerry: What about the hand?

****

Romano: I studied the x-ray and did a bone scan and it's definitely broken.

****

Jing-Mei: I know that but what about the plates.

****

Romano: They've been moved, uh rearranged.

****

Carter: So, he's going to need surgery on it?

****

Romano: Eventually yes, but for now, I think the cast will do fine. It's still wet so do not touch it if you go in there.

****

Jing-Mei: How long will he have to wear it?

****

Romano: Probably about six weeks. I'll remove his cast then and we'll do more x-rays and if he's up to surgery, we can do it then.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Dr. Romano. Sorry, to disturb you and sorry about the wall.

****

Romano: It's my job and I'll take the price of maintenance to fix the hole out of your next paycheck. But, listen, his broken hand and the wall are not the issue here. It's his temper. He needs to learn to keep it under control before he hurts himself or someone else.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. He's frustrated because he can't do alot for himself and he's scared. The sessions are bringing up a lot of bad memories for him.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Dr. Romano, I've written several prescriptions for Erik for Prozac and Xanax. When he wakes up, I'll get him started on the meds. Let's hope they work.

****

Kerry: And if they don't?

****

Dr. Legaspi: I'll just keep working til I find something that does work. I'm not giving up on him.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Dr. Legaspi. I appreciate it.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Your welcome Dr. Chen, but actually I'm being a little selfish here. I really enjoy working with Erik. He's fascinating. I don't think I've ever had a patient like him. Never have I seen a guy who wanted to help himself get better so much but wasn't able.

****

Jing-Mei: I know how he feels. I feel so helpless. 

****

Kerry: Not to mention worn out.

****

Jing-Mei: I admit it's difficult. When I'm here working I can't help but worry about Erik and my boys at home. And when I'm at home, I'm constantly thinking about Erik. He's always on my mind and keeping up with two growing boys and a rambunctious dog, is very tiring. That's why I decided to cut down on my hours here. 

****

Carter: As we told you, Deb, if you ever need help---just let us know.

****

Kerry: That's what friends are for.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you everyone. Can I sit with him now?

****

Romano: Sure, just don't touch his cast, yet.

The doctors part and go back to work while Jing-Mei sits with her sedated husband.

Across town, Vincenzio is sitting on his couch in his apartment. He's counting protection and drug money that was just bought to him. Pincard enters the room.

****

Pincard: So, your grand kid is out of the hospital now. Any plans to snatch him and his brother?

****

Vincenzio_(holding finger up)_**: **Two thousand three...two thousand four... two thousand five. Alright, all there. Now, I still need to work out the details---so no, no immediate plans yet.

****

Pincard: But I thought that is was all set. You said...

****

Vincenzio_(slamming his hand down on the table)_**:** I know what I said but I didn't think about the little things involved with bringing those little maggots here.

****

Pincard: Like what?

****

Vincenzio: The older boy is about seven or eight...

****

Pincard: Something like that.

****

Vincenzio: A little old to start training him. He's got a mind of his own.

****

Pincard: So, you changed your mind about taking him?

****

Vincenzio: Not at all. I said it would be difficult to train him---not impossible. The little one, on the other hand, is the perfect age. His mind is untainted---fresh. But, if I could handle that mess of a father of theirs when he was their age, they shouldn't be too hard. _(pause)_ I promise you Pincard, I won't make the same mistake with those younglings that I did with my own disastrous offspring. No, no, no way are they getting off as easy as he did. I've gotten a hell of alot tougher since dealing with that little fucker. Those boys WILL respect me, something that worthless asshole never did. I'll see to it.

Vincenzio slams his leather belt down on the table causing a beer bottle to shatter and Pincard to nearly jump out of his skin.

Jing-Mei comes home from work with Rascal on his leash, just having picked him up from Romano's. The house is dark and silent. She takes Rascal off the leash, gives him some water and he settles down in his bed in the kitchen. She tiptoes over to Mrs. Peterson and gently and quietly shakes her awake.

****

Jing-Mei_(whispering)_**: **Mrs. Peterson, Mrs. Peters...

Mrs. Peterson jumps up, slightly startled. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: What...what is it?

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, Mrs. Peterson. I just wanted to let you know that I was home.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Hello dear, how was work?

****

Jing-Mei: Not bad. Sorry to be late. A trauma came in right before I got off and they were shorthanded and then I had to pick up Rascal. 

Jing-Mei hated lying to Mrs. Peterson after all she did for her and the boys, not to mention the gift she gave that saved Erik's life. But she just couldn't tell her that she spent all her time at hospital, not working but sitting with her sick, distraught husband. She had hoped that Mrs. Peterson would forgive her when she learned that Erik was alive and someday she would know. Someday soon, she had prayed.

****

Jing-Mei: Go back to sleep. I'm just going to make something to eat and than go to bed. How's everything here? The guys are okay? 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Fine, the boys were perfect. Rusty missed Rascal. He kept asking me when he was coming home. Of course, I couldn't answer him.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks for not telling him the real reason why Rascal was gone today. I am going to tell him, when I think he's ready. _(pause) _Antonio's okay? No more trouble with his asthma?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh no dear. He is such a happy little baby. He's a real joy to take care of.

****

Jing-Mei: And you are very good with them. I couldn't ask for a better nanny for the boys.

Jing-Mei checks in on the sleeping boys and then makes herself a sandwich.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, why don't you go back to sleep in the guest room? It's awful late. No sense in driving home now. Wait until morning.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Thanks for the offer but I've already called my husband and he's on his way to pick me up. I'll just sit up with you and keep you company until he gets here. By the way, I was wondering if you would be needing me tomorrow?

****

Jing-Mei: What's wrong?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Nothing's wrong. Well, tomorrow is Grant's birthday and I want to go and put some flowers on his grave...but if you need me here.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry. This must be tough. His first birthday without him. Sure, you go ahead and spend tomorrow with your family. I was planning on taking the boys with me to the hospital tomorrow, anyway. I want their pediatrician to look at them. Just a checkup for them.

Back on the other side of town, the phone rings in Vincenzio's apartment. Pincard answers it.

****

Pincard_(on the phone)_**: **Ray here, yeah he's here. _(pause) _Alright, hang on. I'll tell him.

Pincard walks into the next room where Vincenzio has just finished snorting some coke.

****

Pincard: Vincenzio, phone for you. There's trouble at one of the _spots._

Vincenzio gets up and takes the phone. After a few minutes, he hangs up and grabs his jacket.

****

Pincard: What's up, boss?

****

Vincenzio: Product distribution problem.

****

Pincard: You want me to go and take care of it?

****

Vincenzio: No, this needs my personal attention. Stay here and man the phone. I'll be right back.

The next day, Jing-Mei got both boys up, bathed, fed and dressed. She finished getting ready herself when she sat down with Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, how would you like to go visit your papa today?_

Rusty: _Si Mama Jing, Tonio too._

Jing-Mei: _Si. Tonio too._

Rusty: _And Rascal?_

Jing-Mei: _Not Rascal. Your papa can't have too many visitors. Your papa being in the hospital is a secret, remember. I'll bring Rascal up to visit later, okay._

Rusty: _Okay._

Rusty feeds Rascal and puts him in the yard while they're gone. 

At the ER, there's several ambulances blocking the doors in the bay so Jing-Mei goes in the main entrance of the hospital and heads up to pediatrics. They wait for over an hour when they are finally asked in. The pediatrician examines both boys and comes out to the waiting room, where Jing-Mei is sitting.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Waylon, are they alright?

****

Dr. Waylon: Rusty's fine. His surgical wound is healing nicely. There's very little scarring down there.

****

Jing-Mei: And Antonio?

****

Dr. Waylon: I'm increasing Antonio's medicine. I'm going to give you a prescription for some albuterol syrup. That should help with the wheezing so you won't have to put him on the nebulizer as much.

Jing-Mei goes into the exam room and collects the boys and they head up to visit Erik. They walk in and see Erik sitting up in bed, watching tv. Rusty runs over to his papa but Erik pulls away and sinks into the bed.

****

Rusty: _Papa doesn't like me._

Jing-Mei: _That's not true. I told you before you can't run up to your papa like that. You'll scare him._

Rusty: _Sorry. _

Rusty slowly moves towards Erik when he notices Erik's hand.

****

Rusty: _Mama Jing, what's wrong with papa's hand?_

Jing-Mei: _He broke it but he's fine. Maybe if you ask him very nicely, he'll let you sign his cast._

Rusty: _Cool._

Vincenzio walks into his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

****

Pincard: Took you long enough. Did you fix the problem? 

Pincard starts to stare at Vincenzio.

****

Vincenzio: Yeah, it's a problem and I fixed it. No fucking big deal.

****

Pincard: Was there trouble at the spot?

****

Vincenzio: No, why do you ask?

****

Pincard: You look like you've been in a fight. You head is bleeding.

****

Vincenzio: That happened on the way back. I was in a minor car accident. Slammed my head on the steering wheel.

****

Pincard: I told you you should've let me go. Maybe you shouldn't be driving after you snuffed up two grams of coke.

Vincenzio, already upset with the accident and in pain, grabs Pincard around the throat, causing Pincard to gasp for air.

****

Vincenzio_(angry)_**: **MAYBE YOU SHOULD MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS AND NOT TELL ME HOW TO FUCKING RUN MINE!!!

****

Pincard: Sorry boss. I don't know what I was thinking.

Jing-Mei is bouncing Antonio on her side trying to get Erik to notice him. Rusty is busy signing away on Erik's cast when Jing-Mei's pager goes off.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright boys, say goodbye to your papa. We have to go now.

Rusty attempts to kiss Erik but he pulls away so he settles with saying goodbye and waving. 

****

Jing-Mei: Say bye bye to your papa, Antonio.

Jing-Mei takes Antonio's hand and waves it at Erik.

****

Antonio: By by papa.

****

Jing-Mei: We love you Erik.

Erik returns a smile to them as they walk out of the room. Jing-Mei heads down to the ER where she is being paged. She walks up to the front desk where Jerry is. The ER is overrun with casualties.

****

Jing-Mei: Jerry, somebody paged me. I'm not even on today.

Mark walks up to Jing-Mei. 

****

Mark: That was me. I saw you getting on the elevator earlier and I know that you're off today but we could really use your help down here.

****

Jing-Mei: What happened?

****

Mark: Multiple car crash from late last night. We're still trying to get under control.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure I'll help, but what about my boys?

****

Mark: Yosh is in the lounge. Take them in there. See if he'll watch them.

Jing-Mei brings the boys into the lounge and Yosh cheerfully agrees to watch them. She heads back out and grabs a chart.

****

Jing-Mei: How many casualties?

****

Luka: We started off with eight majors and twelve minors. We had two D.O.A.'S and three more died shortly after arrival.

****

Jing-Mei: What caused the accident?

****

Luka: Not sure. Police lieutenant said that one car got away according to witnesses. They're looking for it now.

Carter walks up to Jing-Mei. 

****

Carter: I heard you were here, Deb.

****

Jing-Mei: Actually, I'm not on. I took the boys for a check up with Dr. Waylon and then to visit Erik when I was paged. Mark asked me to help out. What's wrong with you, John?

****

Carter: Alright, well if you're going to help you can start with this patient?

Carter hands Jing-Mei the chart of her first patient.

****

Jing-Mei: Patient's name..._(her jaw drops)_... Cassandra Peterson?!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	30. Breaking the News

****

Recovery

__

Part 30

**__**

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Jing-Mei stood at the admit desk stunned. It took her a few minutes to be able to speak.

****

Jing-Mei: Uh, John. This is...

****

Carter: I know. I recognized her when they brought her in. I thought you would probably want to take her.

****

Jing-Mei: How is she?

****

Carter: I just triaged her but she's stable. She's in exam 2.

****

Jing-Mei: Has anyone called her husband?

****

Carter: Deb, her husband was one of our D.O.A.'S.

Jing-Mei puts her hand to her mouth.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god! Has anyone told her?

****

Carter: No, not yet. She wasn't very coherent when she was brought in. 

****

Jing-Mei: I'll tell her. 

****

Carter: I figured you would.

Jing-Mei heads toward exam 2. Before she enters, she wipes the tears from her face, takes a deep breath and looks at Carter.

****

Jing-Mei: This is the part of my job that I really hate.

Carter nods in agreement and gives her a comforting hug. She enters the exam room where Connie is sitting with Mrs. Peterson. Mrs. Peterson is conscious. She has a small bandage on her head and an IV in her arm. Jing-Mei walks over to her. 

****

Jing-Mei: How's she doing?

****

Connie: Stable. Vitals are normal.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks. Connie, could you give us a couple of minutes?

****

Connie: Sure.

Connie leaves and Jing-Mei approaches Mrs. Peterson. She starts to look over her chart.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi Mrs. Peterson. Sorry to have to see you under the circumstances. How are you feeling?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Chen, I didn't know you were working today?

****

Jing-Mei: I wasn't. After I got done upstairs with the boys checkup, Dr. Green asked if I could help out. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: The boys...where are the boys?

****

Jing-Mei: Relax, Mrs. Peterson. They're in the lounge with a nurse. They're fine, but how are doing?

****

Mrs. Peterson: My head is killing me and I'm feel very weak...a little dizzy when I sit up. How's my husband? How's Lee? 

****

Jing-Mei_(gulps)_**: **According to your chart, your CAT Scan came back negative. There's no bleeding in the brain or swelling or any sign of a fracture.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's good, then.

****

Jing-Mei: Very good. It means there's no sign of a brain injury.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Why does my head hurt so much?

Jing-Mei pulls out a small flashlight and shines it into Mrs. Peterson's eyes.

****

Jing-Mei: Pupils are active but dilated. You probably have a bad concussion.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I can go home then?

****

Jing-Mei: No, I think that we are going to keep you for observation for a day or so. Concussions can be very dangerous. It's just a precaution.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You never answered my question. How's Lee?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm going to prescribe some Tylenol #3 and some Vicoden. They should help with the pain.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Why are you avoiding my question? I want to see my husband, please.

****

Jing-Mei: You can't.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Why not? Is he in surgery? If he can't come to me then I want to go to him.

Jing-Mei looks directly into Mrs. Peterson's eyes and unable to hold eye contact with the older woman any longer, she drops her head down to the floor to hide the forming tears that are sliding down her cheeks.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson...I...I..

****

Mrs. Peterson _(crying hysterically)_**: **Oh no, no, no. Don't you tell me that my husband is dead. He's not.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't help very much now and I wish there was something I could do. I'm sorry.

Jing-Mei slowly moves towards Mrs. Peterson and holds her friend in her arms while she cries and grieves.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(crying)_**: **This isn't fair. Today's my son's birthday and now it's been tainted forever. My husband is dead and I don't have him here to help remember Grant. It's not fair.

****

Jing-Mei: Believe me, I know about life not being fair and I do know what you are going through. I've been there. _(biting her tongue)_As you know, I've lost my husband too. It's true we weren't married as long as you were but it hurts all the same. _(pause)_ I don't want you to think you are alone in this. Me and my boys will be there for you whenever you need us. Don't hesitate to ask us if you need something.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know you will be. Thank you, you're sweet.

****

Jing-Mei: You're family and family does for each other. You have always been there for me and the boys when we needed you. They love you and think of you like a grandmother. _(pause) _For what it's worth, Mr. Peterson was killed instantly. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: He wasn't in any pain?

****

Jing-Mei: No, I don't believe he was. I don't think he even knew what hit you. He died quickly and peacefully. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: The best way.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I wish Dave had gone that way instead of suffering as long as he did.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It's not right. Why do some families have all the bad luck and tragedies and some families don't know what misery is like? Not that I wish how I'm feeling on anyone else but...

****

Jing-Mei: I know. We've had more than our fair share of tragedy in our family. But I'd like to believe that is what makes us stronger. We know that we are survivors through the worst that can happen.

****

Mrs. Peterson: First, Dr. Dave's kidnapping and attack and then my beautiful Grant's death, then Antonio gets taken, then Rusty's mom and aunt's deaths, then Dr. Dave dies, next Rascal gets hurt and now my wonderful dear Lee..._(continues to cry hysterically)._

****

Jing-Mei_(holding Mrs. Peterson in a comforting hug)_**: **Shhh. Don't talk about that now. I'm going to arrange for a room upstairs for you and you promise me that you will get some rest and I'll be back to check on you later.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I promise.

Jing-Mei administers a mild tranquilizer to Mrs. Peterson and arranges for neurology to take her. She's sent upstairs and Jing-Mei heads into the lounge to collect the boys. Chuny and Malik are now sitting with the kids. Rusty is at the table drawing and Antonio is in Chuny's arms with a bottle.

****

Chuny: Hey guys, look who's here.

Rusty turns around and Antonio starts to giggle.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, look what I drew.

****

Jing-Mei: That's very nice, Rusty.

****

Antonio: Mama!

****

Jing-Mei: Hey baby. How's mama's little man? Thanks for looking after them. I hope they weren't too much trouble.

****

Malik: Absolutely not. They're great kids. Very well behaved.

****

Jing-Mei: That's Dave's influence.

Malik and Chuny look at each other and try but are unable to hold back a laugh.

****

Malik and Chuny: Yeah, right!

****

Jing-Mei: Okay Rusty, let's go home. Let's go see Rascal.

****

Rusty: Alright, I'm coming.

Rusty stands up and gathers his belongings. He walks over to his two sitters and extends his hand.

****

Rusty: Goodbye Maik, thank you for playing with me.

Malik grabs Rusty's hand and shows him the traditional handshake. Rusty does it.

****

Malik: Alright, man. Cool, you got it. Catch you later.

Rusty then extends his hand to Chuny.

****

Rusty: _Ciao Chuny, gracias for taking care of Tonio._

Chuny smiles and bends down to the little boy and gives him a hug.

****

Chuny(in Spanish)**: _You're quite welcome. You're fine young men and it was a pleasure. Take care, sweetheart._**

Then Chuny gives him a peck on the cheek which he instantly wipes off.

****

Rusty: Yuck!

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, that wasn't nice. I'm sorry Chuny. He's still not very comfortable around girls yet and he hates to be kissed.

****

Chuny: That's okay. I guess that's where he and Dr. Dave differ.

Chuny squeezes Antonio's little hand in an effort to say goodbye.

****

Antonio: Bye, bye.

****

Chuny: Bye, sweetheart.

Jing-Mei takes the boys home, feeds and bathes them then puts Antonio in his swing while she has a little talk with Rusty. Rusty heads over to his video game when he is stopped by Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, sweetheart. Come here. Sit on the couch. I need to tell you something._

Rusty sits beside her on the couch and looks at the seriousness in her face.

****

Rusty: _Mama Jing, what's wrong? You look sad. Doctor said me and Tonio alright? _

Jing-Mei: _You're fine._

Rusty: _Papa okay?_

Jing-Mei: _It's not your papa. Rusty, something happened last night. When Grandpa Peterson picked up Grandma Peterson last night...there was an accident._

Rusty starts to panic.

****

Rusty: _Grandma okay?_

Jing-Mei: _Yes, she's fine. She hurt her head and she'll just be in the hospital until tomorrow, but...your Grandpa Peterson...Rusty, I'm sorry...he didn't make it._

Rusty: _He died and now he's with mama and Aunt Sophie._

Jing-Mei: _Yes, he's taken care of them and his son, Grant and your Grandma Malucci._

Rusty: _Poor Grandma Peterson, she must be sad now._

Jing-Mei: _Very. Are you okay, dear?_

Rusty: _Yeah, I'm ok. I'm use to people dying on me. I think I want to go to sleep now, please._

Jing-Mei: _Sure, go ahead. I'm going to put Antonio down for the night and I'll be in to tuck you in. Better bring Rascal in from the yard before you go to bed._

Rusty: _Okay, goodnight Mama Jing._

Rusty gives Jing-Mei a hug and kiss goodnight and lets Rascal in. Jing-Mei picks Antonio up from his swing and takes him in the nursery. She changes him and puts him in his crib. She starts to read to him his favorite story, _"Green Eggs and Ham"_. While she read, she couldn't help but understand what is going on with Rusty. He loved his Grandpa Peterson, but he barely seemed phased by his death. Rusty is a very sensitive little boy, yet he felt nothing. Maybe what Rusty said was true: he's lost so many people in his life that he's comfortable with death now. As Antonio drifted into dreamland, Jing-Mei turned on his monitor and started up his mobile. She headed towards Rusty's room to tuck him in as she promised. 

She walks to his door and as she opens it, she hears some whining and crying. She turns on the light. Once on, she sees Rusty lying awake in bed, his face drenched with tears and shaking. Rascal is laying beside his bed, licking his hand and whining. She heads over to the crying little boy and picks him up.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, are you alright, big guy?

****

Rusty_(crying)_**: **Grandpa Peterson, is gone! It's not right. Why did he have to die? Why? I'm going to miss him so much.

****

Jing-Mei: I know baby. So am I. I don't know why he had to be taken from us. Why is anyone? And you're right it's not right. 

****

Rusty_(crying)_**: _He was so good. Mama and Aunt Sophie were too. And now, they're all gone. Everyone I love dies._**

Jing-Mei: _Hey, hey. Don't you even think that. Me, Rascal, Antonio, Mrs. Peterson and Mr. Santini aren't going anywhere. We are going to be here for ever. (pause) **Rusty, I knew this wasn't going to be easy to tell you but I thought you handled it well. Has it just hit you what I said?**_

Rusty: _No, I knew what you said and it upset me but boys don't cry. I didn't want you to see me cry. I'm a big boy and you're going to think I'm nothing but a big baby._

Jing-Mei: _That's not true. It takes a real man or big boy to show your emotions. If something or someone hurts you then you go right ahead and cry. You cry your heart out if that makes you feel better._

Jing-Mei sits with Rusty and Rascal until they start to fall asleep. Jing-Mei pulls the cover over Rusty and pats Rascal's head then she gets up from the bed and as she is getting ready to turn out the lights, she hears a small voice call to her.

****

Rusty: _Mama Jing._

Jing-Mei: Yes, Rusty. What is it?

****

Rusty: _What about papa?_

Jing-Mei: _Papa?_

Rusty: _You said that you, Rascal, Tonio, Mr. Santini and Grandma Peterson would never leave me, but you didn't mention papa. Is that because papa is going to be the next to die on me?_

Jing-Mei: _I'm sorry baby. I should have said papa, too. Papa is doing fine and he's getting better everyday so don't you worry about it. Now, go to sleep and have pleasant dreams. Goodnight._

Rusty: Night, Mama Jing.

Jing-Mei feels like kicking herself after that slip up but the truth is she doesn't know for sure if Dave will ever actually be there for his sons...neither physically or mentally. She had to make it a point to do whatever she could, whatever it took to make Erik better. That little boy couldn't lose anyone else he loves and neither could she.

The next morning, Mr. Santini came over to watch the boys while Jing-Mei went to work. She took Rascal with her, explaining to Rusty that she was taken the dog to see Erik. She dropped Rascal off at Dr. Romano's house and headed to the hospital. 

When she arrived at the hospital, she went up to visit Mrs. Peterson. She was sleeping so Jing-Mei spoke with her doctor. The doctor told her that he was discharging her later that day. Jing-Mei told the doctor to page her when the discharge came through.

Midway through her shift, her pager went off. She told Mark that she was taken her break now and went upstairs. She entered Mrs. Peterson's room and sat with the older lady, who was still understandably upset. She was dressed and ready to leave.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Chen, you came to see me off.

****

Jing-Mei: How are you feeling?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Head still hurts but the dizziness is just about gone.

****

Jing-Mei: That's good. So, are you ready to leave?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Very much so. Has the nurse called me a cab?

****

Jing-Mei: I told her not to. I'm driving you home.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I can't ask you to do that.

****

Jing-Mei: You aren't. I insist. Besides, you'll be staying with us until you get better.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's not necessary. I'll be fine at my house.

****

Jing-Mei: You'll also be all alone. You shouldn't be left alone now. You still need to be watched, anyway, I could use the company at home.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Actually, I don't think I'm ready to go home after all. Thank you, I would like to stay with you as long as I'm not putting you out.

****

Jing-Mei: There's plenty of room. The boys will love it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Rusty, does he know?

****

Jing-Mei: I told him last night and he took it very hard.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Poor little guy.

Jing-Mei drove Mrs. Peterson home and settled her in. She told Mr. Santini what to watch for and if anything happened to page her immediately. Rusty insisted on helping to take care of her. 

Jing-Mei headed back to work and finished out her shift. She got out of the ER late so when she entered Erik's room, he was already under the hypnosis.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, I'm late.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That's alright. We just got started. _(pause)_ Erik, today I want to discuss what happened the other day in your room. I need you to concentrate and try to go back in time to whatever frightened you happened. Can you do that?

Erik shakes his head.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Try to. It's very important.

Erik squeezes his eyes tightly shut and within minutes starts to nod.

****

Dr. Legaspi: You are there, aren't you?

Erik nods.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Tell me about it. How old are you?

****

Erik: Sssseven. Sssssophie ttthree.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What's happening?

****

Erik: Mmme dddoing hhhomework. Sssophie plllay ddoll. Pppapa ccome iin. Tttakes Ssssophie hhand. Gggo iiinto rrroom. Sssstay mmme rrroom oother.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Let me get this straight. You were doing your homework while Sophie played with her doll then your father came in and took Sophie into a room and you stayed in another room. Is that correct?

Erik nods.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Go on.

****

Erik: Ssscreaming Sssophie. Nnno pppapa. Ssstop iit. Llleave mme llone. Iii sstarted pppounding oon ddoor. Ppppounding til hhand bbleed. Pppapa ccomme ooout gggrabb mme tthroat. Hhhe ssaid Iii wwwant ssee wwhat ggoing oon? Hhhe mmakke ssure Iii hhave fffront rrow sseat. 

Erik stops talking and shakes his head trying to get rid of the vision that is in his head.

****

Dr. Legaspi: No, Erik. Don't try to lose the image. I need to know what frightened you if I'm going to help you. Now, I know this is hard for you, but it's essential you tell me, okay.

****

Erik: Oookay. _(pause)_ Ppput mme iin ccchair. Ppput rropes rround mme. Cccan't mmmove. Bbbbrings Sssophie iiin. Nnno cllothes. Hhhe ttakes hhis ppants zzzipper ddown. Ppputs Sssophie ooon ccouch. Sssshe ccries. Iii ttell hhim tto sstop iit.

****

Dr. Legaspi: He didn't listen to you?

****

Erik: Nnno. Ssscream ooover and ovver, llouder and lllouder. Tttell mme sshutup. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: And were you quiet?

****

Erik: Nnno. Hhhurt Sssophie. Hhaave tto sstop. Kkkeep yyelling aat hhim. Hhhe ggoes iinto mmy bbedrroom. Cccomes bbback aaand ssstuffs sssock iiin mmmy mmmouth. Iiii ssspit ooout. Hhhe gggets ttttappe annd pputs sssock bbback iiin aaand wwinds tttape rrrround mmmouth. Cccan't tttalk, cccan't sscream, cccan't bbreathe_(starts gasping for air)_. Hhhe kkkeeps tttelling mmme sssshut fffuck uuup ccccause Iiiimmm nnext. Hhhe cccontinnues hhhhurtting Sssophie aand llaughing aat Dddavey.

****

Dr. Legaspi: How did you get out of that?

****

Erik: Pppapa lleave fffinally. Sssophie hhhelps Dddavey. Fffrees mmme.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Sophie untied you. 

****

Erik: Nnno ccan't kknots tttight. Ssshe puulled ttape ooff mmy mmouth.

****

Dr. Legaspi: She removed your gag, then.

****

Erik: Iiii ssspit oout ssock. Iii tttalked gggain. Tttell hher tto gget ssccissors. Cccut rrropes.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Were you both okay?

****

Erik: Hhhard tto bbreathe. Sssophie ssore. Bbboth ookay.

****

Dr. Legaspi: So, basically he forced you to watch while he raped your sister.

****

Erik_(nodding)_**: **Ttthis ttime.

****

Dr. Legaspi: He's done this before, but never in front of you.

Erik nods.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, I have to ask you something that will be extremely difficult but it's important. Take your time telling me. Did your father hurt you the way he hurt Sophie? Did he ever touch you in the same matter?

Erik doesn't reply. Tears cover his face and he starts squeezing his hands into tight fists, although he can't quite close his hand with the cast on it, completely.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, please answer me.

Erik sits totally still for a moment or two and nods his head.

****

Dr. Legaspi: He did, didn't he? Tell me about it.

****

Erik: Sssix or sseven mmonths lllater. Iiii eeight yyyears oold. Pppapa ddrunk. Cccome mmmy rroom. Ggget rready ffor sspanking.

****

Dr. Legaspi: He's going to spank you. What did you do to get spanked?

****

Erik_(crying)_**: **Nnnothing. Mmmatter ddoesn't. Ssspank aanyway. Hhhe gggrabbs mme aaand ttturrns mme oon sstommach oon bbed. Hhhe ppulls mmy pppants dddown aaand...iit hhurts. Pppresses gggainst mmme. Iiit hhurts. Iiii sstart ccrying, sscrreamming. Hhhee ttells mme sshut fffuck up. Hhhe gggetts sssock bbut Iiii hhhold mmmouth cclose. Hhhe ccan't ppput in mmouth. Ssstay qquiet. Hhhhe hhhurts mme. Lllleaves. Cccomes bbback ggain aand ggain. Aall nnight.

Erik's emotions take over and he can barely control his anger, fear and misery. He starts to scream at the top of his lungs.

****

Erik: OOOH GGGOD!!! PPPAPA RRRAPED MMME!!! HHHE RRRAPED MMME!!

Seeing that Erik is too far gone to continue and with the added distraction of his heart monitor beeping loudly, Dr. Legaspi brings him out of it. She and Jing-Mei help Erik into bed. Jing-Mei wipes his face, checks his vitals and gives him his stuffed dog. She waits for him to fall asleep before joining Dr. Legaspi in the hall.

****

Jing-Mei: My god. That poor thing. His father was an animal. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: I've dealt with abused kids before but I have to admit it, Erik is one of the most severely abused ones. Usually, the kids that I talk with that are that badly abused don't live long enough to become adults. The ones that do make it usually become the abusers or wind up as emotional basket cases like...

****

Jing-Mei: Like Erik.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Yeah.

****

Jing-Mei: When we did our psyche rotation they told us that abuse runs in cycles. Erik was so terrified that he inherited that part from his father that he told me to abort our baby when I first told him I was pregnant.

****

Dr. Legaspi: He actually told you to get an abortion.

****

Jing-Mei: Not in so many words but he implied it. I didn't know what to think. I knew he was against abortion and then to hear him talk to me about it... I was shocked.

****

Dr. Legaspi: It may not sound like it but I don't think Erik meant it to be mean or because he didn't want the responsibility. He only said it because he wanted to spare the child from going through what he did.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik would never do the things to his child that his father... Erik despised child molesters.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Oh, I know. I didn't mean to imply that he would hurt a child sexually... I meant more physically and I don't believe someone who loves kids the way that he does would ever physically hurt a child in any way, but he thought he would... and that scared the hell out of him.

****

Jing-Mei: I trust Erik with our children...100%. The boys are very comfortable around him and he around them...at least when he gives himself the chance to get to know them.

As the doctors continue to talk, they hear a strange noise---like a thumping sound. Unable to figure out what it is, they decide to follow it. It's coming from Erik's room. They go in and to both of their horror they see Erik continuously banging his head against the headboard of the bed.

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	31. Nanny

**Recovery**

__

Part 31

**__**

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Both doctors were stunned. They wanted to run over to Erik but their feet wouldn't move. Then out of nowhere, Jing-Mei got her mobility back and dashed over to Erik's bed and grabbed at him.

****

Jing-Mei: ERIK! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!! DO YOU HEAR ME!! I SAID STOP IT!!

Despite Jing-Mei's protests, Erik continued to bang his head on the bed's headboard. 

****

Erik: Bbbad bboy. Dddavey bbbad bboy. Mmmust bbbe pppunisshed. Dddevil iiinside mmee. 

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, what are talking about? I said to stop that right now!

Dr. Legaspi walked over to Erik and administered a tranquilizer to him. He fought her but she managed to get the needle in his arm. He repeatedly hit his head until the drug took affect. Once Erik was unconscious, the doctors approached him. Jing-Mei gently slid him down away from the headboard. Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi saw the headboard covered in Erik's blood. Dr. Legaspi noticed the trail of blood seeping down Erik's pillow. Jing-Mei carefully lifted Erik's head up and saw a large gash in the back of Erik's head, bleeding severely. 

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god, Erik. What did you do? 

****

Dr. Legaspi: Busted his head open.

****

Jing-Mei: I need to put direct pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: Hold this towel on it. That should help slow it down.

****

Jing-Mei: Damn it! His blood pressure is dropping. He's losing too much blood. At this rate, he could bleed to death. Dr. Legaspi, go get me a suture kit and then call down to blood bank and have them send me up 3 units A+ blood. 

Dr. Legaspi picks up the phone and calls for the blood.

****

Jing-Mei: Shit! He's starting to head into shock. We need that blood, NOW!

After Dr. Legaspi orders the blood, she runs out of the room and in a few minutes returns with a suture kit. Gently and with total choreography, they turn Erik on his side, while Jing-Mei stitches his head. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Legaspi, I forgot no one is suppose to know about Erik being here. Could you meet them half way for the blood. I need to stay and try to keep him out of shock.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Be right back.

Meanwhile, Jing-Mei gives Erik a shot of vasotec to help stabilize his blood pressure. Erik's usual tanned olive skin is turning pale indicating that he is losing blood way too fast even with the sutures in his head and despite the direct pressure that Jing-Mei had applied earlier.

Dr. Legaspi runs into Erik's room carrying the blood. She is followed in by Dr. Romano.

****

Dr. Romano: What in the hell is going on with him now!!

****

Jing-Mei: He hit his head on the headboard.

Dr. Romano walks over and examines the large wound in Erik's head.

****

Dr. Romano: Looks like he did more than hit it.

While Jing-Mei hooks up the blood to Erik's IV, she and Dr. Legaspi look at each other, debating whether to tell Romano what really happened. Erik's heart monitor starts to beep, then flatlines.

****

Dr. Romano: Fuck! He crashed!

Dr. Legaspi goes to get a crash cart while Romano starts chest compressions. 

****

Dr. Romano: Dr. Chen, start squeezing that blood in. He's not getting the blood to his heart fast enough therefore it's not going to his brain.

Jing-Mei gives the blood bag a couple of quick squeezes and then disconnects his vent and hooks up an api bag. She squeezes it twice for every five compressions that Romano is giving to her failing husband. Dr. Legaspi re-enters the room with the crash cart just as Romano gets Erik's heart started again.

****

Romano: Forget it, Legaspi. We don't need the cart. Am I good or what?

****

Jing-Mei_(raising an eyebrow)_**:**Or what. Pressure is returning to normal. Pulse is stronger.

****

Romano: Will the two of youtell me what THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!

****

Jing-Mei: He hit his head.

****

Romano: Question, Dr. Chen, do I look stupid to you? 

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I...no.

****

Romano: Then stop handing me this bullshit story that he hit his head. You don't drop over two liters of blood on your bed and go into cardiac arrest from a simply tap on the head. Now, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. I want to know what happened here?

****

Jing-Mei: We had just finished a session. Erik...it was very emotional for him. After it was over, we left him alone for a few minutes and when we came back in here, he was banging his head on the end of the bed. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: We tried to stop him, but couldn't. I had to tranquilize him again.

****

Romano: I've been patient for a very long time, now. But my patience is wearing thin. I have bent over backwards for your husband, Dr. Chen. I have shuffled the doctors schedules around to accommodate him, closed off this entire corridor to protect him and put the rest of my staff and the patients at risk. No more, Dr. Chen. If you can't keep him under control then I'm afraid you'll have to make other arrangements for him.

Jing-Mei casts a worried glance at Dr. Legaspi, who intervenes.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Dr. Romano, I'll change his medication. Erik seems to be fine most of the time. His problems begin after we've had our sessions. So, what if I start to give him his anxiety drugs after our sessions are over. He'll be pretty tranquil once the drugs take affect. When they wear off, he should be calmed down and not prone to these hostile fits.

****

Romano: Alright, I'll give you one more chance to control him. If this doesn't work than I want him out of my hospital.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Dr. Romano. We won't let you down.

Romano leaves and Jing-Mei approaches her sleeping husband and caresses his brow. She kisses him on his head and bends down to whisper something in his ear.

****

Jing-Mei: Come on Erik. I know you can't help what is happening to you but you just have to get a hold of yourself. You can't act out anymore or Dr. Romano is going to kick you out of here and then what do we have---a padded room in some psyche ward. This place may not be Disney World but it's a hell of alot better than where you could wind up. Do this if not for yourself but for me and our sons. They love you so much and they worry about you. Rusty doesn't say it but he really does worry. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: I'll leave the two of you alone.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you for everything, Dr. Legaspi.

Alone with Erik, Jing-Mei lays her head on his shoulder and holds his casted arm and closes her eyes, quietly praying that this will all be over soon and that all the hell that Erik is being put through with these hypnosis sessions will all be worth it. She knows deep down that even though the sessions are extremely detailed and dramatic and draining, that they are nothing compared to the living hell and torture Erik has already been through.

Four days later, Mrs. Peterson got Rusty up, bathed, fed and dressed in his suit. Jing-Mei was delivering Rascal to Dr. Romano's house and Antonio over to Elizabeth and Mark's. They offered to watch the baby while they were at the funeral. When Jing-Mei returned back, Rusty was dressed and playing his video game as Mrs. Peterson got herself ready.

Jing-Mei got showered and dressed in a black dress. As she headed into the living room, she walked by the guest room and found Mrs. Peterson sitting on the bed crying. Jing-Mei tried to comfort her but nothing she said worked. Rusty heard the crying and came in. He sat down beside her and spoke.

****

Rusty: Grandma Peterson, **_I know you're going to _**miss grandpa. I do too. But, Mama Jing told me after my mama, papa and aunt died that they are all in a much better place with the people they love and where no one can ever hurt them again and **_they are just waiting for us to join them_**. They aren't alone. **_They're together having one hel..heck of a great party. _**So please, don't be sad. You're not alone either. We love you, Grandma.

Mrs. Peterson stopped crying to listen to the little boy's words, some of which she couldn't even understand, and look into his sad, deep, brown eyes. They hugged each other.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Thank you, sweetheart. I love you, too. That's what I needed a talk with someone who really understands about death and who knows what I'm feeling. Thank you.

****

Rusty: You welcome.

****

Jing-Mei: From the mouths of babes. _(pause)_ So, are we just about ready to go.

Rusty and Mrs. Peterson nod. Mrs. Peterson goes to freshen up in the bathroom. Rusty starts looking around the house. His search peeks Jing-Mei's curiosity.

****

Jing-Mei: **_Rusty, what are you doing?_**

Rusty: _Where's Rascal and Tonio?_

Jing-Mei: _Elizabeth and Mark Green are looking after them._

Rusty: _Rascal not coming?_

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, I've explained this to you before. Rascal cannot come with us everywhere. He has his own life and we have ours. You'll see him later._

Later after the guests from the funeral leave, Jing-Mei goes to pick up Antonio from the Greens. Rusty helps Mrs. Peterson clean up the dishes then plays with his video game. Mrs. Peterson sits on the couch and starts to knit. Her mind is definitely somewhere else. Jing-Mei comes home with Antonio and causes Mrs. Peterson to jump and bring her out of her thoughts. Rusty and Mrs. Peterson greet the youngest Malucci when Rusty starts to look around again.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Chen, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I appreciate all your hospitality but I have to get back to my house now.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you sure? You're welcome to stay as long as you want.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know. It's just...

****

Jing-Mei: Are you going to be okay?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'll be fine. Thank you.

****

Jing-Mei: If you need anything, you call us. Now, if you'll wait just one moment, I'll drive you home.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, that's okay. I'll call a cab.

****

Jing-Mei: Nonsense, you'll do no such a thing. I insist on it. Let me just get Rusty ready and...

Antonio starts to cry. Jing-Mei feels his bottom and realizes that it's changing time.

****

Jing-Mei: Let me just change him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It's alright. I'll call a cab. I don't mind. You stay here and spend some time with these boys. They need their mama, now.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll see you in the morning, then?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Of course, I'll be here.

Jing-Mei carries Antonio into the nursery and starts to change him. Rusty sticks his head in the door and then goes into the next room and checks it out. Jing-Mei knows what he's doing and deciding what she can tell him now about why Rascal isn't here.

As Jing-Mei finishes up with Antonio, she puts the baby on the floor with his toys. A horn starts honking indicating that Mrs. Peterson's cab has arrived. She gets up to leave when she is stopped by Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, Grandma Peterson is leaving now!

Rusty runs up to her and gives her a hug and kiss goodbye then continues on with his search. After Mrs. Peterson leaves, Jing-Mei decides to confront Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, come here. What have you been doing since our guests left?

****

Rusty: You bring Tonio home, where's Rascal?

****

Jing-Mei: The Greens wanted to keep Rascal overnight because uh, they want to see how Ella adjusts to having a dog and decide if they want to get one themselves.

****

Rusty_(doubtful)_**: **Okay, Mama Jing.

Jing-Mei goes into her bedroom, locks the door and calls Dr. Romano. He agrees to allow Rascal to stay the night.

The next morning, while eating breakfast Rusty asks about when Rascal is coming home.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, after I pick him up from the Greens, I'll take him to visit your papa.

Rusty continues to eat and then suddenly stops. He drops his spoon in his cereal bowl and Jing-Mei notices that all is not well with her eldest son.

****

Jing-Mei: What's the matter, Rusty?

Rusty pauses before he speaks as if he's thinking over what he wants to say.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, I'm a big boy right?

****

Jing-Mei: Very big boy.

****

Rusty: Why you treating me like a little baby then.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not. What do you mean?

****

Rusty: I've been around and I know when someone is fibbing with me. Why won't you tell me the truth?

****

Jing-Mei_(confused)_**: **The truth about what?

****

Rusty: Rascal. I know what's going on.

****

Jing-Mei_(surprised)_**: **You do. How did you find out?

****

Rusty: Just by the way you act and why you keep telling me why Rascal is always gone out of the house._(pause) _Rascal's dead, isn't he? You've been taking him to the doctor's all the time and now he's gone forever. _(tears form in the little boy's eyes)_My best friend is gone. My little Rascal is dead.

Jing-Mei, although shocked by Rusty's statement is also relieved that he is totally on the wrong track and he's still her little innocent boy and doesn't really know what is really going on with his dog.

Rusty's starts to cry at the table. Jing-Mei approaches him to calm him down.

****

Rusty_(crying)_**: **You promised me that Rascal would never leave me.

Rusty begins to get hysterical. Jing-Mei hugs him to soothe him.

****

Jing-Mei: Rascal hasn't left you and he's not dead. I guess I should have told you this from the start

****

Rusty: _Told me what_?

****

Jing-Mei: _The reason why Rascal has been spending alot of time outside the house is because...is because...he has a girlfriend._

Rusty: What? A girlfriend? Why would he want one of them?

****

Jing-Mei: Because dogs and all god's creatures like people have a certain need. They need companionship.

****

Rusty: I'm Rascal's companion.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, you are. But you can't give Rascal what he needs.

****

Rusty: What is that?

Jing-Mei starts to sweat. Knowing where this conversation is leading, she looks for another outlet.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, do you remember when I told you why you had to go to school?_

Rusty: _You said that I need to play with kids my own age._

Jing-Mei: _Exactly, and Rascal is the same way. He needs to be with other dogs to play with._

Rusty: _But why a girl dog. There are plenty of boy dogs out there. I told Rascal that we hate girls._

Jing-Mei: _Well, I think Rascal discovered that he really likes girls and someday you'll make that same discovery. (she nervously looks around, taps her fingers and says to herself) **Uh, Dave where are you when I need you? Help!**_

Rusty calms down and is satisfied with her answer although he totally disagrees with her. He goes back to eating his cereal.

****

Rusty: Girls, YUCK!!!_(sticking his tongue out)_

Later that day, Jing-Mei arrives home with Rascal. Rusty greets them at the door. He hugs his mama and dog and then gives Rascal a stern look.

****

Rusty: Rascal, SIT.

The dog does as he's told and looks up at his young master with his sad, puppy dog eyes as though he's done something wrong.

****

Rusty_(pointing his finger)_**: **Rascal, why are you a traitor?

****

Jing-Mei: Now Rusty, Rascal is not a traitor. Be nice.

****

Rusty: I told you we don't like girls. Girls yucky.

Rascal jumps up on Rusty and starts to lick his face.

****

Rusty: Don't you try to make nice with me now, pal.

Unable to stay angry at the playful dog, Rusty starts laughing at his friend.

****

Mrs. Peterson: They are so cute together. _(pause)_ Well, I guess I had better get home now.

****

Jing-Mei: What's the rush? Sit and have some coffee with me.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I guess I could. It's not like I have anyone to go home to anymore.

The ladies sit at the kitchen table while Jing-Mei pours them some coffee.

****

Jing-Mei: How are you doing?

****

Mrs. Peterson: It's hard. I use to think the worst time was when I would go in and have to turn off the tv he fell asleep in front of, or pick up his clothes or beer cans that he has scattered about. But the truth, is going home to an empty house. I miss him so much that I don't even want to go back there. It was hard enough after Grant died but at least I had Lee there to help me through my grief and now he's gone. The house is so quiet. I hate it.

Jing-Mei takes a few sips of her coffee and puts her cup down.

****

Jing-Mei: Listen Mrs. Peterson, if it's that hard on you, maybe I could help you. Actually, you would be doing me a big favor too. I've been thinking about this for the last few days, and if you don't like my idea just say no. How would you like to move into here and become the boys full-time nanny?

A huge smile appears across her face.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Are you serious?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, you're here most of the time anyway and then you'll never have to go home to an empty house and I could really use the help and company around here. Besides, the boys will love it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, that house is way too big for just me now. I wouldn't be putting you out, would I?

****

Jing-Mei: I told you there's plenty of room. Think it over. You don't have to give me an answer right now?

****

Mrs. Peterson: What's to think over? I'd love to. Thank you so much.

****

Jing-Mei: Great. It's settled then. You can have the guest room and move your things in whenever you want to. _(pause)_Rusty, come here!

Rusty and Rascal, by his side, come into the dining room.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, how would you like it if your Grandma Peterson moved in here, permanently?

****

Rusty: Live here forever?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, forever. Would you like that?

Rusty grins and claps his head. He turns to Mrs. Peterson and hugs her.

****

Rusty: Welcome home, Grandma Peterson.

The next morning, Jing-Mei heads up to visit Erik before starting work. As she is about to enter Erik's room, she is confronted by Dr. Romano.

****

Dr. Romano: Dr. Chen, before you go in there, let's talk.

Dr. Romano has his typical stern look on his face and Jing-Mei starts to panic.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, Dr. Romano. What is it?

****

Dr. Romano: We have a situation on our hands here.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god, what has Erik done now, Dr. Romano?

****

Dr. Romano: For once, it's not about him.

Jing-Mei breathes a sigh of relief.

****

Jing-Mei: If not Erik, then who?

Dr. Romano turns that stern look on his face to a smile.

****

Dr. Romano: Henrietta's pregnant!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	32. FREAK OUT!

**Recovery**

__

Part 32

**__**

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Jing-Mei was taken aback. She was happy and obviously so was Dr. Romano.

****

Jing-Mei: Wow! That was quick. Rascal has only been over there a couple of times.

****

Dr. Romano: You're a doctor. You know it only takes one time.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I know. _(pause)_They are Rascal's pups, aren't they?

Dr. Romano's mouth drops and he is totally insulted by her accusation.

****

Dr. Romano: YES, THEY ARE!! What exactly are you implying? Henrietta is a bitch but she's not a tramp or a whor...

****

Jing-Mei: Okay, I know what you're going to say and there's no need to use that language. I'm sorry. I wasn't implying that she was. Well, that's great. When is she due.

****

Dr. Romano: The incubation time for a dog is usually 9 weeks, so she'll be ready to deliver in the middle of September.

****

Jing-Mei: Wait til I tell Rusty. He'll want one of the puppies, is that okay?

****

Dr. Romano: Henrietta did not get pregnant by herself. She had help and I expect the father to stick around and do his part---that means the father has to take responsibility with his children---even if he has to take some of the puppies with him. 

Jing-Mei realizes Dr. Romano is in a unusually good mood so she makes her move and using her womanly influences she tries to persuade Dr. Romano into changing his mind about Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: You know Dr. Romano, I guess this makes us practically related so knowing that, even you wouldn't throw a sick, helpless, defenseless traumatized guy out on the street or commit him to an institution.

****

Dr. Romano: This is about your husband. Our relationship with the dogs has nothing to do with him.

Jing-Mei's eyes drop to the floor.

****

Dr. Romano: Just get him better and keep him quiet. If you do that then he can stay until other arrangements can be made. If I have anymore trouble with him I will have him committed to a Chicago psychiatric hospital. They won't be as nice to him as we are.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you Dr. Romano. You'll see a big improvement in how Erik acts.

When Jing-Mei came home that night, she called Rusty into the living room.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty! Come in here.

Rusty walks in holding Antonio's hands, helping his little brother take some steps.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, look it! Look at Tonio. I teach Tonio to walk.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, you did. Where's Rascal at?

****

Rusty: Back yard.

****

Jing-Mei: Go get him.

Rusty runs towards the back yard forgetting that he was balancing Antonio with his fingers, and the spunky toddler dropped to the ground causing him to let out a scream. Rusty turns back to his little brother and helps him sit up. He then kisses the baby on the head.

****

Rusty: Sorry Tonio. I love you.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll take care of the baby, go get the dog.

Rusty heads to the back door and returns with Rascal. Jing-Mei is holding Antonio but he is trying to squirm out of her arms. Jing-Mei takes the hint and puts Antonio on the floor with his race cars.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, you two sit down.

Both Rusty and Rascal sit on the floor.

****

Rusty: What did we do, Mama Jing?

****

Jing-Mei: Nothing. I bring you good news.

****

Rusty: About papa?

****

Jing-Mei: No, not papa. It's another member of the family. We're expecting an addition to the family.

Rusty thinks for a moment and then smiles at Jing-Mei.

****

Rusty: _Mama Jing, gonna have a new baby?_

Jing-Mei's eyes pop.

****

Jing-Mei: No, no Rusty. Not me. Rascal. Rascal's girlfriend is going to have babies... uh pups.

****

Rusty: _Rascal, going to be papa?_

Jing-Mei nods. Rusty is confused.

****

Rusty: _How? _

Jing-Mei starts to roll her eyes and lick her lips, trying to avoid what she knows he is going to ask.

****

Jing-Mei: _How what?_

Rusty: _Rascal's girlfriend have puppies in belly, right?_

Jing-Mei: _Right._

Rusty: _How did she get the puppies in her belly and did Rascal put them there?_

Jing-Mei: _Well Rusty, that falls under a category that I'll let your papa tell you about?_

Rusty: _Why can't you tell me?_

Jing-Mei: _It's a guy thing._

Rusty starts to scratch his head.

****

Rusty: _Does Rascal know how he became papa?_

Jing-Mei: _Yeah, I think he does._

Rusty shrugs and then turns to Rascal and lifts one of his front paws up and shakes it.

****

Rusty: _Congratulations, Rascal._

Rusty thinks for a moment.

****

Rusty: _Mama Jing, does this make me and Tonio uncles?_

Jing-Mei: _Uncles?!_

Rusty: _Well, Rascal is like our brother and he's going to be a daddy so that means were uncles._

Jing-Mei_(smiling)_**: _I guess it does._**

Rusty: _And you're a grandma._

The smile on Jing-Mei's face turns into a frown.

****

Jing-Mei: _Don't push it, Rusty._

Out of the corner of her eye, Jing-Mei sees Antonio grabbing at a chair and pulling himself up on his feet. As she heads over to get him before he falls again, he takes a few small steps by himself before gently tumbling on the floor.Both Jing-Mei and Rusty start to smile. She picks up the baby. Rusty and Rascal standing next to her, she pats Rascal's head and trades a small giggle with Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: Looks like everyone around here is growing up. Rascal's going to be a father, Antonio takes his first steps and Rusty is on his way to puberty. My babies. No, your my men and I love you, all.****

At the beginning of the following week, Mrs. Peterson was almost fully moved into Jing-Mei's guest room, which now was the nanny's room. She put pictures up of her and her husband and Grant. Rusty wandered in with Rascal at his heels. He starts looking at the pictures and picks up one of Grant. He takes it over to her.

****

Rusty: Grandma Peterson, this your little boy?

Mrs. Peterson turns to the little boy and takes the picture from him. She sits on the bed and puts Rusty on her lap.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, that's my Grant. 

****

Rusty: He helped my papa out. 

Mrs. Peterson sighs.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, Grant was like that. He'd help everyone out. That's why my husband and I knew that he would want to give one of his...forget it.

****

Rusty: Kidneys.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What did you say?

****

Rusty: He gave my papa his kidney, didn't he?

****

Mrs. Peterson_(puzzled)_**: **Yeah, but I didn't know you knew that?

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, told me cause I'm a big boy and I understand.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I can see that you do. Listen, I think you still have some of your ice cream left. Why don't you let me fix you a sundae?

Rusty starts to clap and nod excitedly. Mrs. Peterson puts Grant's picture on her bureau next to her bed. They start walking out of the room when Rusty stops in front of Grant's picture. He turns to face it.

****

Rusty: Thank you, Grant for giving me papa a little longer.

Mrs. Peterson tries to cover up a tear in her eye. She holds her hand out for Rusty to take.

Jing-Mei enters Erik's room ready to begin his session. She walks in and sees Elizabeth trying to get the suction tube down his throat. Again he fights her.

****

Elizabeth: Erik, why do we have to go through this every time?

****

Erik: Nnno tttube. Bbbreath ccan't. Dddon't lllike iit.

****

Elizabeth: We've been through this so many times. If you don't let me suction the fluid from your lungs, you're definitely not going to be able to breath. Now, do you want to suffocate or are you going to let me do my job?

****

Erik: Nnno tuube. Gggo wwway. Llleave mme lllone. 

Jing-Mei intervenes and takes the tube from Elizabeth's hand.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll take control of him.

****

Elizabeth: As you wish.

Elizabeth leaves the room, but continues to hear Erik protest about the tube.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, why do you put up such a fuss over a fifteen minute procedure. You just get yourself so upset over nothing. I'll admit it's not the most comfortable thing to have to go through, but you've been through worse. Now, if you let me do this for you, I'll give you some good news from home. Okay?

Reluctantly, Erik agrees. He grabs his bedrail with his hand despite the cast on it. He clenches his eyes tight while Jing-Mei slowly maneuvers the tube down Erik's trachea. As Jing-Mei starts to suction, she tells Erik her news.

****

Jing-Mei: Well Erik, Rascal's going to be a father.

****

Erik: Rrracal...ffaher..

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, don't try to talk with the tube down your throat. Just sit and listen. You have a job on your hands when you get better. Your older son is starting to ask about sex, a topic I'm sure you are familiar with. I would have discussed it with him but I figured that could be your first father-son conversation you have with him when you're well. _(pause)_Okay, a few minutes more and it will be all over with. As for your baby boy, he took his first steps. You know, Antonio's first birthday will be coming up in a few weeks. It would be so nice if you could be home by then. That's the best present the little guy could get. I'd love to take a picture of you holding your sons for the very first time. That would be such a big step.

****

Erik: Nnnno...nnno..uum

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, wait until I take the tube out.

After what seemed like forever, but only 15 minutes, the tube was removed and Erik settled into the bed.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, I realize you have this big problem with people coming too close to you or touching you, especially any contact with the children. You're scared and after what that monster did to you, no wonder. But you don't have to be. You will be a wonderful father to them and I know you won't ever hurt them and they can't hurt you. You've just got to believe in yourself. YOU ARE NOT YOUR FATHER. As soon as you accept that, the sooner you can be a father to your boys.

Jing-Mei leans over and gives Erik a kiss on his head.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe, I'll bring Rascal in here to give you some pointers on being a daddy.

Erik looked at her serious face and then she started to laugh and he joined her. This was actually a good moment. They didn't have many of them lately, so when one came they soaked it up. As they were laughing, Dr. Legaspi walked in and stood behind them, trying not to interrupt them. As their playing got a little out of control, Dr. Legaspi knew it was time she intruded. 

****

Dr. Legaspi_(clearing her throat)_**: **Uh...um.

Jing-Mei turns around to look at Dr. Legaspi as Erik became quiet and sank back into his shell.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, Dr. Legaspi. Didn't see you back there.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I can see that. Foreplay---that's a good start.

****

Jing-Mei: It's hardly that. I was just telling Erik that he's going to be a grandpa.

****

Dr. Legaspi_(raising an eyebrow)_**: **Grandpa?

****

Jing-Mei: His dog is going to be a daddy and that makes his a grandpa---at least that's how our son, Rusty, sees it.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Oh. Congratulations. So, are you ready to get on with our session.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I think we are.

Erik remains silent but deep down inside him, he's shaking like a leaf. He knows every time she comes to see him, he gets...not upset, but a queasy feeling in his stomach that he can't explain...not to her, Jing-Mei, not even to himself. He just knows he doesn't like her visits and silently wishes she would go away and leave him alone.

Erik unwillingly succumbs to his hypnosis.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Alright Erik, drift back and tell me where you are right now.

Erik concentrates for several minutes and then starts to mutter.

****

Erik: Iii lllittle bboy.

****

Dr. Legaspi: How old are you?

****

Erik: Siss

****

Dr. Legaspi: Six. Is this after your mother died?

****

Erik: Yyes. Iits mme aand Sssophie.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What are you doing, Erik?

****

Erik: Iii lleave Sssophie wwith Sssantinis. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: Why? Were you going out to _work_ again?

****

Erik: Nno, wwork llater wwhen bbigger. Iii ggo ffind nnew mmommy aand ppapa.

Dr. Legaspi looked at Jing-Mei and Jing-Mei shook her head back, mystified.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, what do you mean you went to find new parents?

****

Erik: Ppplace ccenter ttown. Fffind llittle kkkids ffamilies. Ooorphan....

****

Dr. Legaspi: Orphanage.

Erik nods. 

****

Jing-Mei: Oh! Right.

Jing-Mei's talking momentarily distracts Erik.

****

Dr. Legaspi_(to Jing-Mei)_**: **Shhh!! What did you do at the orphanage?

****

Erik: Aaask ffor nnew mmommy and ppapa ffor mme, Sssophie, Llluciano.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What did the people at the orphanage say?

****

Erik: Ttthey hhhelp mme. Thhen ppapa ccome. Ggget mme hhhome. Hhhe's aangry. Sssay Iii hhhumilated hhhim. Hhhe dddeal wwith mme hhhome.

****

Dr. Legaspi: And did he? Did he hurt you?

****

Erik: Ssspank mmme hhard. Bbbroke rrribs, bbbone_(pointing to his collarbone)._ Tttold mme Iii vvery llucky.

****

Dr. Legaspi: He calls having broken ribs and collarbone, lucky.

****

Erik: Hhhe wwwas nnnice tto mme ccausse iit wwas mmy bbirthday. Hhhe wwould hhave bbbeen mmeaner iif iiit nnnot. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: You're seventh birthday. Did you have a party?

****

Erik_(crying)_**: **Nnno. Hhhe ttake mme hhome. Nnno bbirthday ccake. Nnno dddinner. Tttake mme mmy rroom.

****

Dr. Legaspi: And spanked you.

****

Erik: Hhhard vvvery hhard. Hhhurt bback, nnneck, cchest.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Alright, now let's get on another subject, okay?

****

Erik: Oookay, Dddr. Lllegaspi.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Luciano?! You mentioned that name earlier. Was he your brother?

****

Erik: Pppuppy. Mmmy pppuppy. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: Your father let you have a puppy?

****

Erik: Oooh nnno. Ppppapa hhhate pppuppy.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What happened to your puppy?

Erik starts smacking his cast into his palm of his other hand. He gets a bone-chilling angry look across his face as it turns red.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, are you okay?

****

Erik: Nnnot mme. Llluciano. Pppapa kkkilled hhim. Jjjust lliked hhe ddid mmy...

****

Dr. Legaspi: Just like he killed your mama.

****

Erik: Yyyes and mmy bbrot...

Erik goes silent. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: Your brother. You never mention him. Why don't we talk about...

Erik grabs his ears, rolls up into a ball in his wheelchair and starts to rock then puts his thumb in his mouth and sucks on it. He begins to shake his head.

****

Erik: Nnnno. Nooo. Tttalk. Nnnno.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Alright Erik, it's okay. You don't have to talk about him?

Erik stops rocking and relaxes. He puts his hands down on the armrests of the chair and his feet on the footrests. Dr. Legaspi takes her fingers and starts to trace the lines on her desk while she contemplates her next question and whether she really wants to go there with Erik, now.

Erik returns to his usual nervousness and quietness as he waits for her next invading question.

****

Dr. Legaspi: It's now or never. Erik, does the name _Nicholas _mean anything to you?

Erik screams to the top of his lungs than lunges out of his chair to a partially standing position. He reaches out and grabs Dr. Legaspi by the throat before they fall to the floor. He squeezes her throat, causing her to cough and gasp for air. Then he starts banging her head against the floor. Jing-Mei jumps in total panic and tries to pull him off the psychiatrist. She can't move him.

****

Jing-Mei_(frantic)_**: **ERIK! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!! GET OFF HER!!

****

Erik: FFFUCK YYYOU BBITCHES!! FFFUCK YYYOU, YYYOU WWHORES!!!

Erik continues to swear repeatedly while tightening his grip around Dr. Legaspi's throat and banging her head, despite Jing-Mei's pleas for him to stop.

As Jing-Mei's energy starts to wear down, Luka and Romano run into the room and grab at Erik. Erik lets go of a barely conscious Dr. Legaspi and starts swinging his cast at the male doctors.

****

Romano: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!!!

****

Jing-Mei: Erik's session got out of hand.

****

Luka: To say the least.

While distracted by Dr. Legaspi's gasps for air, Erik drops his guard and Luka is able to tackle him and pin him to the floor while Romano gets a sedative.

****

Erik: FFFUCK YYYOU!!GGGET FFFUCK OOOFF MME!! FFFUCCKING PPPRICKS!!GGGET OOFF MME!!

Romano jabs Erik with the needle, injecting him with the Haldol.

****

Erik: AWWWW!!! FFFUCKING PPPRICK!!

The sedative does little good on a very volatile Erik. Romano injects him again but Erik's adrenaline is pumping and even with the sedatives and the three doctors, they unable to control his outburst. Jing-Mei tries to calm Erik but he's too rowdy. Finally, Luka and Romano manage to get hold of Erik and control him. The sedatives take affect and as Erik drifts out, he still keeps swearing at the doctors.

Dr. Legaspi recovers enough to speak with her patient.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, just calm down, sweetheart. It's alright.

Erik sees his tormentor again and charges for her. Weakened and held back by Romano and Luka he's unable to get hold of her again.

****

Erik: SSSCREW YYYOU WWHORE!!!

****

Dr. Legaspi: What did you do to him? 

****

Romano: Not what I wanted to. So, I just sedated him.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I wish you hadn't done that. I didn't get a chance to bring him out of 

his hypnosis.

****

Luka: So, do it now.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Can't. The patient has to be fully receptive to the hypnosis to be put under and to be taken out of. In other words, I need his complete attention and concentration to wake him up and he's not able to give me that now. We'll have to wait til the drugs where off.

****

Erik: IIII SSSAID GGGET FFUCK OFFF MME PPRICKS!!!

****

Luka: The sedatives aren't working like they should. His heart rate is up and blood pressure is skyrocketing. We need to tranquilize him but he can't take any more sedatives in his system with all his other meds he's taken.

Erik continues to struggle and break the doctors' hold on him.

****

Romano: Do something Dr. Chen, he's your husband.

****

Jing-Mei: Please calm down, Erik.

****

Romano: DO MORE! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!!

Erik manages to free one of his arms and pops Romano in the face with his cast, knocking him to the floor and breaking his nose.

****

Erik: KKKISS MMY AASS, PPPUSSY!!!

Furious, Romano stands up, rubbing his face.

****

Romano: THAT'S IT!! GET HIM IN HIS BED!!! PUT HIM IN HARD RESTRAINTS!!!

****

Erik: FFUCKING AASSHOLE!!

****

Romano: AND SLAP A MUZZLE ON HIS FILTHY MOUTH!! NOW!!!

****

Jing-Mei: No, you can't do that, Dr. Romano!!

****

Romano: That's where you're wrong, Dr. Chen. I can do whatever I want. I'm the chief of staff. He's lucky I don't press charges against him. NOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO AS YOUR TOLD DOCTORS OR DO I START HANDING OUT SUSPENSIONS!! TIE HIM DOWN AND SHUT HIM THE FUCK UP!!!

Against their better judgment, Luka and Jing-Mei place an angry, enraged, fighting Erik into hard restraints the whole time Erik is cursing them out. Once tied down--- Luka, looking at a teary-eyed Jing-Mei, straps a psychiatric muzzle over Erik's face and mouth, silencing the deranged Malucci's words but not his frustrations.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	33. Gaining Control of a Delicate Situation

**Recovery**

__

Part 33

**__**

A/N: 

-Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian.

-Anything written in the brackets is translated for Dave.

-It's implied that Mrs. Peterson is using an Italian/English dictionary to communicate with Rusty. However, she's scrambling through the book so she's really not talking as fast as it appears.

Jing-Mei and Luka remain with Erik as he lies strapped down to his hospital bed in hard four-point restraints and wearing a leather psychiatric muzzle that resembles the head gear worn by Hannibal Lechter in _Silence of the Lambs._ Erik, who is still acting out and thrashing around in a deranged fit, tries to pull his weakened limbs from his bonds and screaming from under the muzzle, which is coming out in muffled, inaudible groans. 

Jing-Mei is still shaken and upset over Erik's latest tantrum. Luka tries to comfort her with little results.

****

Luka: I know this is difficult to see him like this, but it's the only way to gain control over him.

****

Jing-Mei: We must have given him close to 20mg of Haldol and it isn't helping. He's still just as agitated now, as he was when he first threw his fit. Why aren't the sedatives working?

****

Luka: His adrenaline is pumping so much that he's burning off the drugs faster than they can take affect. 

Dr. Legaspi and Dr. Romano walk up to them, nursing their wounds. Dr. Romano has a bandage across the bridge of his nose and two blackened eyes. Dr. Legaspi's neck is red and still contains Erik's hand marks from when he tried to choke her.

****

Dr. Romano: You still have that animal tied down?

Jing-Mei can barely control her raging temper but knows if she tells Romano what she's thinking, she'll surely lose her job. Instead, she takes a deep breath, silently counts to ten and then replies.

****

Jing-Mei: With all due respect, Dr. Romano, but my husband is NOT an animal. He's a very sick--- physically sick--- that is, traumatized young man who needs our help. You had no right to do this to him. Do you know the damage your causing?

****

Dr. Legaspi: I can understand the restraints, maybe. But, was it really necessary to muzzle him?

****

Dr. Romano: It was the only way to keep that filthy mouth of his shut. And it's doing it's job, huh Erik.

Romano puts his hand on Erik's shoulder and Erik pulls at the restraints and growls at him.

****

Dr. Romano: See, he's an animal.

Erik goes back to struggling with his bonds. Jing-Mei shakes her head at Dr. Romano, not believing that Dave was the one who was always being accused of insensitivity.

****

Luka: Are you two okay?

****

Dr. Romano: Yeah, my nose will heal---IN TIME. I'll be sending you my doctor bill, Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: Whatever. Dr. Legaspi, I am so embarrassed about how Erik treated you. Please send me the bill as well.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I'll do no such a thing. It was my own fault. 

****

Luka: How do you figure that?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik gave me every indication to back off of my current questioning and I didn't. I kept needling him and needling him until his fragile psyche couldn't take it anymore and he snapped. 

****

Jing-Mei: You were only trying to help.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I'm a professional. I should've known better. I know not to push a traumatized patient, especially one with so many medical problems--including a heart condition. Maybe I should start taking my own advice and use small steps with Erik. He's not ready to talk about that part of his life yet. But unfortunately, we are going to have to eventually address it. 

****

Jing-Mei: Why?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Because I feel that is the key to Erik's problems. Once we confront it, then we can break that wall that Erik has built around him and his feelings.

****

Romano: And what is that part of his life about?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Dr. Romano, you of all people, know I can't discuss a patient's care with you or anyone not directly involved in his care.

****

Romano: The hell with it---like I give a damn, anyway. Just keep him in check and from destroying the rest of my hospital and staff.

****

Luka: Ladies, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks for your help, Luka.

Both Luka and Dr. Romano part their own separate ways, while the female doctors remain with an aggravated, hostile Erik. They stare at their damaged patient and husband for a few minutes as he continues to try to yell obscenities at everyone. Jing-Mei tries to pacify him. Erik holds a glance with his teary eyed wife, momentarily then resumes struggling with his restraints.

****

Jing-Mei: Shhh! Shhh! Please be quiet, Erik. We aren't going to hurt you. How much longer is he going to be like this?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Until I bring him out from under the hypnosis. Right now, he's still having flashes or flashbacks of where I took him, psychologically. 

****

Jing-Mei: And when will that be?

****

Dr. Legaspi: As soon as he settles down, and is willing to listen to me. I need his complete attention.

****

Jing-Mei: The haldol isn't working, what else can we do?

****

Dr. Legaspi: I can try to adjust his meds again and see if that works.

****

Jing-Mei: Do it. I hate seeing him like this. Doesn't Dr. Romano know that Erik hates being, no he can't be, restrained and silenced. 

Jing-Mei starts to caress Erik's face through the muzzle. He pulls away from her roughly.

****

Erik: FFK YYU Fuck you

****

Dr. Legaspi: I know. But Romano has no way of knowing that. It's hard dealing with a patient who's been mentally and physically abused.

Dr. Legaspi takes Jing-Mei's hand away from Erik.

****

Dr. Legaspi: We are going to get him through this. I promise you.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks. I am just so afraid that if he doesn't quiet down, he'll have another heart attack.

****

Dr. Legaspi: We won't let that happen to him. Let me go see about those new prescriptions for him.

Dr. Legaspi heads to her office and Jing-Mei sits with the distressed Erik. She watches him wrestle in bed with the restraints. Against his wishes, Jing-Mei gives him a kiss on his head.

****

Erik: GT FCK OF MME, BTCH Get fuck off me, bitch

****

Jing-Mei: Yes dear. Call me what you like but you're not getting rid of me. I'm here to stay. 

She smiles at him and starts fingering his restraints and muzzle.

****

Jing-Mei: You know, these can be fun. When you get better and we go home, we could probably use these---in our bedroom---no, I guess you're not into B&D.

Erik protests with fury against her words, sarcasm and actions but she just smiles then lays her head down on his bed and cries.

Mrs. Peterson is feeding Antonio when Rusty walks in. He sits in a chair and watches her care for his little brother.

****

Rusty: _How come you don't have anymore kids? Didn't want anymore?_

Mrs. Peterson: _It's not that. It just never happened. I've always loved children._

Rusty: _Your little boy, he sad because he didn't have a brother?_

Mrs. Peterson: _No, I don't think so. I think he might, at times, have liked to have someone to grow up with, but he liked all the attention he got_ **_from us._**

Rusty: I wanted little brother but never got one. Not until Tonio came. I love him. He great.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Why all the questions?

Rusty shrugs.

****

Rusty: You take good care of me and Tonio, you should have more children. You miss you're little boy alot, don't you?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes. Everyday.

****

Rusty: Go visit him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I was going to on his birthday when we had the accident.

Noticing that Mrs. Peterson is starting to cry, Rusty changes his line of questioning.

****

Rusty: My mama's birthday is coming up soon. I like to visit her, but she back home in Italy. Mama Jing say she take me there someday, once papa gets bet...uh, someday.

Mrs. Peterson raises an eyebrow at Rusty while she lifts Antonio up to burp him.

At the hospital, Jing-Mei finishes her shift and heads up to Erik's room. She enters and he is still fuming in his bed. She walks over to him but as she touches him, he jumps at her and growls.

****

Erik: GT FFK OOT HHRE, WHR Get fuck out here, whore

****

Jing-Mei: Watch your language, Erik. After all, that's why Romano ordered that muzzle in the first place.

Erik lays back down in the bed and ignores Jing-Mei's presence. She sits in a chair near him and watches as he suddenly starts to relax. She turns around at the sound of the door opening and then quietly closing.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, it's just you, John.

****

Carter: Didn't mean to scare you. 

Carter starts to stare at Erik in bed and shakes his head in disbelief.

****

Carter: You know Deb, there are some things in this world that you actually have to see to believe.

****

Jing-Mei: What are you talking about, John?

****

Carter: I heard that Erik was kind of tied up at the moment.

****

Jing-Mei: It's not funny, John.

****

Carter: Sorry. 

****

Jing-Mei: It's not fair. My innocent husband is bound and gagged in this bed, an inch away from losing what sanity he has left and the son of a bitches who did this are out there walking around free.

****

Carter: It sucks. You're right. So, how's he doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Not too well. He doesn't seem to like his muzzle or restraints very much. 

****

Carter: I can't say as though I blame him. Uh, what happened? I thought he was doing good.

****

Jing-Mei: He was. His therapy was going well until...

****

Carter: Until?

****

Jing-Mei_(hesitantly)_**: **Until Dr. Legaspi brought up Nicholas.

Erik starts thrashing around and growling again at the sound of his twin's name. Jing-Mei and Carter move away from the bed and onto the other side of the room to keep from instigating Erik.

****

Carter: I see what you mean.

****

Jing-Mei: He attacked Dr. Legaspi when she said that name. Luka and Romano ran in and tried to get him off her and Erik winded up breaking Romano's nose with a right hook with his cast. They've been sedating him with Haldol but it's not working. This was the only way to control him, I guess. It seems cruel, if you ask me.

****

Carter: I'm sure they are only trying to do what's best for him.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess. I just don't understand, John. Usually, after his sessions Dr. Legaspi brings him out of his hypnosis and he's pretty tired from the therapy. It's very draining. She doesn't have him remember what he told us while he was under. He goes to sleep and I guess part of him does remember the session and it brings on a nightmare and he acts out. This is the first time he freaked out during his session while he was hypnotized. I wish he would just calm down so Dr. Legaspi can bring him back around.

****

Carter: Looks like he's easing up a bit.

From behind them, Dr. Legaspi enters the room.

****

Dr. Legaspi: And he should be. I've increased his xanax and am trying him on depakote. 

She walks over to Erik and although he is still combative, his eyes are getting heavy and his tugging at the leathers lessens.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That did the trick. Alright Erik, don't fight it. Let your eyes get heavy. It's time to go to sleep. Just relax and don't fight it. 

****

Erik: GGO TTO HLLGo to hell

****

Dr. Legaspi: It's alright, Erik. You're going to be fine.

Erik relinquishes and finally calms down totally. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: Okay, you won't remember anything that's happened over the last few hours. When you wake up, you'll feel refreshed and alert. Do you understand, Erik?

****

Erik: Yys. Yes

Several minutes later, Erik's eyes open wide and he starts to case the room with them.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Welcome back, Erik.

****

Erik: Mmmmm.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Do you want to talk, Erik, about----anything?

Erik shakes his head no and slowly drifts off into sleep. Jing-Mei rolls her eyes.

****

Jing-Mei: Let's not start that again. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: Well, I thought I'd give it a shot since he can't attack anyone now.

****

Carter: Taking advantage of Malucci while he's defenseless. There's a first time for everything.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik's not going to talk to you while he's like this. In fact, he can't talk which brings me to another point. Now that Erik is calmed down can't we undo him?

****

Dr. Legaspi: I don't think that I should untie... wait a minute.

Before Erik totally conks out, Dr. Legaspi walks over to him and looks into his sad, brown eyes. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: You do look so uncomfortable. Listen, to me Erik. If you promise to be quiet and not yell out obscenities anymore, then I'll take your muzzle off.

Erik too tired to argue, agreeingly nods. Seeing the sincerity in his face, Dr. Legaspi gives Jing-Mei the okay. Jing-Mei quickly removes Erik's mouth restraint and starts rubbing his face to help relieve the red marks on it and regain his tanned color.

****

Jing-Mei: Better?

Erik weakening nods. Jing-Mei kisses him goodbye and all three doctors leave to let Erik get some rest.

Jing-Mei arrives home. Rusty is asleep and she finds Mrs. Peterson in the nursery humming to Antonio.

****

Jing-Mei_(whispering)_**: **Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you. Just wanted to let you know that I'm home.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(whispering)_**: **Oh, that's okay. Actually there's something I want to talk to you about.

Mrs. Peterson and Jing-Mei quietly leave the nursery and head into the kitchen. Mrs. Peterson pours them both a cup of coffee.

****

Jing-Mei: Is something wrong?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, not really. Well maybe. This afternoon, Rusty and I had an interesting conversation.

Jing-Mei takes a sip of her coffee.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh yeah, what was it about?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I was in feeding the baby and he came in and started asking me questions about Grant. 

****

Jing-Mei: What kind of questions?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Why didn't I have more children? Was Grant upset that he was an only child? Do I miss him alot? Why don't I go visit him?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, what did you tell him?

****

Mrs. Peterson: The truth. I told him that Lee and I always wanted a large family but it wasn't meant to be. That Grant wasn't upset because he didn't have any brothers or sisters and yes, I miss him everyday. Then I told him that I did try to go to see him on his birthday when we had the accident.

****

Jing-Mei: Did he upset you?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, not at all.

****

Jing-Mei: Was he upset?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Actually, no. He told me that he missed his mama and wanted to visit her on her birthday, too, in a week. He said you promised to take him when Dave got better, but...

****

Jing-Mei: But?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know he's only a little boy and his English isn't very good yet but he didn't phrase it in the past. If I didn't know better, I'd think that Rusty is confused and thinks Dave is still here.

Jing-Mei takes a deep breath, gets up from the table and refills her coffee cup.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Is something the matter, dear?

****

Jing-Mei: Not really. I need to tell you something, because you need to know.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	34. Trip Back Home

**Recovery**

__

Part 34

**__**

A/N: 

-Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian.

-It's implied that Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson are using an Italian/English dictionary to communicate with Rusty. However, they're scrambling through the book so they're really not talking as fast as it appears.

Mrs. Peterson refills her cup the whole time having a concerned look on her face.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, what is it dear? Is something wrong?

****

Jing-Mei: There's no easy way to tell you this and I won't blame you if you hate me but I hope someday in your heart you will find a way to forgive me.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Chen, I could never hate you no matter what. You have become one of my best friends in the year that I've known you.

****

Jing-Mei: I feel the same way. In fact, I think of you as family as I have told you time and time again, so it's about time you learned one of our family secrets.

****

Mrs. Peterson: If it's a family secret you can trust me to keep it.

****

Jing-Mei: I know I can and I should have told you this months ago when...

Jing-Mei nervously fingers her coffee cup and occasionally looks at Mrs. Peterson while she tries to think of the proper words to use to tell her.

****

Jing-Mei: Brace your self, Mrs. Peterson. Dave is alive!

Mrs. Peterson remains frozen and speechless at the table. She finally gets herself together enough to speak.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What do you mean---he's alive?

****

Jing-Mei: It's a long story. The day of Antonio's christening...

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dave was shot. I saw him get shot. He was...wasn't he?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, he was. But the metal plate in his head took most of the impact. There was some damage from the shattered fragments of the bullet, but he survived.

****

Mrs. Peterson: And he's been at the hospital this whole time?

****

Jing-Mei: Not exactly. The day after Dave's "_funeral", _Dr. Romano had him airlifted and transferred to the Chicago East Rehab center.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Ohhh! That's why you volunteered there.

****

Jing-Mei: It was the best way to get to see him. Anyway, we had to have everyone believe he was dead so that his assailants would leave us alone and give him a chance to recover in peace--without fear or threats. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: So, you knew the whole time...

****

Jing-Mei: Me and a few other people. Drs. Romano and Corday--they had to operate on Dave and arrange for his transfer. Rusty knew---I couldn't tell him his daddy was dead, with his mother's and aunt's deaths. Also Mr. Santini because he had to translate for me and Rusty. I wanted to tell you but Capt. Amos, who's idea this was in the first place, said the less people who knew the better. But you definitely have a right to know. If it weren't for your generous gift we would have lost Dave a long time ago. Please don't be upset with me.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It's a shock. It's going to take sometime to get use to the idea but as far as being upset with you, I never could and I understand why you did what you did. Under the same circumstances, I would have done the same thing.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm glad you're not angry. I was so worried that I might have hurt your feelings by not telling you about Dave. I do trust you.

****

Mrs. Peterson: And I trust you. Your family has become my second family. You and those two little boys, Rascal and Dave are all the family I have left.

****

Jing-Mei: By the way, there is something else you should know. In order to keep anybody from getting suspicious, we have given Dave an alias. His new name is Erik Evad.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Why does that name sound so familiar? Haven't you mentioned him bef...of course, you said you spent alot of time with a patient at the hospital...that was him, huh. 

Jing-Mei nods.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I just assumed you meant your hospital, but I guess you were talking about the rehab center.

****

Jing-Mei: Actually, Dav..Erik is back at County. He needed heart surgery.

****

Mrs. Peterson: He's okay?

****

Jing-Mei: Physically he's doing alright but mentally he's a wreck. He's in therapy now with one of our best psychiatrists at the hospital. She's been putting him under hypnosis to recall his past that he's block out.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Is it working?

****

Jing-Mei: He's getting there. We ran into a problem when she tried to get Erik to open up about his twin brother's death.

****

Mrs. Peterson: He had a twin?

****

Jing-Mei: I didn't know either. His name was Nicholas but he died when they were two. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: How?

****

Jing-Mei: Drug overdose.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Huh? Did Nicholas get someone's medicine?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not sure but I don't think that's it. There's got to be more to the story that has Erik so frantic.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Hasn't Erik said anything about...

What seem to come out of nowhere, both Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson heard the wheezing at the same time. It was coming through the baby monitor.

****

Jing-Mei: It's Antonio. I'll get him and give him a treatment. Why don't you go to bed and I'll see you in the morning.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I will. Let me just clean up here a bit. Goodnight, Dr. Chen.

Jing-Mei went into the nursery while Mrs. Peterson collected the coffee cups and placed them in the sink. She stopped in her tracks.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(to herself)_**: **What do youknow about that? I can't get over it--he's alive--my Grant is alive. After all this time...

Before Mrs. Peterson could finish her thought, Jing-Mei came running into the kitchen. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Chen, what is wrong?

****

Jing-Mei_(upset)_**: **Antonio, he's burning up. He's having trouble breathing. I just took his temperature. It's 103.5. I'm taking him to the ER.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh dear. He was fine a little while ago. What do you think is wrong with him?

****

Jing-Mei: Not sure but he had an asthma attack a few weeks ago. It was nothing. I gave him a treatment and he was fine. Excuse me.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Of course, go. I'll be here with Rusty in case he wakes up and wants to see you.

Jing-Mei places the mask for the nebulizer over Antonio's face and wraps the baby up in a blanket and heads out to the car. She straps Antonio in his car seat and heads off to the hospital.

She comes in the ER and goes to the admit desk. She has Cleo paged. A minute goes by and Cleo emerges from the lounge.

****

Cleo: Randi, you paged me?

****

Jing-Mei: It's for me, Cleo. It's Antonio. He was fine one moment and then burning up and wheezing the next. I took his temperature at home and it was 103.5.

****

Cleo: Damn it! That's way too high!

Cleo took Antonio from Jing-Mei and headed into Exam 1. She laid the gasping child on the bed. She removes the mask and places oxygen tubes up his nose. 

****

Cleo: Why don't you wait outside?

****

Jing-Mei: No, I want to stay with him. 

****

Cleo: Believe me, you'll just be in the way.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you think is wrong with him?

****

Cleo: Won't know until I run a few tests. This could be awhile. There's a fresh pot of coffee on in the lounge. Go sit down and relax. I'll take good care of this little guy.

Jing-Mei realizes the longer she argues with Cleo, the longer it will take for her to take care of her baby. She steps out of the room and heads into the lounge where Kerry and Haleh are sitting.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello, sorry to interrupt.

****

Kerry: That's alright. Come on in.

Jing-Mei heads over to the table and as she pours her coffee, her hands start shaking which doesn't go unnoticed by Kerry and Haleh.

****

Kerry: I didn't know you were on tonight, Jing-Mei.

****

Haleh: Or are you just visiting with Erik?

****

Jing-Mei: No, haven't been up to see him yet.

****

Haleh: Are you alright, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm fine. It's not me that I'm worried about.

****

Kerry: Is Erik alright? Dr. Legaspi told me what happened to him. They still have him restrained and muzzled upstairs?

****

Jing-Mei_(shaking her head)_**: **No, they took the muzzle off, but as far as I know, he's still in the restraints.

****

Haleh: Your worried that he isn't getting better. That this hypnosis is a waste of time.

****

Jing-Mei: Not at all. I trust Dr. Legaspi and she says that it may not look like it but we are making progress with Erik. No, it's not Erik's condition that has me worried at the moment. It's Antonio. I just brought him in.

****

Kerry: Oh my god!! What happened? Is he alright?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not sure. I hope so. Cleo's with him.

****

Haleh: He's in good hands then. She may be a little uppity but she is an excellent pediatrician.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. It's just---why can't anything go right for us---just once. Erik spases out and then Antonio has a temperature of 103.5.

****

Haleh: Well, I can't speak for Erik but from one mother to another--Antonio is a baby and babies get sick and that's part of being a mother. Yes, there are downfalls to having little ones but they don't out weigh the pleasure of holding those babies and looking into their eyes and faces and know that you created them. You may not believe it right now, Dr. Chen, but all the trouble you're going through now you'll see it will be well worth it later on in life.

****

Kerry: You can probably say the same about Erik. All the pain and horror he's feeling now will be worth it in the end---if he can accept his past, deal with it and go on.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess so.

****

Kerry: Well, I have to get back to work.

****

Haleh: Me too. 

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, guys.

Jing-Mei pours another cup of coffee and starts thumbing through a magazine while she awaits Cleo and news about her son. 

Two hours go by before, Cleo walks into the lounge and confronts Jing-Mei. She walks in to find Jing-Mei fast asleep on the couch. She quietly tiptoes over to her and gently shakes her awake.

****

Cleo: Jing-Mei, wake up sweetheart.

****

Jing-Mei: Huh, what. Oh, Cleo. Did you find out what's wrong with my little guy?

****

Cleo: I have the test results here. It appears that Antonio has an upper respiratory infection which is what set off his asthma.

****

Jing-Mei: He had minor attack a couple of weeks ago. I should have brought him in then.

****

Cleo: You had no way of knowing that it would develop into something like this.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe not but I'm a doctor and I know from experience you can never be too careful with asthmatics, especially preemies. So, where do we go from here?

****

Cleo: I'm giving him IV antibiotic drugs for the infection, acetaminophen for the fever and have him on 70% oxygen. I'm going to admit him so I can watch him for a few days.

****

Jing-Mei: He's going to be okay, isn't he?

****

Cleo: If he's anything like his old man, an URI isn't anything. He'll beat it.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you sure that's all that's wrong with him? Not that I don't trust you, Cleo, but I'm a mo...

****

Cleo: Your a mother and it's your job to be worried. I wouldn't hide anything from you. Here, you can see the test results yourself.

Jing-Mei scans Antonio's results and then nods at Cleo, indicating that she is satisfied with her diagnosis and she agrees. 

****

Jing-Mei: Can I see him before I go?

****

Cleo: Sure, he's still in exam 1. I'll arrange for a bed for him upstairs while I get his admission paperwork started.

Jing-Mei enters exam 1 and sees Antonio laying in the crib fast asleep. Yosh is sitting with him writing down his vitals.

****

Jing-Mei: He looks so small laying in that big crib.

****

Yosh: They all do.

****

Jing-Mei: Especially when they're your own. He hasn't been any trouble, Yosh?

****

Yosh: Absolutely not. He's a doll. 

Jing-Mei bends down and plants a small kiss on his head and whispers something in his ear.

****

Jing-Mei: Hey baby, mama's here. Your going to be alright. My friends here are going to take good care of you. You just rest little guy and I'll be back to see you a little later when you're feeling better. I have to go home and tend to your big brother. I love you, sweetheart.

She stands up and gives his machines one quick glance as Cleo enters with transport to take him upstairs. 

Jing-Mei checks her schedule for the following week and heads back home only to come back later the next day for her shift.

When Jing-Mei arrives home, she heads for the bathroom and jumps into a hot bath. While she soaks she thinks. After 45 minutes, she gets out of the tub and heads for bed. 

In the morning, she gets up at the smell of Mrs. Peterson making pancakes in the kitchen. She walks into the kitchen and sits at the table.

****

Jing-Mei: Good morning, Mrs. Peterson. You didn't have to make us breakfast.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I didn't mind. I'm kind of use to it. Coffee, dear.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, please. Sit down Mrs. Peterson. 

Mrs. Peterson does as Jing-Mei asks.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Is this about Antonio? I was asleep when you came in last night and I didn't get a chance to go in and see him this morning.

****

Jing-Mei: No, no this isn't about Antonio. Besides, he's not here. They admitted him last night.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh, nothing serious I hope.

****

Jing-Mei: He has an upper respiratory infection that triggered his asthma. They'll keep him there for a few days on antibiotics. One of our best pediatricians is working on him so he'll be fine. Actually, this is about something you said the other night.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What was that?

****

Jing-Mei: When you said that Rusty was talking about going to visit Jada's grave for her birthday. I think he should.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh, so you will be going over to Italy for awhile?

****

Jing-Mei: I would like to but with Antonio sick now and Erik in a mess, now will not be a good time for me. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Too bad. Rusty would have loved it.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sure he would and he may still have a chance. Mrs. Peterson, how would you like a vacation?

Mrs. Peterson almost chokes on her coffee.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Me? You want me to take Rusty over?

****

Jing-Mei: If you don't mind? I figured Rusty could visit Jada and you could use the time away. I'll pay all expenses. You do have a passport, don't you?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'd love to. Yes, I have a passport. Lee and I went to Canada a few years ago. But I insist on paying my own way.

****

Jing-Mei: I won't hear of it. You will be doing me a big favor and I really appreciate it. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: How long will we be gone?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, Rusty starts back to school in two weeks and I have to take him shopping for new school clothes and supplies, so how's one week sound.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Great. I'm so excited. I've always wanted to go to Italy.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, I'll make the plane and hotel reservations and speak with Erik's brother in law, Manny, about meeting you. If you can pack today, then you can leave tomorrow morning. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: It shouldn't take me long and I'll help Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: Speaking of which, I better run this by him.

Jing-Mei gets up and as she is exiting the kitchen she walks into Rusty coming in.

****

Jing-Mei: _Just the guy I was looking for. Sit down, baby._

Rusty: _What did I do wrong?_

Jing-Mei: _Nothing. I have a surprise for you. How would you like to go visit your mama's grave for her birthday?_

Rusty_(smiling)_**:_ Back home in Sicily?_**

Jing-Mei: _Yes. Mrs. Peterson will take you over._

Rusty: _You coming too?_

Jing-Mei: _No baby. Antonio is sick and he's in the hospital for a couple of days so I have to stay with him. You'll be okay with Grandma Peterson._

Rusty: _Tonio sick? He is okay?_

Jing-Mei: _He will be. The doctors are taking good care of him._

Rusty: Rascal come?

****

Jing-Mei_(shaking her head)_**: **Sorry baby. Rascal can't go. He'd have to get his shots to travel outside the country.

****

Rusty: Me too.

****

Jing-Mei: I can give you and Mrs. Peterson your shots today but for a dog they have to be cleared to travel and put in isolation so that they don't bring in any germs or diseases...

****

Rusty: Rascal clean. NO DISEASES!

****

Jing-Mei: I know. I know. But it's a federal law and it would take a few days for Rascal to get his clearance and we don't have that kind of time. Anyway, I'm not sure Rascal wants to leave his girlfriend in her condition.

****

Rusty: Next time, he go. I want him see my home...meet my friends.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, next time we will make sure Rascal goes with us.

****

Rusty: Okay.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Now, young man, we have alot of packing to do so sit down and have your breakfast. I'll bring Rusty by later for those shots.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks. I'm going to take my shower now before I go to work. 

At the hospital, Jing-Mei finishes helping out on a major trauma---a shooting outside a gas station. She heads up to pediatrics and visits with Antonio. She scrubs and gowns before she goes into his room. He's laying in the crib, with an IV in one hand and oxygen tubes up his nose. She bends over his crib and kisses him through the mask, waking him up. He starts to giggle at his funny-looking mommy.

****

Jing-Mei_(to Antonio)_**: **You think this is funny, little guy? You've got your daddy's sense of humor.

Antonio's pediatrician, Dr. Waylon, walks up behind her.

****

Dr. Waylon: Not one of Dr. Dave's worse characteristics he could have inherited.

****

Jing-Mei: True enough. So, how's he doing?

****

Dr. Waylon: He's stable. We just gave him a treatment and his lungs still sound a little dry but that's not unusual.

****

Jing-Mei: He certainly feels a lot cooler than he did when I brought him in last night.

****

Dr. Waylon: He's responding nicely to the antibiotics and I'm going to start him on some Albuterol elixir to help the wheezing and moisten his lungs.

****

Jing-Mei: How long do you think he will be here?

****

Dr. Waylon: Well, I want to keep him for at least another day or so to make sure his lungs are clear and that the fever stays down. His lungs are developing normally now, despite his premature status but I'd feel better if we were absolutely sure he was well when we discharge him.

****

Jing-Mei: I agree. Whatever is best for my little guy is...

Jing-Mei's pager goes off. 

****

Jing-Mei: If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. 

Jing-Mei kisses Antonio again and waves bye-bye to him and he waves back.

****

Antonio: Mama. Ma--ma.

Jing-Mei goes down into the ER and sees Mrs. Peterson and Rusty waiting for her. She takes them into exam 2 and prepares to administer the proper shots.

Across town, Pincard enters Vincenzio's apartment.

****

Pincard: So boss, you wanted to see me?

****

Vincenzio: As a matter of fact I do. I'm about ready to make good on my promise to you when you rid the world of my fucking kid.

****

Pincard: You mean I get his wife?

****

Vincenzio: The kid's been out of the hospital long enough so he should be well now so I won't have to deal with a sick rugrat on my hands.

****

Pincard: So, what do I have to do?

****

Vincenzio: You seem like a pretty smart guy, compared to some of the morons I have working for me, so I'll leave the details to you. The only thing I insist upon is you can have his wife---your woman but I want those kids. Bring them to me unharmed. Understood.

Pincard nods in response.

Later after Mrs. Peterson takes Rusty home, and during her dinner break, Jing-Mei goes up to visit Erik. She walks in and sees him thrashing around in his bed. He's still restrained to the bed and fast asleep. She goes over to him and attempts to wake him up. She's unsuccessful. Dr. Legaspi enters the room.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I wouldn't do that if you value your bones.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean?

****

Dr. Legaspi: I tried talking to Erik earlier but he wouldn't have anything to do with me. I thinks he's still angry about having to be tied down. He resents me for it. So, as difficult as it was, I finally managed to persuade Dr. Romano to let me untie him.

****

Jing-Mei: And what happened?

****

Dr. Legaspi: The moment he was loose, he took a swing at me. I was able to jump out of his line of vision and avoid getting my nose broken like Romano. But, he still kept swinging his arms around. Twice I almost got nailed with his cast. I stood next to him and without his peripheral vision he couldn't see me so it was the safest place. When he realized he wasn't achieving anything by thrashing his arms around except tiring himself out, he stopped and started clawing at his face. We had no choice but to put him back in the restraints.

****

Jing-Mei: I noticed the scratch marks on his face and I was going to ask about them even though I already knew the answer about how they got there.

The two doctors stare at an obviously, distressed and sleeping Erik.

****

Dr. Legaspi: It would appear that he's having another nightmare.

****

Jing-Mei: Can't you do anything to stop them?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Sorry, but he's at his limit on psychiatric drugs, and we have been trying to wake him up but failed, so he's got to do that on his own.

****

Jing-Mei: What about his heart? I don't want him to have another coronary.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Of course, that's being monitored and if this behavior gets out of hand, we will have no choice but to try and increase his anxiety meds.

****

Jing-Mei: When's his next session?

****

Dr. Legaspi: We've kind of put them on hold until Erik starts to respond to his meds and behaves himself.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm going to sit with him for awhile.

Dr. Legaspi leaves and Jing-Mei pulls up a seat and watches Erik squirm in bed. After 20 minutes, she gets bored and turns on his tv. Involved in a program on tv, Jing-Mei doesn't notice that Erik is now wide awake. She turns around to him and seeing his status, goes over to talk to him. He's lying motionless in bed and staring at the ceiling of his room.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, finally you're awake. How do you feel?

Erik remains unresponsive. Jing-Mei continues to talk to him hoping to get a response out of him. But despite her best efforts, Erik remains motionless and peering at his ceiling.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm letting Mrs. Peterson take Rusty over to visit Jada in Italy. So, he won't be by to see you for awhile. Antonio is a little under the weather but he's getting better._(pause)_ Please Erik, look at me. Move something so I know you're still in there. Say something.

No response from Erik. Jing-Mei looks at her watch.

****

Jing-Mei: I've got to get back to the ER. I'll try to see you again before I leave for the night. I hope you're in a more talkative mood then.

That night, when Jing-Mei arrives home she sees suitcases sitting in the living room.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, that didn't take long for you to pack.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Don't be so sure about that. Rusty kept bringing things in to pack and I had to tell him that he couldn't take them with him. We finally were able to agree on what clothes and toys to pack.

****

Jing-Mei: Good. Now, I made reservations for you on a flight tomorrow morning at 9am. I spoke with Manny and he'll meet you at the gate.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It will be nice to get away for awhile. Now, dinner is almost ready so sit down.

Jing-Mei hears Rascal barking in the backyard.

****

Jing-Mei: I better let Rascal in to eat too.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, poor thing has been out there all day.

Jing-Mei goes to open the back door and let the dog in when a loud siren is sounded. Both ladies put their hands to their ears. Jing-Mei hurries over to the control panel and deactivates the alarm.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sorry. I guess I forgot to turn the alarm off when we came back from the hospital.

****

Jing-Mei: That's okay. It's off now, problem solved. Come here, Rascal--chow time.

Rascal darts in the house and jumps on Jing-Mei. Once she knocks him down off her, she gets his bowls and cleans them out before she feeds him. Rascal runs into the living room while he waits for his dinner to be served. Mrs. Peterson and Jing-Mei talk while they finish making dinner.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I wish you were coming too.

****

Jing-Mei: So do I. I could really use a vacation and maybe once everything is back on track with Erik and Antonio is well, I'll take one.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How is Erik doing?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry to say, not good. They tried to take him out of the restraints today but he started acting up again and he even scratched at his own face. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: What are they going to do for him?

****

Jing-Mei: Adjust his meds again. Let's just pray that works so he can go back to work with Dr. Legaspi. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: And Antonio?

****

Jing-Mei: His fever broke and they have his asthma under control. His doctor said that if he kept progressing this well, then he would discharge him in a couple of days. He'll probably be here when you guys get back. Well, I guess that's it. We are through here.

Jing-Mei fills Rascal's water bowl up and puts his Kibbles 'n' Bits in his food dish and places them on the floor.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'll start bringing the food to the table...

Jing-Mei begins to call Rusty to the table for dinner when she hears Rascal whining. Both ladies run into the living room to find out what is wrong with the dog. They walk in to see Rusty with his suitcase half open and Rascal hanging out of it. Rusty is trying to do the zipper.

****

Rusty: In Rascal, get in suitcase if you want go to Italy with me.

Jing-Mei gets a disapproving look on her face. Rusty jumps when he sees his Mama Jing and Grandma Peterson standing four feet away from him. He jumps up and tries to block their view of his latest scheme.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, I told you that Rascal stays home. Now, did you really think you would get away with packing your dog in the suitcase. How long do you think Rascal could stay in the bag?

****

Rusty_(shrugs)_**: **Took a chance.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, dinner's ready. Go wash up. I'll take care of Rascal.

Rusty goes into the bathroom as Jing-Mei unzips a panicky Rascal from the suitcase. As soon as the zipper is down, Rascal jumps out and runs into the kitchen and can be heard starting to eat. The ladies can't help but laugh at this latest Malucci scam.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What that poor dog takes from that little boy.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. But they are great together--not to mention so cute.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Let that be for now. I'll repack it later. Now, let's have supper before it gets cold.

The next morning after Jing-Mei drops Mrs. Peterson and Rusty off at the airport, bids goodbye and waits for them to board, she heads to the hospital. She arrives an hour early and goes up to see Antonio, who's quietly sleeping. Not wanting to wake him up, she goes over to visit Erik. She opens his door and sees him in the same position he was in the day before--- restrained, motionless and staring at the ceiling. She walks over to him, kisses him on the head but he gives her no response. She exits his room and goes to Dr. Legaspi's office. She knocks on the door.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Come in!

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Legaspi, I hope I'm not disturbing you.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Of course not. Have you been up to see Erik this morning?

****

Jing-Mei: Just came from there. Did you adjust his meds?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Still working on it.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, please do something. I think maybe if you cut back on some of the drugs that might help.

****

Dr. Legaspi: You've seen what happens when we decrease the meds--he becomes irrational and totally out of control.

****

Jing-Mei: I know but I think now he's overmedicated. A little movement would be better than this. He's a zombie. He doesn't do anything but lie still in the bed and stare at the ceiling except when he's sleeping. Only then does he move and only because he's having a nightmare, which is why we started this whole hypnosis thing in the first place--to prevent the nightmares.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Let me talk with him and see what I can do, okay.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright. I'll be down in the ER working. You have my pager number, in case anything happens.

Jing-Mei leaves Dr. Legaspi's office and goes down to the ER to start her shift. Jing-Mei works her entire shift without one page from Erik's shrink. She goes up to see him before leaving for the night. There's been no change. Erik is wide awake but still motionless. Jing-Mei walks over to her silent and still husband, takes one of his hands in hers and starts caressing his brow.

****

Jing-Mei: Come on Erik, please whatever is going on inside your head, please let us in to help you. I love you and no matter what has happened to you, what has scared you so much I will never stop loving you.

Unable to get through to him, she leaves and makes one last stop at Antonio's room. Dr. Waylon said it was alright for her to start feeding him again. She didn't have a bottle ready so she decided to breast feed him. It's the first time in months that she did and she felt now was a good time to regain that mother-son bond that she felt she was lacking.

When Jing-Mei arrived home, she turned off the alarms--not wanting to set them off again when she let Rascal in the house. She made herself a sandwich and sat in the lounge chair. She turned on the tv. Rascal slept by her feet. She started thumbing through the mail when she came across a letter from Erik's insurance company. It stated that Erik's medical insurance was running out and soon would no longer pay for his hospital stays. Unable to deal with that problem now, and fighting to stay awake---her drooping eyes weren't making it easy, she couldn't fight the urge anymore---she turned off the tv and headed for bed, waking Rascal up. 

****

Jing-Mei: Alright Rascal, let's _(yawning) _call it a night. 

Jing-Mei pointed Rascal towards the kitchen but he headed for Rusty's room instead. As she was setting the alarm on the front door, she caught Rascal slipping in Rusty's bedroom. She went after him. He was laying on Rusty's bed. 

****

Jing-Mei: No you don't. You know the rules. You sleep in your bed in the kitchen.

Rascal starts to whimper. Jing-Mei strokes his head.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. I miss him too. _(pause)_ Well maybe tonight we'll break the rules---just for tonight and only if you promise not to tell Rusty. He'll never let me forget it.

Rascal barks and wags his tail, as if he were agreeing with her. Jing-Mei lets the pooch sleep on Rusty's bed. She heads into her bedroom, undresses and lays down in bed. She falls asleep the minute her head hits the pillow. She's out for the night. She starts dreaming about how her family should be if none of this ugly business with Dave ever happened. Granted Rusty wouldn't be living with her and Rascal and Mrs. Peterson would never have came into her life but despite those issues, she smiles in her sleep at the thought of her and Dave together with Antonio--teaching and playing with him. She can see Dave putting him up on ice skates teaching him how to play hockey before he was a year old. She turns over in bed when a hand comes across her mouth, startling her awake. She feels the cold steel of a knife to her throat.

****

Intruder: One word and you're dead---slut.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	35. Home Invasion

**Recovery**

__

Part 35

** __**

A/N:

-Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian.

-It's implied that Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson are using an Italian/English dictionary to communicate with Rusty. However, they're scrambling through the book so they're really not talking as fast as it appears.

The more Jing-Mei struggled to scream, the tighter the intruder's hand got over her mouth.

****

Intruder: I said shut the fuck up---bitch!! Now, I'm going to tell you this once. I'll let go and if you scream I'll start cutting til there's nothing left to cut. Alright!

Jing-Mei nods. The intruder slowly removed his hand. Jing-Mei sat frozen in her bed, too scared to move or scream. The intruder got off her bed, turned on the lights and ripped the blanket off her. While she let her eyes adjust to the light, she saw her intruder wasn't very tall--maybe 5' 9 or 10" and wearing a black outfit, gloves and a ski mask.

****

Intruder: Get undressed, now!

Jing-Mei hesitates.

****

Intruder: NOW!! BITCH--MOVE IT!!

Jing-Mei jumps from the bed and slowly starts to remove her nightgown while she eyes the door and her intruder finger his knife. She kept trying to think of a way to get out. 

****

Intruder: FASTER---FASTER!! I DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT! WHERE ARE YOUR LITTLE BRATS AT!!

****

Jing-Mei: They aren't here. How did you know I had kids?

****

Intruder: Never mind, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THEY AREN'T HERE!!

****

Jing-Mei: I sent them away for awhile.

****

Intruder: SHIT!! I NEED THOSE FUCKING KIDS, OR MY ASS IS COOKED!!

Jing-Mei finishes undoing the buttons in the back of her nightgown and slowly pulls it over her head, shaking the entire time. The intruder looks at Jing-Mei as she stands in front of him, in just her underwear.

****

Intruder: The bra and panties, too.

****

Jing-Mei_(crying)_**: **Why are you doing this?

****

Intruder: Not important, JUST DO AS YOUR TOLD! YOU'RE FUCKING TRYING MY PATIENCE!!

****

Jing-Mei: What do my little boys have to do with this?

****

Intruder: I WANT THEM AND YOU TOO! SINCE I CAN'T GET THEM _(pointing the knife at her)_ RIGHT NOW! I'LL HAVE YOU!

****

Jing-Mei: Won't you get in trouble?

****

Intruder: HELL YEAH, SO IF TONIGHT IS MY LAST NIGHT ON EARTH WHEN HE CATCHES UP WITH ME, I'M GOING TO DIE HAPPY!!

Jing-Mei starts shaking as the intruder approaches her.

****

Jing-Mei_(crying)_**:** PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!!

****

Intruder: SHUT THE FUCK UP! THIS TIME YOUR FUCKING FIANCE WON'T BE HERE TO SCREW IT UP!!

The intruder's last statement causes Jing-Mei to think about her intruder's identity. The intruder gets closer to Jing-Mei and cuts her bra and panties off with the knife as she starts whining, nervously. He grabs her by her long black hair and starts to kiss her down her neck and makes his way to her breasts as she squirms to get away from him. He pulls the knife up to her face warning her not to scream or else.

****

Jing-Mei: What about my fiance? What did you me...

****

Her thoughts and his actions are interrupted by the sound of her beeper, which distracts him long enough for her to push him onto the bed and run for the door. She opens the door and exits, but is grabbed from behind by her intruder. 

****

Intruder: WHERE THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, HUH!!

Jing-Mei starts crying hysterically

****

Jing-Mei: PLEASE STOP THIS! IF YOU GO NOW, I PROMISE NOT TO TELL ANYONE THAT YOU WERE HERE!!

****

Intruder: BULLSHIT!!

He starts to drag her back across the bedroom, with her crying and fighting the entire way. He pushes her onto the bed, brandishes the knife and prepares to rape her when he is suddenly thrown to the ground in front of her eyes. Once the shock wears off, she realizes that her intruder is pinned on the floor by a ferocious, growling Rascal. 

****

Jing-Mei: Good boy, Rascal! Good boy!

****

Intruder: GET THIS FUCKING MUTT OFF ME!!

****

Jing-Mei: In your own words, SCREW YOU!!!

She jumps up on her feet and runs to the phone. She learns that the wires have been cut and heads to her purse to retrieve her cell phone. She calls the police, gets dressed and waits for the cops to come while Rascal holds the intruder at bay.

Twenty minutes later and the cops knock at the door. Jing-Mei lets them in.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright Rascal, you can get off him now. Come here, boy!!

Rascal obeys and happily goes to Jing-Mei's side as the police grab the intruder and pull him up off the floor.

****

Policeman: Did he assault you, Dr. Chen? 

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I don't think...

She inspects her body and as she pulls her arm up she sees blood covering a medium sized gash in her inner right forearm.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, I must have gotten cut with the knife. Doesn't look serious, may only need a couple of stitches.

****

Policeman: What about sexual assault?

****

Jing-Mei: No, Rascal here, got to him before he had a chance to rape me. _(pause)_ But, there is something about him. He mentioned my fiance...do I know you?

The policeman ripped his ski mask off and Jing-Mei's face dropped as instant recognition appeared.

****

Jing-Mei_(stuttering in shock)_**: **Mmr. Pppincard.

Mr. Pincard smiles evilly at her.

****

Policeman: Do you know him, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. A few months back he attacked me and my fiance in my fiance's hospital room.

****

Policeman: Is that true, pal?

****

Pincard: Yeah, it's true. That time I failed because her gimpy fiance got in the way. I figured it would be easier this time since he kicked the bucket until that mangy mutt interfered.

Rascal growls at Pincard.

****

Policeman: So, you have a history of attacking women, in particular this one.

****

Pincard_(to Jing-Mei)_**:** All you had to do was come with me, and not put up a fight. I would have came back for the kids.

****

Jing-Mei: You keep saying that. What do you want my kids for? What purpose could you possibly have for them? They are two innocent little boys who...

****

Policeman: Doesn't matter now. He will never get near you and your boys again.

****

Jing-Mei_(doubtful)_**:** Yeah right.

****

Pincard: Right. That's what they said last time and here I am. 

****

Policeman: Get him the hell out of here!!

As the other cops drag Pincard out, he looks back at a shaken Jing-Mei.

****

Pincard: Keep your eyes on your boys. I got to you and I'll get to them or someone else will!

****

Policeman: Is that a threat, fellow?

****

Pincard: No, it's a promise.

****

Policeman: If I were you I keep my big mouth shut until I get a lawyer.

The police read Pincard his rights as they put him in the back of the squad car. One cop remains with Jing-Mei. 

****

Policeman: You'll have to come down to the station and make a report. I assume you are going to press charges against him.

****

Jing-Mei: Better believe it, but I need to tend to my arm right now.

****

Policeman: The paramedics are on their way. Go to the hospital and we'll see you later.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you so much, officer.

****

Policeman: Do you know how he got in here?

****

Jing-Mei: Probably through the back door. I forgot to reset the alarm after I let the dog back inside. Thanks again for everything.

Rascal barks.

****

Policeman: Don't thank me. _(pointing at Rascal)_ There's your hero. Thank him he saved your life.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, you are right about that.

****

Policeman: We sure could use dogs like him on the police force. I guess you wouldn't want to donate him to..

****

Jing-Mei: Oh no, sorry. My son will never forgive me. Neither would my hus.. No, he's our doggie and he's staying with us forever.

Jing-Mei bends down to Rascal's level and hugs the excited dog, as he wags his tail and licks her face.

****

Jing-Mei_(to Rascal)_**: **Isn't that right, little friend. You're our hero and you'll never go anywhere cause we love you so much. You're such a cute, brave little guy. Yes, you are. For now on, you can sleep in any room in the house you want to.

The paramedics arrive and take Jing-Mei into the ambulance and take her to the ER at County. 

Jing-Mei arrives at the ER and insists on walking in on her own. She sees Randi, Kerry and Carter at the admit desk.

****

Kerry: Never mind, Carter. Here she is. Jing-Mei, why didn't you answer your page?

****

Jing-Mei: I was a little busy. _(indicating her injured arm)_

Carter hangs up the phone and walks over to her and Kerry.

****

Carter: What happened?

****

Jing-Mei: Intruder broke into the house.

****

Kerry: Are you alright? And the boys?

****

Jing-Mei: I got a little cut on my arm from his knife but other than that I'm fine, thanks to Rascal. And I'm so grateful that neither the boys or Mrs. Peterson were home when it happened.

Kerry examines her arm.

****

Kerry: It looks like more than a little cut. Where are the boys?

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio is still in the pediatrics ward and Mrs. Peterson took Rusty over to Italy to visit his mother's grave.

****

Kerry: That's right. What does Rascal have to do with your intruder?

****

Jing-Mei: He jumped on top of Mr. Pincard and kept him still until the police arrived.

****

Carter: Mr. Pincard? How friendly did you get with this intruder?

****

Jing-Mei: It's not what you think, John. This is the same guy who tried to attack me months ago in Dave's room.

****

Carter: When was your last tetanus?

****

Jing-Mei: Not sure.

****

Kerry: Better take her in and stitch her up and give her a booster tetanus, Carter.

****

Jing-Mei: Kerry, I need to talk to you a little later if you have some spare time.

****

Kerry: Doesn't sound good.

****

Jing-Mei: It's not. In fact, could my luck get worse.

Carter and Kerry look at each other.

****

Carter: Strange you should mention bad luck...

****

Jing-Mei: Why?

****

Carter: The reason why we paged you.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, Erik's had a seizure.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god! What took you so long to tell me? How is he?

****

Kerry: I'm not sure. Romano and Benton were with him when I left.

****

Jing-Mei: You were there when he had his seizure?

****

Kerry: Yeah, I went to visit him to see if I could help bring him out of his catatonic state. I was talking with him and he seized. I had to get back down the ER but told Romano to page me when he knew anything. We are still waiting to hear.

****

Jing-Mei: I had better get up there.

****

Carter: Not until I stitch that arm. Erik, would want you to take care of yourself. He's in good hands.

Carter leads Jing-Mei into sutures while Kerry calls back up to the sixth floor trying to get hold of either Benton or Romano.

While Carter stitches Jing-Mei's arm he starts prying out information from her.

****

Carter: So, what do you need to talk to Kerry about?

****

Jing-Mei: You don't beat around the corner, do you John?

****

Carter: If there's something wrong I want to help. It's the least I can do for you and your family after what happened to Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, actually it's about Erik. I got a letter in the mail yesterday. Before any of this business happened with Erik's attack, when he was still a working resident he took out some extra medical insurance.

****

Carter: Other medical insurance than the hospital offers?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, a much better plan than we get here.

****

Carter: So, sounds great. What's the problem?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, it was great up til now. It's covered his care and hospitalization since he's been here and at the rehab center.

****

Carter: Wait a minute. The insurance company knows about Erik being alive.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. We had to fill them in on it so they will cover Erik's medical expenses. But they are under a court order to not let that information get out. Anyway, they wrote to tell me that Erik's used up his coverage and they will no longer pay for him---at least not until his policy resets in one year. So, I need to speak with Weaver about alternative insurance plans.

****

Carter: I've got to give Erik credit to have thought ahead about extra insurance.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik wasn't stupid, John. He did plan ahead. He made sure that his insurance was current and that a child support check was sent to Rusty. That plus paying his rent and bills, his student loans and food on a resident's salary--no wonder he never had any money.

****

Carter: And if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have these extra bills to pay.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not blaming you, John.

****

Carter: I know. Well, if you don't get anywhere with Weaver let me know and I'll see what I can do.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik always hated when I used my clout to get things done. I guess he thought since he didn't have any clout that I was trying to act better than him, and that's not true.

****

Carter: You know Erik never thought much of himself and we didn't help any. We never missed an opportunity to put him down, but he just laughed it off. 

****

Jing-Mei: Deep down that destroyed him because he felt like an outsider.

****

Carter: Erik's proven he's got something that, most if not all of the rest of us lack---character and strength---and we will never degrade him again after this. _(pause)_ Okay, stitches are done. Now, remember don't get that wet and I'll take them out in 5 days...

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I know John. Now, let me go upstairs and see how Erik is doing.

Carter and Jing-Mei walk out of the suture room and are met by Kerry.

****

Jing-Mei: Kerry, did you hear anything?

****

Kerry: Dr. Romano wants to speak with you up in Erik's room.

Jing-Mei runs to the elevator and as she waits for it, she starts shaking and crying. Finally, the doors open and she steps in. She takes it to the sixth floor and runs down the hall into Erik's room where Drs. Romano and Legaspi are waiting for her.

****

Jing-Mei: What's going on? What's wrong with him?

****

Dr. Romano: Medicine interaction.

****

Dr. Legaspi: The depakote that I put him on interacted with his dilantin and caused the seizure.

****

Jing-Mei: So, what do we do now?

****

Dr. Legaspi: He's stable. I've taken him off the depakote and changed it to zoloft. That should solve the problem.

Jing-Mei walks over to her husband to find him in the same condition---catatonic.

****

Jing-Mei: There's no chance that the interaction has caused his present state since his meds have been changed and he's still like this.

****

Dr. Romano: He's quiet and still now, that's all that counts.

On that note, Dr. Romano leaves the female doctors alone with Erik.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Don't pay any attention to him. I wish it was but I don't know what is causing his mood.

****

Jing-Mei: He was fine before you brought up the _"N" _word.

The doctors walked to the other side of the room, out of earshot of Erik.

****

Dr. Legaspi_(whispering)_**: **You mean "_Nicholas". _I'll admit it, that does seem to be what set him off. His brother's death is the core of his problems. We will not get anywhere until we know exactly what it's all about. 

****

Jing-Mei: And how do we do that?

****

Dr. Legaspi: By talking with someone who knew both boys.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik can't tell us--if he could we wouldn't be having this problem, now. The only other one would be Mr. Santini.

****

Dr. Legaspi: His friend from Sicily. _(pause)_ Do you think he would come up so I could speak with him?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know. I can call and ask. The worst thing he can say is no. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: Great. Just don't tell him why I need to speak with him, I'll fill him in on the details when he gets here.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll see what I can do. But no promises. _(looking at her watch)_I have to get going. I have an errand to run before my shift begins.

Jing-Mei walks over to Erik, kisses his head and gives his hand a squeeze. Both doctors leave. Dr. Legaspi returns to work and Jing-Mei heads to the police station to file her report against Mr. Pincard. 

Jing-Mei arrives at the police station and meets up with Capt. Amos.

****

Jing-Mei: Capt. Amos, I didn't think you would be here?

****

Capt. Amos: I heard about what happened to you last night. Please come into my office and have a seat.

Capt Amos filled out the paperwork and took Jing-Mei's statement.

****

Jing-Mei: Am I through now? Can I go?

****

Capt. Amos: Almost there's just the matter of a lineup.

****

Jing-Mei: Why? I already identified him when the cops took off his mask. Hell, I even called him by name. Why do we have to go through a lineup now?

****

Capt. Amos: Procedure.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, we have that at the hospital too.

****

Capt. Amos: Speaking of which, how is our favorite patient?

****

Jing-Mei: Not well. He's catatonic now and last night he had a seizure.

****

Capt. Amos: I guess he's not ready talk to me yet.

****

Jing-Mei: Hardly. He won't even talk to me.

Capt. Amos and Jing-Mei enter the lineup room where Jing-Mei successfully identifies Mr. Pincard as her attacker. While Capt. Amos files her report, Jing-Mei leaves the police station and heads back home.

She enters her house to hear the phone ringing. She picked it up and heard Mrs. Peterson on the other end.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, how's it going over there?

****

Mrs. Peterson: It's just as beautiful as I dreamed it was. Rusty is so excited to be back. He missed all his friends and his Uncle Manny and Marissa.

****

Jing-Mei: So, Manny met you alright at the airport.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, and he is just the sweetest man and his little girl is precious.

****

Jing-Mei: He is. I agree. Have you visited Jada yet?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, we plan on going to the cemetery later this afternoon. Rusty wants to give me a tour and meet his friends first.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, he's quite the little host. He insisted on doing the same thing with me when I was over there.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How's everything going back home?

****

Jing-Mei: Erik is still catatonic and last night had a seizure.

****

Mrs. Peterson: He's alright, though?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, it was apparently an interaction with his meds. His psychiatrist is adjusting them to prevent it from happening again.

****

Mrs. Peterson: And the baby?

****

Jing-Mei: He's still in the hospital, thank god.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Thank god? Is there something you aren't telling me?

****

Jing-Mei: It's a long story but I'll tell you when you come back home. Can you put Rusty on the phone?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sure. _(calling to Rusty)** Rusty, your Mama Jing's on the phone.**_

Rusty dashes over to the phone and takes it from Mrs. Peterson.

****

Rusty: _Mama Jing, I miss you._

Jing-Mei: _I miss you too. Are you having fun with your friends over there?_

Rusty: _Lots. How's Tonio and papa?_

Jing-Mei: _They're doing fine. They miss you too._

Rusty: _What about Rascal?_

Jing-Mei: _Oh, he's doing great and I have a story to tell you when you get home? Put Grandma Peterson back on._

Rusty: _Okay. I love you Mama Jing. And thanks._

Jing-Mei: _Your welcome and I love you too._

Rusty hands the phone back to the older lady and resumes playing.

****

Jing-Mei: Listen, I have to get to work soon but you have my cell phone number and the hospital number. If you need to get in touch with me, call whenever.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I will. Thank you so much for the vacation. I am enjoying every moment. I'll let you go but you give those two guys a kiss for me and let Erik know he's in my prayers. Goodbye.

****

Jing-Mei: Your quite welcome. Like I told you, you did a huge favor for me. And I will give them the message. Goodbye.

Jing-Mei hangs up the phone temporarily then picks it back up and calls Mr. Santini.

****

Mr. Santini: Hello.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Santini, it's Dr. Chen.

****

Mr. Santini: How are you? 

****

Jing-Mei: Fine. I need a favor, though.

****

Mr. Santini: Anytime. What can I do?

****

Jing-Mei: Can you spare about an hour or so later today?

****

Mr. Santini: I think I could fit you in. Is something wrong? Anything I can do to help. What do you need?

****

Jing-Mei: Actually, it's not me. It's Erik. He's having some trouble in his sessions with Dr. Legaspi and you may be the only one that can save him from completely losing his mind.

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	36. Mr Santini Sees the Shrink

****

Recovery

__

Part 36

Jing-Mei continues her phone conversation with Mr. Santini.

****

Mr. Santini: Well, what would I have to do for Erik?

****

Jing-Mei: Just talk with Dr. Legaspi. She has some questions about Erik's past that only you can answer.

****

Mr. Santini: Why doesn't she just ask Erik?

****

Jing-Mei: Erik isn't exactly talking right now. That's why we need your help.

****

Mr. Santini: I don't feel comfortable about saying anymore about Erik's past.

****

Jing-Mei: Please Mr. Santini...I'm begging you. Erik has shut himself inside this shell and nothing we do will bring him out. If we don't do something quick, we are going to lose him forever. The boys will never know their daddy and Erik won't ever realize what he's missing out on not being a part of his boys' lives.

Mr. Santini thinks it over. He hesitates and then gives Jing-Mei an answer.

****

Mr. Santini: Alright. I'll see what I can do. I do want to help the boy. I miss him and his old ways... you know, watching hockey games on tv, hanging out, hearing about his love life, having my own personal doctor. I want that back.

****

Jing-Mei: So do I. Unfortunately, Erik probably will never be a doctor again but if he can go back to doing normal, boring, routine things than I will be eternally grateful. He needs to be a role model to the children. They need someone to look up to. There's only so many things I can do for them. Now, if I had a little girl, it would be different. Anyway, you will go to the hospital then and meet with Erik's shrink?

****

Mr. Santini: When do you want me to go?

****

Jing-Mei: I have to get back to work in a couple of hours. I could meet you there in Dr. Legaspi's office at about 5pm.

****

Mr. Santini: I'll be there. _(pause)_ Do you think I will get a chance to see Erik?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't see why not. I think the more visitors Erik has, the more he will realize that people do care and that, although we don't show it alot of the times, he's our friend and we do love him.

****

Mr. Santini: I love that boy like a son. Actually, he's the son I never had. I only wish I had a chance to raise him. I would have...uh, you said 5pm.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, 5pm it is. Goodbye.

****

Mr. Santini: Ciao.

Jing-Mei hangs up and heads into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She picks up her groceries and carries them into the kitchen. As she starts to put the groceries away, she hears a whimper. She turns to find Rascal in his bed, looking up at her. She walks over to him.  
**Jing-Mei: **Hey, there pal. What's wrong? Rusty and Antonio will be home soon. You won't be lonely for long and you still have me. I'll play with you. Not the way Rusty plays with you, you should be grateful about that. I know he's a little rough at times but he means well. Believe me Rascal, you won't ever meet another little boy in the world that has a bigger heart or loves you more than he does. With Rusty around, you are having your first lesson in child-rearing. That will come in handy in a few weeks when you have your own little ones running around. Well, I know this is a conversation your papa Erik should be having with you, but he can't right now.....or can he?

Jing-Mei falls into deep thought until Rascal lifts his head up, barks and wags his tail.

****

Jing-Mei: Feeling better, buddy. 

Jing-Mei starts scratching Rascal's ears.

****

Jing-Mei: Hey! I have something here for my hero.

Jing-Mei reaches into her grocery bag and pulls out a large rawhide bone. Instantly, Rascal jumps to his feet and grabs it off Jing-Mei almost taking her hand with it. He holds it in his mouth and looks up at Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Go ahead. Enjoy. You certainly deserve it.

Jing-Mei continues to put the groceries away.

Jing-Mei arrives for her shift at the ER. Before she gets as far as the admit desk she is approached by Kerry.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, can I talk to you?

****

Jing-Mei: Sure. Let me just sign in.

****

Kerry: I'll meet you in the lounge.

A couple of minutes later and Jing-Mei enters the lounge. The lounge is unusually empty except Kerry.

****

Kerry: Please sit down.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, why do I think this isn't good news.

****

Kerry: It isn't. There's no easy way to tell you this.

****

Jing-Mei: Just say it.

****

Kerry: I went up to the hospital employee benefit coordinator and explained to them about your problem.

****

Jing-Mei_(nervously)_**: **You didn't tell them about Erik?

****

Kerry: Oh no. I didn't release any names or pertinent information. I sort of phrased it in a hypothetical situation and...

****

Jing-Mei: And they said, _"tough luck"_,right.

****

Kerry: Not in those words but they said because the patient's condition is pre-existing that there was no insurance that would cover it. Not at least as far as they knew. Sorry.

****

Jing-Mei: That's okay. I know you did everything you could. Thanks anyway. 

****

Kerry: If there's anything else I can do, let me know. 

****

Jing-Mei: I will. _(pause)_ I had better go see some patients.

Kerry and Jing-Mei leave the lounge and as Jing-Mei goes to check out the board, she runs into Carter.

****

Carter: Hi Deb. Do you have a minute?

****

Jing-Mei: Sure. Uh, Jerry what's free?

****

Jerry: Curtain three.

Carter and Deb walk into Curtain three and pull the curtain over for privacy.

****

Jing-Mei: What's this all about, John?

****

Carter: Have you had a chance to talk to Kerry about, you know...

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. I just came from speaking with her. She didn't have any luck with the benefits coordinator. I guess I'll have to go to an outside insurance although she's probably right. No insurance company is going to want to cover someone with a pre-existing condition and even if they do then there's the matter of filling them in on our private details.

****

Carter: You may not have to. I spoke with Gamma last night about your dilemma.

****

Jing-Mei: You told her about Erik.

****

Carter: I had to. She's not going to let anyone know. She can be as sneaky along with the rest of us. Anyway, she decided to start a trust fund for Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: Trust fund?

****

Carter: Yeah, when his insurance stops paying then I'll arrange for the hospital to send the bills to the trust fund which will be set up to pay them.

****

Jing-Mei: That is very generous of you and your grandmother, but we can't accept it.

****

Carter: It's done and there's nothing you can do about it. Gamma has her mind set on it and I learned a long time ago to never argue with her if you value your personal parts.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik isn't related to her, why would she want to do this for a perfect stranger.

****

Carter: Maybe because she feels the same way that I do. That we are totally indebted to Mal...Erik for what he did.

****

Jing-Mei: Tell her I said thank you and we will pay every cent back. I would have paid Erik's bills myself, but I don't have access to our family's money without my parents permission and they will never agree to help Erik out.

****

Carter: They don't like Erik?

****

Jing-Mei: They've never even met him or his sons. They won't have anything to do with those---pardon my language---wops. They won't even acknowledge Antonio as their grandson because he's half Italian. Racist bastards.

****

Carter: Those are your parents, after all.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't mean any disrespect but I grew up with people hating me because I was Chinese and I decided a long time ago that when I brought children into this world that they would learn to hate a person because of something they did, not because of the color of their skin, the sound of their voice, the money in their pockets, what they can or can't do or where they come from. If my parents don't want to be part of my children or husband's lives then it's their loss. They are the ones missing out on it. Besides, I don't want them near two little boys and pushing their prejudices on them. 

****

Carter: I always knew you were better than to act that way---like your parents.

****

Jing-Mei: Can't blame me for growing up with some ethics and values. 

Hearing Kerry start to crutch up the hall, the two doctors quickly slip out from behind Curtain three and go back to work.

At about quarter after four, Jing-Mei stopped by the admit desk to drop off a chart when she spotted Mr. Santini sitting in chairs. She told Jerry that she was taking her dinner break and then went over and met with Mr. Santini. The two went up to Dr. Legaspi's office. She asked them in, Jing-Mei made the introductions and they took their seats.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Did Dr. Chen have a chance to fill you in on Erik's condition?

****

Mr. Santini: I know that he refuses to speak so that's why you need to talk to me.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Right. I need you to fill in some of the missing gaps of Erik's past.

****

Mr. Santini: As I told Dr. Chen, I would help Erik in anyway but I'm really not sure how much help I will be.

****

Dr. Legaspi: We'll see. Mr. Santini, I know that Erik has a history of abuse at the hands of his father. What else can you tell me about his relationship with his father?

****

Mr. Santini: They didn't have a relationship. Erik wasn't his father's son---he was his property. According to my niece, when Erik was born he had heroine in his system.

****

Jing-Mei: That would account for Erik's low birth weight.

****

Dr. Legaspi: And the numerous medical problems he had in his childhood, that I read about in his medical files.

****

Mr. Santini: You've seen his medical records when he was a boy.

****

Jing-Mei: When Erik was first attacked, Sophie sent over his records from Italy--fully translated into English. Dr. Legaspi looked them over before she decided to take Erik on as a patient.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Needed to know what I was getting myself into. Please continue, Mr. Santini.

****

Mr. Santini: I don't know for sure, only speculation, but I believe his father not only supplied Erik's drug addiction but encouraged it.

****

Dr. Legaspi: How do you mean _"encouraged it"_?

****

Mr. Santini: When I came up an checked in on him, I noticed numerous needle marks all over his body. I did ask his father about them and he handed me this half-ass story about them being from the IV'S that were put in him when he was in the hospital and then he told me mind my own business if I knew what was good for me. So, I backed away as did everyone at the hospital when Erik was routinely brought in.

****

Dr. Legaspi: So, you're saying that Erik was a heroine baby and his father would continue to administer the drugs to him even after he was born.

****

Mr. Santini: Something like that.

****

Jing-Mei: If Erik was that badly addicted to the heroine, he obviously needed a daily fix in order to get through a day. If that was the case, instead of getting Erik medical help for his addiction, he kept him going by giving him what is body was craving. Did Erik's father think he was helping his son?

****

Mr. Santini: Vincenzio Malucci never did one damn thing in his life to help that boy. Believe me, Vincenzio wasn't giving Erik a fix to keep him alive---he was doing it to keep himself and his clientele alive.

****

Jing-Mei: You lost me now.

****

Mr. Santini: Let me tell you a little about Vincenzio. He never helped anyone but himself. That being said, Vincenzio had one goal in his mind---to please his customers.

****

Dr. Legaspi: His drug customers, I assume you mean.

****

Mr. Santini: Right. I don't know how much Erik told you about his father and _"the family business" _before he got sick, Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik said that his father had mob connections and from the power and influence he had over that whole city, I would imagine he was pretty high in the food chain, so to speak.

****

Mr. Santini: Not high---he was top dog. And, it wasn't mob connections it was the actual _Sicilian Mafia._ The one thing that Vincenzio stressed that all his customers---new and regulars---were kept happy. If they got the proper product for the money they spent, then they would be back for more. If they didn't than they wouldn't come back, not on their own, anyway. As a rule, he kept them satisfied by giving the best product he could get his hands on. Nowadays, junkies have a way of making sure that their product was just right. Back in the day, Vincenzio had his own personal method to make sure the drugs were perfect before he or his clientele put them in his system---that's where Erik came in.

****

Jing-Mei_(in shock)_**: **Oh god!! He tested the drugs out on Erik!

****

Mr. Santini_(nodding)_**: **Exactly. Vincenzio's only purpose for keeping Erik alive was to test his drugs out on. Once he administered them to Erik---either orally or through a syringe and they worked their way in his system, which didn't take very long--a minute or so, and if Erik didn't convulse, throw them back up or die than Vincenzio knew that the product was pure and safe for him and his customers to take.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That sick bastard.

****

Jing-Mei: Jesus!! Erik wasn't his son---he was his lab rat.

****

Mr. Santini: And when he wasn't being used as a lab rat, he became Vincenzio's living, breathing, walking or in Erik's case crawling, talking punching bag.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What did you mean in Erik's case crawling? Erik had this done to him since he was a baby. Babies crawl---but I think you meant it in another way.

****

Mr. Santini: As I said, Erik was very undersized and underweight for a child his age. He was very fragile. He didn't get out of his crib very often, so he didn't exercise his legs much. What I'm trying to say is, Erik didn't started walking until he was a little over 18 months old.

****

Jing-Mei: That's late. Antonio isn't even a year yet and he's already taken some steps.

****

Mr. Santini: The few times I did see Erik outside his crib in the apartment, he would crawl around the floor, dragging his weakened legs behind him. He couldn't even stand on his feet because they would shake from underneath him and they were so thin that if he fell they would snap in two. Even his speech came later. He didn't start making real words until right before he was four years old. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: He was mute?

****

Mr. Santini: Not mute, exactly. He made sounds but nothing audible. My wife and I and the people at the hospital thought that he was retarded but as it turned out he was just develop-mentally slower.

****

Jing-Mei: Is there really a difference between the two?

****

Mr. Santini: I didn't think so, but my niece said that Erik had the potential to learn and be taught, as with a retarded child they only can learn so much and go so far. In his pre-teen years, things came slower to him than they would another child his age. Erik could learn anything just not as fast as a healthy child. We learned later that he had some brain damage--postbirth--but he was smart--very smart.

****

Jing-Mei: He had to be to make it through medical school.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Was _Nicholas_ develop-mentally slower, too?

Mr. Santini froze in his seat. He really didn't expect that question to be thrown at him. He didn't know how to answer it. Mr. Santini started nervously fidgeting with his fingers and sweating.

****

Mr. Santini: Nicholas? I thought we were talking about Erik?

****

Dr. Legaspi: We are but I think that his twin's death has a lot to do with Erik's present state of mind.

****

Mr. Santini: Why would you think that?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Because Erik has never acted out during one of our sessions---until I mentioned the name Nicholas to him.

Mr. Santini darted his eyes at Jing-Mei, who felt extremely uncomfortable at the moment.

****

Mr. Santini: I warned you, Dr. Chen, that that was a forbidden topic. You should have just left it buried in the past. Talk about Nicholas can't do any good, just bad. 

****

Jing-Mei: I know what you said when you first told us about Nicholas, but I just got this feeling that Erik is hiding behind his dead twin and he needs to come out from there to get on with his life. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: I agree with Dr. Chen. Nicholas is the final brick in the wall that Erik has built around himself. Once we connect with that brick and break away at it, then Erik's entire wall will collapse and crumple and then we can get into the essence of Erik and his behavior. 

****

Jing-Mei: I want to know why Erik acted the way he did. I mean, I know a little about why but I need to know everything if I'm going to be part of his life forever. If he develops problems later, I need to know what I'm dealing with and how I can help him.

Mr. Santini starts rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head.

****

Mr. Santini: Dr. Chen, I know I said I would help Erik in anyway that I can, but I just can't talk about Nicholas. I'm sorry---very sorry.

Both doctors sigh in disappointment, until Dr. Legaspi gets an idea.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Mr. Santini, come with me.

Jing-Mei and Mr. Santini got up and followed Dr. Legaspi into Erik's room. She pointed to Erik in his bed. The trio walked over to him. Mr. Santini looked down on the motionless, staring Erik. Mr. Santini bent down to speak with Erik.

****

Mr. Santini: Hey buddy. How are you feeling? It's been a long time. _(pause)_ You look better than you did the last time I saw you. 

Mr. Santini nervously looked at the two female doctors than back at Erik.

****

Mr. Santini: So, what's this I hear about you giving these two pretty doctors so much trouble. As I recall, you use to treat women as sex objects but you still had respect for them. How could you treat them bad? It's not in your nature. What's going on with you?

Mr. Santini walks to the other side of the room with the doctors.

****

Mr. Santini: What is going on with him? Why won't he talk to me, or even look at me. Why is he tied down?

****

Dr. Legaspi: That's the result of what happened after I mentioned _Nicholas_ to him. He shut the world out around him and enclosed himself into a world all his own. He won't let anyone in. As far as being restrained, we had to after he attacked me and our chief of staff.

****

Jing-Mei: Please Mr. Santini. Erik needs our help and you are the only one who can help him at this time. We need to get him back and soon. The longer he's like this the less chance he has of coming back to reality and getting well. I don't mean to use my children but to make my point and to show you how desperate I am, I will. What do think it's going to be like for those boys when they get older and come to visit Erik and he doesn't acknowledge them. How am I going to convince them that it's not because Erik hates them, it's because he has psychological problems that were never worked out?

Mr. Santini looks back at Erik still totally unresponsive, then he turns to face the doctors with tears in his eyes.

****

Mr. Santini: Okay, I'll tell what I know.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Mr. Santini.

The threesome walk back into Dr. Legaspi's office and take their seats.

****

Mr. Santini: I don't really know what I can say to enlighten the subject. To be truthful, I hardly knew Nicholas. I guess I was closer to Erik than I was to him. In fact, I rarely ever saw the twins together. When I went up into their apartment and cared for the twins, like changing their diapers, feeding and bathing them--it always appeared to me that Erik was the one who really needed my attention. He was shaken in his crib, crying to the top of his lungs, and malnourished. Most of the time when I was in the apartment, Nicholas would be in the living room in a corner quietly playing with old toys I gave the twins that my daughter didn't play with anymore. Erik was no where in sight. I'd find him in his crib--high or drunk from the liquor that his parents filled his bottle with to pacify his screams and crying.

****

Dr. Legaspi: How did you know it was Nicholas that you saw playing and not Erik.

****

Mr. Santini: The same way I knew that was Nicholas that Vincenzio carried out the day of the boy's death. Nicholas was of normal size for a two year old. Erik look like he was ten months at the most. Anyway, when the twins were together--it appeared that Nicholas respected his older-albeit weaker brother. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: How do you mean _respected him_?

****

Mr. Santini: I don't know if that is the right word for it---maybe listened to Erik would be better. For example, when the twins were allowed to wander out on the floor, Erik would reach for the toys but he couldn't get to them fast enough because he wasn't able to walk like his brother. He would point to them and Nicholas would bring them. Also, when Erik would cry--Nicholas would come to him and comfort him. When Erik would get beaten or drugged, Nicholas would scream loudly as if he were trying to get help for his brother. Usually, when I witnessed Nicholas getting punished, which didn't happened very often--most of the time it was Erik getting punished, his father didn't know I was looking but I was, Erik would scream and throw a tantrum to get his father away from his younger brother and Vincenzio would beat Erik up to keep him quiet. Once he finished hitting Erik, than he would forget about going after Nicholas. 

****

Jing-Mei: Erik would deliberately take Nicholas' beating.

****

Mr. Santini_(nodding his head and wiping away his tears)_**: **Exactly. _(pause) _Sorry, I can't help you anymore. That's really all I know. I wish I could have been more of a help to you.

****

Dr. Legaspi: You did great. Thank you so much for talking with me.

****

Mr. Santini: Your welcome. Dr. Legaspi, you help that boy now?

****

Dr. Legaspi: I'll do what I can.

Mr. Santini and Jing-Mei leave Dr. Legaspi's office. Jing-Mei walks Mr. Santini to the entrance of the hospital thanking him the entire time.

At some point during the remainder of her shift, she is told that Antonio is being discharged later that night. After her shift is over, she heads home. There's a message on her answering machine. She listens to it. It's from Mrs. Peterson saying that she'll call back later. Jing-Mei grabs some clothes and a blanket for Antonio and then gets Rascal on his leash.

****

Jing-Mei_(to Rascal)_**: **Okay boy. You and I are going to pick up our little guy and visit our big guy. You would like that, wouldn't you?

Rascal barks and wags his tail. Jing-Mei gets the enthusiastic dog in the car and drives to the hospital. She goes by the pediatrics ward and picks up Antonio and puts him in his stroller. She takes Rascal's leash and pushes the stroller to Erik's room. Once in she sets the brake on the stroller and takes Rascal over to see Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, look who I bought to visit you.

Unable to lift Rascal anymore, she pats Erik's bed indicating for Rascal to jump up. He puts his two front paws on the bed and starts panting. Although, Rascal starts licking his face, Erik remains unresponsive---to Jing-Mei's surprise.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright Rascal, get down and sit. 

Rascal obeys and Jing-Mei sits by her husband. She holds his hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, what is wrong with you? You usually respond to Rascal. I don't get it. You don't give anyone else a second glance but Rascal---Erik look, we all want you back, baby. _(she starts stroking his forehead)_ Whatever you are keeping inside of yourself--whatever is so horrible that did this to you---we can't help unless we know what it is. I promise you baby, that no one is going to hurt you out here but you have to trust me. I'm going to take all that pain that you are in, away from you. You'll be safe, I guarantee it. Rascal wants you back. He misses being held, cuddled and stroked by you.

Jing-Mei waits for several minutes and when Erik still doesn't respond she gives up. She kisses his head and goes to pick up Rascal's leash when Antonio starts to cry. She puts the leash down and picks the baby up. She holds him in her arms and bounces him to calm him down. Then she hears a groan coming from Erik's direction. She nervously walks over to her shaking husband. His machines beep loudly and out of control. Dr. Legaspi pops into his room and approaches him.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I came back to look in on him and heard the monitors going off. Is he having another seizure?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not sure. Shhh! Antonio, please be quiet. It'll be alright. Erik, what's wrong? What's happening to you?

Erik's right hand comes up to the limit of his restraint and with great effort makes a fist and then pulls one finger out of the fist and points at the screaming baby.

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio? What's wrong Erik? Is his crying hurting your ears?

Erik squeezes his eyes together very tightly and with his face covered in sweat and tears, he opens his mouth.

****

Erik: Nnnnicholas.

To be continued. Please read and review.

****


	37. FREED!

**Recovery**

__

Part 37

****

A/N:

-Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian.

-It's implied that Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson are using an Italian/English dictionary to communicate with Rusty. However, they're scrambling through the book so they're really not talking as fast as it appears.

Both doctors were dumbfounded. Jing-Mei continued to bounce Antonio til he finally calmed down. She put him back into his stroller.

****

Jing-Mei: Rascal, go over and comfort Antonio.

Rascal got up from the floor and walked over to Antonio and licked the baby as Antonio reached out and scratched Rascal's ears. The doctors advanced towards Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik! You spoke!

****

Dr. Legaspi: Yes he did. Looks like he's out of his catatonic state. Did you hear what he said?

****

Jing-Mei: He called Antonio--_Nicholas_. But why? I know Rusty bares a resemblance to Erik and his twin when they were younger and although Antonio does have some his daddy's feature---like his complexion and his spirit for life not to mention his lungs---but for the most part, he favors me. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: Maybe cause Antonio is just a baby. Erik relates him to his brother.

Dr. Legaspi bends down to look at Erik in the eyes.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, is there something about Nicholas you want to tell us?

Erik shakes his head. Dr. Legaspi straightens up and strokes his head.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That's alright. You spoke and you said your brother's name for the first time in I don't know how long. That was a giant step. We will work at getting you to open up some more. Listen to me Erik, if I go too quick or get too pushy or talk about things that you aren't ready to, then you just let me know and I'll back off. I will never disrespect your feelings again, like I did before. I am so sorry for what I did to you.

Erik nods and then shuts his eyes. Erik's visitors leave him to sleep.

****

Jing-Mei: I thought if I brought Rascal up that would break the ice with Erik. I had no idea it would be Antonio's presence that made the difference.

****

Dr. Legaspi: It is said that a child shall lead and now one has.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, but up til now, Erik has never paid any attention to either of his kids. _(pause) _Does this mean we can start him back with his sessions?

****

Dr. Legaspi: In time. Let's not rush him. We don't want to scare him back into silence by pushing him too fast.

****

Jing-Mei: Agreed. We waited this long. Well, I've got to get these little guys home and I'll see you tomorrow.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Bye. _(waving to Antonio and Rascal)_

Down in the ER, Jing-Mei spreads the news about Erik's improved condition. To her delight, everyone seems relieved that Erik is getting better.

At home, Jing-Mei puts Antonio in his sleeper and lays him down in his crib. She activates his mobile while Rascal stands guard by him, chewing on his bone. She picks up the phone and calls the hotel where Mrs. Peterson and Rusty are staying.

The phone rings several times when it is finally answered.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Hello.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, it's Dr. Chen.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Hi. I called earlier but you were out.

****

Jing-Mei: I know I got your message. Is everything alright? You sounded worried on the phone.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Not exactly. We visited Jada and Sophie's grave but my curiosity got the best of me. While Manny, Rusty and Marissa stayed at Sophie's grave, I spoke with the cemetery keeper about Nicholas Malucci's grave. I know I overstepped my ground but I thought maybe if I saw the grave then when Erik was well enough and could make the trip over here, then we would know exactly where he could visit his brother.

****

Jing-Mei: That's alright. I know you meant well. I thought that Nicholas would be buried with Sophie.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Not quite. She's here and their mother's here but Nicholas is not too far away. It's just a few feet away. But we have a problem.

****

Jing-Mei: What is it?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Rusty wandered over to where I was and saw the grave. He knew the last name _"Malucci"_, but couldn't read the first name. He did however, read part of the first name, _"Nic". _He asked me if that was his little friend. What did he mean by that?

****

Jing-Mei: When Rusty was in the hospital having his tonsils out, he had a nightmare. Nic, was the name of his friend in the dream. But, it wasn't Rusty in the dream: it was Erik.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I don't understand.

****

Jing-Mei: It all has to do with Erik and his brother. It's kinda confusing. I'll explain later. Where's Rusty at now?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Out playing bocci ball with his friends. I'm worried about him.

****

Jing-Mei: Why? What's going on with him?

****

Mrs. Peterson: He saw the dates on Nicholas' grave and he started asking me questions that I was very uncomfortable answering. 

****

Jing-Mei: Like what?

****

Mrs. Peterson: He asked me if Nic was a little boy and how did he die.

****

Jing-Mei: What did you tell him?

****

Mrs. Peterson: The truth. As much of it as I knew. That Nic was only two when he died but I didn't want to tell him how he died, so I said I didn't know. Then he asked me if Nic was related to him because they have the same last names. I said that Nic was his uncle but he died a long time ago.

****

Jing-Mei: Did that satisfy him?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I thought so, at first. But, later that night, he had a nightmare and he woke up screaming that the monster got Nic and was after him now. I don't know what to do.

****

Jing-Mei: You'll be coming home in a couple of days, so try to wait it out. If it gets any worse, than take the first plane home. Once you're here, I'll see if Erik's shrink can speak with Rusty, too. Maybe, she could stop his nightmares.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Okay. So, how's everything going there?

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio's home.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's great news!

****

Jing-Mei: I have even more good news. Erik spoke. He's out of his catatonic state.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Wonderful! He's doing alright then?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, we are going to have to take it slow with him and not push any issues that he is not ready to talk about. Dr. Legaspi said that he may be able to resume his therapy in a couple of days. We have to see how he does over the next day or so.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, you give him, Antonio and Rascal our love and we'll see them soon. Goodbye.

****

Jing-Mei: Goodbye.

A few days later, Jing-Mei makes arrangements to take the day off, so she can pick Mrs. Peterson and Rusty up at the airport. Jing-Mei puts Antonio in his car seat and heads for the airport. She waits at the gate for the two travelers to arrive. Twenty-two minutes there and she hears Rusty's voice talking to Mrs. Peterson, who doesn't understand a word he's saying and is scrambling through her dictionary. Jing-Mei walks up a few feet to greet them.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, hello you two. Did you have fun?

****

Rusty: _Si, Mama Jing. Tonio better._

Jing-Mei: _I told you he would be._

Mrs. Peterson: I can't thank you enough for the trip. I had a great time.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm glad. Come on, let's go.

Rusty pushes Antonio's stroller to the baggage claim. Mrs. Peterson and Jing-Mei get the luggage and put it in Jing-Mei's car. Rusty insists on putting Antonio in his seat. While driving home, Jing-Mei tells Rusty and Jing-Mei about the break-in, making sure to leave out certain details. She explains to them how Rascal tackled the intruder.

****

Rusty: Rascal hero.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, he is. The police wanted to take Rascal and train him to be a police dog.

****

Rusty_(shaking his head fiercely)_**:** No, no take Rascal. Rascal's mine.

****

Jing-Mei_(snickering)_**:** Relax Rusty. I told them that we weren't giving Rascal away and that you would never let him go.

Rusty breathed a sigh of relief as they pulled into the driveway. Jing-Mei parks the car and Rusty jumps out and runs up to the front door. He waits outside because he can't deactivate the alarm. Mrs. Peterson grabs some of their bags while Jing-Mei gets Antonio out of the car. The foursome go into the house and Rusty instantly runs into the kitchen and sees Rascal laying in his bed, sleeping.

****

Rusty: Rascal!! 

Rascal automatically puts his head up and starts to wag his tail. Rusty goes over and hugs his brave pooch. Rascal starts to lick his face.

****

Rusty: I proud of you!! You my hero!!

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson watch Rusty with Rascal and smile, but on the inside Jing-Mei is upset because she would love to see Rusty run up to Erik, hug him and say those very words. She knows that Rusty loves his dad, but it's hard for him to be close to him, like he is with Rascal, because Erik doesn't feel a connection with him. Some how she had to figure a way to get them to bond: all three of them---Erik, Rusty and Antonio.

Jing-Mei gets her returning family settled and then takes Rascal on his leash to visit Erik. After she puts the leash on Rascal, he pulls her towards the kitchen. She lets go of the leash, thinking Rascal needs water before they go. Minutes later, Rascal returns with his bone in his mouth.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, Rascal you can bring it with you.

****

Rusty: Can I come, Mama Jing?

****

Jing-Mei: Uh, not today Rusty. You just got back from a long trip. While don't you just rest for today and we'll see about tomorrow. You look so tired.

****

Rusty: I fine. I'm not_(yawning)_ tired.

****

Jing-Mei: Really.

****

Rusty: Well, maybe just a little.

Jing-Mei and Rascal get into the car and head for the hospital. She wanted to take Rusty with her. It's been a long time since he last visited Erik, but she didn't want him to see Erik tied to his bed or answer any of his questions about why his daddy is wearing restraints. She thought maybe if Erik was in better spirits by now, then maybe they could remove his bindings and Rusty could come see his daddy.

Jing-Mei and Rascal enter Erik's room and he's alone and wide awake. He's moving his right arm around his bed as if he was looking for something.

****

Jing-Mei: Sit Rascal.

Rascal lays down on the floor and chews on his bone. Jing-Mei walks over to Erik and kisses his head. He pays her no mind.

****

Jing-Mei: What are you doing there?

She watches him for several minutes and then realizes what he's doing.

****

Jing-Mei: Is this what you are looking for?

Jing-Mei lifts up the tv remote in Erik's line of vision. Erik nods.

****

Jing-Mei: You want the tv on?

Erik nods.

****

Jing-Mei: Here let me do it.

Jing-Mei turns on the tv and starts changing channels when Erik begins swinging his cast in the restraint and slams it against his bedrail, causing Jing-Mei to jump.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, are you alright? You scared the hell out of me. What's wrong?

Erik tries to grab at the remote but his limited movement is making it impossible.

****

Erik: Mmme ddo. Wwwant.

****

Jing-Mei: You want to work the tv yourself? Okay, here you go.

She hands the remote back to him but he is unable to position his bound hands to 

point the remote sensor at the tv. He tries several times and then gives it up. He throws the remote on his bed, leans his head back into his pillow and closes his eyes, obviously frustrated. Jing-Mei consoles him. She makes room on his bed for herself and gently brushes his jet black hair off his forehead and starts giving him small kisses.

****

Jing-Mei: I am so sorry about these_(pointing at his restraints). _I know the restraints suck. If you promise to behave yourself, I'm sure they will take them off you.

Erik starts pulling and tugging at the restraint on his right arm as his paralyzed left arm remains motionless on the bed. Both sit silently for the next few minutes thinking deeply. They are brought out of their daze, by the opening of the door. Dr. Legaspi steps in and walks over to the couple.

****

Dr. Legaspi: How are you two doing today?

****

Jing-Mei: Not too good. Uh, Dr. Legaspi, can I see you over here?

Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi walk outside Erik's room. They stop in front of the door as it shuts.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What's wrong?

****

Jing-Mei: He's really depressed.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That's not unusual.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik and I had a talk and he promised to behave himself. So, will you please take the restraints off him?

****

Dr. Legaspi: I don't know. What if he has another _spell_?

****

Jing-Mei: He won't and if he does I will take full responsibility. He can't do anything with them on. Besides, my older boy is back from Italy and he's asked to visit his papa. I don't want Rusty to see him tied up. Please you have my word, that nothing will go wrong.

Dr. Legaspi considers Jing-Mei's request.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Alright, I'll remove his restraints on the condition that when he does start back up with his therapy that we put them back on him.

****

Jing-Mei: Why?

****

Dr. Legaspi: In case you haven't noticed, but we are starting to get to the source of Erik's problems. You know it, I know it and Erik knows it and it's scaring the crap out of him. He's going to rebel. Hell, he's already started. Don't get me wrong, Dr. Chen, I like Erik and believe me he is probably the most interesting patient I've ever had but I can't allow him to throw tantrums during his sessions. It's not good for us and certainly not good for him--mentally or physically.

****

Jing-Mei: You said it's good for him to get his anger out about his past.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I know and I meant it, but his anger is turning violent and I can't allow him to harm anyone or himself. I'm really sorry but this is only way I will turn him loose.

Jing-Mei opens up Erik's door and sees Rascal with his front paws up on the bed. Erik is smiling at him and trying to pull his hand over to pet his playful friend, but can't. She closes the door, turns to Dr. Legaspi and nods.

****

Jing-Mei: You win. I don't like it, but I'll go along with it.

The doctors re-enter Erik's room and head over to his bed. Jing-Mei gets Rascal down off the bed and he goes back over to his spot on the floor. Jing-Mei smiles at her husband.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, I told you that I was on your side, that you can trust me. I won't ever hurt you. I only want to help you. Now, we will untie you but you have to behave yourself, alright.

Erik nods. The doctors untie his hands and feet. Once the restraints are removed, a red ring appears around Erik's right hand and both ankles. He shakes them to get the circulation back. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: You feel better, now?

****

Erik: Rrrrazal. Razzzal.

****

Jing-Mei: I think we can take that as a yes. Well, he's waited long enough. Come here Rascal, come Rascal.

Rascal comes over to Erik's bed and again puts his front paws up on the bed, dropping his bone on the bed. Erik starts to reach over to pet Rascal. Rascal becomes unsteady on Erik's bed so he tries to pull his entire body up but can't. The bone is in the way.

****

Jing-Mei_(laughing)_**: **I'll get that out of the way.

Jing-Mei reaches on to the bed and pulls at the bone that is wedged between Erik and Rascal. She finally gets it loose and raises it up in one hand, causing Erik to shake and pull his right hand over his head, completely covering it and pulling his legs up into a ball.

****

Erik: Dddon't hhhit pppapa, sssorry Nnnnicholas. Dddidn't mmean hhhurt Nnnicholas.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	38. Nicholas' Death

**Recovery**

__

Part 38

****

A/N:

-Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian.

- Anything written between ** is in Erik's flashbacks.

Jing-Mei jumped back away from Erik. She looked at Dr. Legaspi then back at a panicky Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: Calm down, Erik. No one is going to hurt you. I told you that before.

Erik continued to thrash around in bed, screaming.

****

Erik: Sssorry pppapa. Nnnicholas hhhurt. Iii ddidn't mmmean hhhurt Nnnnicholas.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Let me give it a try.

Dr. Legaspi walks over to Erik, takes his right arm down from his head and shushes his screams.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Sshhh! Please be quiet, Erik. Everything will be alright if you just settle down. Erik, you've got to be quiet or Dr. Romano will come back in and put that muzzle back on you. Is that what you want?

****

Erik: Ggget mmme oofff, ppapa! Nnnnicholas! NNNNICHOLAS, IIII SSSORRY!!

Dr. Legaspi places her hand on his mouth to silence him. Unable to scream, Erik starts fighting again by thrashing his arms around leaving Dr. Legaspi no choice.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Alright Dr. Chen, I gave him every chance to control his behavior, but he just insists on getting himself upset. Help me put the restraints back on him.

****

Jing-Mei: Do we really have to? Maybe, if we just give him a couple of minutes, he'll calm down. 

Dr. Legaspi turned Erik loose and he instantly grabbed his bedrails and started shaking them, then yelled to the top of his voice.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Sorry, Dr. Chen.

Seeing Dr. Legaspi's point, Jing-Mei sorrowfully grabs one of his arms while Dr. Legaspi grabs the other and they place him--hand and foot--- back in the bindings. 

Erik realizes he can't thrash his arms anymore, he starts slamming his head into his pillow. Eventually, he tires himself out and falls asleep. His face is soaked between sweat and tears, so Jing-Mei gets a towel and basin and mops his face off. She kisses his head, takes Rascal's leash and she and Dr. Legaspi leave Erik's room.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I think we definitely need to get him back into therapy as soon as possible, but it will only happen if Erik agrees to let us in again.

****

Jing-Mei: You've seen him. There is no way he's going to let us put him under hypnosis. Erik may have his mental problems, but he is not stupid. He's going to be on his guard.

****

Dr. Legaspi: You know, I've been thinking. As long as Erik is restrained, we can put him under. He's got to get his anger out. This way, with Erik tied down, if he gets really upset or aggressive than he can't attack anyone. 

****

Jing-Mei: But what about his heart? I'm afraid he's going to have a coronary if he gets too upset.

****

Dr. Legaspi: We'll increase his heart meds to counteract any stress he may have.

****

Jing-Mei: I want this to be over with as much as anyone, I just so scared.

****

Dr. Legaspi: So am I. But, the longer he goes without psychiatric treatment--the longer he's going to be in this condition. Besides, we opened the door to that part of his life and now we can't forget it and more importantly--he can't forget it. This is going to eat at him for the rest of his life unless we do something about it.

****

Jing-Mei: And what happens if he becomes catatonic again.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I don't think he will. I believe that as much as Erik fights this subject, he really wants to talk about it. The only reason he went catatonic the last time we approached the matter during his sessions is because he was FINALLY getting his anger and pain out of him and we stopped him because he became violent. All we did by sedating him was to scare him back into a silence. We were so close to getting to the core of Erik's problems and we lost that ground when we tried to calm him down. _(pause)_ If Erik's heart and blood pressure are closely monitored during his session and he's restrained then I don't think there will be a problem about letting him act out the details of what happened to his brother. Let's face it--it's the only way we will find out what happened.

****

Jing-Mei: That's true. 

Jing-Mei starts contemplating what Dr. Legaspi said when Rascal starts whining.

****

Jing-Mei: I have to get him home or at least outside before he makes a mess on the floor. We don't need Romano anymore angry at us, then he already is. If I agree to this, then when do you want to do this?

****

Dr. Legaspi: I'm not in until tomorrow at 2pm. How about then?

****

Jing-Mei: I have the morning shift. I would like to examine Erik beforehand. If I can arrange it with Dr. Weaver or Dr. Green I will take my lunch break then. Alright, let's do it then.

****

Dr. Legaspi: See you tomorrow. 

Dr. Legaspi bends down and gives Rascal a scratching behind his ears. Rascal licks her face. 

****

Jing-Mei: Come Rascal, time to go home to Rusty and Antonio.

The next morning when Jing-Mei came into work she went up to Erik's room. He was sleeping. Jing-Mei held his wrist and took his pulse. She then took her stethoscope and listened to his heart and lungs. 

****

Jing-Mei: Everything seems normal. Alright, Erik I hope you are strong enough to handle a session today.

She watched his machines for a few minutes, and then wrote down his vitals before kissing his head and going to work.

Later in the afternoon, Jing-Mei came up to Erik's session and Dr. Legaspi was already in with him and had him under. The lights were dimmed, Erik was laying still in bed with his wrists in restraints. Jing-Mei quietly pulled up a chair beside Dr. Legaspi.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Okay Erik, how do you feel today?

****

Erik: Ffffine.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Just relax, Erik. I only want to talk to you. We are going to stay calm, right. It may get a little tense in here and if you don't think you can manage to go on, please let know. I'm not here to hurt you. That's the last thing we want to do. Do you understand me?

****

Erik: Yyyes.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Do you want to continue?

****

Erik: Yyyes.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Alright, lets go then. Erik, I need to ask you about your brother. Is that alright with you?

Erik starts to shake. He tries to pull his legs up into a ball and his thumb into his mouth to suck on but was unable to because of the bindings. He started whining.

****

Erik: Oooh, uuuh oooh.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Are you okay, Erik?

****

Erik: Yyyes.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Is there something else you would like to discuss?

****

Erik: Nnno.

****

Dr. Legaspi: So, it's alright to discuss your brother then?

Erik panics and struggles with the bindings, but slowly relaxes and eventually nods.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Good. Erik, can you tell me what your brother's name is?

****

Erik: Nnnicholas.

****

Dr. Legaspi: How old is Nicholas?

Erik holds up two fingers on his hand.

****

Erik: Hhhe ttwo.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Where is Nicholas at now?

****

Erik_(crying)_**: **Hhhe's iiin hhheaven.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Oh, he died. I'm so sorry, Erik. Can you tell me what happened to Nicholas?

Erik nods but stays silent.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Whenever you're ready. Take your time.

Finally, Erik starts to talk again.

****

Erik: Dddark rrroom. Cccage.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What do you mean _darkroom_ and _cage_?

****

Erik: Pppapa gggive mme mmedicine. Ssshots. Yyyyuck.

****

Dr. Legaspi: He injected you with medicine?

Erik nods.

****

Dr. Legaspi: And you don't like shots, huh?

Erik shakes his head, no.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Go on, Erik.

****

Erik: Mmmedicine mmmade mme ffeel ffunny. Iiii dddizzy, sssick. Aafter ppapa gggive mme sshot, hhhe sssays ddrugs gggood. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: Did he give himself the shots after you?

****

Erik: Yyyes. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: Did he give Nicholas shots too?

****

Erik_(shaking his head)_**: **Oooh nno. Nnnicholas ggood bbboy. Dddavey bbad bboy. Ddddavey bbbad sseed. Iii nnnot llet hhhim hhhurt Nnnicholas.

****

Dr. Legaspi: You tried to protect your brother. Did your father call you a bad seed?

****

Erik: Yyyes.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Okay Erik, now can you tell me how Nicholas died?

****

Erik: Wwwe tttwo. Nnnicholas bbbig. Dddavey smmall.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Nicholas was your older brother?

Erik: Yyyounger.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Can you tell me more about the darkroom and cage?

****

Erik: Pppapa pput mme iin ddark rroom aaand ccage aafter mmy sshots tto gget mme oout oof wway.

****

Dr. Legaspi: He put you in a cage? Did he lock the door afterward?

****

Erik_(gasping for air)_**: **Yyyes.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik are you having trouble breathing? Erik was there a window in the dark room?

****

Erik: Nnno. Nnno wwindow. Hhhard bbbreathe?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Was there any air in the darkroom?

****

Erik: Yyyes.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Then how come it's hard for you to breathe? Was it because of the drugs?

****

Erik: Dddon't kknow aabout ttthaat bbut ttthroat tttight.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Why was your throat tight?

Erik shakes head and refuses to answer.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Come on Erik. You're doing great. Please continue. We are so close, now. What was the matter with your throat?

****

Erik: Lllleash aand ccollar---lllike Rrrazzal's.

Dr. Legaspi looked at Jing-Mei who just shook her head in disbelief.

****

Dr. Legaspi: He put a leather strap around your throat?

****

Erik: Nnno ssstrap. Cccchain.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, I need you to think back to the day that Nicholas died. Can you do that for me?

Erik nods and explains:

****

** Vincenzio enters the twins' bedroom. Nicholas is sleeping on a cot, while tiny Davey is sleeping in a crib. He got hold of Davey's arm and started tapping it to find a vein. When that didn't help, his taps got hard causing Davey to cry and waking Nicholas up. After several minutes, he is unable to get a vein on Davey, so he walks out only to return a few minutes and shoves pills into Davey's open, screaming mouth and holds his mouth shut. Fortunately, Davey spits the pills up along with about a gallon of vomit all over Vincenzio's hand. Vincenzio gets furious. He roughly grabs a screaming Davey out of his crib. He takes him to a bolted door. He opens the closet door. It's dark inside but from the light shining in from the other room, we can see a metal cage inside the closet**

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, can you tell me how big the cage was he put you in?

Erik tried to show her with his hands but wasn't able to, so he tried to think about the dimensions.

****

Erik: Iiii ttthink uuh, dddon't kknow.

Dr. Legaspi thinks for a moment.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, I'll untie one of your hands. Will you show me how big the cage was?

Erik nods. Dr. Legaspi unties Erik's right restraint and Erik pulls his hand up and gives them the approximate height and then with the help of his other hand shows them the width.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That looks about 3' by 5 or 6".

Erik nods as Dr. Legaspi reties his restraint.

****

Jing-Mei: My god!! Rascal's doghouse is bigger than that.

****

Dr. Legaspi_(to Jing-Mei)_**: **Shhh!!! _(to Erik)_Continue, please.

Erik sweats profusely but goes on.

**Vincenzio puts the chain around Davey's neck and ties the foot long chain to the end of the cage then puts Davey in the cage. The whole time Davey is screaming, crying and kicking and still covered in vomit. The door is locked and everything goes dark. A few minutes later the door opens and Vincenzio opens the cage's door. Davey thinks he's letting him out but instead puts Nicholas in. Davey's twin is crying louder than Davey can ever remember. Vincenzio locks the door but this time some light shines from underneath the door, lighting the closet up enough for Davey to see Nicholas shaking. Davey tries to get over to his brother but can't lift the chain up off the floor to get close enough. 

****

Davey: _I help little brother._

Time passes, maybe 30 or 40 minutes when the closet door opens and Vincenzio walks in to see Davey stretched to the limit of his chain and Nicholas seizing in the cage. 

****

Vincenzio: _Nicholas. Oh god. What the fuck did that little fucker do to you?_

Nicholas was shaking uncontrollably and covered in vomit and had been foaming at the mouth. He locked the cage again, with Davey still in there. He and his wife rushed Nicholas to the hospital.**

****

Dr. Legaspi: What happened next, Erik?

Erik started shaking his head and his body trembled. He's crying hysterically.

****

Erik: Nnno, cccan't tttell yyyou? 

Dr. Legaspi glances at Erik's heart monitor. Noticing that his pulse is getting rapid, she considers whether she should go on.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, do you want to go on?

****

Erik: Hhhave ttto. Nnnneed tto.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Alright, but try to stay calm or I will stop this now. Go ahead.

****

Erik: Nnnnever sssee Nnnnicholas aaagain.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That's because he died.

Erik nods and tries to wipe the tears from his face by rubbing his face against his shoulder.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What did your father do?

****

Erik: Mmmad mme. 

** Later that night, the closet door opens up again and Vincenzio stands at the front of the cage. He opens the door and grabs Davey with one hand and held something behind him in his other hand. He grabbed Davey by his chain collar and pulled him up into almost a standing position.

****

Vincenzio: _You, you little fucker. My good son is dead. If you did what you were suppose to do and take the drugs, he'd be alive now. No, you have weak stomach and veins. YOU LET THOSE FUCKERS COLLAPSE. YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE BUT TO USE NICHOLAS. HE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO DIE---YOU WERE. HE WAS SUPPOSE TO TAKE OVER THE FAMILY BUSINESS---AND NOW ALL I HAVE IS YOU---YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BASTARD. I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU EVER SCREW UP LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!_

Vincenzio pulls out what he's been holding behind his back---a wrench. As soon as the wrench came into Davey's line of vision, he felt it impact his skull numerous times, blood dripping down his face and screaming to the top of his lungs before his body goes limp and he loses consciousness.**

Neither Dr. Legaspi or Jing-Mei can control their own emotions as they see the obvious pain appear across a distraught, thrashing, screaming and crying Erik. Dr. Legaspi takes a deep breath and continues.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What happened after that?

****

Erik: Iii wwoke uup hhhospital. Bbbandaged hhhead. Hhhead hhhurt.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I imagine they had to operate.

****

Erik: Pppput mmetal dddish iiin hhead. Hhhhaard.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Metal dish? _(pause)_ The metal plate. The doctors put a metal plate in your head to repair the damage and fix your injured skull.

Erik nods.

****

Erik_(crying)_**: **Dddavey gggot dddeserve. Dddavey eevil. Ddddavey gggot dddevil iin hhim. Ddddavey bbbad bbboy. Iiii hhhurt Nnnnicholas. Hhhe aaalive iiif nnot mmme fffor. Ddddavey dddisobey pppapa. Iiii kkkill Nnnnicholas. Iiii kkkkilled mmmy lllittle bbbrother.

Erik is starting to show his anger, stress and tension from the session and is unable to go on. Neither Dr. Legaspi or Jing-Mei can continue either. Dr. Legaspi wipes her tears and brings Erik out of his trance. He's exhausted and quickly falls asleep. Dr. Legaspi confronts a stunned traumatized Jing-Mei. Jing-Mei ignores her and gets up from her seat and walks over to a sweat covered, sleeping Erik and kisses his head before bursting into a flood of hysterical tears.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Dr. Chen, are you alright?

****

Jing-Mei_(stuttering through her tears)_**: **Hhhow ccccould anyone do that to a little boy--to their own little boy. I'm not saying that my boys are angels but I can't possibly imagine ever laying an angry hand on them. If I did to them an eighth of what was done to Erik---I would never be able to go on. Erik told me when we first started going out that his father was a sick son of a bitch. I thought Erik was overreacting but I never realized how right Erik was. His father was a sick, twisted, demented FUCKER.

Back home, Jing-Mei is preparing dinner when Rusty walks in.

****

Rusty: When dinner? I'm so hungry I could eat a dog.

Rascal turns and looks at the famished look on his master's face and starts to back away.

****

Rusty: Easy Rascal. Just a saying. I never hurt you. We love you.

****

Jing-Mei: That is so true. All of us do. Me, Rusty, Antonio, Grandma Peterson and especially your papa.

****

Rusty: Papa likes all animals, huh.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I think so. He never was allowed to keep pets when he was younger. 

****

Rusty: But we are cause we like animals, too.

****

Jing-Mei: Just like your papa.

****

Rusty: How else am I like papa?

****

Jing-Mei: You look just like him at that age and you have his beautiful eyes and same dimples and the same love of life that he has...or use to have.

****

Rusty: Was Uncle Niclas like papa too? 

To be continued. Please read and review.


	39. Rusty Learns of His Papa's Past

**Recovery**

__

Part 39

**__**

A/N:

-Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian.

-It's implied that Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson are using an Italian/English dictionary to communicate with Rusty. However, they're scrambling through the book so they're really not talking as fast as it appears.

Jing-Mei's hands went numb. She dropped the dishes on the floor and they broke. Rascal ran out of the kitchen and started licking up the bits of bread and meat that were on the floor. Jing-Mei regain her composure and saw Rusty picking up the broken pieces of the dishes.

****

Jing-Mei: _That's not necessary, Rusty._

Rusty: _I help._

Jing-Mei: _I know and I appreciate it but I can manage. You'll cut yourself._

Rusty: _I the man of house. I take care of things._

Jing-Mei: _Yes, I know you are but I think this is something I can handle. Rusty, why don't you take Rascal out for a walk while I clean the mess._

Rusty shrugs and goes into the pantry and gets Rascal's leash. Instantly, Rascal runs towards the clinging sound and starts to whine.

****

Rusty: Rascal, like to walk.

Rusty put the leash on Rascal and the two went for their walk. Jing-Mei cleaned up the broken dishes and thought of way to answer Rusty's question.

Thirty minutes later, Mrs. Peterson and Antonio come home. Antonio is fast asleep in his stroller. The shutting of the door unnerves Jing-Mei. Mrs. Peterson walks into the dining room and turns on the lights to see Jing-Mei sitting at the table. Her eyes are red from crying. Mrs. Peterson is very concerned.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, you two are back. How was the park?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Very nice. There were other nannies out there with their children. Antonio seem to like the swings the best. 

****

Jing-Mei: I guess he had fun then.

****

Mrs. Peterson: A lot of fun. He's totally wiped out. Slept the whole way back. I'll put him in his crib and be back so we can talk.

Mrs. Peterson laid Antonio in his crib without waking him. She turned on the monitor and mobile, then went out and joined Jing-Mei in the kitchen. She started making some coffee when she saw the broken dishes in the trash can.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Is everything alright, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I don't know what you mean. Everything's fine.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Are you sure? It's just that I come home and find you sitting alone in the dark at the table crying.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh uh, Rusty took Rascal for a walk.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I thought it sounded too quiet, but that's not what I'm talking about. _(pause)_ What happened to the dishes?

****

Jing-Mei: I dropped them. No big deal. 

Mrs. Peterson hands Jing-Mei a cup of coffee, and Jing-Mei's hands are shaking so badly she isn't able to take it from her.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess there is a little more to it then missing my son and his dog.

Mrs. Peterson places Jing-Mei's cup in front of her and sits down at the kitchen table.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik had a breakthrough today. A major breakthrough.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's good, isn't it?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. Yes, it is. It just upset me so much. For the first time since I've known Erik I really got insight to what his life growing up was like. That poor thing went through hell.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You mean the abuse and drugs and alcohol...

****

Jing-Mei: I mean all that and more. That poor little boy was literately tortured and terrorized his entire life. Do you know that sorry excuse of a father that he had use to chain and cage Erik up after he drugged him. Erik watched as Nicholas was dying in front of him and couldn't do anything about it and then that maniac blamed Erik. After Nicholas died, he beat Erik so bad that he had a steel plate implanted in his skull.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Good Lord!!

Mrs. Peterson put her cup down and started crossing her self while saying a small prayer to herself.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't get me wrong, I think getting all that out of his system is good. Now, he can move on. I'm still very concerned for him and I will always worry about him but I know he's in good hands, especially since his doctors are aware of what he's been through. _(pause)_ It's Rusty that I'm worried about. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Has something happened to him?

****

Jing-Mei: No, he's fine physically. During lunch, he was asking me a bunch of questions about his papa. You know, how much he and Antonio are like their papa.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, that's only natural. Rusty is at that age where he's getting a sense of family and he's curious to know why he looks like he does and why he does the things that he does. I remember when Grant was about his age, he was very concerned about being a left handed kid. He went to Catholic School, where they weren't too keen on that and he would get his knuckles tapped with a ruler when he wrote with his left hand. It was on his mind so much that he finally asked us about it and I told him that is one of the things he got from his father's side of the family. Lee and his father and both Lee's brothers were left handed, where there wasn't one left handed person in my family.

****

Jing-Mei: I knew there was going to come a time when Rusty asked about his papa, since he really doesn't know him---but what he asked me just shook me. It scared the stuffing out of me.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What did he ask you?

****

Jing-Mei: If his Uncle Nicholas was anything like his papa.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh, dear. What did you say to him?

****

Jing-Mei: Nothing. I didn't know what to say. I accidentally dropped the dish and that sort of distracted Rusty away from the question but I'm afraid it's only temporary. Dr. Legaspi said if he does ask me questions, that I should answer them truthfully and let him know that his papa and I love him and Antonio very much and that they are safe. She's even offered to speak with him if I need her to.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It looks like you have everything under cont...

The door flies open and in runs Rascal and Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, where have you two been? You were gone a long time.

****

Rusty: Rascal seen cat and chased him up a tree. He's fast. I finally caught up with him.

A cold shiver went down Jing-Mei's back. She grabbed Rusty by the shoulders and bent down to his eye level.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, I don't want you ever to let go of that leash again. Do you understand me? You are never to let Rascal get away from you when you are out there with him alone.

****

Rusty: Sorry Mama Jing. I won't. Rusty bad. 

****

Jing-Mei: No baby, you're not bad. I didn't mean to yell at you. I worry about you so much.

Rascal came back in from the kitchen with his food bowl in his mouth.

****

Rusty: I have to feed Rascal, now. He worked up appetite.

Jing-Mei looked at Mrs. Peterson and she got the message.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'll feed him. I think you two have a lot to talk about.

Mrs. Peterson takes Rascal into the kitchen while Jing-Mei sits Rusty down on the couch.

****

Rusty: _You going yell at me now?_

Jing-Mei: _No, I'm not. I do need to talk to you about something. Before you and Rascal left for your walk, you asked me about your Uncle Nicholas, remember._

Rusty nods.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I need to explain a few things about your papa, his brother and his father. Some of the things I'm going to tell you are going to be very hard for you to hear but I think you're old enough where you can handle them and if you have any questions I want you to ask them. Okay?

****

Rusty: Yes, Mama Jing.

Jing-Mei told Rusty that his papa's daddy hurt him and his brother and because of the hurt his Uncle Nicholas died and his papa had some problems growing up. She didn't elaborate or confuse him with details. Rusty understood enough of it to bring tears to his eyes. 

****

Rusty: Papa good, right. Papa won't do that to me or Tonio.

****

Jing-Mei: No, neither of us will ever ever hurt either of you. You guys are the most important people in our lives and we love you so much.

****

Rusty: Rascal, too.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, Rascal too. It's true that what your grandfather did to your papa was beyond mean---it was down right cruel and it's bothered your papa for a long time. That's why your papa hasn't had very much contact with you boys. It's not that he doesn't love you. He does in his own way, he's afraid that he'll act like his daddy and hurt you but he never would because your daddy's got a real big, kind and gentle heart. You've seen how good he is with Rascal. He's working through his problems, so that when he gets out of the hospital he will be the perfect daddy that you and Antonio deserve. Are you okay, baby?

****

Rusty_(wiping his tears)_**: **I love you, Mama Jing.

****

Jing-Mei: I love you, too.

Antonio starts to cry startling Jing-Mei.

****

Rusty: I'll get him. He needs his big brother take care of him.

****

Jing-Mei: You are your father's son.

Rusty heads towards the nursery when he turns back to Jing-Mei.

****

Rusty_(smiling)_**: **I love papa, too.

Jing-Mei returned the smile and Rusty continued to the nursery. Jing-Mei took a deep breath and stood up. She turned towards the kitchen and saw Mrs. Peterson standing in the doorway.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, how did I do?

****

Mrs. Peterson: You did just fine. Your a good mommy and Grant will be a good daddy.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik will be a good daddy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yeah Erik. _(pause) _Do you mind a little bit of criticism? 

****

Jing-Mei: I value your opinion. I didn't want to go into all the gruesome details of Erik's abuse because I'm afraid of giving him nightmares. I'll probably have them myself for a long time with what I now know. Is there something more I should have said to him?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No. It's not about that. You were a little rough on Rusty earlier when he came in from walking the dog.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I know I was. I feel awful about it too. I've been thinking a lot about the break-in that happened while you were away. Pincard told me to keep an eye on the boys. I should have Capt. Amos put a guard back on us but Rusty has gotten use to his freedom now, I hate to take it away from him again. As long as he's with Rascal, I know he's safe. Rascal won't let anyone near the kids---near any of us. He's got that same protective guard that Erik has. I had better go apologize to him.

Jing-Mei goes into the nursery and stops dead in the doorway. She waves Mrs. Peterson over and tells her to be quiet. Both ladies stand at the opening of the nursery and quietly watch as Rusty, who sitting in the rocking chair, is holding Antonio and singing to him. Rascal is sitting next to the chair.

****

Rusty: Tonio, you don't worry. Big brother Rusty and Rascal will always be here to take care of you. We love you and so does Mama Jing and Grandma Peterson and Papa. He's going to take care of all of us when he's better but until then I'm here. So, if you have any problems you come to Rusty. 

Rusty kissed Antonio on the head and gave him a hug. Antonio started to laugh. Rascal barks and pants happily with his playmates. Both the women smiled and their hearts skipped a beat. Just one more moment that Erik should be sharing in.

****

Jing-Mei_(whispering to Mrs. Peterson)_**: **I think Rusty has a bit of that protectiveness in him too.

The next morning, Jing-Mei heads up to Erik's room when she is confronted by Carter.

****

Carter: So, going up for one of Erik's sessions?

****

Jing-Mei: No. Erik won't be having a session for awhile. He's still recovering from his last one.

****

Carter: That bad. 

****

Jing-Mei: Emotional, to say the least...oh, that's right you don't know.

****

Carter: Know what?

Jing-Mei and Carter go into the lounge where she fills him in on Erik's last session. Carter remains speechless. 

****

Jing-Mei: I know John. There's not much you can say about what happened to Erik. 

****

Carter: Should you even be telling me this? I mean this is kind of private. Do you think Erik would want you talking behind his back.

****

Jing-Mei: You are going to start footing Erik's medical expenses, you should realize what you got yourself involved in.

****

Carter: I was involved in Erik's problems along time before we learned his past, Deb.

****

Jing-Mei: That's right. Well, if you'll excuse me I want to get up and see Erik before I start work.

Jing-Mei enters Erik's room. He's still asleep. She walks over and kisses his head, waking him up.

****

Jing-Mei: Good morning, sunshine.

****

Erik: Gggood mmmorning, Ccchin.

Erik starts to move in his bed but with his movement limited because of the bindings, he starts to groan.

****

Jing-Mei: Something wrong, Erik?

****

Erik: Ssstiff lllegs.

Jing-Mei pulls the covers off of Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: They do look sore. I wonder...I don't think it would hurt. I'm not going to stand by and let my husband suffer. I'll do it.

Jing-Mei removes Erik's leg restraints. She starts rubbing his legs and flexing them. Erik flinches in pain.

****

Jing-Mei: Does that hurt?

****

Erik: Hhhurt Eerik.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't mean to hurt you, sweetheart. I'm only trying to work the muscles. They are really tight.

Jing-Mei helps Erik with more leg lifts when Dr. Romano and Peter walk in.

****

Romano: How's he doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Not bad. His legs are very sore and quite swollen. I think they are getting rigid again from lack of use. He's needs to start physical therapy again.

****

Romano: I know, but how? We can't let another person know about him?

The three doctors think while Jing-Mei places Erik's legs back in the restraints.

****

Peter: What if we use the physical therapy room when it's empty? 

****

Romano: And what do we do about a physical therapist?

****

Peter: We could help him--I mean the doctors that know about Erik. I'll help him and I know Jing-Mei will, too.

****

Romano: That's a nice thought, Dr. Benton, but I'm afraid it's going to take more than two doctors to help him. Effort and time wise.

****

Peter: Jing-Mei, if you spoke to the other doctors down in the ER would they help out.?

****

Jing-Mei: I can't answer for them, but I will ask them. If I can arrange for extra help, could we use the PT room, Dr. Romano?

****

Romano: The sooner he is back on his feet the quicker I get him the hell out of my hospital.

****

Jing-Mei: So, that's a yes.

Romano nods. 

****

Peter: What about you helping out with him, Dr. Romano?

****

Romano: I'm not going anywhere near him. The last time I did he busted my nose. It's still not healed and I'll probably never smell again.

****

Peter_(thinking to himself)_**:** Oh, don't worry Romano. You will smell again and forever. _(meaning it in a sarcastic matter)_

****

Jing-Mei: I'll let you get to work examining him, now. My shift starts shortly. Thank you, Peter.

Jing-Mei walks over and hugs Peter.

****

Peter: Your welcome. I'll admit that as Malucci, I never had a good word to say about him, but as Erik---he's alright.

Jing-Mei goes down to the ER and one by one she talks to her co-workers about Peter's idea. They all agree to volunteer some time with Erik's therapy. Jing-Mei arranges to work night shifts so she can be there with Erik at night, which is the only time they can privately use the PT room. 

Over the next week, Jing-Mei along with a different ER volunteer work with Erik, doing his physical therapy. They start him with leg lifts and then move on to putting weights on his ankles. They try to get him on the parallel bars but his legs continuously buckle under despite his leg braces.

Jing-Mei sets Erik up on a schedule. During the day, he goes back into sessions with Dr. Legaspi and at night it's the pain of physical therapy.

****

Jing-Mei: So Dr. Legaspi, what do you have planned for Erik's first session back?

****

Dr. Legaspi: I'll take it easy on him now. He's had such a rough time. I'll put him under and let him talk about whatever he wants to---whether it has to do with his traumatic past or not. It may prove to be interesting.

Dr. Legaspi and Jing-Mei enter Erik's room, where he's laying in bed watching tv. He is finally free of his four-point restraints and able to move around more, but still not enough movement as he should have.

****

Dr. Legaspi: How are we doing today?

****

Erik: Gggood....uuh, Lllegs hhhurt.

****

Jing-Mei: Still bothering you, huh? I'll speak with Dr. Romano and see what we can do about that.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Are you ready for our chat today?

Erik shrugs. Dr. Legaspi turns off the tv and lights. She places Erik under and begins the session.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Alright is there anything you want to talk about today? I'll leave it up to you. You're the boss. 

Erik goes on and on about small incidents from his past. He talks about how he took care of Sophie when she was born. He read to her, played with her and fed her when his parents were too screwed up to do it themselves. He mentioned how they doted on her, the same way they did with Nicholas. He told his shrink that his parents were rough on Sophie and Nicholas but never as tough as they were on him. Then he burst into tears and shook in his bed.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Erik, what's the matter?

****

Erik_(crying)_**: **Wwwhy dddid mmmy pparents Nnnicholas Sssophie lllike ssso mmmuch? Wwwhy dddidn't ttthey lllove mme aat all? Wwwhat wwrong wwith mme tto mmake hhate mme?

Erik continued to cry and shake with emotion. Dr. Legaspi and Jing-Mei looked at each other and remained speechless.

****

Dr. Legaspi: There wasn't a damn thing wrong with you. I don't know why your parents neglected you so much but it wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong, Erik. They were the ones who were wrong. Do you understand that?

Erik nodded but continued to cry. Jing-Mei went over to comfort him. She sat down on the bed and brushed against his right leg and Erik screamed in agony.

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, what happened?

****

Erik: Mmmy hhhurts...lleg.

They pulled the blankets off of Erik and saw his legs swollen to twice their size and totally pale. Erik's golden tan gone from them.

****

Jing-Mei: Dear god! I'll go get Dr. Romano.

****

Dr. Legaspi: While you do that, I'll bring him out from his trance.

A few minutes later, Jing-Mei returns with Elizabeth and Dr. Romano. Dr. Romano chases Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi out while they examining a crying Erik, and his painful legs.

****

Jing-Mei: Elizabeth, I have to go pick Rusty up from school. I'll be back tonight for my shift--let me know what's happening. If it's really serious then page me.

****

Elizabeth: Will do.

Jing-Mei leaves while the two surgeons perform the necessary exams and tests on Erik.

Down at the ER, Carter gets hold of the chart for his next patient.

****

Carter: _McMillian, Henry._

An older man steps up and Carter takes him into Curtain Two. He spots Abby coming down the hall.

****

Carter: Uh, Mr. McMillian, go sit on the bed and I'll be right with you.

Mr. McMillian does as he is told. Carter signals Abby to come over. She stops outside Curtain Two and chats with Carter.

****

Carter: I was hoping to run into you sometime today. Do you have any plans for tonight?

****

Abby: Why?

****

Carter: Tickets to the theater and dinner tonight, if you would like to go.

****

Abby: I'd love too._(pause)_ Oh sorry, I forgot I promised Jing-Mei that I would help with Dr. Dave's therapy tonight. If I can find someone to cover for me, I'll go and make it up to the Maluccis later.

****

Carter: Who will you ask?

****

Abby: I don't know. It won't be easy since only a handful of us know of Dave's existence.

****

Carter: Try to and I'll ask around, as well. 

Abby goes on her way while Carter attends to his patient.

Later that night, when Jing-Mei returns for her shift she goes up to see Elizabeth. She knocks on the door and then enters. Elizabeth is sitting at her desk dictating when she sees Jing-Mei approach.

****

Elizabeth: Please come in, Jing-Mei.

Jing-Mei takes a seat while trying to read Elizabeth's face and prepare herself for what Elizabeth is going to tell her.

Jing-Mei comes off the elevator and walks into the ER. She sees some the staff gather at the admit desk.

****

Carter: Any luck in getting someone to cover for you?

****

Abby: No. It's not that they don't want to help but either they're working or they assumed that I was helping Dr. Chen tonight and made other plans.

Jing-Mei joins the others at the desk.

****

Abby: We were just talking about you. What time do you want to get started with Dav...Erik's therapy tonight?

****

Jing-Mei: That won't be necessary. Erik won't be going to the PT room tonight.

Both Abby and Carter started smiling, knowing now they can go about their plans. Then they notice the distressed look on Jing-Mei's face.

****

Luka: Jing-Mei, is something wrong with Erik?

****

Jing-Mei: I thought Erik's legs were swollen because he wasn't exercising them enough, but even with his therapy they are still swollen. He was in a lot of pain with them today. Elizabeth and Dr. Romano ran some tests and learn why there was so much edema. 

****

Kerry: What's wrong with him?

****

Jing-Mei: Blood clots. Erik is in the beginning stages of thrombophlebitis.

****

Kerry: What are they doing to treat him?

****

Jing-Mei: They've done a Dobbler Ultrasound and said that right now it is in a treatable stage. They've started him on a Coumadin IV to thin out the blood and prevent other clots from forming.

****

Carter: Sounds like it's under control, now.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess. Dr. Romano had to readjust his meds again. The Imuran that Erik is on now, will interact with the Coumadin so he took him off it and put him on Neoral. And, he has to stay off his feet until he's better and there are no signs of any more clots, which means that's going to set his therapy back again. At least, I can still help him with his leg lifts and put the weights on him.

****

Luka: But everything's going to work out for him cause they caught it early enough.

****

Jing-Mei: He has a small fever that they gave him Tylenol for, other than that yeah, I guess he will. Well, enough about my problems...time to care for others.

Jing-Mei and the other staff gets back to work while Carter and Abby go on their date.

The next morning at the ER desk as Jing-Mei is getting ready to check out, she sees Carter and Abby coming in to begin their shift. They stop and talk.

****

Jing-Mei: How was your _date_ last night?

****

Carter: It wasn't a date, exactly. It was two friends enjoying each other's company.

****

Jing-Mei _(snickering)_**:** Have it your way, John.

****

Abby: How's Erik doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Sleeping as comfortable as possible. He's in a lot of pain especially in his right leg since he still has paralysis and loss of sensation in his left.

Mark darts in the ambulance bay doors and over to the admit desk. He throws a morning paper down on the desk top.

****

Mark: We have a big problem here, guys. Look at this.

Jing-Mei, Carter and Abby look at the front page headline that Mark is referring to.

****

Abby: _Cook County Hospital Fakes Local Doctor's Death. Dr. David Malucci formerly reported killed after being shot in the head at son's christening in the hospital chapel has now been found to be alive and well. Can Cook County's Chief of Staff Dr. Robert Romano explain this as being the first faked death or are there others that they have just been covering up._

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god!! Everyone knows, now! Erik will never be safe! But how did they find out?

All eyes turn to Abby.

****

Abby: I swear I never said a word about Erik.

Carter takes the newspaper from Abby and starts skimming the article when one particular part grabs his attention.

****

Carter_(to himself)_**: **Article written by---Henry McMillian.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	40. Breach of Confidentiality

****

Recovery

__

Part 40

**__**

A/N:

-Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian.

-It's implied that Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson are using an Italian/English dictionary to communicate with Rusty. However, they're scrambling through the book so they're really not talking as fast as it appears.

Carter swallows the lump that is forming in his throat which doesn't go unnoticed by the others.

****

Carter: Uh Deb, uh...

****

Jing-Mei: Are you alright, John? You look a little green there.

****

Carter: No, I'm not. Deb, can we go and talk somewhere?

****

Jing-Mei: What's going on, John?

****

Carter: Uh I..uh

Carter starts pulling at his shirt collar and loosening his tie to help him breathe better, while the whole time he's sweating profusely.

****

Mark: Just spit it out, Carter. Do you know something about this article?

****

Carter: I'm afraid I know everything about it. 

****

Jing-Mei: You talked to a reporter about Erik?

****

Carter: Not intentionally. I didn't know... that is, yesterday a patient of mine in Curtain...uh what does it matter, Abby and I were talking just outside the curtain and we might have mentioned Erik...no, I'm sure we mentioned him.

****

Jing-Mei: What does any of that have to do with this article? It mentions Dave's name not Erik's. There's no way anyone could have made the connection.

****

Abby: It doesn't have to say Erik... when I was talking about him I referred to him as _Dr. Dave_. I also think I used your name, Dr. Chen and the name _Malucci_ also came up.

****

Jing-Mei: Abby, how could you call him by his real name. How long has he been using an alias? You know that we call him _Erik._ How could you?

****

Carter: Deb, don't blame Abby. It's not her fault. She didn't know that we weren't alone---exactly. If you are going to blame anyone, blame me. I knew better than to do that.

****

Abby: So, do I. I am so sorry Dr. Chen. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know. I feel really bad about this.

****

Jing-Mei: You should.

****

Mark: I still don't understand how this story got on the front page if you were alone in the hall.

****

Carter: I told you we weren't exactly alone. My patient behind the curtain.

****

Jing-Mei: You think he overheard and told the newspaper.

****

Carter: I know he overheard but he didn't have to tell the newspaper.

Carter shows them the article.

****

Carter: My patient's name was _Henry McMillian._

****

Jing-Mei: I definitely have to call Capt. Amos now, and have him put security back on us and increase Erik's security.

****

Mark: Carter and Abby, I want to have a word with both of you in the lounge before you sign in about breeching hospital security and patient confidentiality.

Jing-Mei picks up the phone and calls the police station. She gets the front desk and leaves a message for the captain. She hangs up and heads home.

She unlocks the front door. The house is empty, except for Rascal. Mrs. Peterson and Antonio took Rusty to school. Jing-Mei flops exhaustedly down on the couch, barely able to keep her eyes open. Suddenly, she feels something tickling her hand and giggles. She forces her eyes open to see Rascal licking her hand. She scratches the playful pooch behind the ears.

****

Jing-Mei: Hey there, did you miss me? I missed you too. But I am so tired now. I'll play with you later, alright. Maybe, I'll take you to visit your girlfriend when I go to work. Would you like that?

Rascal barks. Jing-Mei continues to scratch Rascal's ears and the happy dog lays down on the floor next to the couch and both fall fast asleep.

Mrs. Peterson awakens Jing-Mei after a few hours of sleep.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Chen, I'm sorry to wake you but there's a phone call for you.

****

Jing-Mei_(groggy)_**: **Is it Capt. Amos? I left a message for him earlier.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, it's Rusty's school. They need to speak with you.

Jing-Mei jumps up from the couch, startling Rascal. She runs and grabs the phone.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello, this is Rusty's mama, Dr. Chen. What's wrong? Has something happened to my little boy?

****

Principal: This is Mr. Taylor, Rusty's principal. No, Dr. Chen. He's fine but there is a problem. 

****

Jing-Mei: What is it?

****

Principal: I think it's something we need to discuss in person. Would it be possible for you to come in and meet with me?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I'm on my way. But you are sure that he's alright?

****

Principal: He's right here in my office and he's okay.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank god! Tell him I'll be right there.

Jing-Mei hangs up and runs around the house to look for her purse and car keys. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Calm down, Dr. Chen. Is something the matter with Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei: According to his principal, he's okay...I just thought they got him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Who got him?

****

Jing-Mei: Uh, Erik's assailants. Didn't you read the newspaper today?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, not yet. Why?

Jing-Mei picks the morning paper off the table where it was put earlier that day. She shows her the front page, which Mrs. Peterson read.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh no, this means that word is out that Dave is alive.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. That's why I called Capt. Amos earlier. Looks like we are going to have to start having security guards around us again.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Of course. Rusty won't be too happy.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. You can see why I was worried when his school called. I've got to go.

Jing-Mei runs out the door and into her car. She heads to Rusty's school.

An hour and a half later, Jing-Mei and Rusty walk through the front door.

****

Jing-Mei: Young man, go straight to your room and start your homework. Don't come out until I call you for dinner.

Rusty stomps off to his room, crying.

****

Jing-Mei: And don't ..._(BANG) _slam that door.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What in the world happened?

Jing-Mei sat at the table and put her head in her hands and started rubbing her temples.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Problems?

****

Jing-Mei: You can say that. You know, that little moppet in there got himself suspended from school. It's only his second week back and now he's going to miss a whole week of school.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What did he do to get suspended?

****

Jing-Mei: Fighting. He's been fighting. The one trait of Erik's I wish he hadn't inherited was his temper.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That sweet little boy fighting? I can't imagine that. I know he doesn't believe in violence---none of us do. What was he fighting about?

****

Jing-Mei: That's what is totally amazing. He was fighting over a girl.

Mrs. Peterson just about chokes on her coffee.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Rusty!! Over a girl!! I can't believe that.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, believe it. As I recall, his papa was suspended when he was younger than Rusty. But that was for putting a cherry bomb in a toilet. That was also the day that his mother was...uh, yeah. I'm sure Erik has had more than his fair share of fights that got him in alot of trouble. Erik was always very good at getting into trouble. In fact, it was the one thing Erik excelled at in his life. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: I would have an easier time of believing that Rusty was fighting a girl than over one. I know he's too much of a gentleman to hit a girl. We've taught him better than that.

****

Jing-Mei: The story I got from Rusty in the principal's office was that another boy was picking on his little friend, Gina, and Rusty acted like Sir Galahad and tried to rescue her.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Gina, isn't that his little girlfriend who's party he went missing at?

****

Jing-Mei: That's the one. Just don't call Gina his girlfriend where Rusty can hear you if you don't want to be caught in middle of an Italian argument with him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Right. I'll start dinner. Why don't you try to get some more sleep before you go back to work.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't. I'm wide awake now. I'll never get back to sleep and if I do I'll probably oversleep. I think I'll take a bath.

Jing-Mei started to fill the tub when she popped her head back into the kitchen.

****

Jing-Mei: Did Capt. Amos call me back yet?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Not yet.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll call the station after my bath.

Jing-Mei heads back to tend to her bath water when she is called back to the kitchen by Mrs. Peterson.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: By the way, out of sheer curiosity...who won the fight?

****

Jing-Mei: The Italian Stallion Jr. won. Oh, Rusty got a small cut over his lip but the other kid is going to have a black eye and shiner for a long time to come. I guess he won't mess with Rusty again.

Jing-Mei goes into the bathroom and Mrs. Peterson continues cooking.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Alright, Rusty!! You go boy!

After her bath, Jing-Mei calls the station and gets Capt. Amos on the phone.

****

Capt. Amos: Yes, Dr. Chen I got your message. As a matter of fact, I was just getting ready to call you.

****

Jing-Mei: I suppose you read this morning's paper.

****

Capt. Amos: Oh yeah. Looks like Erik's cover is blown. What happened?

****

Jing-Mei: Slip of the tongue by two of our co-workers. Captain, I want security put back on us?

****

Capt. Amos: I told you whenever you were ready I would put it back on you. I'll put another guard on Erik too. _(pause) _How's he doing? Can I talk to him yet?

****

Jing-Mei: Not too good. He's not in that great of shape, yet. You can talk to him but I don't think he'll be too helpful to you, now. He still hasn't said anything about his attack fifteen months ago. I'll let you know though. I want to put an end to this soon.

****

Capt. Amos: Me too. I'll arrange for your guards.

Jing-Mei hangs up and goes into her bedroom and finishes dressing for work. She comes out and Rusty is finishing his dinner.

****

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, when you are done your dinner I want you to come over here._

Rusty wipes his mouth with his napkin. Mrs. Peterson starts to remove the dishes. Rusty goes over to Jing-Mei.

****

Rusty: _Mama Jing still mad at me._

Jing-Mei: _I'm not... well, I was a little mad at you first, but I had a chance to cool down. _

Rusty: _Damian, push Gina. Boys don't hit girls. I protect like papa protect aunt Sophie and Uncle Niclas._

Jing-Mei: _I know you thought that you were doing the right thing, and I guess you were but I don't ever want you fighting again._

Rusty: _I win._

Jing-Mei: _Rusty, you are missing my point. Fighting never solves anything. It just causes more problems._

Rusty: _Aunt Sophie say that papa fought when he was my age. He even had gloves to wear._

Jing-Mei: _That is another matter all together. There is a time and place to fight and a safe way to do it. (pause)** Rusty, how would you like to take boxing lessons.**_

Rusty looks at her confused. He starts to scratch his head.

****

Jing-Mei: You'll get to use those gloves of your papa's.

****

Rusty: Yes, yes please Mama Jing.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll arrange it then, but for now, while you are suspended from school---you are not to leave this house and I want you in your room studying and not playing your video game. Understood?

****

Rusty: Yes. Mama Jing still love Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei: Always and forever.

They hug and Jing-Mei kisses his forehead.

****

Jing-Mei: Now, go get ready for your bath and then bed. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight.

****

Rusty: Goodnight.

Jing-Mei walks into the pantry and then the kitchen and comes out with Rascal on his leash. Rusty hears the leash and comes out of his bedroom half-dressed.

****

Rusty: Where Rascal go?

****

Jing-Mei: Rascal is going to spend the night with his girlfriend. Now, bath time young man.

Jing-Mei drops Rascal off at Dr. Romano's place and hands him off to Romano's maid. She continues to the hospital. She isn't able to get through the ambulance bay doors. They are blocked with police cars and news vans. The ER is overran by reporters. Jing-Mei finally makes her way to the admit desk.

****

Jing-Mei: Randi, what on earth is going on?

****

Randi: Your husband's news again.

****

Jing-Mei: This is all because of Erik?

****

Randi: Yup, they're animals. We've already had four people brought in with injuries from being pushed, shoved, trampled and punched.

Out of the lounge pops Dr. Romano.

****

Romano: CHEN! GET IN HERE NOW!!!

Jing-Mei pushes her way through the hoards of people in the lobby and into the lounge, which is being guarded by hospital security. In the lounge, Romano is pacing back and forth. Kerry and Mark are with him.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, Dr. Romano.

****

Romano: Do you see that out there. This is your doing. Yours and that mess' upstairs. Now, you got my ass incriminated in some sort of cover-up. 

****

Jing-Mei: I know and I am really sorry. But you can't be held legally responsible for covering up or falsifying Erik's death. Capt. Amos made sure of that.

****

Kerry: I don't think that is what has Dr. Romano so upset, Jing-Mei.

****

Romano: This is the end of it, now. It's over. He punches a hole in one of my walls. Attacks you and Dr. Legaspi, breaks my nose, turns my hospital upside-down and makes himself a genuine pain in ass. That's all I'm going to put up with. 

****

Mark: What are you saying, Dr. Romano?

****

Romano: In a few minutes, I will being making a statement to the press and I will not confirm Erik's existence, but if they ask---and you can be sure as hell, they will---I will not deny it. So, you had better be prepared to deal with this. I can't believe that I helped you all this time keeping him under wraps and you do this to me...

****

Jing-Mei: I am sorry, Dr. Romano. Erik and I appreciate everything you did for us and I spoke with Capt. Amos about increasing security around Erik. I promise you he won't cause anymore trouble.

****

Romano: See that he doesn't. Otherwise, I will carry out my earlier threat and well or not---I will kick his gimpy ass so far out of my hospital---you'll have to take a Greyhound Bus to find him. Do I make myself clear?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, Dr. Romano.

****

Mark: Romano, what happened to the Hippocratic Oath? You know, _Do No Harm._

****

Romano: I had my fingers crossed. Now, excuse me. I have to go out there and clean up this disaster you created.

Romano walks out into the hall amongst all the reporters. 

****

Jing-Mei: Wow, I guess I know how Erik felt getting lectured by all the doctors all the time. 

****

Kerry: Trust me Jing-Mei, Erik let everything that was said to him go in one ear and out the other.

Jing-Mei's pager goes off. She pulls it out of her pocket and looks at it.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh hell!! That's Erik's room. 

Jing-Mei darts up to the sixth floor and heads for Erik's room. She is stopped before she can go in by Dr. Legaspi. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Legaspi, I was paged here.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I know I paged you. Erik is having a grand mal seizure.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	41. The Specialist

****

Recovery

__

Part 41

****

Jing-Mei: GOD!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?! I HAVE TO GO IN TO HIM! 

****

Dr. Legaspi: Both Dr. Benton and Dr. Corday are in there with him. I don't think you should go...

Jing-Mei pushes her way past the psychiatrist and into Erik's room, where Peter and Elizabeth are working furiously on Erik, who is bouncing and thrashing violently and uncontrollably in bed. Jing-Mei moves near him. Close enough to see his eyes rolled back in his head.

****

Jing-Mei; OH GOD!! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!!

****

Elizabeth: Not sure. Dr. Legaspi, take her out of here.

****

Jing-Mei_(crying)_**: **NO!! I WANT TO STAY!! HE NEEDS ME!! ERIK, I'M HERE SWEETHEART!!

****

Peter: You can stay but out of the way.

Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi stand in the background and let the surgeons work on calming Erik down. After twenty minutes, the seizure is over. Erik is settled down in bed, obviously exhausted from his latest trouble. Both Peter and Elizabeth take a deep breath, both are just as worn out as Erik. Jing-Mei runs over to him. 

****

Jing-Mei: Erik, can you hear me?

****

Peter: I don't think so. He'll probably be out for awhile.

****

Jing-Mei: He's sweating like a pig. He's burning up and he's all red in the face. Is that from the seizure? What happened to him?

****

Elizabeth: Sorry, but we won't have any answers until we run some tests on him. Are you getting off now?

****

Jing-Mei: No, just coming on.

****

Elizabeth: Why don't you go down and start your shift while we run the tests. It'll take a couple of hours at least and we'll page you when we are done.

Jing-Mei looks at Dr. Legaspi and she nods back. Dr. Legaspi escorts Jing-Mei out of the room and back down to the ER, where there are still reporters gathered. Dr. Legaspi takes an upset Jing-Mei into the lounge to avoid the reporters that are now approaching her for a statement. She sits with her while they wait.

An hour passes and then another, Jing-Mei works the best she can down in the ER but can't stop wondering what is wrong with her husband. Every so often she'll call upstairs to see if there's any news about Erik. Her co-workers would ask her when they saw her if she heard anything and her answer would still be no. As the time went by, the reporters got less and less until there was only the occasional one hanging around the admit desk hoping to get a statement out of one of the staff, especially Jing-Mei. The board was almost empty so most of the staff was relaxing in the lounge, when Elizabeth walked in. Jing-Mei did a double take when she saw the grimacing look on the surgeon's face.

****

Jing-Mei: Elizabeth, do you have a diagnosis for Erik? 

Elizabeth plops down in a nearby chair.

****

Elizabeth: Yes, I'm afraid I do.

****

Carter: What's wrong with him?

Elizabeth looks at Carter as if to say that it was none of his business. Jing-Mei recognizes that look on Elizabeth.

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay. Just tell us what's the matter with my husband? What caused his seizure, his fever, that rash?

****

Elizabeth: It was an allergic reaction.

****

Mark: To what?

****

Elizabeth: When Erik developed thrombophlebitis, we put him on Coumadin and because it interacted with his Imuran, we took him off the Imuran and placed him on Neoral which contained cyclosporine which is what Erik is allergic to.

****

Mark: So, he can't take the Neoral and as long as he's on Coumadin he can't take the Imuran.

****

Jing-Mei: How much longer is he going to be on the Coumadin?

****

Elizabeth: Until we are sure he's not going to throw any more clots. His legs are still extremely swollen and pale.

****

Kerry: What about the pain?

****

Elizabeth: He's on percocet. 

****

Kerry: So, you just have to find another immunosuppressant drug to put him on, right?

****

Elizabeth: I'm afraid it's not that easy. Erik's developed AIN.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, I'm not familiar with that term.

****

Elizabeth: Acute Interstitial Nephritis. It's not very common. In fact we had to do a kidney biopsy on Erik to properly diagnosis it. That's what took so long upstairs.

****

Jing-Mei: A biopsy? Erik had surgery and you didn't call me.

****

Elizabeth: It wasn't exactly an operation---just a small procedure. It only took a little over an hour. We also dipped a urine and it came up positive for increased eosinophils which is commonly seen with allergic reactions and there was blood in his urine. 

****

Jing-Mei: So, what are we looking at?

****

Elizabeth: The AIN has caused complete shutdown of Erik's renal functions. He's on diuretics and some strong antibiotics. 

****

Jing-Mei: The antibiotics will help make him better. That's all he needs then.

****

Elizabeth: Jing-Mei, I don't think you quite understand what is happening here. Listen to me, Erik is going into kidney failure.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh Jesus! You're telling me he needs another transplant.

****

Elizabeth: The next 24-36 hours will be extremely critical for him. As a precaution, I took the liberty of putting Erik's name back on the UNOS list. 

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you Elizabeth. So, what do we do now? Just sit and wait and watch him waste away...

****

Elizabeth: Let's give the antibiotics a chance to work. After 36 hours if there's no improvement and the antibiotics don't clear up the infection then a transplant is exactly what were looking at. He'll become a STAT 1 and his name will go to the top of transplant list. 

****

Carter: Which means the next kidney that comes available that matches Erik is his.

****

Elizabeth: Unfortunately, under the same conditions as last time.

****

Jing-Mei: You mean the donor's family has to know about Erik's other medical problems if they are to give him the kidney.

****

Elizabeth: I wish I can change the law but I can't.

****

Kerry: Are you sure that he's going to need the transplant?

****

Elizabeth: If Erik gets through this crisis, I'm sorry to say he will eventually need a transplant in the future. The kidney is extremely weak and even if he beats the nephritis, sooner or later the kidney will collapse. He's back on dialysis to give the weakened kidney a rest.

****

Jing-Mei: How was he doing when you left him?

****

Elizabeth: He's in bad shape. Romano was up there checking his vitals when I left.

****

Jing-Mei: Can I see him, now?

****

Elizabeth: Sure, but you have to scrub and gown up first. His immune system is broken down so much that he is very susceptible to any cold or bacteria. The smallest germ that gets near him could kill him. We've even had to turn his room into an isolation unit. 

****

Jing-Mei: Will it be alright, Kerry? I just want to check up on him. I won't be gone for long.

****

Kerry: We'll page you if we need you.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you.

She and Elizabeth head up to the sixth floor.

Jing-Mei finishes scrubbing up and gets into her gown, mask and gloves. She enters Erik's room and sees him lying in bed, thrashing, twisting, turning and moaning. As she gets closer to him, she sees the heavy beads of sweat cascading his forehead and quickly working their way down the sides of his face dripping onto his gown. She picked up his hand and held it. That like the rest of his body was burning up and trembling. She ran her hand across his brow and when she removed it, her glove was soaked. She could see that he was in a great deal of pain. She reached down to the end of his bed and lifted up his chart and looked at his latest vitals that Romano wrote down.

****

Jing-Mei: Pulse: 72, Respirations: 10 on 100% oxygen, B/P 150/ 112---way too high. Temperature: 106.2 degrees---so is that.

Jing-Mei put the chart down and turned back to her hot, squirming man who was lying in tremendous discomfort.

****

Jing-Mei: Hey, baby. I know it hurts, but your tough. You are going to come through this. We are going to get you through this. And I have a little incentive to help you along. You know, we haven't had much of a marriage yet so how about we make plans to go away once your better. Maybe we'll go back to Italy. There's some things there you have to see and we'll take the boys with us. That's what we need--a family vacation just us and the kids and we'll take Mrs. Peterson with us so she can watch the children and we can have some time alone. After all, it will be our honeymoon. I know what you are thinking and yes, we can take Rascal too. I don't think either you or Rusty would have it any other way and what's a family getaway with out the family dog._ (pause)_ So, if that doesn't make you want to get better soon, then I don't know what will. Who knows, maybe while we're over there we can start working on a baby brother or sister for Rusty and Antonio. _(bursting into tears) _Oh god, Erik you can't die on me...you've come way too far for us to lose you now. I love you Erik, I love you!!

Jing-Mei drops her head down and starts crying while still holding Erik's shaking hand, tightly.

Later when Jing-Mei arrives home with Rascal in tow, Rusty meets them at the front door and greets them. Antonio is sitting on the floor playing with his blocks while Mrs. Peterson is fixing dinner. Rusty bends down and gives Rascal a hug.

****

Rusty: Rascal, have fun with his_ "girlfriend"._

Rusty sticks his tongue out and makes a gross look on his face at the thought of his buddy liking girls.

****

Jing-Mei: Now Rusty, you don't really hate girls otherwise you wouldn't have stood up for Gina. 

****

Rusty: Well for a girl, she's not THAT bad. I guess she's kind of pretty.

****

Jing-Mei: That's a start.

****

Antonio: Mama!

Jing-Mei goes over to Antonio's open and waiting arms. She picks him up and kisses his head. Rusty and Rascal walk over to them.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, look at this. Tonio, who this.

Rusty points at Rascal as the energized dog goes between sitting and standing.

****

Antonio: Woofie! Woofie!

A large smile appears on both Rusty and Jing-Mei's face.

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio! That's wonderful.

****

Rusty: I teached Tonio that. Now, if I can get him to use the potty.

****

Jing-Mei: Give it some time, Rusty. He's still just a baby, not a big guy like you.

Mrs. Peterson comes in, clapping her hands to get their attention.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dinner is just about ready.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, go wash up. I need to talk with Mrs. Peterson.

Rusty and Rascal go into the bathroom. Jing-Mei places Antonio in his high chair.

****

Jing-Mei: Sit down, Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: This sounds serious. 

****

Jing-Mei: Very. And you have a right to know because in a way, it effects you. Erik is very sick.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You said he had blood clots forming in his legs...

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, but I'm afraid it's progressed further. He had a bad reaction to one of his new medications which brought on a horrific seizure and developed into AIN.

Mrs. Peterson starts to panic.

****

Mrs. Peterson: AIN? What's that?

****

Jing-Mei: It's a long name for saying that Erik has nephritis--a serious kidney infection.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What are they doing for him?

****

Jing-Mei: His renal system is shot. They have him on strong IV antibiotics and dialysis, but he's got this rash covering him and he's sweating uncontrollable and his fever and blood pressure are way too high. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: They are doing everything possible for him, aren't they?

****

Jing-Mei: Of course, but there is one other thing you should know. Erik's going into kidney failure. He's been put back on the UNOS list. He's probably going to need another transplant.

Mrs. Peterson starts to shake, then gets up from her seat and walks to the other side of the room.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, what is it?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Are they sure, I mean really sure that he needs a new kidney?

****

Jing-Mei: They said even if he makes it through this catastrophe, and he will, that his kidney is damaged and he'll need another one to extend his life. Does that bother you?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, no. I want what's best for Erik, definitely. It's just the thought of a new kidney in him that saddens me. If he does get someone else's kidney than I'll lose my connection with your family.

****

Jing-Mei: That will never happen. With or without Grant's kidney keeping Erik alive, you are still Antonio's godmother and nanny to both boys. You are family and that's how we think of you. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: I feel the same way about you. I don't know what I would do if I wasn't changing Antonio's diapers, cleaning up after Rusty, letting Rascal in and out of the house and listening to your stories about life in the ER. 

The ladies briefly hug and then break apart to settle down for dinner.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Is Erik going to die?

****

Jing-Mei: Erik will...

Jing-Mei is interrupted by a loud scream. The ladies turn around to see Rusty standing behind them, crying.

****

Rusty: Papa dead!! My papa dead!!

The women approach the sobbing boy. Jing-Mei hugs him in an effort to soothe him. 

****

Jing-Mei: No baby, he's not. Your papa is sick but he's going to get better. He has to because we already made plans to go on a family vacation when he's well and out of the hospital. 

****

Rusty: Vacation? Papa come.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure he will. Him, you, me, Antonio, Mrs. Peterson and even Rascal. 

****

Rusty_(trying to control his crying)_**:** Where we go?

****

Jing-Mei: Any ideas?

****

Rusty: DISNEYWORLD!!!

****

Jing-Mei: Hmmm! Disney World---why not. We could do that and I was thinking maybe another trip over to Italy.

Rusty starts wiping his tears away.

****

Rusty: GREAT!! I'll go pack.

As Rusty heads back to his bedroom, he is stopped by the ladies who put their hands on his shoulders to keep him from going anywhere.

****

Jing-Mei: Yo, big guy! Not so fast. We have to wait until papa is well, remember. So, in the meantime go sit down and have your dinner.

As the trio, heads for the table they spot Rascal coming out from the bathroom with white foam on his feet.

****

Jing-Mei: Rascal! What did you get into?

****

Rusty: I wash Rascal paws. Rusty wash up for dinner, Rascal wash up too.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson laugh at the site of Rascal.

****

Jing-Mei: What am I going to do with you two?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I can't imagine ever leaving this family and missing all this.

Several days pass, and Erik's condition has not improved. The staff goes up on their breaks and between their shifts to visit him, but he's still in and out of consciousness. When he is conscious, his fever has made it impossible for him to be responsive to anyone in the room. Jing-Mei sits with him and tells him about all the plans she's making for their future together. She wants him to know that she hasn't given up on him and never will.

****

Jing-Mei_(crying)_**: **Erik, if this is too hard for you to handle, anymore then you let go. Don't hang on because you think it's what's best for us---you do what's best for yourself. It's alright to die, we'll love you no matter what decision you make.

Jing-Mei is interrupted by Dr. Romano tapping her on the shoulder.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Romano, is there some news on Erik's condition.

****

Dr. Romano: Maybe, we'll know more once he's thoroughly examined by a specialist.

****

Jing-Mei: You're bringing in a specialist for Erik?

****

Dr. Romano: No, not really. We've just hired a new head of nephrology. He's one of the best in the country and he agreed to come and examine Erik as his first patient here.

****

Jing-Mei: He's aware of Erik's other medical....

Two nurses assigned to care for Erik, come in and prepare to suction his trachea.

****

Dr. Romano: Yes, he does. Let's leave these nurses to their work.

As they walk out, Dr. Romano continues to tell Jing-Mei about Erik's upcoming examination.

****

Romano: He'll be here around 3pm, and he's going to look at Erik under a microscope so he doesn't miss anything.

****

Jing-Mei: I want to be there while he examines him.

****

Romano: I don't think that will be necessary. We will page you the minute he's done...

****

Jing-Mei: Not good enough. I WANT TO BE THERE!

****

Romano: Alright, I learned along time ago that you never argue with women. I'll see you up here at 3:00 then.

The ER is overrun by patients from a bus accident. It's past 4:30 when Jing-Mei is finally able to get away and realizes she missed Erik's assessment. She runs to the elevator and hurries off on the sixth floor to Erik's room. Not having time to scrub or gown, she stands outside the door and waits. Twenty seven minutes later, Dr. Romano and another doctor come out the door. Both doctors pull down their masks and stare at the nervous Jing-Mei. 

****

Romano: Dr. Jing-Mei Chen, this is our new head of nephrology and Erik's new specialist, Dr. Charles Fallone. _(pause)_ Dr. Charles Fallone, this is Erik's wife, Dr. Jing-Mei Chen. She works down in the ER.

****

Dr. Fallone_(whispering to himself)_**: **So it is him.

****

Jing-Mei: Excuse me?

****

Dr. Fallone: Oh, uh it's a pleasure to meet you.

****

Jing-Mei: Same here. Well, did you find out anything new with Erik?

****

Dr. Fallone: I agree with both Dr. Romano and Dr. Corday's earlier assessment. The kidney is very weak and normally I wouldn't be this concerned but since the patient has only the one and he's got other medical problems to boot, I'm afraid if we don't find a donor soon, he's not going to be able to hang on much longer.

Jing-Mei gulps.

****

Jing-Mei: The dialysis isn't helping?

****

Dr. Fallone: It's doing it's job, alright. However, Erik has got a serious infection to fight off. His immune system is compromised. If we can build that up, then we can increase the antibiotics and stop the infection before it totally destroys the kidney, until we can find a suitable donor. I've taken him off the Coumadin and placed him a small dosage of heparin. That combined with the Plavix that I'm putting him on now, should help reduce and stop the clots from forming that's causing his thrombophlebitis. This way we can put him back on the Imuran and prevent any organ rejection. If that happens then we will have to go in and remove the kidney and increase his dialysis. You know from being a doctor, that when a patient is put on a machine to do the work for the part of him that doesn't function on it's own anymore, that their is an increase risk of infection. and complications. We are going to do everything to prevent that from happening. 

Dr. Fallone looks at his watch. 

****

Dr. Fallone: If you'll excuse me, I have a call to make. Dr. Chen, if you have any other questions--feel free to ask me.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Dr. Fallone.

Dr. Fallone leaves and Jing-Mei turns back to Dr. Romano.

****

Jing-Mei: What about his vitals?

****

Romano: No change. His sats are still low. I've put him on Zocor to help with his increased blood pressure. That should help, but his fever is still high. He could have another seizure at any time. I'll be working right along side Dr. Fallone and monitoring his condition closely.

****

Jing-Mei: Can I see him, now?

****

Romano: As long as you scrub and gown and don't spend too much time in there with him. He's been giving Temazepam, to help him get some rest.

****

Jing-Mei: I won't. Thanks.

Jing-Mei goes towards the scrub room when Romano calls to her.

****

Romano: By the way, Henrietta appreciated the visit from your pooch. 

****

Jing-Mei: Good, I'm glad. How's she doing?

****

Romano: Great, she's getting so big. She'll drop those puppies any day now.

****

Jing-Mei: Call me when she's ready to deliver. I bet Rusty would love to experience the miracle of birth.

Dr. Fallone sits at his desk in his newly acquired office. He starts to look over Erik's medical file as he waits for his party to enter the phone on the other end. Finally, someone picks up.

****

Dr. Fallone: Hey, it's me. _(pause)_ That's right._(pause)_ Sorry, but I've been busy.

He pulls the phone away from his ear because the person on the other end is screaming his head off, obviously upset.

****

Dr. Fallone: I'll make it up to you in a big way. _(pause)_ With some news. _(pause) _You will never guess who I ran into today, Vincenzio.

To be continued. Please read and review. 

****


	42. New Arrivals

**Recovery**

__

Part 42

**__**

A/N:

-Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian.

-It's implied that Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson are using an Italian/English dictionary to communicate with Rusty. However, they're scrambling through the book so they're really not talking as fast as it appears.

****

Vincenzio: You gonna fucking tell me or do I have to goddamn guess.

****

Dr. Fallone: You can try to but you won't be able to.

****

Vincenzio: I just got back from a long trip. I'm in no mood for this. So either tell me or I'll beat it out of you next time I see your shit face.

****

Dr. Fallone: Fine. Brace yourself. It's your fucking kid, Dave.

Vincenzio's jaw drops and he remains speechless while Dr. Fallone continues to talk to him through the phone. 

****

Dr. Fallone: Did you hear me? Are you there?

****

Vincenzio: That miserable piece of... that sorry excuse for life is still fucking alive. What the hell does it take to kill him.

****

Dr. Fallone: You want me to off him.

****

Vincenzio: No, not just yet. I may have other plans for him. Did he recognize you?

****

Dr. Fallone: I doubt it. Remember, he's never seen me. The only time we meet was in the hangar and he was blindfolded at the time.

****

Vincenzio: You fucking better hope to hell he doesn't remember you. For now, just keep an eye on him and I want daily reports of his fucking progress.

Later that day, Dr. Fallone makes his first visit with his new patient with Dr. Romano in tow. Although, Erik's fever has come down slightly, he is still in great pain. Jing-Mei joins the two doctors for the initial exam of Erik. Once they are in the room, Dr. Romano introduces Dr. Fallone to Erik causing Erik to shake and struggle to get away from his newest doctor. The closer the doctor comes the more aggressive Erik becomes until finally Dr. Fallone pulls back away from Dave. Dave continues to resist as Dr. Romano tries to put Dave in the restraints. Jing-Mei bends down to Dave's eye level to calm him down. Dave fights them by kicking and screaming. 

****

Romano: Nurse, get me some haldol!!

****

Jing-Mei: Wait Dr. Romano, please don't sedate him again. Let me try to make him comfortable. _(pause) _Dave, what's wrong? The doctors only want to examine you so they can find the best way to treat you.

****

Dave: Nnnno, sssteal kkkidney!

Dave's face was soaked in tears and sweat. Jing-Mei saw the absolute terror on Dave's face. She stroked his head but he pulled away. He slammed his face into the pillow and continued to scream.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, no one is going to steal your kidney. I promise you.

Tired of waiting for Dave to settle down, Romano tranquilized Dave himself. 

****

Jing-Mei: Why the hell did you do that?! Can't you see that he's scared to death?

****

Romano: We are busy doctors, Dr. Chen. We don't have all day to wait until your husband gets over his temper tantrum. Now, Dr. Fallone shall we continue.

Dr. Fallone walked back over to Dave, still shaking over Dave's hysterical statement. Dave, who was unconscious was laying on his stomach with his hands tied in restraints. Romano lifts up the back of Dave's gown revealing the scars from his transplant, amongst other scars. Dr. Fallone walked over and pointed to the scars and explained that if they did another transplant, how they would cut Dave not to disturb any of his scar tissue. Then Dr. Fallone showed them a diagram of the kidney and surrounding muscle.

****

Dr. Fallone: As long as we follow the same incision that was made from the first transplant and not cut directly on top of the same wound we won't have to worry about infection. Of course, the damage to the surrounding muscle from the sternal saw that was used on his other kidney could become re-infected.

Jing-Mei raises an suspicious eyebrow towards Dr. Fallone that goes unnoticed.

A few more pokes and probes at Dave's back wounds and the doctors are finished. They untie Dave and turn him on his back again.

****

Romano: Now, was that so difficult? I think you made the job much harder than it had to be.

****

Jing-Mei: Can't help it. I worry about him so much. _(pause)_ Dr. Romano, do you have one more moment, I'd like a word with you.

****

Romano: I have a meeting with Dr. Anspaugh. This can wait until later. Excuse me.

Drs. Romano and Fallone leave Jing-Mei with her unconscious husband. Later that day, Jing-Mei stops by to visit Dave before leaving to pick Rusty up from school. Dave is sitting up in bed, rubbing his back. Jing-Mei walks over to Dave with sorrow in her eyes. Dave gives her damned look.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm so sorry Dave. I never meant for anyone to hurt you but they just wanted to examine you. 

Dave stares at her angrily and remains silent.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, what did you mean when you said that they were trying to steal your kidney? What exactly do you know about your kidneys?

****

Dave: Ggone. Ttaken. Ssstole. Cccut oout. Hhhurt. 

****

Jing-Mei: When you were first brought in here, one of your kidneys were so badly damaged that they removed it and you got a kidney transplant. They didn't steal your kidney, just replaced it.

****

Dave: Kkkkidney ssstole ooone. 

Jing-Mei didn't quite know what to say to that she was so stunned.

****

Jing-Mei: You are trying to tell me something, aren't you Dave?

Dave nods. Jing-Mei grabs his hand and squeezes it.

****

Jing-Mei: Whatever is wrong, just tell me. I'll make sure your safe.

As Dave opens his mouth, Dr. Fallone walks in and he quickly clamps his mouth shut. Dave sinks into his bed. Realizing that Dave isn't going to say anything with this strange doctor in his room, Jing-Mei changes the subject.

****

Dr. Fallone: Well, you're finally awake. How are you feeling, Dr. Malucci?

Dave refuses to speak, so Jing-Mei speaks up.

****

Jing-Mei: His back is sore. I guess it's from all that poking around you did.

****

Dr. Fallone: It was necessary. I didn't mean to put so much pressure on the wound.

Dave starts tossing and turning in bed, trying not to pay attention to the doctor. Jing-Mei notices Dave's uneasy feeling around Dr. Fallone.

****

Jing-Mei: Uh, I think Dave is getting restless. I was just going to take him out for a ride around the halls.

Jing-Mei pushes a wheelchair over to Dave's bed which he quickly pushes away. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, what is it. Don't you want to go out into the halls and maybe down in the ER to visit your friends.

****

Dave: Nnno, cchair. Wwwalk.

Dr. Fallone's beeper goes off. 

****

Dr. Fallone: Excuse me, I just wanted to see if he was alright.

Dr. Fallone leaves the room. Dave pulls himself back up into a seated position.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I know you are getting tired of being in that wheelchair, but your legs are still weak. You need to exercise them more before you try to walk on them unassisted. 

Jing-Mei pushes the chair over to Dave and Dave continues to push it away, getting more and more frustrated each time.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, stop that!

****

Dave: Wwwalk!!

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, please don't fight me on this. Now, if you do try to walk on your own and your legs can't support you, you'll fall and hurt them causing even more damage to them and then you'll be right back where you started. Please, just give therapy a little more time. It'll be worth it in the long run, I promise you.

Dave gives in and between Jing-Mei and one of his guards they place him in the wheelchair and she takes him for a ride through the hospital halls. While waiting for the elevator, they run into Dr. Legaspi.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Hey, you two. You're certainly looking better Dave. 

****

Jing-Mei: Well, he's still on dialysis most of the day and his legs are weak but he's getting better everyday. I'm glad we ran into you.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Really, that's not something I hear a lot of.

****

Jing-Mei: When do you think we could set up another session for Dave. I think he has more to tell us... that he needs to get out.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Let me check my schedule and I'll get back to you. Going up.

****

Jing-Mei: Actually, down to the ER. Thank you, Dr. Legaspi. 

Dr. Legaspi gets on an elevator going up and a few minutes later Jing-Mei and Dave get on the next elevator going down and head into the ER to chat with their co-workers.

Down in the ER, everyone remarks how much better Dave looks and promises to help him with his therapy whenever they get the chance. Dave, who is still very jumpy and nervous around a group of people, tries to relax amongst the ER staff and fit in but no matter how hard he tries to he's still an outsider. He sits in his wheelchair and watches the others do their job and realizes he used to do this same work and now he'll probably never do it again. Unable to stand watching the work flow anymore, he insists on going back up to his room. Jing-Mei says goodbye and pushes Dave's wheelchair up to the elevator.

Jing-Mei helps Dave out of his wheelchair and into bed. 

****

Jing-Mei: Well, that was a nice visit downstairs, don't you think so?

Dave remains silent.

****

Jing-Mei: What's the matter, Dave?

****

Dave: Eeerik, mmme Eeerik.

****

Jing-Mei: No, you're not. You're Dave. Not Erik.

Dave starts getting emotional and shaking his head.

****

Dave: Iiii Eeerik!! Iiii Eeeeri....

Jing-Mei grabs his face and tries to settle him down.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, listen...listen to me. We only pretended you're name was Erik to keep you safe. We can't do that now, so we are going back to calling you Dave. I thought you understood that?

Dave looks at her scared and confused.

****

Jing-Mei: You didn't, did you? _(pause)_ I'm sorry about that. That's definitely our fault. We should have explained it better. You're real name is Dr. Dave Malucci and you use to be a resident down in this ER before you were attacked. I think you had a feeling about your doctoring when we were down in the ER. I saw the way you were looking at everyone working and I saw the hurt look on your face when you couldn't help. 

Dave nods and then drops his soaked face down to the floor.

****

Jing-Mei: You know, you can still be a doctor if you want to. It may take a little time to readjust with your new limitations but I think you'll make it. After all, Dr. Dave can do anything he puts his mind to if he really wants to. 

****

Dave: Ddddr. Eeeerik.

Jing-Mei sighs.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh boy, what have we done?

The following day, while at work Jing-Mei runs into Romano and he gives her some news, not the news she was looking for but at least it was good.

****

Romano: I meant to call you last night, but it happened so quickly. Henrietta had the pups.

****

Jing-Mei: How many?

****

Romano: Five. Three boys and two girls. You will be bringing the father over to do his part.

****

Jing-Mei: Just let me know when visiting hours are and I will have Rascal and both my boys over there. Wait until they hear the news.

The next few days past with Dave still referring to himself as Erik and when anyone corrected him he would yell at them his new identity---_Erik. _

Jing-Mei brought Rusty, Antonio and Mrs. Peterson over to visit with Dave. He sat in his bed and smiled at his kids but said nothing. It was the first time Mrs. Peterson saw Dave since she found out that he was alive. Although, Dave tried to be polite to the older lady, he wasn't thrilled with her kissing or even touching him. Jing-Mei sat the boys on the end of Dave's bed with a table between them and some crayons and paper to draw. Rusty was showing Antonio how to hold the crayon correctly but he just basically scribbled on the paper while Rusty drew a picture. 

With the boys occupied, Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson tried to cheer up Dave.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, you certainly look alot better than the last time I saw you and I can see why Dr. Chen is so crazy about you. You are very handsome.

Mrs. Peterson squeezed Dave's cheek and he swatted her hand away.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave! That wasn't nice!

****

Mrs. Peterson: It's alright, Dr. Chen. Grant didn't like it either. Must be a guy thing.

Dave swung his head around to face Mrs. Peterson.

****

Dave: Gggrant? _(pointing at himself)_ Eeerik.

****

Jing-Mei: She wasn't talking about you. 

Mrs. Peterson stared at all the machines hooked into Dave.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How's his kidney doing?

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson walk to the other side of the room to talk.

****

Jing-Mei: So far, his kidney is holding up. His nephrologist, Dr. Fallone, said that the surgery would be tricky because of all of Dave's scar tissue. He told me that if they can stabilize the kidney then Dave would only need daily dialysis treatments and not be hooked up on it all day, everyday. Then again I'm not so sure I like this doctor. Dave isn't responding to him at all, in fact he hates him.

Dr. Romano walked into the room and stood with the two ladies.

****

Dr. Romano: Way too many visitors, here! Somebody's going to have to leave.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I will.

****

Jing-Mei: That's alright. I promised to take the boys over to see the puppies, if that's okay Dr. Romano?

****

Romano: You had better get over there soon---with your dog. By the way, Dr. Chen you wanted to have a chat before?

****

Jing-Mei: Actually, just a question. Did you tell Dr. Fallone how Dave's kidney was removed?

****

Romano: Yeah, he read the records he knows he had a transplant before.

****

Jing-Mei: No, I mean the kidney that was removed in the hangar.

****

Romano: Didn't see any reason to. Is that it?

****

Jing-Mei: Uh, yeah. That's what I thought.

****

Romano: Now, will you please call your rugrats off of my patient so I can do my job.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson turn and look at Dave. Rusty and Antonio are up closer to Dave, with their drawings. The ladies walk over to them.

****

Rusty: _Look papa. See what I draw._

Dave: _Pppretty pppicture._

Both Romano and Mrs. Peterson looked at Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, can understand and speak Italian. It's his first language after all.

Jing-Mei takes a look at the picture. 

****

Jing-Mei: What did you draw, Rusty?

Rusty starts pointing at the picture.

****

Rusty: That me, you, Grandma Peterson, Tonio, Rascal, papa---mama, Aunt Sophie and Uncle Niclas.

When Jing-Mei looked at the picture closer, she noticed that where Rusty pointed to his mama, Sophie and Nicholas their seemed to be mounds of dirt. She knew that he indicated that they were dead and not coming back. She finally knew for sure that he understood the difference between life and death.

****

Jing-Mei: That's very pretty, Rusty.

Then she noticed that Dave had his eyes fixed on Antonio, still scribbling on his paper. Dave reached for one of the crayons on the table and watched as Antonio maneuvered his crayon around the paper. He tried to position the crayon the same way. Dave smiled as his crayon made contact with the paper which gave Jing-Mei an idea.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright boys, let's go. The doctor needs to examine papa. We need to drop Mrs. Peterson off at the house and pick up Rascal to go to visit his children. Give papa a kiss. 

Dave was so involved with scribbling on the paper and trying to gain control of the crayon without dropping it, he didn't seem to notice the boys kiss his cheek. 

Later at Romano's house, Jing-Mei, Rascal and the boys were escorted in by the maid and over to Henrietta and the pups. Rusty instantly wanted to pick the pups up, but Jing-Mei stopped him. 

****

Jing-Mei: No, no Rusty. You can't touch them yet. The mommy dog wouldn't like it if they started to smell like a human...

****

Rusty: I clean. I took bath.

****

Jing-Mei: It doesn't matter. If the puppy smells too much like a person than the mommy won't feed it. You don't want that now.

Rusty shook his head and backed away. Rascal snuggled in with his new family. Antonio and Rusty stroked the two bigger dogs and smiled.

****

Jing-Mei: Which puppy do you want, Rusty?

Rusty examined the five pups for a few minutes, but he seemed fixed on the smallest of the litter.

****

Rusty_(pointing)_**: **That one so tiny, Mama Jing.

****

Jing-Mei: He looks like the runt of the group.

****

Rusty: Runt?

****

Jing-Mei: The smallest one. 

****

Rusty: He's pushed all the way over. He can't eat. Rascal, help you son.

Rascal pushes the runt over until he is able to grab and suckle on of Henrietta's nipples.

****

Rusty: That better. Mama Jing, the pups were born at same time---are they twins?

****

Jing-Mei: Not exactly twins. I mean I guess quintuplets-but I guess in a sense you can say---yeah, they are.

****

Rusty: Papa and Uncle Niclas twins. I want that one. 

Rusty indicates the runt of the group. Jing-Mei kneels down to Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you sure Rusty? There's a chance that because he is so small, that he may not live very long.

****

Rusty: You said papa was small baby and he is big boy now. My puppy going to be big doggy---like his papa, Rascal.

****

Jing-Mei: I never thought about that before but you're right. Papa was a runt at one time and now, so why the hell not. Okay, Rusty you can have that one. What will you name him?

Rusty thinks while he watches as Antonio tries to handle the pups. Rascal keeps pushing Antonio's hand away with his nose.

****

Rusty: No Tonio. No touch. Good Rascal--protect your puppies. Lucky---I think I'll call him Lucky. 

****

Jing-Mei: Why Lucky?

****

Rusty: Because he lucky to have me and Tonio and Rascal to take care of him.

****

Jing-Mei: That's a good name--Lucky Malucci it is.

The next few days, Jing-Mei would go with Dave during his physical therapy sessions. She noticed as well as many of the others who helped Dave with his therapy that he was less and less enthusiastic about his therapy. Jing-Mei asked Dr. Legaspi to speak with Dave and help her try to convince him that he is Dave and not Erik, a task that she was failing miserably at. She walked in while Dr. Legaspi was having a session with Dave. She watched from the background, not to disturb the two. Dr. Legaspi noticed her presence and excused herself from Dave and walked over to Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: How's it going?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Not good. He's not paying any attention to me.

****

Jing-Mei: Why don't you put him under hypnosis again?

****

Dr. Legaspi: I tried but apparently there's nothing Dave needs to get off his chest so he's not being very cooperative. If he's not receptive to the hypnosis, I'm not going to get through to him.

****

Jing-Mei: I know there's something he was trying to tell me before but he just clammed up when I tried to get it out of him.

****

Dr. Legaspi: If that's the case, then he either doesn't feel it has a lot to do with his problems now, or...

****

Jing-Mei: I disagree with that logic. I think it has a great deal to do with his present state.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What makes you so sure?

****

Jing-Mei: I wasn't going to mention this until I was absolutely sure but Dave does not like his new nephrologist, Dr. Fallone. He freaks out whenever the guy enters his room. I didn't think much about it at first, after all Dave acts like that with everyone, until that one day he came in with Dr. Romano to examine Dave's surgical scars from his last transplant and he insisted that Dave be put on his stomach...

****

Dr. Legaspi: That's not so strange.

****

Jing-Mei: I know but then he was adamant that Dave be put in restraints during the procedure. He said it was to make sure he didn't move around during what could be a few painful moments while he was examined. Dave completely flipped. He wanted nothing to do with that and Romano had to sedate him.

****

Dr. Legaspi: So, he didn't want to be tied down...still not usual.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe, but you didn't see the look in Dave's eyes as he was struggling. He had the fear of god in them. Anyway, there's something that Dr. Fallone said that struck a nerve with me. He said that they would have to be careful during the second transplant with all the scar tissue from the cavity where the other kidney was missing---scar tissue caused by the sternal saw blade.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What is so unusual about that?

****

Jing-Mei: I asked Dr. Romano if he told Dr. Fallone about Dave's missing kidney and the events surrounding it and he said no, that there was no reason to.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I don't see what you are getting at.

****

Jing-Mei: He mentioned the sternal saw blade. That was one piece of evidence that the police never released to the public. Except for a few of the doctors and nurses in the ER, no one knew that a sternal saw blade was used on Dave. So, the only way he could have known that fact was if he was the one who removed Dave's kidney in the first place.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That's one hell of an accusation but also an interesting theory. Have you told anyone else about it?

****

Jing-Mei: No, not yet. I want positive proof of it and Dave is the only one who can give it. That's why I need for you to get him to talk about it. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: Provided that Dave can positively identify him. Did Dave see him during his attack?

****

Jing-Mei: No, as far as I know Dave was blindfolded the entire time he was kidnapped but he recognized his voice I'm sure of that. I don't understand why he won't tell me what I know he wants to about Dr. Fallone?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Maybe he just doesn't know the words to use to get the message across---in a conscious state. He only was able to speak freely about his childhood abuse before because of the relaxed conditions he was under---the hypnosis.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, you mean he could easily talk because he was unconscious. That occurred to me, too. So I got an idea about that. I noticed when my boys were up here the other day that he watched them draw pictures and it peaked his interest. Maybe if we can get him to draw what happened to him, then it will be easier for him to explain it---like you did with the dolls during Dave's hypnosis.

****

Dr. Legaspi: It's worth a shot. We can give it a try. It seems to have worked with children in therapy.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe if it does work, it would explain why Dave has lost his enthusiasm for his physical therapy. He use to want to go down to the PT room and work out. Granted he didn't like his therapist at all, but he did like stretching his muscles and getting the chance to be out of his wheelchair.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I don't think that is the reason for Dave's lack of interest in therapy. It's like I said before, he's depressed. He's been at it for sometime now and he doesn't seem to be getting anywhere.

****

Jing-Mei: His orthopedist surgeon said it would be a long time before Dave was able to walk on his own, especially with his left side paralysis. I explained that to him.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Dave is mentally like a child---maybe a 3 or 4 year old. Now, how many 4 year olds have patience. Besides, if he doesn't get along with his therapist that is half the problem.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm working on getting a new physical therapist for him.

Dr. Legaspi's beeper goes off. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: Got to go. Let me know when you want me to start working with Dave again.

****

Jing-Mei: The sooner the better.

A day or so goes by and Dave is still having problems in physical therapy. Dr. Legaspi comes into Dave's hospital room to consol him after one of his sessions with Martin. She starts talking to him but he pays no attention to him. She hands him a blank piece of paper and a crayon. She pulls over his table and he places the paper on them. Jing-Mei enters the room.

****

Jing-Mei: So, how's it going in here?

****

Dr. Legaspi: We've only just began. _(turning to Dave)_ Alright Dave, I need you to remember back to the day you borrowed Dr. Carter's car. Can you do that for me?

Dave shook his head rigorously.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, this is very important. I know you don't like your new doctor, Dr. Fallone and that there is something you wanted to tell me about him before. If you can't find the right words maybe you can draw a picture to give us a clue.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Would it be easier for you if we asked you a few questions while you drew.

Dave shrugs and picks up the crayon. His hand is shaking as he tries to remember how Rusty told him to hold it. Dave places the crayon and starts to draw a picture while Dr. Legaspi and Jing-Mei fire questions at him.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I know some of the stuff we ask you may sound weird at first, but believe me there is a reason behind it. Also, some of it may be hard for you to remember, or understand but I promise you we will be here for you. You are perfectly safe. Just do your best. Now, that being said, I need for you to concentrate real hard about that day when you asked Carter to borrow his car. Do you remember it?

Dave starts to nod his head while he continues to draw a picture.

****

Jing-Mei: That's a start. We'll going to skip ahead from the time you actually borrowed the car until when you were being held in _"that place"._ Can you tell us anything about it?

****

Dave: Cccold...Nnnnoisy...Llloud.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That's good. Go on, what else can you remember about the place you were in? Use your senses, Dave. Did you see, hear, smell, touch anything that can help us out.

****

Dave: Pppplanes....llloud. Sssmell...bbbad

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, that's right. You were in a airplane hangar and you said that the smell from the gasoline was getting to you.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What about touching anything?

Dave started slamming the crayon to the picture and scratching his head furiously.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, it's alright. Please tell us what you remember?

****

Dave: Ssssitting aall ttime....cccan't uup sstand...ccchair.

****

Jing-Mei: That's cause you were tied up in a chair...Dave, what about Dr. Fallone?

Dave started to cry. He bent his head down and bawled. Then almost as suddenly as he started to whimper he stopped. He picked up his crayon and continued to draw.

****

Jing-Mei: You weren't in the chair when they found you though... But Dave, about Dr. Fallone...did he hurt you?

Dave nods his head.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Are you sure, Dave? Did you see his face?

Dave shakes his head, no. He puts his crayon down and starts to manuever his right hand so that it is covering his eyes.

****

Dave: Sssee nnno. Cccouldn't sssee.

****

Dr. Legaspi: You were blindfolded the whole time, weren't you?

Dave nods and picks up his crayon and goes back to drawing.

****

Dr. Legaspi: How can you be so sure that it was Dr. Fallone if you never saw him?

****

Dave_(arrogantly)_**: **Lllisten...vvvoice...nnot ddeaf or sstupid, ddoctor!

Both Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi jump back at Dave's condescending attitude.

****

Jing-Mei: Shades of the old Dave.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you were stupid or deaf. I guess I didn't think you would remember somebody by just their voice and never having seen them, but I guess it's possible. Dave, what did Dr. Fallone do to hurt you?

Dave ignored her.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, when you first met Dr. Fallone... you made a comment about stealing your kidney. I thought you were afraid about a new transplant, but now that I think about it, that's not what you were talking about, was it?

Dave drops his crayon and encourages Dr. Legaspi and Jing-Mei to look at his picture. They bend over and study the drawing. It's difficult to make out but they try their best to interpret it.

****

Jing-Mei: Looks like someone laying on the ground or floor with two other people standing over him. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: There appears to be something in the hand of the one closer to the person on the floor. And they seem to be in a big barn or a hangar... I would imagine.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, there are some airplanes flying over head. Dave, the person laying on the ground, is that you?

****

Dave: Yyyes. Mmme Eeeerik.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, you Dave. What is that laying in front of you?

****

Dave: Hhhhands.

Dave motions with his right hand and trying to move his left hand to show how he was tied.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Dave, this person leaning over you, is that...

Just then Dr. Romano and Dr. Fallone enter Dave's room. Dr. Legaspi and Jing-Mei look back at Dave and he nods. Jing-Mei grabs the picture and hides it behind her back, keeping Dave's latest visitors from seeing it.

****

Dr. Romano: If you ladies are done here, we have more tests to run on him.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Yeah, I think we did enough for today. We'll be going.

Dave grabs at Jing-Mei's hand and holds it tight. His eyes look up to her, pleading her not to leave him. Jing-Mei bends down, kisses Dave's cheek, slips his drawing under his pillow and whispers into his ear.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't worry sweetheart, we aren't going to let him hurt you. Dr. Romano is here and he won't let him harm you. So, behave yourself and I'll be back later to see you.

Dave unwillingly agrees. Dr. Legaspi and Jing-Mei leave the room. They stop just outside the door.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, what do you think?

****

Dr. Legaspi: You're right about Dr. Fallone and Dave's absolute terror of him. Now, proving it is the hard part. 

****

Jing-Mei: The cops have Dave as a witness. He can just tell them what he told...uh, drew for us.

****

Dr. Legaspi: True, except that Dave is considered, at least right now, mentally unstable and has been traumatized from his past that I don't know if they would believe or take anything he said seriously. They are going to need more that just Dave's say so... Some hard core evidence.

****

Jing-Mei: Nevertheless, I'm going to speak with Capt. Amos.

The next day Jing-Mei walks into Dave's room. She sees Dave crying in bed and immediately goes over to him. She sits on his bed and comforts him.

****

Jing-Mei: Sweetheart, what is wrong?

Dave points to the floor when there is a bunch of torn paper spread over it. She picks up the pieces and recognizes it as his drawing from the past day.

****

Jing-Mei: You're drawing...It was a good drawing... you didn't have to rip it up.

Dave raised his head up and gave her a death stare.

****

Jing-Mei: You didn't tear this up, did you? Who did then?

Dave bent his head down and then pointed to his back, at his kidneys. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Fallone!

Dave nodded as he continued to cry. Jing-Mei sat with Dave trying to calm him down but knowing that Dr. Fallone was on to them. She's just grateful it was only the picture that was ripped up and Dave wasn't harmed. During the next hour, some of the ER staff came up to visit Dave. He finally started to cheer up when he saw his visitors. Then the door to his room opened up and Dr. Romano walked in.

****

Dr. Romano: Didn't realize that there was a party going on here...or did I call a staff meeting and forget about it.

****

Kerry: Just visiting. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Romano, where is Dr. Fallone at?

****

Dr. Romano: Why, is there a problem?

****

Jing-Mei: No, just needed to ask him something.

****

Dr. Romano: Well, maybe I can help you?

****

Jing-Mei: No, it's kind of personal. Where is he?

****

Dr. Romano: I'm afraid that I'm going to have to do. It seems that Dr. Fallone took another position at another hospital.

****

Jing-Mei: What!!

****

Dr. Romano: He quit last night. Believe me, I am just as upset if not more than you. He didn't give any notice or even a forwarding address. Not so much as a _"kiss my ass"_. Well, screw him anyway. He's not the reason why I came in here.

****

Carter: If you have business with Dr. Malucci, we'll go.

****

Dr. Romano: No, you can stay. Besides, I think Dr. Malat...Dave or Erik or whatever the hell his name is this week, would want his friends around when I tell him what I have to.

Jing-Mei panics as does Dave's other visitors.

****

Jing-Mei: You've got Dave's test results back from yesterday. What's wrong with him now? _(biting her fingernails)_

****

Dr. Romano: Yes, we did. Relax. It's actually good news. We are kicking him out.

****

Abby: You're moving him to another room?

****

Dr. Romano: No, were discharging him.

Everyone's jaw drops open. They remain speechless.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you kidding us? You are really letting him go.

****

Dr. Romano: These beds are reserved for sick people, one of which he no longer is. At least, not one that requires hospitalization, according to his results from yesterday's tests. I've spoken with his cardiologist, neurologist, pulmonologist and orthopedist and they agree that any treatment and care Dave needs he can get on an out-patient basis.

It's Jing-Mei's turn to start crying. She and Dave are overran with congratulations from the others. Dave sits on his bed, confused. 

****

Jing-Mei: I don't think he understands. Can I tell him?

****

Dr. Romano: By all means.

Jing-Mei sits by her husband's bedside and takes his confused face in her eyes.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, did you understand what Dr. Romano said? You're coming home, baby.

Dave seems unamused.

****

Jing-Mei: You are leaving here and going home with me and the boys.

****

Dave: Rrrrazal.

Jing-Mei giggles.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, Rascal too.

Dave's face lights up and for the first time in a long time he gives them his famous Malucci grin.

****

Jing-Mei: He knows. He's happy. He has a hard time showing it, but he's happy.

Jing-Mei pulls Dave into a hug, but behind her back his face goes from that of happy to that of scared and worried.

To be continued. Please read and review.

__


	43. Discharged!

****

Recovery

__

Part 44

** __**

A/N:

-Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian.

-It's implied that Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson are using an Italian/English dictionary to communicate with Rusty. However, they're scrambling through the book so they're really not talking as fast as it appears.

-**_Anything written in ** is in Dave's flashback._**

Capt Amos enters the ER and approaches the admit desk. Jing-Mei is coming out of the lounge with Kerry, Carter and Abby. He signals for her to come over.

****

Jing-Mei: Capt. Amos, what brings you here?

****

Capt. Amos: Your phone call. What's this about some kidney doctor?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave's new nephrologist, Dr. Fallone...he knew about Dave's missing kidney.

****

Capt. Amos: That's public knowledge.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, but not the details about how it was removed. You know, the sternal saw blade.

****

Capt. Amos: You think that he's the one that stole Dr. Dave's kidney.

****

Jing-Mei: I think he was the one that removed the kidney. Whether he actually took it himself and sold it, I don't know.

****

Kerry: Wait, are you serious Jing-Mei? If that was true...

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean, IF....Do you think this is something I would make up?

****

Kerry: Of course not. I'm just saying that he's a top specialist in his field, do you think that he would have done such a shitty job in taking the kidney out?

****

Carter: Maybe if he were in a hurry, he would.

****

Jing-Mei: Or if Dave was squirming aro...

****

Kerry: What's the matter, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: It just occurred to me that Dave told me that he remembers hearing Dr. Fallone's voice in the hangar..

****

Abby: So?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave knew his kidney was stolen, that would mean that Dave had to be conscious at the time they stole it.

****

Kerry: That's stretching things a bit, don't you think Jing-Mei? Just because Dave knew that Dr. Fallone was in the room with him, doesn't mean he was awake when his kidney was stolen. 

****

Jing-Mei: How else would you explain that Dave knew that his kidney was ripped off...or out. I never mentioned it to him and I know nobody else would have told him. 

****

Carter: He could have heard Dr. Fallone and his captors talking about it beforehand.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, maybe. But Dave also knew exactly how he was tied when they _"operated"_.

****

Capt. Amos: There's only one way to find out. I want to talk to Dr. Dave, alright.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, but I can't promise he'll say anything. Maybe once he's discharged then he'll be more talkative.

****

Capt. Amos: Discharged?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, his doctors are letting Dave come home soon.

****

Carter: Did they say when they're releasing him, Deb?

****

Jing-Mei: No, not yet. Dr. Romano wants his doctors to give him one final full physical before he'll draw up the discharge papers.

****

Abby: Excited?

****

Jing-Mei: Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic. The shock still hasn't worn off yet. After a year and a half, Dave is going home and just in time for Antonio's first birthday in two weeks.

****

Kerry: What about his weakened kidney?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, his kidney is getting stronger. He's able to be off the dialysis machine for long periods of time now. He'll probably have to come back for treatments, therapy and check ups.

****

Kerry: How's Dave taken the news?

****

Jing-Mei: He's happy. It's hard to tell what goes through Dave's mind these days, but he seems excited about going home to be with Rascal, as far as being with me and the boys... only time will tell. It will be nice to use the wheelchair ramps for their right purpose and not as an obstacle for Rusty and his skateboard.

****

Abby: Speaking of which, how do the boys feel about their daddy coming home?

****

Jing-Mei: I haven't told them yet. I wanted to find out a specific date before I said anything.

****

Capt. Amos: Well Dr. Chen, shall we go pay your husband a visit now?

****

Jing-Mei: Let's go.

Jing-Mei and Capt. Amos head up to Dave's room. They enter to see him drawing on a piece of paper while sitting in a wheelchair. They approach him.

****

Capt. Amos: Hello Dr. Dave. You're looking better. What are you doing there?

****

Dave: Dddr. Eeerik.

****

Capt. Amos: I thought we were back to...

****

Jing-Mei: Dave still insists on being called Erik. Dr. Legaspi says to keep calling him Dave though and maybe he'll start to get the idea. She says it's going to take some time for him to get use to this name change so in the meantime, we just humor him. 

Dave continues to draw, not paying any attention to his visitors. Jing-Mei takes the paper and crayon away from him. He starts to reach for them but his reflexes aren't quite up to snuff and she successfully removes the items.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave found a new hobby to do during his pastime. He likes to draw. _(pause) _Dave, the captain wants to talk to you. If you try to answer the captain's questions, I'll give you these back. _(holding up his crayon and paper)_

Dave nods, Jing-Mei gives him back his drawing materials and the captain pulls up a chair.

****

Capt. Amos: I hear you are starting to remember the day you were attacked. Can you tell me about it?

Dave shrugs.

****

Capt. Amos: I'll take that as a yes._(pause)_ So, Dr. Chen here tells me that you have a connection with one of your new doctors. 

Dave nods without looking up.

****

Capt. Amos: Want to tell me about it?

****

Dave: Tttook kkkidney mme.

****

Capt. Amos: You saw him do it?

****

Dave: Wwwhy pppeople kkkeep aasking mme tthat? _(getting extremely frustrated)_ Nnno ssee---hheard!!!

****

Capt. Amos: Did you hear his voice before or after you were put out?

****

Dave: Ppput ooout wwhere?

****

Capt. Amos: Knocked out for the _"operation"_.

****

Dave_(with a pained expression on his face)_**: **Nnnot sssleep. Iiii wwake uuup wwwhole tttime.

Capt. Amos and Jing-Mei look at each other.

****

Jing-Mei_(angry and sucking air through her teeth)_**: **So, he was conscious during the procedure. Those son of a bitches--didn't even have the decency to knock him out while they did their dirty deed. 

****

Capt. Amos: No doubt these bastards are cruel as shit. _(pause)_ Dr. Dave---did he say anything that might help us with our investigation?

Dave stops drawing and starts to think. A thought comes through his mind but he says nothing and goes back to drawing. Both Capt. Amos and Jing-Mei notice his hesitation.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you remembering something, Dave?

****

Dave: Nnno mmore tttalking. Nnno mmmore.

****

Capt. Amos: We are just trying to find the person responsible for putting you in that wheelchair, but we need your help to do it.

Dave ignores him and puts more pressure on his crayon causing it to rip the paper and upsetting Dave so much that he throws the crayon across the room.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, that's enough for now. I'm sorry Capt. Amos but Dr. Legaspi agreed to meet with Dave when he comes in for his dialysis treatments. If you would like to sit in on one of those sessions, you are welcome to.

****

Capt. Amos: Yeah, I think I will. Call me and let me know when his first session is. 

****

Jing-Mei: I will.

****

Capt. Amos: By the way, where is this Dr. Fallone at now?

****

Jing-Mei: That's the weird part. Dr. Romano says that he just up and left here. Quit his job without any notice or saying a word. I think he's on to us.

****

Capt. Amos: What makes you so sure?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave drew a picture of his attackers while they were _"operating on him"_ and the next day the picture was torn to shreds. Dave says he didn't do it.

****

Capt. Amos: I'll see if I can locate him with an APB. Got to go now.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks and bye.

Capt. Amos leaves the room and Jing-Mei gets Dave a new piece of paper to draw on and another a crayon. She sits and watches him draw. She runs her hand through his hair and lets images of Dave's torture run through her head. She jumps from a chill running down her back at the images.

Later that day during her break, Jing-Mei comes out of a meeting with Dr. Romano and several of Dave's doctors. She re-enters the ER with a large smile across her face as she approaches the admit desk.

****

Kerry: What are you so happy about?

****

Jing-Mei: I was just briefed on Dave's care when he's discharged---TOMORROW!!!

****

Luka: So Dr. Dave is finally going home. 

****

Kerry: That's a little quick, isn't it?

****

Jing-Mei: Actually, we were waiting for his doctors to agree on the proper discharge date. They think he'll be ready to go tomorrow. I can't tell you how happy I am. At last, we can finally be a real family---a whole family.

****

Luka: We are happy for you. 

Jing-Mei looks at her watch.

****

Jing-Mei: Excuse me, I have a call to make.

The next day, Jing-Mei heads into Dave's room expecting to see him packed and ready to go. What she finds when she enters is two nurses, Drs. Romano and Legaspi with Dave and Dr. Romano yelling at Dave, who's got his hands clamped over his ears.

****

Jing-Mei: What's going on here?

****

Dr. Romano: Your old man here is refusing to leave.

****

Jing-Mei: What?! I don't believe that. 

****

Dr. Romano: It's true. The nurses came in to get him dressed and ready to go when he started swinging at them with his good arm. Look Dr. Chen, I have had just about all I'm going to take out of him. Now, either you get him out of my hospital yourself or I'll call Security and have him FORCIBLY REMOVED!!

Dave flinches at the sound of Dr. Romano's increased volume.

****

Jing-Mei_(in a low but intimidating voice)_**: **Stop it Dr. Romano! Lower your voice! You're hurting his ears and also scaring him. I'll talk to him and we will be out of here as soon as he is ready to go and not before.

Frustrated Dr. Romano leaves with the two nurses behind him. Jing-Mei approaches Dave and gently removes his hands from over his ears. She tries to soothe her shaken husband.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, what is wrong? You're going home. That's terrific! I thought that's what you wanted.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I think that's what you wanted, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean? You think I'm pushing Dave into leaving before he's ready.

****

Dr. Legaspi: No, I don't. Well, not exactly. I think he's just scared. He's been in this hospital and the rehab center for over a year and now he's being moved to unfamiliar territory. The people he's gotten use to seeing won't be there everyday. New surroundings are always overwhelming, especially for someone who's been shut in for so long. Maybe it is too soon for him to go?

****

Jing-Mei: What are you saying?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Maybe instead of going home, you should consider placing Dave in a convalescent home.

Jing-Mei's jaw drops in total shock.

****

Jing-Mei: You're joking right? Going home is a step forward. It says that Dave is getting better. To put him in a place like that is a step backward and sends the message to him that he's not now or ever going to get better and we've given up on him. I will never give up on him. NEVER!! Besides, the boys are so excited that their daddy is coming home.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I didn't mean on a permanent basis---just temporary. Just until he's a little bit more recuperated. 

****

Jing-Mei: I want to take him home and I can take care of him better there. I want to give him a sense of family. He's got to start bonding with his sons. _(pause) _In a convalescent home, Dave will be just another number--just another patient amongst dozens of others. He'll get lost in the shuffle. At home, he can have one on one care. I can monitor his health, administer his meds and work with him myself while the boys keep him occupied.

Jing-Mei walks over to Dave's bed and sits down so that she is at eye-level with him.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, think about this---if you come home then you will have our full, undivided attention. You won't have to worry about nurses coming in poking and probing at you all the time. You will be amongst family, where you belong. The boys and I can spend as much time with you as possible. 

Dave looks at her, not impressed by her speech.

****

Jing-Mei: You'll be able to spend all day with Rascal.

A smile starts to form on his face, but disappears.

****

Dave: Nnno, ssstay hhhere.

****

Jing-Mei: This is serious. He never turned down spending the entire day playing with the pooch before.

****

Dr. Legaspi: He's terrified to leave here. He feels safe here. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you will be safe at home too. Capt. Amos has sent us up with all those guards to protect us. You can come back and visit when you come for your treatments and checkups.

Dave still refuses to leave.

****

Dr. Legaspi: And your physical therapy.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't think he'll need to come here for physical therapy anymore.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Why?

There's a knock at the door.

****

Jing-Mei: That's the reason now.

Jing-Mei goes to the door and opens it and lets in a young, well built man. Dave watches as he enters and a smile appears on his face.

****

Dave: Llllarry.

****

Larry: Hello Erik.

****

Jing-Mei: Um Larry, remember I told you his real name is Dave...Dr. Dave Malucci.

****

Larry: Right, sorry. Hello Dr. Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Legaspi, this is Larry. He was Dave's physical therapist over at the rehab center. Larry, Dr. Legaspi is Dave's shrink. 

They shake hands. Larry walks over to Dave and shakes his hand.

****

Larry: Well, you look great. Sorry, I wasn't around when you left the rehab center. I asked about you when I came back but no one would tell me anything. I hear you're going home. Out of sight.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, maybe not as out of sight as you might think. Dave doesn't want to go home.

****

Larry: Why the hell not?

****

Jing-Mei: He's scared. He's been a patient for so long that he's a little nervous about being in a new environment and a little apprehensive about being away from the place where he feels safe. 

****

Larry: There's nothing to worry about. No one will hurt you. I'll see to that since I'll be there---most of the time.

****

Jing-Mei: That's right Dave. I've hired Larry to be your personal physical therapist. He's going to be with you so much you'll think you grew a second skin. We are going to set up the backroom like a gym---parallel bars, weights and all. Nothing but the best for you.

****

Dave: Yyyou mmove iiin wwith mmme. 

****

Larry: Not quite but it'll feel like I did.

****

Dave: Wwwhen wwwe llleave.

Larry and both the female doctors smile along with Dave.

An hour later, Dave's discharge papers were signed. He was in his wheelchair and packed what little personal possessions he had, which included his stuffed dog and some paper and crayons. Jing-Mei wheels Dave out of the room and through the ER where several of his former colleagues are waiting at the admit desk to say goodbye. Dave is bombarded by hugs and well wishes.

****

Carter: So, what happens now with Dave, Deb?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, Dave has to come back to the hospital for his dialysis treatment every other day. While he's on the machine, Dr. Legaspi will be having a session with him and his doctors will monitor his condition.

****

Kerry_(smiling)_**: **Malucci, you've spent more time in this hospital as a patient then you did as a doctor. You know I never thought I say this, everyone but---GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL, MALUCCI!!!

Kerry bends down and gives Malucci a hug and peck on the cheek.

****

Haleh: All the best to both of you.

****

Elizabeth: Yes, you certainly deserve it.

****

Mark: Take your time getting better, but hurry up. I hate to admit it but we really miss you around here, Dave.

Dave politely smiled at them still not remembering them.

While riding home, Jing-Mei tries to engage in conversation with Dave but Dave's mind isn't exactly in the car with him right now. It's back with his last conversation with Capt. Amos in his hospital room. One thought keeps repeating itself in Dave's mind. 

Thinking back to his time spent in the hangar, tied to a chair he remembers a voice saying to someone in the room with him.

****Dr. Fallone: **_So, this is Vincenzio's son. Looks like him but it's hard to tell with the blindfold and gag on him._**

Jing-Mei pulls into the drive-way. Mrs. Peterson and the boys are waiting in the doorway to greet them. Jing-Mei jumps out of the car and heads to the back to take Dave's wheelchair out of the trunk. Meanwhile, Dave starts to sweat and a terrified yet hurtful, and confused look appears on his face.

****

Dave: Pppa`pa?

To be continued. Please read and review.

What will become of Dave and his family now that he's home---find out in the final part of my trilogy called " Showdown" coming to fanfiction soon.

**__**


End file.
